Experiencias colegiales
by lisseth96
Summary: Sakura es la estudiante más nerd de todo el colegio,con un gran futuro,y está enamorada de un chico que siquiera sabe que existe,pero de la nada le ofrece hacer cosas sexuales con ella, ¿accederá?.Mi primer fic.Basada en hechos reales.Lemmon. disfrutenlo.
1. Propuestas

Hola!,espero que se encuentren bien, como unos saben y otros no, este es mi primer fic oficial, así que les agradezco por seleccionar mi historia como entretenimiento, mis otros fics, están guardados en una gaveta y nunca serán leídos por otros por que son realmente terribles, espero que este no. Quisiera decir que esta historia es basada en hechos reales, y que en alguna parte de la historia deberé alterarla.

***Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes NI SUS PERSONALIDADES me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, y no es con fin de lucro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Experiencias colegiales.**

**Cap.1****: Propuestas…**

Sakura`s POV

Hola, soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 16 años y deseo aliviar mi alma escribiendo esto. No me interesa como me juzguen, sino desahogar lo que siento. Simplemente quiero confesarlo, y no se lo digo al sacerdote de la iglesia por que la cara se me cae de la vergüenza. Mi alma está sucia, y mi dignidad también, solamente unas pocas personas lo saben, lo cual me tranquiliza un poco, pero no del todo, he traicionado la confianza y el amor que me han brindado mis padres, esa es la mayor razón de mi tristeza.

Todo comenzó, cuando estaba en noveno grado, lo miraba casi todo el tiempo, y él, ni siquiera sabía que lo observaba, amaba, que lo deseaba. No sabía que yo existía, pero mi vida era completamente igual.

Él era frío, no había nadie que derritiera su gran capa de neutralidad, alto, cabello negro, igual que sus ojos, tenía unos rasgos tan varoniles…además, de que la cremallera de su pantalón era larga. Todos los hombres lo envidiaban, y las mujeres se morían por que las viese aunque sea un segundo. Si se te ponía enfrente, no podrías mirarlo a la cara, tenía un rayo en sus ojos que quemaba a cualquiera. Pero extrañamente, tenía novia, era completamente diferente a él, a lo que a carácter se refiere, ella era una de las personas más amables que haya conocido, y llevaba con ella 3 años.

Recuerdo, que era un miércoles, día de lecciones de deporte, una de mis favoritas, ya que podía ver sus piernas, y además el profesor era muy atractivo… además, como era la última lección, el día era frío. En fin, el tema que estábamos viendo era el béisbol, demasiado divertido. Extrañamente, ese día hice deporte sin mi adorado suéter, juro que si podía dormir con él sería tan feliz, pero mi madre debía lavarlo, obviamente, pero en fin nunca me lo quitaba, pero ese día hacía mucho calor, claro, estábamos en pleno verano.

Entonces, practicaba deporte con mis grandes atributos a merced de todos mis compañeros, pero no aguantaba estar en medio sol así. Estaba en la tercera base, esperaba ponchar a alguien, y estaba muy entretenida observando el juego. Cuando le tocó el turno a él… que estaba en el equipo contrario, el equipo que iba perdiendo. Estaba tan tensa, que no podría estar cerca de él, pero así, llegó el momento en el que llegó a la base, dije mentalmente: "trágame tierra".

Estaba él ahí, tan cerca de mí, que me derretiría en cualquier momento. De ponto, todos observábamos como el balón se iba fuera del colegio.

- Espérense un momento, iré a traer el balón.-dijo mi profesor de física, Kakashi.

Estaba yo un poco mas tranquila, por que los del otro equipo se desconcentrarían y él no haría la última carrera para empatarnos. Pensando en nuestra gloriosa victoria, desvié mi mirada hacia donde él estaba, y me observaba, examinaba cada parte de mi, y demonios, me sentí como un tomate. Todos miraban hacia el profesor que se cruzaba la calle para conseguir el balón, excepto nosotros dos.

- Hola Sakura- mencionó con su voz grave y atormentadora, y me veía obligada a contestarle, demonios, se sabia mi nombre.

- Hola Sasuke- dije quedamente.

- Que senos más grandes y hermosos tienes, llevo tiempo notándolo. – mencionó desviando su mirada, como si no hablase conmigo.

Lo que hizo que me quedara en Shock, y no le contesté nada. - ¿no me vas a decir nada?-ante eso me obligó a ruborizarme más.

-¿Me estás hablando a mi?- mencioné nerviosamente, ni yo misma me creía que estaba enloqueciendo.

-Claro, deseo tocarlos- bien eso me llevó a los límites- ¿puedo?- mudamente hice con mi cabeza un no, no iba a dejar que me tocara, además, yo casi nunca le hablaba a él.- ¿qué tiene de malo?, es solo placer…- dijo mordiendo mi oreja, lo cual me tensé más de la cuenta.

- No Sasuke.- sonrió arrogantemente.

-Vamos, tu en clases no dejas de verme.-muy bien, no esperaba que dijera eso, yo soy muy discreta, si de chicos se trata.

-No- seguiría diciendo no, era lo único que podía decir. Y a lo lejos escuché que el profesor nos llamaba para volver al juego. Luego de eso, terminó Sasuke haciendo la carrera que necesitaban para empatar, y después, no hubo forma de que nos ganaran, por que yo hice dos carreras, pero estaba tan desconcentrada, no me creía que él, Sasuke Uchiha me hablara, y tras de todo esas cosas inmorales, pero…en cierta parte, parecía que tenía en mi un poco de interés, pero no de esa manera, jamás. Apenas el profesor dijo que la lección había terminado y debíamos irnos a cambiar, salí directo al baño, me cambié, no quería verle la cara.

Sumergida en mis pensamientos, no me percaté de que alguien me hacía compañía mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Hey, frentona, ¿qué te pasa?- me preguntó Ino, una muy buena amiga, la conocía desde hacía tiempo, y nos teníamos confianza, pero no le quería de hablar de eso.

- ¿Yo?, no tengo nada, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?- bien, dije eso de una manera tan falsa…

-Enserio, ¿qué te sucede?- preguntó seria, mientras caminábamos a la salida, y eso era muy grave, ella era muy alegre, y creo que debía contestarle.

-Ah, puerca…-así le decía yo- mejor te lo digo fuera de aquí.

-De acuerdo, pero… ¿es malo?

-La verdad no se como tomarlo- caminamos un poco mas, en silencio; y nos vimos fuera de la reforma, digo, colegio.

-Aja, dime.- no se le saldría de la mente lo que me sucedía, así que me atreví a hablar.

-Ay puerca, ¿viste cuando Sasuke estaba en tercera base, cuando estábamos en deporte?

-Aja.-simplemente contestó.

-Yo estaba cuidando la base, y el balón se fue a la calle…

-Si…me quedé viendo el trasero del profesor.

-Pues vieras lo que me dijo ahí…

-Qué, ¿qué te dijo?- preguntó interesada, sabía que yo amaba a Sasuke desde que ella me conoció.

-Me dijo que…si podía tocar…mis senos.-voltee la cara recordando lo sucedido. Ante lo que dije, se quedó callada.

-¿Cómo?-reaccionó, después de unos segundos.

-Si.

-Maldito, ¿y te vas a dejar?- me preguntó toda enojada.

-No, ¿¡estás loca!?, ni siquiera me habla, solamente se sabe mi nombre, que es muy extraño.

-¿Quién no se sabe tu nombre?-dijo obvia, yo era muy conocida en el colegio por dos cosas: uno, que nunca me quitaba el abrigo y

dos, que tenía notas muy buenas y me buscaban para que los ayudase en tareas, etc. Bola de interesados.

-Bueno si, pero no sabía que le ponía atención a…esto-dije mirándome mis senos.

-Ay no frentona, te dije desde el principio; que ese abrigo no te ayudaría a esconder tus atributos, además, ten cuidado, yo se que te mueres por él, pero no puedes hacer eso, es muy…indecente y trivial.

-Lo se, pero creo que insistirá-dije preocupada.

-No te dejes, no creo que llegue al punto de acosarte, mejor, díselo a su novia.

-¿Para que corten y todo sea mas cómodo para él?, se nota que a ella le vale un rábano.

-Tienes razón, frentona-dijo buscando las llaves de su casa, relativamente vivía cruzándose dos calles y llegaba al colegio.- no creo que llegues a esos puntos, tu estás luchando para ser alguien en esta perra vida, y pues me parece raro que te desvíes, por cosas como esa, yo de ti le hubiese dado en las bolas...-concretó.

-Lo sé perfectamente, no lo hice por que estaba en shock.

-¿Shock de qué?, no jodas, estaría en shock si me dijera algo bueno, no por eso, hasta mañana- dijo despidiéndose de mi.

-Tienes razón, te veo mañana.- me despedí

Luego de eso, iba en dirección de mi casa, cuando de pronto…estaba el ahí, en una esquina, me comenzaba a irritar. Pasé a la par de él, sin hablar, ¿por qué debía hacerlo?, pero luego comenzó a seguirme.

-¿Qué quieres?-dije seriamente.

-Tocarte

-No te dejaré.-tomé valor para decir eso.

-Hmp, quiero avisarte que caerás, yo consigo lo que deseo.

-Suerte, búscate a una que si tenga cara de puta.-le escupí literalmente esas palabras.

-Mmm, podría ser, pero tu eres la única enserio que me interesa.

-Felicidades, ¿te doy un premio por que deseas complacerte?- intentaba no mirarlo a la cara, por que no habría marcha atrás.

-Ojala…- decidí cambiar la dirección donde vivía, por que si llegaba a mi casa, me acosaría todos los días. Y decidí no hablarle. Llevaba como 15 minutos siguiéndome y no sabía por donde más ir.

-¿Por que?-pregunté de la nada-si tu a mi nunca me has hablado, ni siquiera en francés, que estoy a la par tuya.-y me clavé un puñal.

-Mira…no me interesa si te he hablado o no, además, no es la primera vez que te hablo.

-Es que no, no lo haré.

-Deja que el tiempo pase, caerás.-dijo decidido, y se cruzó la calle. Finalmente me había dejado en paz, pero no se tomó ni siquiera la molestia en despedirse. Finalmente, me volví a desviar, y definitivamente hacia mi casa.

A penas entré a mi hogar, podía oler las galletas recién horneadas que hacía en la tarde. Mi madre…, le diría lo que me pasó hoy?, no lo creo, ella escuchaba eso, y me quitaría la paz. Entonces mejor no.

-¿Cómo te fue Sakura?-dijo sonriente, y no me atrevía a contestarle.

-Muy bien ma… ¿y a ti?

-Como siempre, ¿una galleta?- y me enseñó el plato con ellas olorosas y crujientes se veían, pero no quería comer.

-No, comí algo que me cayó mal-mentí.

-Oh, te sientes bien?-yo hice un ademán que si estaba bien.- ¿y no tienes tareas?.

-Claro, voy directo a hacerlas.-volví a mentir en mi colegio casi no dejaban deberes, pero cuando habían…eran esclavizantes.

-De acuerdo, si quieres algo de comer ahí en la refrigeradora deje tu almuerzo.

-Gracias madre…-y me encerré en mi habitación, mi hermana no estaba. Decidí dormirme un rato, no si antes poner un libro en mí cabeza, para no levantar sospechas de que era una vaga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Hola, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, ¡y que sigan leyendo!, se les agradece que lean, pero aún mas si dejan un review, gracias.

Nos leeremos.

lisseth96.


	2. convencida

hola!!! estoy aquí de nuevo, quisiera disculparme por lo que paso en el primer capitulo, lo de las tildes que no puse, es que me enteré que mi dino computadora tiene mal el Word XD, así que he decidido arreglarlo y no se cometerá el mismo error, disculpen enserio, no fue mi intención, quería lo mejor, pero precisamente no fue asi, y también cometí un error, puse al inicio "lecciones de francés", y es que asi le iba a poner de nombre al fic, pero luego lo cambié, se que deben estar enojados conmigo pero no se repetirá, gracias por entender. espero que se encuentren listos para leer el segundo capítulo. Así que no los haré esperar y lean por favor, se les agradece!.Esta historia está basada en hechos reales, y en algún momento de la historia deberé alterarlo.

***Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto y no tengo fin de lucro.

advertencia:

pre-lemmon.

* * *

**Experiencias colegiales**

**C****ap.2 convencida**

Sakura`s POV

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Sasuke me había ofrecido esas cosas indecentes, y comencé a relajarme un poco, ya que él ni siquiera volteaba a verme, la verdad no me interesaba si me veía o no, sabía que lo hacía con ninguna buena intención, en fin, estaba en el colegio, había llegado en punto, a las 8:20 a.m. Y ahí se encontraba la puerca.

- en punto frentona-dijo ella saludándome.

-siempre llego a tiempo- mencioné con orgullo, recordándome de mi madre y su puntualidad. Desvié mi mirada hacia la

puerta del aula y miré que entraba mi maldito profesor de ciencias, Orochimaru. Entramos al aula y la clase transcurrió normalmente, igual de aburrida, pero llegó el momento en que cambiábamos de lección, íbamos a las lecciones de Sociales de mi profesor Asuma.

-buenos días a todos, acomódense en espejo de clase-dijo tranquilamente, y todos procedimos a obedecerle, y ahora si tragaba gordo, estaba muy cerca de Sasuke, pero lo bueno es que estábamos en los asientos de adelante, y no creo que estuviese insinuándome cosas.

Oh dios, es que yo no podía dejar de mirarlo, aunque él no lo supiese, creo, pero, ¿cómo no mirarlo?, es tan…oh no mejor debería ahorrar mis comentarios por que terminaría accediendo, pero no me ha dicho nada hoy.

Estábamos todos en silencio, ya que el profesor explicaba cosas muy importantes para resolver unas prácticas que nos dejaría para resolver, también, el trabajo largo.

-muy bien- mi profesor se sentó encima de su escritorio- ahora haré los grupos.-mi mente se nubló, ¿Por qué demonios lo haría él?, no es justo, yo siempre he sacado buenas calificaciones, pero el resto del grupo no muy bien, y yo quería hacer el proyecto con Ino-puerca.

-¿por qué?-dijo un compañero mío.- nosotros no hacemos tantos desastres en su clase y…

-nada, los haré yo, es una orden de la directora.- fulminó con la mirada a mi nerdo compañero, un momento, yo también era una nerda, en fin. El profesor decidió hacer los grupos, miraba como mis compañeros se asqueaban por que les tocaban con mis "zorras" compañeras, y ellas hasta tenían ganas de vomitar. Y además, el profesor había dicho que lo haría hombre y mujer, y eso me preocupaba más, por que cada vez, a los compañeros varones a los que les hablaba se agotaban y quedaba él.

-bien, ¿quién me falta?-preguntó sereno, tuve que levantar mi mano, miré hacia los demás lados y observé que Ino-puerca y Sasuke también levantaban la mano, sabía que el profesor nos pondría en trío, por que le agradaba no dejar a nadie solo. – Haruno, Yamanaka, Uchiha, ustedes juntos.- discretamente miré de reojo la expresión de Sasuke, fría, impenetrable, pero creo que sabía lo que pensaba, era un gran actor.

- ¡hurra!, frentona, estaremos juntas, que alivio, por que mis calificaciones son un desastre, imagínate que no me ayudaras…-dijo emocionada.

-si, me alegro- entrecerré los ojos fulminándola-las amistades de ahora…-respondí irónicamente.

-ah gracias, eres de mucha ayuda- me gritó, estaba ella hasta atrás, y en la otra parte del salón. Sentí que el profesor nos callaría, pero por suerte, nos silenciamos de inmediato.

- Muy bien, el trabajo se trata de lo siguiente…-casi no presté atención por ver que hacía el señor Uchiha, pero miraba tanta frialdad en su mirada que decidí poner atención. -¿alguna pregunta? ¿alguien no entiende?- preguntó mi maestro, y como escucho el silencio del aula, dejo de preguntar-muy bien, nos veremos en cuatro lecciones, no me extrañen- bromeó el, era muy buena persona.

Pasó el resto de la lección explicando más materia, pero era hora del triunfal toque de la campana, anunciando el receso. Ino-puerca y yo estábamos sentadas en el césped tan cómodo que se encontraba tras los baños, era un lugar muy tranquilo para conversar.

-frentona…¿no me escuchaste?-preguntó extrañada.

-no me desconcentré, ¿qué decías?.

-no mucho, solamente que no se que haría sin ti en ese proyecto tan complicado, ¿A quién demonios le interesa 300 años de pura historia de América y esas cosas.

-no lo se puerca, pregúntale a Colón.

-ya lo hubiese hecho, pero está enterrado en Europa-dijo irónica.-hey, ¿qué milagro no te estás devorando la manzana?.-dijo observando mi manzana, que permanecía intacta, era una adicta a la comida, comía de todo, pero no tenía hambre.

-¿la quieres?-se la ofrecí.

-es por Sasuke, ¿verdad?-ignoró mi pregunta, así que me decidí a darle un mordisco a la fruta, pero sin ganas.

-si, pero es un alivio que por lo menos esté contigo.

-tranquila frentona-desvió la mirada hacia Sasuke, que caminaba tranquilo con su novia.-sé perfectamente que no hará directamente el trabajo con nosotras-dijo convencida.

-no lo creo.-mordí otro pedazo, estaba muy jugosa, pero aún sin ánimos.

-no seas terca, ¡oh!, mira quienes vienen- y desvié mi mirada hacia donde mi rubia amiga observaba.

-hola Sakura, hola Ino-mencionaron otras dos amigas, que estaban en otro salón.

-hola Tenten, hola Temari-saludamos a la misma vez, Tenten era de mi edad, muy graciosa y distraída, mientras Temari era un año mayor que nosotras tres, era más reservada, pero muy buena persona, nos conocíamos desde hace como tres años. Ellas se sentaron en el pasto y miraron al cielo, un día muy nublado, por variar.

-¿y que cuentan?- dijo Tenten. Les quería decir lo que me sucedía, siempre han sido de confianza.

-mucho-dijo la puerca, tenía el don de ser una chismosa, hasta ella misma se echaba al agua.

-¿aja?- Temari respondió -que dicha, por que nosotras no contamos nada- puso cara de fastidio.

-cuenta- habló Tenten. Era hora de que yo hablara.

-vieras que Sasuke-kun me está ofreciendo hacer cosas inmorales con él.-ante lo que dije mis otras compañeras abrieron desorbitadamente los ojos.

-¿a poco?-mencionó Temari.-no puede ser.

-pues si-dijo Ino-esta frentona no podía estar más nerviosa, yo escuché cuando lo dijo.-mintió, ni siquiera ella había

volteado a vernos en ese momento, por Dios, la puerca era una chismosa de nacimiento, pero me quedé callada ante su mentira, además no afectaría nada.

-¿cómo que?- Tenten agregó.

- tocarme…

-no te creo, Sasuke ni siquiera te habla.

-pues sí, ahí ustedes que no me crean.-dije un poco enojada.

-no no es eso- aludió Tenten- solamente que ese tipo con costo se sabe el nombre de los profesores por que casi no habla con nadie, ni con su propia novia.

-Pues si, y la frentona está asustada-

-¿de qué?- las dos, del otro salón se veían muy interesadas en la plática.

-Es que debemos hacer un trabajo juntas, y con él.- dijo mi compañera de salón

-no…-las dos al unísono respondieron con asombro.

-además, el profesor Asuma dijo que eran muchos puntos y que si no lo hacíamos, perderíamos el trimestre.-agregué yo.

-voy al baño, no me extrañen, ya vuelvo-dijo la puerca, se levantó y se fue. Y me quedé con ellas dos.

-pues entonces, síguele la corriente…no perderás nada-Temari habló.

-¿Cómo que no perderé nada? ¿y la dignidad?, por favor, todos me creen un extraterrestre por que sacó notas tan altas sin siquiera estudiar.

-Vamos Sakura… a ti te gusta, y nadie lo sabrá por que perfectamente no le contará a nadie, solo lo sabemos tú, Ino, Tenten, Sasuke y yo, creo.

-si, bueno la verdad, la oferta no es mala-agregué yo.

-pero…tampoco te hagas la fácil y desesperada, yo sé que no eres así, tu primer novio duró 2 meses sin besarte y ya eran novios, solamente por que no querías.-mencionó Tenten.

-pero él no me dijo nada en que yo lo tocara a él.-dije acordándome de ello.

-pues hazle una redada, tu nada si el no da nada-resolvió Temari.

-mmm, lo pensaré…, no es tan malo después de todo.- Y en eso llegó la puerca.

-¿de qué me perdí?.

-no mucho-corté yo, por que si se enteraba de lo que haría, seguramente me hubiese colgado, o peor aún, me hubiese quemado mi adorado suéter. Y por suerte acababan de tocar la campana, para volver a clases. La puerca decidió ir rápido a la cafetería a comprarse alguna fritura y tragarla rápido, mientras yo caminaba con mis otras dos compañeras de colegio.

-pero… le digo el trato, ¿pero como lo hago caer?-pregunté inocentemente

-dile algo como…"que buen trasero tienes" o "que delicioso aroma" o "me vuelves loca" o cosas así- mencionó Tenten.

-ok-simplemente dije, llegando a mi aula recién abierta-nos vemos.

-¡hasta pronto!-se despidieron y llegué a mi lugar a tomar mis pertenencias, ya que me tocaba Francés, y era otro espejo de clases. ¿Francés?, demonios estaba en problemas, mes tocaba sentarme junto a Sasuke, pero justo a la par.

Me volvería loca.

-¡Bonjour etudiants!-entró efusiva mi profesora de idioma, Anko, desgraciadamente debíamos responder.

-bonjour proffeseure-tratamos de decir.

Demonios, esta materia era una de las que no me cuestan, pero la pronunciación, es un martirio, y más si estaba muy cerca de Sasuke, que ahora si me miraba como queriéndome desnudar con su mirada, pero lo hacía discretamente, y me desconcentraba constantemente.

-Ouvrez le livre en la pagine treize (abran el libro en la página trece)- y así saque mi libro, era rojo y delgado, solamente para prácticas.

-professeure, je ne a pas le livre du français (profesora, yo no tengo el libro de francés)-dijo Sasuke, mintiendo, por que temprano vi en su mochila el libro; y eso no pintaba muy bien. Mi profesora vio todo el salón y decidió una respuesta.

-oh monsieur Uchiha, travail avec mademoiselle Haruno,(oh joven Uchiha, trabaje con la señorita Haruno)-sentí un balde de agua fría cayendo en mi espalda, solamente vi cuando sonrió de lado, y se arrimó hacia mi pupitre, y por que no, hacia mi. Por un carajo, llevaba un minuto sentada cerca de él y se me olvidó como me llamaba, ¿y qué hacía él?. observar el libro, y desviando la mirada hacia mis pechos.

-¿Qué es tu problema?-le pregunté en voz muy baja, ya que el nerdo un poco menos que yo, pero que se creía mucho, era un fisgón, y no quería que se diese cuenta.

-hola Sakura.-dijo con una voz ronca, que me volvía loca, e ignoró mi problema.

-A ver, resolvamos esto-dije para terminar con esta pesadilla. Y comencé a llenar con facilidad las casillas por contestar.

Y el solamente me miraba con sus fríos ojos y expresión.

-solo será una vez, no te arrepentirás.-dijo en mi oído y me tensé mucho.

-no- dije como si no me afectase la situación.

-¿Por qué no?.-yo sabía algo que contestarle, pero no creo que sirviera de mucho.

-por que…yo tengo novio.-traté de decirle simple.

-¿enserio?- fingió asombro-no sabía que una novia tuviera ojos para comer a otros con la mirada.-reitero…ese

cuento…sabía que no resultaría, pero no quería ceder.

-es por que… estoy enojada con él.-dije con un poco de enojo.

-hmp.- y terminé los ejercicios.

-toma, cópialos y siéntate en tu lugar.

-si madre…-dijo burlándose de mi. Y si, creo que me había hecho caso, por que era cuestión de segundos y le faltaban dos preguntas; pero dejo de escribir.

-¿Qué sucede?-decidí preguntarle.

-Tú no hacías cosas como esta…-dijo tocando mi pierna-¿con tu novio?.

-no me toques-dije firme, pero por dentro deseaba más; y no me hacía caso.

-no me digas que hacer o no- dijo con arrogancia.

-le diré a la profesora-estaba harta.

-dile, ella te hará caso si le hablas en francés, y no creo que seas buena en eso.-me dio otra puñalada, tenía razón, pero era urgente, Sasuke miraba el libro, pero debajo del pupitre tocaba mis piernas. Lo que hice fue poner mi mano encima de la suya, que por cierto la mía quedaba muy pequeña…y lo aparté de mi. Ante eso, conseguí una mirada de muerte por parte de él. Y se enderezó, convencida de que no tocaría mas…por el momento.

-Travail l`exercices vingt deux et vingt neuf (trabajen en los ejercicios de las paginas veintidós a la veintinueve)- y salió del salón mi profesora…solía perderse por largo rato, y nos cargaba de trabajo siempre, y me deja a Sasuke a la par… A penas mi mentora salió de la clase, todo se volvió un desorden…nada nuevo.

-que bien, ahora estamos solos, sin que la maestra nos vea.- mencionó frívolo. Y entonces volvió a poner su mano en mi pierna. Era una sensación tan cálida, pero, sabía que no era lo correcto, pero mis entrañas nombraban más.

- No Sasuke-kun…-me estaba excitando, además, se me salió el sufijo y sonrió con sorna- terminemos lo del libro y déjame en paz-

-de acuerdo, Explícame, no quiero que me pases las respuestas, necesito aprenderlas.-supuestamente el iba poner atención a mis explicaciones; pero en cierta parte le explicaría, no podía decepcionar a la profesora…

-¿desde cuándo tanto interés por aprender?-quise burlarme.

- Hmp, no lo se-se encogió de hombros.

-de acuerdo Sasuke-kun-de nuevo lo dije…- esto es así…- y le expliqué todo lo que debía saber, y efectivamente él contestaba bien, para mi que el ya sabía.

- Hmp, ya terminé.

- Entonces…sayonara – lo quería alejar…pero era mucho más fuete que yo y no lo moví ni un poco.

-no.

-¿por qué no?, ya terminamos. –miró a su alrededor, igual yo, pude contemplar que todos mis compañeros hablaban, o realizaban las páginas conversando, pero en ningún momento no observaban, si quiera la puerca, que resolvía en silencio los ejercicios, sabía ella que no podía quedarse en el trimestre o su abuela la mataría.

En eso sentí como mis labios eran rozados por los de Sasuke…el contacto era tan…tan…excitante y salvaje…, no podía creerlo, estaba cediéndole, pero no lo dejaría, rápidamente aparté mi rostro.

-Hmp, si que eres molesta-se quejó. Yo me relamí los labios mirando hacia el libro. Mi mente estaba tan bloqueada.

- ya…Sasuke…por favor no sigas con esto –traté de decir seria. El me miró un momento, pensativo.

- ¿qué no te interesa de la oferta?-dijo y no podía seguir resistiendo a esto…haría lo que Temari y Tenten me habían comentado.

- que solo tu te beneficias- dije quejándome y me quedé estupefacta, jamás me imaginé que cedería. Lo miré unos instantes, y su mirada fría y calculadora se fijó en mi; pero por dentro sabía que estaba gozando.

- entiendo…quieres que yo te ofrezca algo… ¿me equivocó?. – me sorprendí mucho ante eso.

- en parte…

- ¿y la otra?

-¿por qué lo haces?, tu novia es mucho más bonita que yo…- quería saber sus razones.

-Hmp- calló y luego se decidió a hablar.-ella no me satisface, no hablemos de ella.-concretó. En realidad, pensé que Sasuke estaba con ella solo por sexo, eran rumores, pero no era así, ¿por qué demonios estaba con ella?, sabía que no respondería.

- comprendo, y me buscas a mi, si no es que tienes a más de una- respondí irónica

- por eso te dicen nerda…-se burló de mi – entonces… ¿quieres esto de mi?- mi respiración se tornó entrecortada y mi cara sonrojada más de la cuenta, Sasuke había tomado mi mano y la acercó al pantalón de él…y sentí su miembro…enorme…latente…eran tantas sensaciones que no podría explicarlas…yo nunca había tocado la parte viril de ningún hombre, pero sabía que estaba erecto. Luego dejó mi mano ahí, dejándome libre albedrío sobre él, ¿y qué hacía él?, miraba hacia el libro como si no sucediese nada, pero poco a poco cerraba los ojos por el deslizamiento de mi mano en su virilidad. Mi mente se llenaba de impuros pensamientos, y quería detenerme, pero mi mano no respondía, seguía moviendo mi mano como si lo masturbase, y me estaba volviendo loca, luego decidí quitar mi mano de ahí y tocar su trasero, igual de firme. Pero de alguna manera…respondí y quité mi mano de ahí, no sin antes pasar tocando sus piernas…tan fuertes, pero tuve que volver a mi forma normal. El chico pelinegro que me volvía loca me miraba con una mirada fulminante, parecía que quería matarme.

-¿Qué te pasa?- me decidí preguntar.

-Hmp-respondió él dejándome confundida.

- eres muy extraño-agregué yo, no entendía lo que le sucedía.

-¿Acaso tu no?- mencionó observando mis pechos, creí que había entendido lo que quería decir, le tocaba a él, era parte del trato.

-Anda, es tu turno-respondí seria, tratando de que observara en mi mirada que era solo por que le tocaba, no por que yo quisiera, pero obviamente, esa mirada mentía.

- Hmp, pensé que no lo dirías. – sonrió con insolencia, yo solo atiné a parecer lo más seria que podía. –desabróchate la blusa.-me ordenó, pero jamás lo haría, estaba hasta atrás, lo sabía, pero era algo que en mi vida me dejaría hacer en un lugar así. – anda, ¿nunca lo has hecho?, se supone que tienes novio – volvió a burlarse de mi, me limité a hacer un ademán tímidamente, ya que era verdad, nunca me había metido en esos problemas, nunca…pero esta sería mi debut…por decirlo así.

- si pero mi novio era decente – metí la pata…dije eso en tiempo pasado.

- ves, estabas mintiéndome…no tienes novio-

- bueno…tenía…

- anda, déjate llevar – dijo roncamente y con su mano me bajó el zipper del suéter, y lo bajó poco a poco.

Dichosamente, el timbre del recreo sonó, lo que hizo que Sasuke se levantara inmediatamente, y se fue, sin decirme nada, pero en fin, yo tampoco le diría nada. Asi que de la misma manera me levanté y me acerqué a la puerca para ir a la cafetería del colegio. No me podía creer eso…me sentí tan mal…pero también de maravilla, no sé como describir lo placentero e incómoda, lo tonta y degenerada, que había sido, estaba totalmente estupefacta…necesitaba más…me haría adicta a eso…no lo podía creer, y eso que no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que realmente es, debía renunciar a eso, aunque me doliera, me sentía bien y al momento no…me acordaba inmediatamente de lo que había platicado con la puerca ese día, que no iba a hacer esas cosas, la culpa era de Temari y Tenten, no la culpa es mía, toda, realmente estaba confundida…debía comentar esto con Ino-puerca. No supe en qué momento habíamos llegado, ni siquiera que estaba comiendo. Ino me miraba extrañada…pero aún no hablaría de eso, tenía que aparentar que el apetito arrasaba mi estómago, y lo que mi estómago quería era desenredarse de los intestinos, todo dentro de mi estaba revuelto…por que faltaba otra lección de Francés. Pero me decidí comer el almuerzo, con o sin hambre, además servirían lo que menos me apetecía de ese lugar…los espaguetis, pero mi lema era "no dejes nada en el plato", me decidí por comer como acostumbraba.

-Frentona…, te puedo preguntar algo…- dijo un poco preocupada.

-anda, ¡esto está delicioso!- intente fingir.

-¿Qué te dijo ese Uchiha?- mientras comía sentí que no podría tragar, y me limité por tomar refresco, ¿acaso ella me había visto lo que hice con él?.

- ¿por que me ha de hablar?.

-no se, es muy extraño que Sasuke finja que no trajo su libro- a la puerca no se le escapaba nada- y no se, pero presiento que algo raro sucede, y no me lo estás diciendo.-era muy difícil engañarla.

-mmm ¿por qué lo dices?.

-Sakura…odio que me mientan…¿por qué demonios no actúas como la frentona que conozco?, no puedo creerlo, realmente me decepcionas. –esas palabras me tumbaron el alma.

-pero como tu…yo vi…nadie observaba… tu no estabas viendo…que…demonios, puerca, deja que termine de comer.- ella se limitó a comer más rápido, igual que yo. Rápidamente terminamos las dos e íbamos caminando por los pasillos.

- ¿por qué?, frentona…eso no lo puedes hacer…

-mira puerca…fue así de pronto…

-¿cómo te convenciste?

-es que Temari y Tenten me dijeron…-y ella interrumpió.

-¡ah!… y si te dicen que te tires de un puente ¿vas a ir?...no realmente yo no soy nadie para juzgarte…pero haz caído bajo.

- Anda Ino-puerca…no dejes que la lengua te traicione y no se lo digas a nadie…

- Tranquila…no diré nada…pero observa lo que estás haciendo…si sigues así no te veré graduada.

-Si tienes toda la razón…pero…dime…¿cómo demonios nos viste?

-yo soy Ino Yamanaka, y nada se me escapa. Reacciona frentona no quiero que te jodas y me estés llamando a las 12:00 media noche llorando y diciéndome que te arrepientes. Acuérdate que yo quiero tu bien y te lo hago de ver de esa manera, y no me importa que te enoje…sabrás un día por que te lo dije –acabó ella. Me quedé estupefacta…estaba echando todo a la basura y tenía toda la razón.

- Gracias puerca por decírmelo.

-de nada. –y se escuchó el timbre de la entrada enseguida, inmediatamente entré al salón, alejando el pupitre de Sasuke bien lejos de mi.

La profesora entró y la clase transcurrió normal, revisamos las prácticas y no me concentré en ningún momento. Sasuke no me miraba ni siquiera de reojo, él podía estar tan tranquilo y yo no, bueno lo que quedaría sucia sería yo, pero mi voluntad decía que siguiera, que no le hiciera caso a nadie y me dejara llevar.

* * *

Continuará…

bien, espero que les haya gustado y sigan leyendo, gracias por sus reviews, porfa uno, no les toma mucho tiempo XD. No les quito más tiempo… nos leemos pronto

lisseth96.


	3. confundida

¡Hola!, me alegra que estén listos para leer. No les quito mucho tiempo así que comiencen a leer por favor!, ¡solamente les solicito un review!. Esta historia está basada en hechos reales.

***Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes, de la serie, NI SUS PERSONALIDADES, me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

advertencia:

pre lemmon o mas conocido como LIME

* * *

**Experiencias colegiales**

**Cap 3. Confundida**

Sakura`s POV

Gracias a lo más sagrado, ya era sábado, esperaba con ansias no estar en el instituto, además, ya casi se acercaban los segundos exámenes y le juré a mi mamá que tocaría por lo menos un libro este fin de semana. Y así lo hice, a las 2:00 p.m. me acababa de levantar, no pude dormir bien, las ojeras que acostumbraba tener eran mucho más grandes, pero me ducharía e iría a volverme a dormir, digo, a estudiar.

-Sakura, amor ¿te sientes bien?.-me preguntó preocupada, ya que llevaba casi 3 días de no almorzar.

- si madre. ¿por qué lo dices?

- te miro sin apetito, no hablas y eso es muy extraño.- solo a dos personas no podía mentirles, y esa era a la puerca y a mi madre, pero tampoco no iba a decirle lo que me pasaba.

-no es que desde el día miércoles me comí algo que enserio me tiene mal, pero no es nada.

-¿por qué mejor no vas al hospital?

-no es necesario…además te juré que iba hoy a estudiar.

-de acuerdo, pero cualquier cosa, me llamas.

-si.

Me dirigí a la habitación, me tomé unas pastillas para quitar el sueño y me puse a estudiar, era tan confuso estudiar francés, ayer me perdí toda la explicación de Anko-sensei, y todo por ver a Sasuke. Pero aún así buscaría la forma de solucionar mi confusión. Pero de pronto mi hermana entró a mi habitación con el teléfono. Me lo entregó; y se fue, era muy extraño que me llamaran.

-¿Aló?

-¡Frentona!-saludo mi hiperactiva amiga.

-hola puerca…¿qué sucede?-pregunté.

-no, nada, solamente quería asegurarme de que estés estudiando y preparando lo de Sociales, ¿qué haces?.

-exactamente lo que estás diciendo.

-¡perfecto!-tuve que apartar el teléfono por el grito de la puerca-¡nos vemos!

-adiós- y colgué el teléfono, y me sentí rara…nosotros tres debíamos reunirnos fuera del colegio para hacer ese estúpido trabajo, y tenía que avisarle a Sasuke…oh no…de nuevo estoy en problemas. Después de dedicarle dos horas al estudio fui a ver la televisión.

El fin de semana pasó tan rápido, y yo le rogaba al cielo de que no terminase, pero mis palabras casi nunca son escuchadas.

Lunes por la mañana 7:20, el peor día de la semana, por que tenía que levantarme temprano. Llegué más temprano de lo que esperaba, y como no había nadie en la entrada principal, pues me decidí a sacar el reproductor y escuchar música, no podía creer que había llegado media hora antes de entrar, pero es que no quería estar en mi casa, no me gustaba tener que mirar a la cara a mi madre, padre, hermana y abuela, y no contarles como realmente me sentía. Sé perfectamente que en sus pensamientos me miran como si fuese una joven decente, y pues ya ese concepto no cabía en mi presentación. Pero ellos no lo sabían.

Y lo seguiré repitiendo, eso me hace sentir mal. Pero decidí de dejar en pensar en eso, ya los exámenes vendrían y por lo visto iban a ser difíciles, y si yo digo difícil, es difícil. Así que mejor cerré los ojos para no recordar más, e intentar repasar en mi cabeza algunos temas.

-Hola Sakura- fue lo que mis oídos lograron escuchar, por que la verdad tenía el reproductor en un volumen muy alto. Así que decidí abrir los ojos y lo primero que vi…fue a él.

-¡¿Ahora ni escuchar música en paz puedo hacer?!-dije enfadada, intentaba no recordarlo a él, y lo primero que mis ojos ven. Lo único que hizo el fue torcer su sonrisa.

-hmp- escuché por parte de él, y me quité los audífonos de mis oídos.

-¿Qué quieres?-dije en un suave susurro, no había nadie, solamente el guarda del instituto, que nos miraba confuso.

-mas…-dijo él sabiendo yo perfectamente lo que quería.

-olvídalo, me dijiste que sería solo una vez.-traté de cortar, mientras seguía sintiendo su frívola mirada.

-hmp, pero fuiste tu la que me tocó a mi, no yo a ti, y así no era el trato.-dijo torciendo más su sonrisa; y si, admito que tenía razón; y Sakura Haruno siempre debe cumplir con sus promesas, sea cual sea.

-¿tu novia no estará por venir?, para que vayas y no te vea conmigo.-intenté evadir su pregunta.

-hmp, tendremos más tiempo juntos tu y yo…por que tiene que ir una semana completa de paseo de último año. –por dios se me había olvidado especificar…la novia de Sasuke estaba en decimoprimero año, y se graduaría en qué, unos seis meses, se que el paseo era muy pronto, pero supuestamente ellos querían el paseo ya, e iban de paseo una semana a la playa. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y Sasuke atinó a borrar la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

-pe…pero…demonios…-me sentí frustrada.

-ya quiero que sea miércoles, lo vas a disfrutar en francés y deporte.-se puso de pie y se encaminó a la salida para hablar con su mejor amigo, y creo que al único que le hablaba con confianza en el colegio. Tuve que respirar profundo varias veces, ¿una semana entera sin guardia?, bueno con su novia, que podía detenerlo, o cosas así, realmente estaba frita. Ya no tenía ánimos para escuchar música, así que mejor guardé el reproductor, ya que dentro del colegio me lo confiscarían.

-¿qué hay frentona?-saludó Ino.

-No mucho-me limité a contestarle, no quería que se siguiera dando cuenta de lo que me pasaba.

-mmm ya, y qué, ¿Sasuke no te ha vuelto a hablar?.

-no, la verdad ni siquiera lo he visto. –voltee mi cabeza haciendo como que buscaba a Sasuke, y efectivamente lo encontré.-oh mira ya llegó.

-si, hey, mejor entremos antes de que se nos haga tarde. –dije ella tomando mi muñeca y haciéndome entrar al colegio.

* * *

Miércoles, 8:20 a.m., demonios hoy era uno de esos días en los que me daba vueltas la cabeza, por dos buenas razones: uno, me tocaba francés, cerca de Sasuke, y además tenía que conversar en francés si quería que mi profesora me pusiese atención, dos, me tocaba deporte, y ver al profesor y a Sasuke en pantalón corto era muy tentador.

Estábamos entrando apenas, y la primer lección que había en mi horario escolar era, Francés.

-¡bonjour etudiants!, entró mi profesora con su efusividad de siempre.

-bonjour professeure- nos veíamos obligados a contestar.

- travail avec le livre, pagines trente deux et quarante (trabajen con el libro, páginas treinta y dos a la cuarenta).-me dispuse a buscar el libro de francés, cuando vi a Sasuke a la par de mi pupitre.

-hola.-dijo el, fresco.

-no me tragaré el cuentito que no trajiste libro de nuevo.

-pues no, la verdad dejé el libro en mi casa, mira- y me enseñó su mochila, la cual efectivamente no tenía ningún libro. Lo había hecho a propósito.

-Cielos. –únicamente dije, mientras mi profesora salía del aula, mínimo salió para organizar lo del festival de talentos, que sucedía cada año, por que hace días lo habían anunciado en el altavoz.

-Ves, el destino quiere que me pagues-dijo burlonamente.

-Demonios Sasuke-kun…¿habrá algo para recompensarte?, no quiero hacer nada de esto en el aula. –mientras dije eso…que fue un susurro, mi compañero nerd, se dio vuelta y nos miró.

-hola Sakura-chan-saludó.

-hola Lee-respondí.

-nee…¿no me podrías explicar este ejercicio?, es que en realidad no lo entiendo, por favor.-claro que le iba ayudar, quería durar bastante tiempo explicándole para que Sasuke no me pidiese nada comprometedor.

-claro Lee- sonreí y le comencé a explicar, mientas Sasuke solamente escuchaba lo que explicaba. Lo malo de esto, es que mi compañero comprendió demasiado rápido, y pues, no duré mucho tiempo explicándole.

-Gracias flor de cerezo, ahora si entiendo el ejercicio-solamente dijo y luego se dio la vuelta y lo vi concentrarse de nuevo.

-Quiero que después de lecciones me veas en el último baño, en el de mujeres.-mencionó bajito, pero suficientemente alto para que yo escuchase. Y lo que pasó fue que casi me desmayo, y abrí mis ojos exageradamente, espectando de él una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Q…que?-tartamudee

-Si, debes pagar por la demora.

-Eres un hijo de pu…-no me dejó terminar la frase cuando sentí que masajeaba mis senos debajo del pupitre, yo quería reaccionar y dale una sola cachetada, pero también quería más. Yo juro que nunca había dejado que ni siquiera mi primer novio me hiciera eso, pero la verdad me quería dejar llevar, sentía el rose de sus manos sobre la tela, y juraría que me quitaba el suéter y la blusa y haría con él lo que quisiese, la excitación me desmoronaba la mente, sus movimientos eran tan rítmicos y placenteros. Desgraciadamente, o dichosamente, no se como decirlo, me acordé de lo que me había dicho la puerca el viernes pasado, y todo en mí volvió a reaccionar. Le aparté la mano que tocaba mi seno derecho, por que con su otra mano ponía el libro para que nadie viese nada. Voltee mi rostro que estaba muy sonrojado, y entonces decidí recobrar la postura, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvimos así?, unos que…¿5 minutos?, pues para mi había sido muy rápido.

-¿Por qué te detienes?, ¿Acaso no lo disfrutaste?- decía en mi oído, me volvería loca si seguía con esto.

-Ya Sasuke-kun, ya cumplí lo del supuesto trato, ahorita viene la profesora y no he hecho nada-tomé el lápiz y comencé a contestar unas páginas, él miraba lo que contestaba, odiaba que el estuviese sereno y yo con la mente bloqueada.

-¿ya vas a terminar?- me preguntó el, observando que ya llevaba diez minutos e iba por la página cuarenta y ocho, ni yo misma me puedo creer que me apresuraba por terminar el trabajo y continuar, pero no era yo, eran mis instintos quienes me apresuraban. Realicé rápidamente las dos páginas y terminé.

-Listo.-mencioné.

-entonces…¿de todos modos vas a ir al baño después de clases?-me preguntó bajito. Yo ya estaba decidida así que solamente asentí y observaba la mirada calculadora y fría de Sasuke, que se convertía en una sonrisa pervertida. Miré como ponía su mochila en su regazo, miró hacia los lados, yo igual, pero no había nadie que nos mirase, entonces volví

a posar mi mirada en él, el solo miraba el libro, pero debajo de la mochila, sabía que pasaría algo más.

Mis ojos se ensancharon a más no poder, no podía creer que por primera vez estaba viendo un miembro, y sobretodo, era el miembro de Sasuke Uchiha, tuve que levantar la cabeza y observar el rostro de él, la cual poseía una sonrisa malvada.

-Sas…¿Sasuke-kun?-no podía articular ninguna palabra, estaba en un shock profundo.

-no me digas que nunca has visto un…bueno,¿ ni los has tocado?.

-no…no…nunca he…visto-dije tragando saliva- ¿y lo tengo que tocar?-pregunté inconcientemente.

-Vamos, yo te ayudo- y así fue, tomó mi mano derecha, y la llevó hacia su ENORME miembro-hazlo como la vez pasada.-me ordenó, yo solo respiraba profundo, y mi mirada bajó hacia su entrepierna, mi mano ya estaba ahí, así que me decidí por hacerme sentir pecadora…me dejaría llevar por la lujuria que invadía mi interior. Comencé palpando todo, sentía como Sasuke se excitaba, al menos lo creía. Así que lo empecé a masturbar de la manera como lo había hecho antes, se sentía mucho más excitante que la vez pasada, bueno ahora estaba descubierto, no con la tela del pantalón, mis movimientos eran tomar su miembro y hacerlo para atrás y para adelante, escuchando cada gruñido reprimido en Sasuke ¿en realidad lo estaba disfrutando?, solamente me atenía a que Sasuke en cualquier momento manchase su uniforme, llevaba ya casi 7 minutos tocándolo, pero ya sentía que llegaría al clímax, pero no fue así, solamente apartó mi mano rápidamente y respiraba profundo, tratando de recuperar la cordura. Así que como lo veía en sus momentos de debilidad me quise burlar de él.

-que…¿ya tan rápido te cansaste?

-no quiero ensuciar el pantalón, es solo eso, si no hubiese llegado.-dijo serio.-Ahora espérate un momento- nada más veía como se tocaba su intimidad, y luego en sus dedos sacaba un líquido viscoso de él; y me lo acercó a la boca. –Pruébame.- eso me hizo excitarme más, yo solamente tomé su mano y comencé a lamerla, ese líquido que siempre había deseado, ahora estaba en mi boca, era un espesa mezcla salada que me llevaría a la locura. Me sentí en el aire, ahí no había compañeros, ni libros ni nadie que nos observara. Ya cuando terminé de succionar todo el líquido me separé de él, y no evité sonrojarme más de la cuenta.

-oh…dios…Sasuke-kun…-jadeaba suavemente, eso me había fascinado, solo observaba cuando volvía a abrocharse el pantalón.

-te dije que no te ibas a arrepentir, ahora espérate en el baño. – eso me hizo volver a la realidad, yo Sakura Haruno, la joven nerda numero uno del colegio, había hecho semejante inmoralidad, y además accedí ir al baño con Sasuke, a merced de lo que él quisiera, por dios, había acabado con mis principios. Al poco tiempo vi como la profesora entraba al aula y se excusaba por lo del festival de talentos, que por eso había salido mucho tiempo. Y de nuevo, ella explicó más materia y no lograba concentrarme, me acordaba de todo lo que había sucedido.

10:10 a.m. recreo. Apenas sonó el timbre, salí como un cohete hacia el baño, no podía sacarme lo sucedido, además, llevaba mi cepillo de dientes, no era que me quisiese quitar el sabor de él, pero creo que se notaría. Puse crema dental al cepillo y me lo llevé a la boca. En eso entró la puerca, algo enojada.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?, ¿por qué demonios no me esperaste?, solo tenía que sacar mi rodaja de papaya.

-Lo siento, es que en clases me comí un chicle de esos que son ácidos y pues tenía mal sabor en la boca. –traté de mentir, y creo que sirvió.

-Entiendo, esos chicles tienen que ser avalados por el ministerio de salud, o gente así, una vez me comí uno que sabía a jabón- y lo primero que hice fue tirarme una carcajada, para no levantar sospechas.

-solo tonteras dices puerca, vamos, hoy si tengo ganas de comer manzana.

-Me alegra que poco a poco regrese tu apetito.-y nos encaminamos hacia el lugar donde siempre nos sentábamos. El día hoy era fresco y decidí acostarme en el pasto. Pero mi máscara no podía aguantar mucho, y debía decírselo a la puerca.

-puerca…¿te puedo decir un secreto?, pero no se lo digas a nadie, pero tampoco me regañes.

-claro, te juro que soy una tumba y no diré nada a nadie, y lo aclaro así para que veas que no diré nada de lo q…que-le interrumpí.

-De acuerdo, confío en ti. Pero es que…-y así le conté exactamente igual, y todo todo lo que me sucedió con Sasuke.

-Pero frentona eso es asqueroso!!!!!!-dijo asqueada, y creo que a la vez decepcionada.-¡A mi no me tienes que decir puerca, te lo tienes que decir tú!-definitivamente…estaba enfadada.

-Lo sé, pero me dejé llevar, quería saber que se sentía.-dije en voz baja, ella solo calló, no me podía decir nada.

-ay mi frentona amiga…vas a terminar mal…-únicamente dijo.

-No no dejaré que suceda eso…además…me dijo que fuéramos después de lecciones al baño.

-No…¿cómo se te ocurre?, ¿después de Educación física?-tenía razón, pero el me había citado ahí.-además de esos baños que están peor que una cañería de 20 000 años?, se te salió un tornillo de su lugar.

- Hace 20 000 años no existían las cañerías.

-¡por lo mismo!.

-Sé perfectamente que tienes toda la razón, pero es que eso es muy tentativo.- le dije, mientras observaba como se llevaba una mano en la frente y negaba con la cabeza.

-A mi luego no me culpes de nada, yo ya te aconsejé, eso ya es cuestión tuya.-Sonó el timbre de entrada, y las clases siguieron su curso.

1:30 p.m. Lección de Física. Todo iba muy bien, ningún rastro de Sasuke cerca de mí y todos practicábamos deporte, como cualquier día.

-A ver quiero que hagan parejas y que se pongan a una distancia considerable, haremos práctica de lanzamientos.

Todos hicimos caso, y observaba como Sasuke estaba con un compañero que no fuera su mejor amigo, ya que esa materia no la cursaba. Yo me uní con Ino, y la verdad esa puerca no sabía nada de lanzar una pelota. Era tan divertido como se mataba por tirar bien el balón, me carcajeaba hasta más no poder, en eso llegó el amigo de Sasuke, Naruto, que si se llevaba bien conmigo, no me cabe duda que es un hermano para mí, pero hacía días que no me hablaba.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!, tanto tiempo sin hablar-dijo dándome un abrazo, un abrazo de esos que te sacan todo el aire, me apartó de él, y logré mirar que Sasuke me encaraba muy feo.

-Hola Naruto, ¿qué demonios te sucede?, ya ni siquiera me saludas.

-es que había estado cansado, andaba enfermo y no quería que se te pasara la fiebre porcina.-ante eso me carcajee

-Frentona ¿Cuándo demonios vas a darme el balón-se quejó Ino. Cuando se lo iba a tirar vi como Naruto tomaba el balón.

-Dame Naruto, tú tienes tus lecciones de física sin que te molesten.

-Atrápala Ino!!!-dijo Naruto lanzando el balón con una fuerza descomunal. Y llegó a parar en la cabeza de mi amiga.

-Invésil, Naruto la vas a dejar inconciente.-salí corriendo hacia mi amiga, pero Naruto llegó primero que yo y la levantó, la abrazó sobándole la cabeza, mientras yo espectaba como la puerca se sonrojaba. Ella era de las personas que no le gustaba estar cerca de los hombres, ya que los hombres son aquí…y son allá, era de evitar tener amigos varones.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?, siento mucho eso Ino, pero quería jugar-dijo inocentemente.

-No…no hay problema Naruto, pero, ¿!TE PUEDES QUITAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ!?

-Si claro-se apartó de ella-me voy, lo siento de nuevo-y dirigió su mirada a mi- nos vemos Sakura-chan.

-Adiós Naruto.

La lección siguió normal, y pues todo lo que tiene inicio tiene fin y pues la lección terminó tan rápido. Íbamos caminando, la puerca me había dicho que tenía cosas que limpiar en la casa y pues como vive cerca se fue así. Yo me encaminé hacia el baño tragando saliva, pues yo era la única que no se había ido, y temía por que Sasuke estuviese ahí, así que me cambié en otro baño, rápido y salí corriendo de ahí.

* * *

continuará…

Agradecimientos de reviews anonimos a:

**Landa320:** hola! me agrada que te gustara la corrección del fan fic, sigue leyendo!

**Setsuna17: **hola!, se te agradece el comentario, por favor quedate atenta a la historia.

**Nidia_uchiha: **hey gracias por leer y enviar tu opinión, y te digo una muy buena noticia, no pondré a Hinata como novia de Sasuke, no me agrada el Sasuhina, pero tampoco lo odio, y no nunca habrán intervenciones con la novia de él, gracias por leer.

Gracias por haber leído el capítulo, se les agradece los reviews, y también se les ruega por uno XD por mi cumple que es el tres de febrero..please, jeje, no tengo mucho que decir, cuídense

Y agradezco a los reviews de personas registradas, y pues ojala que sigan mi humilde historia, y a los que no me envian aun review, se les invita, estén o no registrados. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

lisseth96


	4. perdida

Hola!!!, espero que estén bien, no les quito más tiempo, solo agradezco sus reviews y también que me envíen uno XD. Este capítulo será largo, qué emoción ^^. Esta historia está basada en hechos reales, y en cualquier momento de la historia lo altero.

***Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencia:

pre-Lemmon o Lime

* * *

**Experiencias Colegiales**

**Capítulo 4: Perdida.**

Sakura`s POV

Finalmente era viernes, y le agradecía al cielo que seguía virgen hasta este día, por que el miércoles pasado, Sasuke no había ido al baño, supuestamente por que tenía que irse con Naruto a su casa para hacer un proyecto de Música, y efectivamente, Naruto me lo confirmó. Pero hoy sería un día mucho más diferente, ya que hoy debemos hacer el proyecto de Estudios Sociales, y pues eso, debíamos hacerlo en grupo, y además, Sasuke dijo que iba a hacer el proyecto con nosotras.

Ya estábamos en la última lección, que era religión, oh dios, nadie comprendería como me sentía. Mi profesor de Religión que era Sarutobi-sensei, el cual poseía un parkinson tremendo, explicaba paso a paso cada pecado capital, ¿nadie me podía castigar más? Iba una a una, todos escuchábamos al vejete lo que decía, pero luego de unos minutos reaccioné poniendo más atención a lo que decía:

-Otro pecado capital que podemos encontrar es la lujuria, quién sabe qué es la lujuria.-mi salón estaba en silencio, cuando el maestro iba a darse por vencido habló una voz muy poco conocida en el aula.

-Sensei, pregúntele a Sakura, como ella sabe…-bien eso me comenzaba a atormentar-como es muy inteligente, que le conteste, ella sabe todo.

-Muy bien Uchiha, tiene mucha razón, en este colegio de tercera, lo único que no se ha perdido aún, y es de primera es esta muchacha -oh no, odiaba que alabaran lo que hago o no hago- ella no se deja vencer por más difícil que sea algo, además, es muy decente, la decencia se va perdiendo cada vez más en este instituto, y en el mundo.

-¿Nos está queriendo llamar zorras e idiotas?-dijo Karin una compañera que pertenecía al club de las zorras del aula, hasta del colegio, y creo que hasta de su propio barrio, pero ¿Quién lo decía?, yo Sakura Haruno, una agazapada.

-Claro que no, al que le caiga el guante que se lo plante.-ella solo se volvió a sentar, y muy ofendida por cierto, no lo podían despedir, ya que era muy amigo de la directora Tsunade.-Muy bien, como hablábamos anteriormente, la lujuria se basa en eso, dejar llevarse por el demonio, que es muy tentador, al principio te ofrece todo, y al final, te deja en la perra calle, es acostarse con las personas que ni siquiera conoces…-comentaba el profesor- Por eso tomo de ejemplo a nuestra estudiante, que a leguas se ve una niña decente, la lujuria es básicamente no acordarte de las leyes del señor, que deben casarse primero para tener relaciones, no tener pensamientos impuros, y no tener mentalidades de estar mujer con mujer, hombre con hombre, ni hombre con dos mujeres y viceversa, ya que eso es impuro, ni ningún otro tipo de sexo que no sea aprobado por las leyes del señor- escuchaba cada palabra que Sarutobi-sensei decía. –Muy bien, ahora le pregunto a la señorita Haruno,

-¿Para usted que es la lujuria? -la piel se me había enchinado.

-Bu…bueno sensei…-tartamudee la respuesta-La…la lujuria es aquel pensamiento impuro que impulsa a alguna persona a violar el mandamiento de no fornicar, y a esa persona lo lleva a sufrir, ya que tal vez no se lo pueda contar a sus padres, marido o esposa, ya que implica a la mentira…y depende de la persona si llegue a aguantarla. O tal vez esa es una persona inconciente, que no siente nada por los demás y solamente le interesa satisfacerse. Es una persona que está pecando por cosas muy tontas, ya que el sexo desenfrenado es una de las cosas más triviales de la vida, ya que existen cosas más importantes en el mundo, como: Dios, trabajo, estudio y otras. Es esa persona enfermiza que se obsesiona por sentir a más de un cuerpo dentro de su piel. –Acabé, y le escupí literal e indirectamente a Sasuke todo lo que me hacía sentir y lo que era él.

-Muy, muy bien señorita Haruno, lo mencionó como si a usted le hubiese sucedido, pero es imposible, ya que usted se ve muy decente. ¿No es así?

-Si señor. –terminé, fulminando con la mirada a Sasuke, este que me veía con los ojos un poco ensanchados.

La lección de religión terminó muy rápido, y nos debíamos encaminar a la casa de Sasuke, ya que se había ofrecido, por que supuestamente tenía todo lo que necesitaríamos. La puerca y yo tragábamos gordo, por que estábamos precisamente en la puerta de su hogar. El camino con el pelinegro fue muy incómodo, pero yo con la puerca hablaba tranquila, de cosas triviales.

-Hmp, pasen.-dijo dándonos paso para entrar. Nosotras solo entramos y escuchamos que no había nadie en la casa. Y de nuevo pensé: "estoy frita". No me había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero cuando reaccioné, me vi sentada en un escritorio junto a la puerca y a él, y ya llevábamos casi la mitad del trabajo.

-¿No tienen ganas de comer algo?-preguntó frío Sasuke, mientras las dos asentimos.-Voy por algo- y se dirigió a la cocina, cuando llegó, nos dio una coca-cola de lata junto con varias frituras. Por cortesía me tome la coca-cola, no tenía mucha hambre y un poco de lo que había traído. ¿Y qué hacía el?, nada, ni una palabra, solo de vez en cuando la puerca abría la boca para decirme lo difícil que estaba el proyecto. A penas terminamos de comer, Sasuke fue a dejar las cosas, y seguimos en silencio el proyecto. Lo estábamos adelantando demasiado, me podía atrever a decir que lo terminaríamos este mismo día, debido a la concentración que había, ya que nadie hablaba. Reía por dentro de saber que la puerca estuviese aburridísima.

Efectivamente mis cálculos no fallaron, y el proyecto lo terminamos ese mismo día, por dios, eran ya las 5:00 p.m. y además, a la puerca la mataría su abuela, si no llegaba temprano, ya que la vieja esa trabajaba hoy hasta las 7:00 p.m.

Y ella había venido sin permiso, yo a mi madre le dije la verdad, iba a estar en casa de un compañero, pero era con Lee.

Ya estábamos la puerca y yo fuera de esa casa, que el silencio reinaba todo el tiempo, y procedimos a buscar el autobús, mi amiga se iría en una cafetera, digo bus, diferente al que yo iría por que obviamente yo vivía más lejos que ella.

-¡Nos vemos frentona!, o si no me deja la cafetera.-dijo subiéndose al bus.

-Hasta el lunes-logré decirle. Ya su bus se había ido y yo esperaba el mío; pero por lo que supuestamente lo que se le llamaba suerte, no encontraba las monedas para el autobús, y seguramente dejé el monedero en casa de el Uchiha, así que o me iba caminando, que serían mas o menos 6 ó 7 kilómetros, o ir unos 5 minutos a la casa, tomar la billetera y huir, digo, encaminarme hacia mi destino. Juro que no tenía intenciones para devolverme, pero es que mi casa estaba tan lejos…y yo soy una persona muy floja…a la hora de caminar.

Pues entonces me devolví hacia el hogar de Sasuke. Con todo el miedo de que me fuese a hacer algo que no quisiese.

No podía creer que estaba en la puerta. Así que temblando mi mano como Sarutobi-sensei golpee la puerta.

-Sasuke-kun…lo siento, es que yo dejé la billetera en tu casa, ¿no me la puedes traer?

-Hmp, mejor ve tú, que me da flojera buscar.- mencionó muy serio para mi gusto, pero en fin si quería ir en autobús esa sería la única manera. Me hizo pasar, y tuve que buscar entre los sillones, el piso, pero llegué al escritorio donde estábamos trabajando. Tomé mi monedero y me dispuse a salir.

Buscaba a Sasuke, pero no lo encontré, ¿debía estar en otra habitación?, que descortés de su parte. Pero a los pocos segundos sentí su aliento en mi nuca.

- Sasuke-kun…-no podía evitar el contacto.

-tu si que eres una molestia- logré escuchar, ya que hablaba en un susurro. Sentí como me rodeaba el cuerpo y comenzaba a lamer mi oreja, hasta morderla, y yo estaba estática. Me dio la vuelta para que yo lo mirase a los ojos, negros impenetrables, que no me dejaban dormir. Al poco tiempo, sentí su aliento dentro de mi boca, me estaba besando…su boca era tan… ¿fría y calida?, no sé como describirlo, su lengua recorría toda mi boca, de manera suave, y luego salvaje, mientras yo de estúpida le respondía, e involuntariamente puse mis manos en su trasero. Nos separamos por falta de aire, yo deseaba más. El me llevó tomada de la muñeca, hasta el sentarse en un sofá, y así consecutivamente nos besábamos. Hasta que el respondió y comenzó a bajar el zipper de mi suéter, esta vez no me reprimiría, siempre lo había soñado. Lo bajó hasta quitármelo completamente, y quedara solo con mi blusa, y lentamente quitó los botones de ella. También logró sacarme la blusa, y ya solamente contaba con mi ropa interior. Así que yo decidí actuar y le quité la playera que andaba él, y dejé su perfecto torso al descubierto. Bajé mi cabeza hacia el torso de Sasuke y lo comencé a besar, sentí como se enchinaba, y eso me causó más excitación. El tomó mi rostro y me acercó de nuevo a su boca, era una de las cosas que había querido hacer desde hace tiempo con él. Sentí como comenzaba a bajar la tira de mi brasier, y me besaba el hombro, yo tuve que aferrarme a besarle el cuello, hacía lo posible por no dejarle marcas ahí, por que talvez su novia lo notaría. De un pronto a otro, Sasuke me acostó en el sofá, me miró un instante, bajó su cabeza y ahora era él el que besaba mi cuello, sentía muchas cosas en ese momento, era lo mejor que había sentido en toda mi vida. Comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, y luego de pocos segundos, lo vi sin ninguna tela cubierta, y atiné solo a sonreír pervertidamente, llevé mi mano hacia su intimidad, y comencé a masajear el lugar, me sentí reina del universo, mis movimientos eran suaves y torturantes para él, el me decía "más rápido", y no le hacía caso, pero en un momento lo hice rápido, y miraba como Sasuke se veía débil por mis acciones.

Desgraciadamente la diversión terminó, al menos para mí, por que sonó el maldito teléfono, yo me detuve, pero no quería.

-Mierda…es mi madre-dijo viendo el teléfono-sigue…- me quedé quieta- Sigue-lo escuché ordenarme, y yo le hice caso, el conversaba con su madre mientras yo, bueno, yo lo estimulaba. Hablaba con ella tranquilamente, pero en eso soltó un jadeo mientras charlaba. Apenas colgó, tiró el teléfono al otro sillón y yo aún no me detenía, mis manos no me dejaban reaccionar. Escuchaba al hombre que amaba jadear para mí, estaba débil ante mí, y eso me encantaba. Él tenía los ojos bien abiertos, de vez en cuando los entrecerraba, parecía disfrutar de lo que le hacía, y me acariciaba los senos aún con el sostén.

Gracias a otra llamada del teléfono, hizo que reaccionara, era demasiado tarde para llegar a mi casa. Tomé mi blusa, el suéter, y rápidamente me los puse, era el momento perfecto para huir, y así fue, salí como pude de ahí, dejando a Sasuke hablando por teléfono y mirándome en la ventana.

Demonios, yo juraba que no reaccionaría nunca, bueno, tampoco lo deseaba, pero fue el pleno instinto el que hacía actuar en contra mía. Me sentí súper…súper…bien y mal. Nunca sé como narrarlo, pero si alguien lo sintiera quisiese seguir y detenerse.

Abordé el autobús que iba hacia mi casa, lo más rápido que pude, y traté de recordar lo que había hecho. Poco a poco todo lo que había creado en mi mente: decencia y respeto, se había ido a la mierda, perdonen que lo diga así, pero es la plena verdad, ya estaba perdida…era una más del club de zorras de mi aula, solamente que nadie lo sabía, pero con solo que yo lo supiera, era terrible. ¿Por qué demonios no puedes hacer algo para reaccionar?, soy una estúpida, me había dejado llevar por la persona menos indicada del mundo, un tipo ocupado, y eso era lo más idiota que había hecho en mi corta vida.

Llegué a mi casa a las 7:00 p.m. y mi madre me miraba con una cara de pocos amigos. Yo solamente me excusé de que el trabajo si lo hacíamos un poco más lo terminaríamos y no volveríamos a reunirnos, ella como que no se lo tomó muy convencida, pero yo intenté decirlo lo más creíble posible.

-Señorita Haruno, ¿por qué viene a estas horas?-preguntó mi madre.

-Es que terminamos el trabajo de una vez, si durábamos una hora más no tendríamos la necesidad de reunirnos otra vez.

-Se suponía que harías el trabajo con Ino y Lee, y Lee, es otro nerdo, debieron haber terminado hace rato.

-imagínate que si me hubiese tocado con un compañero que no fuese de mis calificaciones…esto es complicado-intenté de convencerla.

-bien hija, la próxima vez avisa que vendrás más tarde, por que el peligro ronda en este país.

-Si señora.-traté de decirle con el respeto que se merece, pero quería agregar algo más, para que me creyera del todo.-mamá tengo hambre, el muy descarado de Rock Lee no nos dio nada.

-Está bien, que sin vergüenza, yo les dije que vinieran aquí, yo les iba a cocinar de todo.-dijo ella sonriendo.-que dicha que tienes hambre, cociné lasaña.- A mi mamá le fascinaba cocinar pasta, me encantaba, pero la verdad yo no tenía hambre, pero mi estómago reaccionó de repente por esa palabra italiana. Me encaminé al baño, y me lavé las manos, y me acordé de nuevo lo que me había sucedido en casa de Sasuke. Salí del baño, ya cambiada con mi pijama, y me dispuse a comer lo que había en el plato.

-¿De qué era el trabajo?-preguntó mi hermana.

-De 300 años de la historia colonial de América, algo que aún no sabes.

- Ah mejor cállate que eso es muy aburrido. –dijo ella llevándose un bocado a la boca.

-Si, lo peor de todo es que hay que exponer.

-Sobretodo eso, no me imagino yo en noveno año-dijo ella que era dos años menor que yo. Solo atiné a sonreír. Ella terminó antes que yo, ya que había comenzado antes, y yo siempre he sido una lenta para comer. Me fui a costar directamente, yo no era de esas personas que se dormían temprano, es más, me dormía a las 5:00 a.m. y tenía que levantarme a las siete de la mañana para alistarme para el colegio. Pero no quería verle las caras a mi familia, me sentía excluida totalmente, había hecho algo que está fuera de control, si mis padres se enterasen ahora, pues no hubiera escrito esto, ya que estuviese sin manos. Pero por otro lado, me sentí tan bien, por que siempre anhelé ser algo existente para Sasuke, era una verdadera lástima de esa manera.

Lunes 7:30. Lección de música.

Estaba en mi pupitre sin nada más que hacer, mi profesor de música, nunca llegaba, o siempre se ponía a conversar con mis compañeros, no le interesaba en lo mínimo enseñarnos algo, solamente nos dejaba un proyecto tan largo…que siempre se las desquitaba con eso. Mi mirada estaba perdida en la esquina de la pizarra, acordándome de lo sucedido el viernes. Pero mi atención se dirigió en la puerta, ya que la puerca había llegado tarde. Ella solo se sentó, se dio vuelta y me miro, ya que ella estaba adelante mío.

-¿Qué hay puerca?-mencioné saludando a mi compañera.

-Nada, solamente que mi abuela se dio cuenta que fui a casa tuya sin permiso, y hubieses visto la cara que puso.

-Tu no fuiste a mi casa- dije aburrida.

-Por supuesto, mi abuela piensa eso.-dijo riéndose.

-¿Y te creyó?-pregunté sin sentido.

-Desde luego, se enojó conmigo por que le rebajaron el sueldo, y ahora me dejó una semana llena de labores de la casa, mis hermanas deben estar felices, debo hacer todo.

-Pobre vieja, ahora descargó contigo toda su ira, y te castigó de esa manera-me burlé de ella.

-Ah no, tu vas a venir a hacer las labores conmigo, me lavarás los calzones-dijo carcajeándose.

-maldita vieja- me quejé.

-¿y tu qué cuentas frentona?-cambió de tema.

-Mmm, no mucho, un fin de semana aburrido, como siempre.

-Entiendo, ¿y Sasuke?-dijo viendo hacia los lados.

-No te quiero contar más puerca de lo que me pasa, es tan triste ser vulnerable a él.-dije con tristeza.

-¿Por que?, ¿qué te hizo?, dime y yo voy y lo despedazo.

-No, no me hizo nada, solamente que estoy cansada de comentarte lo que hago con él.

-Con que ya es costumbre, adivino- dijo ella viendo mis ojos- se te olvidó la billetera o un libro y tuviste que ir por ellos, llegaste de nuevo a su casa y sucedió algo raro. –no puedo creer que ella lee mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, si, si pasó eso. –ella solo sonrió por dos segundos, pero luego apago su sonrisa.

-Que mal frentona, no sigas haciendo eso, ese día en la lección de religión entendí perfectamente lo que decías, y me creí convencida de que no harías eso más.

-Lo siento, me he enterado que soy una perfecta pendeja. –me llevé las manos a mi rostro.

- Mejor no te sigo la sermoneada, pero ya me escuchaste una vez, y dijiste que tengo la razón, reacciona, faltan tres semanas para los exámenes, y veo que en francés vas mal. –dijo preocupada.

-Lo evitaré, y después de clases iré a lavarte los calzones, maldita puerca.-dije riéndome, y luego ella me siguió.

* * *

1:30 p.m. Lección de Ciencias.

Ya casi saldríamos, solo faltaban estas dos lecciones de ciencias y estaría libre el día de hoy, estoy últimamente más cansada de lo habitual. Debía poner atención a lo que explicaba Orochimaru-sensei, si no estaré frita, esta es la materia que más me cuesta; todo por este maldito viejo.

Nos había dicho que trabajáramos en grupos, por que no teníamos muchas calculadoras científicas. Yo siempre he estado junto a la puerca, por que yo no tenía calculadora. Ya habíamos avanzado mucho la puerca y yo, pero nos pusieron a trabajar con Sasuke, ya que el lo pidió, excusándose de que quería que la nerda del aula le enseñara las malditas conversiones; el profesor se ofreció para explicarle, pero el dijo que sería mucho más fructífero que le explicara un estudiante, y esas cantaletas, y Orochimaru-sensei le hizo caso, por que yo tenía una gran responsabilidad con mis compañeros de ayudarles en lo que pudiera. Miré como ponía su pupitre en el centro, entre Ino y yo, vi como la puerca se quejaba, y le decía aburrido, y necio, pero él ni le hacía caso. Se puso a copiar el trabajo, mientas la puerca se iba al baño.

-Hola Sakura- el maldito Uchiha me saludó de una manera tan cordial…que no me lo creía.

-Ahora, ¿cuál es el plan?-dije fastidiada.

-Hmp.-sonrió de lado- estuviste muy bien el viernes.

-Si, lastima que tu madre arruinó la diversión- dije sin pensarlo, lo que causó en el una sonrisa pervertida.

-Mmm, ¿no quieres terminar lo que estábamos haciendo?-me quedé pensativa, luego de ver como se desacomodaba la hebilla de su faja, ya sabía que quería decir, yo solo asentí, era yo una completa estúpida, al principio accedía a todo lo que me decía y luego de tonta sintiéndome mal por lo que hago, pero es que esos momentos, eran de gloria.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué pasa si Ino viene?- le dije despacito.

-Hmp, no se dará cuenta.- terminó de sacar sus ENORME atributo bajo la mochila, nadie se daba cuenta de nada- vamos, toca…-me ordenó, y sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a hacer lo que más me gustaba, oírlo reprimir sus jadeos, y la puerca ni cuenta se daba, pero sabía que algo malo sucedería si estaba él cerca de mi. Sentía como se tensaba, y tocaba mi entrepierna, la cual me excitaba más. Después de estimularlo un rato, mis manos se dirigieron a su trasero.

-Creo que te toca a ti-le dije bajándome el zipper del suéter y desabrochando dos de los botones de mi blusa. Estaba decidida de que me tocara los senos sin ropa. Tomé su mano y se lo acerqué a mi seno izquierdo, descubierto, y volví mi mirada hacia su rostro, que el solo se relamía los labios. Sentí su mano fría, tomar mi erecto pezón, y vi como agachaba su rostro hacia él, y lo succionaba de una manera tan deliciosa…sentía su aliento en mi seno, solo mordía, lamía y succionaba, como si fuese un niño lactando de su madre. Yo jadeaba suavemente era tan apasionante ver lo que me hacía…Cuando se apartó de mi, me cubrí rápidamente, no sin antes ver las marcas que me había dejado. Me abroché la blusa y vi a la puerca que miraba hacia otra dirección a propósito. Luego vi como Sasuke tiraba su lápiz de escribir bajo el pupitre.

-Sakura, por favor, pásame el lápiz de escribir que se me cayó.

-Si Sasuke.- y procedí a levantar el lápiz, cuando de pronto vi como se quitaba el bulto del regazo. Mis ojos estaba estupefactos, y al demonio el lápiz, lo dejé en el suelo, por que sentí la mano de él en mi cabeza y llevándola hacia él. Abrí mi boca y con mis manos y tomé su pene, y comencé a lamer, succionar, tragar cada poco de su líquido, y escuchaba a Sasuke nombrar mi nombre en susurros.

-Sakura…-dijo roncamente y muy bajito.

Mi lengua tenía tantos sabores en ella, estaría por explotar, como mi saliva y mi calor, combinadas con Sasuke, su delicioso aroma y sabor, me llevaba al cielo. Tomé la cabeza de su miembro con mi mano y la mordí suavemente, sintiendo como se arqueaba discretamente. Al poco tiempo, sentí como Sasuke llegaba, y se vació en mi boca, todo lo tragué, no me importó, sabía tan bien… yo también sentí llegar. Me levanté tomando el lápiz de Sasuke y se lo devolví.

-Aquí tienes. –dije como si no pasara nada.

-Muy amable- susurró el, luego acercándose a mi y besándome, creo que con intenciones de saborear mi boca con el producto de su erección. Después me quité de él y jadee mirando hacia otro lado.

Al cabo de diez minutos el profesor nos puso incompleto a los tres, y se dispuso a explicar la práctica. El profesor nos fulminaba con la mirada. El timbre de la salida sonó y todos salían.

-Haruno, Uchiha, Yamanaka, ¿Por qué no terminaron a tiempo?

-Orochimaru-sensei, no terminamos a tiempo, por que la frentona, digo, Sakura, le explicaba al Uchiha lo que íbamos a resolver, y pues no le entendió mucho a la materia, y pues ella se empeño a repetir y a repetir la explicación.

-Muy bien Uchiha, quédese conmigo para explicarle la materia.

-Hmp-dijo serio, y la puerca y yo nos salimos del aula. Yo no hablé nada, ni ella a mi, llegamos afuera del instituto y me dirigí junto con ella a la casa, ya que debía cumplir con mi "promesa".

-¿Viste algo de lo que estaba haciendo con Sasuke?-dije de pronto, estaba barriendo el piso.

-Al principio si, luego terminé de asquearme y mejor me puse a hablar con Natilla. –Natilla era una muy buena amiga de nosotras.

-Entiendo. –dije bajando la mirada.

El resto de las labores de Ino-puerca las hice asi: con la cabeza gacha y sin ganas de hacer nada. La puerca lo notó, pero no diría nada, ya que yo le dije que no me volviera a sermonear, y sabía lo que estaba haciendo, creía yo.

Llegué a mi casa y como siempre, las galletas de mi madre olían delicioso, no tenía ni una gota de apetito, pero para no despreciarle, tomé una, me dirigí al cuarto para relajarme un poco, apenas era lunes, ¿qué sería de mi el resto de la semana?, con unos pocos días sufrí tantos cambios en mi vida…sentí que bajé por lo menos 1 kilo, por que hambre casi no me daba; además, con unos días aprendí a comportarme como una perfecta puta, dejándome tocar de un hombre que solamente se quiere complacer, también, aprendí a ser una mojigata y jugar de santa todo el tiempo, otra cosa, ya había tenido un miembro en mi boca, ¿qué faltaba?, que me follara con él, que era lo último que pasaría, ¿pero qué podía hacer?, si yo lo amaba; todo lo que él me ordenase lo haría. Se que esa no es una excusa, pero me trato de consolar con ese pensamiento "por que lo amaba"; bah, esas son estupideces, pero me las he creído toda mi vida. Ese tipo no es para mi, lo he sabido desde el principio, pero mis pensamientos no quieren hacer caso.

-Un momento, haré lo que pueda para que se enamoré de mi- traté de decirlo en mi mente, lo dije muy suave por cierto, gracias al cielo mi hermana no estaba en la habitación, por que hubiese venido con la interrogación.

Pero eso haría, intentaría de que no se fijara en mi por conseguir su propio placer, que lo hiciera como yo…con todo el amor del mundo…y no sería una tarea fácil, todo lo contrario.

* * *

Continuará…

Agradecimientos de reviews anónimos a:

**landa320: **Hola!!!, muchas gracias por lo del cumple ^^, y muchas gracias por simpre enviarme comentarios, se te aprecua mucho.

**rosalie-chan: **gracias por comentarme en los tres capítulos! XD, necesitaba esos 3 reviews :D

**moka_chan: **Te agradezco por mandarme un review de cumpleaños ^^, y me da gusto que te agrade la historia, siguela!

Espero que el capítulo, que estuvo largo… haya sido de su agrado y quisiera que me enviasen un review, no les cuesta nadita, por fa… se les agradece por leer; cuídense, nos leemos pronto ^^.

lisseth96.


	5. Ilusionada

Hola!!!, ¿qué tal?, espero que bien, ¿listos para el capi 5?, que rápido vamos, muchas gracias por los reviews, se les quiere montones 3. Se les solicita un review como recompensa del trabajo de esta pobre niña XD. Hoy no hay nada de Lime, y no lo pude escribir por que mi mamá estaba cerca de donde escribía, ella cree que estoy haciendo un documento de windows XD, pero tampoco me deja de ojear lo que hago, y tengo que jugar solitario mientras llega. Pero si, no hay nada de pecado XD, jeje, dirán "ya era hora", o los pervertiditos dijeron "ah" o cosas así, XD, no los juzgo, a mi también me gusta leer lemmon, es más, me brinco a veces toda la historia, hasta el lemmon X3, si, soy psicópata y enfermiza.

***Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi-sempai y no tengo fines de lucro.

* * *

**Experiencias colegiales**

**Ca****p.5. Ilusionada.**

Sakura`s POV

Ya habían pasado semanas, desde la vez que tuve sexo oral con Sasuke…pensé que después de eso no me hablaría, pero lo más seguro es que quería follarme… pero en fin, en todas las lecciones de francés, se ponía justo a trabajar conmigo, hasta la profesora no tenía que darle permiso a Sasuke para que se pasara a trabajar, por que él mismo me contó que supuestamente "perdió" el libro, y no era así, en realidad lo había escondido, y era una perfecta excusa para ponerse conmigo.

El proyecto de estudios Sociales nos salió con la nota máxima, gracias a la poca socialización que habíamos tenido ese día; mis compañeros pensaron que todo lo había hecho yo, pero juro que ellos dos también colaboraron; le rogaba al cielo de que no me tocara hacer más proyectos con Sasuke, por que sabía lo que terminaríamos haciendo.

No me había vuelto a mencionar sobre lo del baño de mujeres en física, pero aún yo quería hacer eso…pero en fin, ni volvió el tema a surgir.

La puerca y yo…pues intentábamos en lo posible de no hablar el tema, pero de vez en cuando me preguntaba.

Pero de algo si estaba segura, haría lo imposible por que Sasuke viera algo más en mi que no fuese satisfacción carnal, quería ver algo de su neutral capa, quería saber lo que le pasaba; no sin dejar de hacer nuestro trato.

Estábamos en lecciones de matemáticas, era un jueves, si mal no recuerdo, era el mejor día de la semana por que entrábamos tarde y salíamos temprano, si, volviendo al tema, estábamos en mate cuando explicaban la materia más fácil del mundo…triángulos y eso de la geometría, así que ni le presté atención a lo que el profesor Gai decía. El timbre sonó muy rápido a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada a esperar sentada en esa dura silla; pero no protestaría ante eso.

Me dirigí junto con mi amiga afuera del colegio, yo desvié mi camino de mi casa por el del centro, ya que debía hacerle unos cuantos mandados a mi madre. Así que tomé el primer bus que se me apareciera, ya que todos ellos irían al mismo lugar. Me senté, y directamente me puse a leer un libro y a escuchar música. Seguramente el bus se llenaría rápido. El centro quedaba muy lejos de aquí así que no me preocupé por ver las estaciones que hacía la cafetera iría hasta la Terminal. Me aburrí de leer le libro, quería ver un rato la trayectoria del bus, así que mi libro quedó guardado en mi mochila.

De la nada, voltee a ver quien era que me acompañaba a la par, siempre me daba curiosidad, ya que siempre me tocaban ancianitas que me contaban historias de sus esposos, que uno se fue a la guerra, que el otro la dejo, y esas cosas, que las señoras se pongan a hablar de la nada con alguien que no conocen… quieren aliviar su alma… Pero mis ojos se encontraron con otro par negros…profundos…los cuales yo conocía desde hace tiempo. Era él; ¿qué acaso no podía dejar de verlo un día entre semana?.

-hmp, ¿se te perdió algo?-dijo serio, desviando la vista hacia otro lado. El comentario no me tomó de sorpresa, ya que él siempre era así, pero de igual forma me molestó un poco. Yo solo lo ignoré y volví a ver a la ventana, que me ofrecía una vista con un embotellamiento de autos, camiones, motos, buses y todo tipo de transporte largo, no es justo, estaría mas tiempo con Sasuke, sin decirle nada.

Tomé de nuevo mis audífonos y hacía que estaba concentrada escuchando. Pero el no dejaba de observarme.

-¿Se te perdió algo?-pregunté sarcásticamente como el me lo había comentado minutos atrás. Ante eso recibí un pequeño ensanchamiento de ojos por parte de él.

-La verdad si. –ahora yo ensanchaba mis ojos.

-¿Qué?

-No lo sé, solamente tengo la necesidad de verte.-comentó con su misma seriedad de mierda que poseía todo el tiempo.

-Comprendo- no le tomé mucha importancia, un momento, ¿tenía necesidad de verme?

-¿Sabes por que estoy con ella desde hace tiempo?- me preguntó de la nada…y si, sabía que hablaba de su novia, la cual él mismo me dijo que no habáramos de eso.

-La verdad no.

-Yo tampoco lo se.- bien, eso me dejo más confundida de lo que estaba.

-¿Cómo?

-No sé por que pierdo tiempo con ella, creo que por que mis padres me insisten-.

-Sasuke-kun…ella es una muchacha tan buena, merece estar con alguien mejor que tú, y… no se que decir de ti.

-Mira, yo, Sakura…yo le soy infiel a ella, no por que se me de la gana, sino por que no siento que llene algo que no comprendo que es. – ¡Por dios! ¡Articulaba más de tres palabras! Yo juro que no sabía que era lo que quería decir.

-Entonces… ¿Yo te lleno, de eso que dices?-fue lo primero que mi menté pensó.

-No lo entiendo, cuando te veo…quiero tenerte…hacerte el amor…pero con ella no siento esa necesidad. –me estaba dejando sin palabras, no sabía a que quería llegar este tema.

- ¿Pero por que sigues con ella?

-Por que mi familia la aprecia desde hace tiempo; y no quisiera que rompiesen sus hermanos pandilleros los vidrios de mi casa.

- Si no te sientes bien, nadie te obligará a estar con ella.- mencioné como pude, él me hablaba de su vida privada.

-Lo se, es muy estresante verla y no sentir nada.

-Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices.-traté de alentarle. Pero entonces…¿él sentía otra cosa totalmente diferente al estar conmigo?.

-Hmp, mejor dejemos de hablar de eso. –yo asentí de manera tímida, no sabía lo que hacía en esos momentos. Yo volví la mirada hacia la ventana, pero aún sentía la presencia de los ojos de Sasuke en mí.

-¿A dónde vas?- me atreví a preguntarle, sabía perfectamente que no me contestaría nada, pero en fin, a mi me gusta que me ignoren.

-Voy a traer unos encargos de mí madre.-muy bien, no podía creer que me contestara. -¿tú a donde vas?

-Yo voy a hacer unos mandados a mi mamá.

-Hmp, que coincidencia.- y desvió su mirada a la ventana- hay mucho embotellamiento.-no puedo creer que Sasuke me estuviese conversando. Lo cual hizo que no contestara y lo viese confusa. - ¿Qué te pasa? –me preguntó con su misma seriedad de siempre, pero con un eje de interés.

-No nada, solamente que…tú y yo nunca hemos tenido una conversación decente.

-Hmp.

-Tú nunca pasas de darme ordenes, y decirme molestia.-ante eso sonrió arrogantemente.

-Hmp, a ver… - dijo viendo de nuevo la ventana -Cuenta algo, nos queda mucho tiempo.- la verdad eso me tomó de nuevo por sorpresa, parecía una tonta, y no tenía ni idea de que conversar, generalmente soy una persona muy aburrida.

-No…no lo sé.

-Ves, no soy solo yo el del problema de conversar.

-Muy bien…dime… ¿Por que eres muy callado y casi no le hablas a nadie ni siquiera a Naruto? – ante eso borró esa hermosa sonrisa, para contestarme.

-Hmp, me gusta ser reservado. –mencionó serio.

-Bien, ya tengo otra pregunta.

-Habla.

-Dime… ¿Por qué demonios me ofreciste esta locura que siempre hago contigo? –el no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos con la seriedad de siempre.

- Hmp, la verdad, es que eres muy diferente a las otras mujeres que hay en el colegio.

-¿De que forma?, por ser un cerebrito. –yo misma me respondí.

-Hmp, aparte de eso…no lo sé, como lo dijo Sarutobi-sensei, eres una muchacha muy decente. – eso me enojó mucho, por que ya sabíamos perfectamente que clase de persona era yo.

-Si, por que él no sabe que tan bajo he caído, y tú lo sabes perfectamente Sasuke-kun…yo no soy de esas zorras del aula…pero indirectamente si por que soy una mojigata. – el me quedó viendo de una manera burlona, no sabía de que carajos se burlaba.

-Eso es lo diferente que tienes de las demás.

-Que… ¿Ser una agazapada?

-Hmp, no… yo he quitado poco a poco tu compostura, he descubierto en ti lo atrevida que puedes llegar a ser.

-Eso no es lo que te pregunté, antes de toda esta locura.

-Hmp, desde hace mucho tiempo no lo se…te he imaginado teniendo sexo conmigo.-dijo esta vez apartando su rostro hacia el techo del bus, la verdad yo me quedé atónita, iba a hablar, pero el siguió con la conversación. –sueño tras sueño, eso no es normal en mi, amanecer casi teniendo una erección, pues debía hacerlo realidad. – me quedé con los ojos muy abiertos y no creo se haya dado cuenta de mi reacción… ¿Sasuke Uchiha tenía sueños de esos picantes conmigo?

-Pero no del todo.-dije burlándome de él.

-Ya te dije que caerás.-dijo en mi oído, y siempre el causaba esa sensación en mi, algo que me electrocutaba por dentro.-Esto es paso por paso.

-Ahí te va otra pregunta… ¿Crees que soy una fácil?-dije de pronto, yo quería saber que pensaba Sasuke de mí, de lo fácil que accedí a hacer con él.

-Hmp, no la verdad no, yo te he estudiado desde hace tiempo, nunca has sido como esas zorras del aula, que eso me agrada mucho, pero creo que tu haces esto por algo más. –Ups, me dio con una daga en el pecho, jamás le diría a Sasuke lo que en realidad sentía por él.

-Mmm, no, solamente por que me gustas…no sería un desperdicio desaprovechar las oportunidades que te da la vida. –dije con una seguridad que jamás había tenido para con él.

-Hmp, estamos igual –cortó el, entonces acerté una pregunta muy obvia, Sasuke Uchiha no me amaba, eso me desilusionó un poco, pero era parte del supuesto trato "solo es placer". Vimos como el bus había avanzado de gran manera, ya casi llegaría a la Terminal. Yo no quise seguir hablando, eran demasiadas del Uchiha, que primero las quería procesar. Y exactamente eso hice…no me ve como una puta, tenía sueños conmigo, y está indeciso del por qué esta con su novia, demasiado para las tres palabras corridas que me decía.

Al cabo de unos 5 minutos, de silencio cómodo, bueno yo lo sentí así, llegamos a nuestro destino. Yo me despedí de Sasuke agitando mi mano, el solo dijo un "hmp" y levantando la cabeza. Fui, hice los mandados, como ir a comprar cosas que en las pulperías cerca de mi casa no vendían, entre otras, la cosa es que llevaba una bolsada de cosas por llevar a la casa.

Eran ya las 5:30 p.m., ya estaba comenzando a anochecer y a mi no me gustaba andar en San José, bueno, en el centro de noche, por que ya me había pasado dos veces de que algo malo me sucedería, ya que un asalto frustrado de los tipos que me iban a robar, por que me acuerdo que le metí una buena patada en las bol…digo, sus partes nobles y la otra fue un intento frustrado de violación, que no sucedió, por la misma conclusión del asalto, pero aún así no me gustaba andar de noche por las calles, entonces abordé el autobús. Nada interesante durante la trayectoria, entonces me aferré por ver en el vidrio de la chatarra.

Llegué a mi casa a eso de las 6:15 p.m., ahora mi mamá no me podía decir nada, por que andaba haciendo sus mandados. Y así fue, entré a mi casa y escuché la cordial bienvenida de mi madre, y tomó las cosas que me había mandado a comprar, y me dijo si comería, últimamente me había vuelto el apetito, ya que me había acostumbrado a las cosas que Sasuke y yo hacíamos, sé que soy una sin vergüenza, pero que me quedaba…acostumbrarme. Ya había vuelto a recuperar mi sueño normal y tardío, y además, volví a hablar como una chachalaca, y eso a mi hermana la alentaba un poco, por que no soportaba verme sin la cara graciosa que siempre he poseído.

Comí una buena poción de pasta que había hecho mi madre, que ya me hablaba más, de los chismes de aquí y de allá, que los vecinos se fueron a juicio, y esas cosas que a mi no me importaban, pero que tampoco podía dejar de escuchar.

-Sakura… ¿cuándo serán los exámenes? – me preguntó con algo de duda, por que ella nunca sabía que debía hacer en el colegio, eran solo asuntos que le decía por encima, como proyectos, o deberes, o hablar mal de mis profesores.

-El próximo lunes.-dije tranquila, por que sin haber estudiado no mucho sabía que mis calificaciones saldrían bien.

-¡¿Y no has estudiado?! Te quedan solo tres días para estudiar.

-No estudiaré.

-Claro que lo harás, no quiero que vengas a esta casa con menos de un 90. – en este colegio calificaban del 0 al 100, y las mejores notas son las superiores a 90 (N/A: hola!!! XD, es que quiero aclarar esto de las calificaciones en este país, es que todos los fics que leo dicen que se sacan una "F" o "A", y esas cosas, solo para aclarar)

-Si mamá, te aseguro que mis calificaciones serán altas.- dejé de hablar y me dirigí a mi cuarto a leer un libro, me fascinaba leer, y pues, como en mi casa nunca hay nada interesante que hacer, pues lo mejor es leer. De un pronto a otro, mi mente vagaba en todo lo que he llegado hacer con Sasuke…realmente soy una puta, solo que no cobro y solo cuatro personas lo saben. Es muy cierto, que nosotras las cerebritos podemos llegar a ser tontas en lo menos importante en nuestra vida. Mis pensamientos iban más haya, y encontró algo reciente que aún no me acordaba. Interprete las cosas que Sasuke decía, no me consideraba una puta, o lo decía para no bajarme el autoestima…bueno… ¿Desde cuándo él se ha preocupado por alguien?, podré nunca hablarle a Sasuke, pero su mirada me lo dice todo. Luego mi hermana, y logró verme dentro de mis pensamientos, ya que el libro estaba en el piso, y demonios, se me había perdido la hoja.

-Dime… ¿qué te pasa?, últimamente como hace un mes que estás muy extraña. –preguntó ella muy curiosa.

-no me pasa nada, solamente que soy una persona que le gusta recordar mucho. –traté de callarla fingiéndole con la sonrisa mas falsa del mundo, pero ella como es menor y tonta lo entiende.

-Ah de acuerdo, y… ¿qué recuerdas?, debe ser algo muy lindo para que lleves un mes así. –mi hermana…a veces la quisiera mandar junto con la perrita Laika hacia la luna y que no volviesen, si era tonta, también era curiosa. Que supiese lo que estoy pasando, me manda a cambiarme el apellido.

-mmm, pues me gusta recordar cuando recién acabamos ir al parque de diversiones. –deje aún sonriéndole falsamente, seguramente se lo creería, pero no se creería sobre no comía.

-¡Uy si!, eso estuvo súper, ¡yo no logro dormirme ahora por que creo que sigo en la montaña rusa!- mi hermana podía tener trece años, pero parecía mas bien de nueve. Pues se le olvidó lo que me estaba preguntando, y eso era muy bueno.

-Lo ves, yo también lo disfruté, y eso ocurrió hace mes y medio, y no me da hambre por que siempre pienso que estoy mareada.

-Ok, Sakura, bueno me voy.-dijo tomando una chaqueta y las llaves.

-¿Para donde vas?

-A la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi amiga, ¿no lo recuerdas? –por dios, se me olvidó por completo la maldita fiesta, pero de igual manera yo no iría, no soy de esas personas tan sociales, me gusta más estar sola.

-Entiendo, dile a la niña que le deseo un feliz cumpleaños. –juro que no tengo la mínima idea como se llame la amiga de mi hermana, pero me daba igual.

-¡Está cumpliendo trece años! –mencionó enojada, tal vez entendió la indirecta que le lancé.

-Si, como sea, mi mamá te está esperando.

-Bueno, te cuidas.

-Igual.-dijo tirándole un portazo a la maldita puerta de mi habitación, y luego sonó otro maldito portazo en la puerta principal.

Me quedé sola, y raramente eso debía hacerme sentir bien, como siempre había pasado, pero no era igual. Tenía unas ganas de salir de mi casa, parecía una claustrofóbica, entonces yo hice lo mismo que mi hermana, tomar mi abrigo, salir de mi casa e irme, que locura, salir a las 8:30 p.m., el barrio en el que yo vivía era tranquilo, pero más haya de él, no.

Iría por alguna golosina, necesitaba matar el tiempo, también la ansiedad de un dulce, y así fue, entré a la pulpería y miré cada artículo que poseía esta, el dueño me miraba como si yo fuese a robar algo, y no, la verdad tengo principios y no robaría nada, pero en fin, no le tomé mucha atención, yo tomé todo tipo de chuchería, fritura, o como quieran decirle, creo que gastaré todo el dinero que he ahorrado, pues no importa, mi ansiedad era mucha.

Poco a poco mi canastita se llenó de todo lo que había comprado, y me dirigía hacia la caja. Pero no me percaté del maldito cartel que decía "piso mojado", y por un dios, sentí caerme, me quebraría la cadera, o algo así, boté parte de lo que llevaba para comprar, pero de pronto vi con la mirada baja, como alguien levantaba mis cosas, la verdad el lugar no estaba tan lleno, y le agradecí al cielo que no hice un gran escándalo, solo el dueño se enteró, eso pensé yo.

-hmp, tu si que eres una molestia. –en cuanto escuché esa frase, me enteré quien demonios me ayudaba a levantar mis cosas. Levanté mi mirada, y logré ver a Sasuke. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y me sentí sonrojar exageradamente, yo si soy una estúpida. El se levantó con la canastita de mis compras aún no pagadas; y… me extendió su mano, para levantarme, yo me sonrojé más y la tomé.

-Sasuke-kun…-ya la verdad no me importaba llamarlo con el sufijo…-gracias por ayudarme.

-Hmp, no es nada, ¿ibas a comprar todo esto? - me dejó de observar y dirigió su mirada a la canasta.

-Jeje -reí tímidamente, y si podía sonrojarme más de lo que yo estaba, pues si, estaba aún más sonrojada- si, a mi me gusta comer mucho, además, me da ansiedad de comer cuando no hay nadie en casa – vuelvo a jurar, que no lo dije con intenciones pervertidas, lo dije como un comentario común y corriente, pero creo que él se lo tomó pervertidamente, ¿cómo me enteré?, pues en su cara se había formado una sonrisa muy morbosa. Pero intenté que su sonrisa no siguiera de esa manera. – Pero… ¿tú que haces aquí?, tu vives demasiado lejos.

-Hmp, el dobe me invitó a su casa a dormir.

-Entiendo- Naruto vivía por estos lados, y solían invitarse mutuamente ¿Cómo lo se?, mi rubio amigo me lo contó, e intenté fingir interés sobre el tema. –Bueno, nos vemos pronto. –dije agitando mi mano y dirigiéndome finalmente al mostrador. Miré de reojo y vi como Sasuke contemplaba el sector de las golosinas. Pero en eso el dueño y cajero del lugar me comenzó a hablar.

-¿Caída olímpica?- dijo burlándose de mi estupidez- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si señor gracias por preocuparse.

-Ten cuidado, no seas distraída, que te puedes quebrar por no leer el cartelito amarillo. –yo solo me carcajee un poco, y el dueño me siguió, luego terminó de cobrarme.

-Gracias.

-Nos vemos pronto. –se despidió él. Atiné a irme a mi casa, pero sentí como me rodeaban en un abrazo.

-¡¡¡Sakura-chan!!!-me saludó Naruto efusivo, como siempre, yo me di la vuelta, me solté de él, no me gustaba que me abrazara, por que parecía que me quería estrangular. -¿qué demonios haces a estas horas fuera de tu casa? – y desvió su mirada hacia la bolsa de plástico que contenía todas las cosas que compré. –Dame una bolsa de papitas, ¡por fa!.

-Ah Naruto, estaba comprando frituras, toma –dije dándole la bolsita de papas que me había pedido. El solo me dio otro abrazo de la muerte.

-Gracias Sakura-chan.

-¿Tu que haces aquí?

-Vine a comprar palomitas con el teme para ver una película de TERROR –dijo pronunciando según el en un tono malvado la última palabra.

-A mi no me dan miedo las películas de terror Naruto.

-Lo sé-dijo rascándose la nuca. –Hey, ¿no quieres que el teme y yo vayamos a dejarte a tu casa?, la verdad acá es muy peligroso, y no quiero que te pase nada. –yo desde luego no aceptaría, si hubiese ido con Naruto únicamente, pero si Sasuke iría, sobretodo de noche, me quitaría la poca dignidad que me queda.

-No Naruto…muchas gracias, pero es que no vine sola, mi mamá me está esperando en la esquina. –traté de mentir.

-Ah ok…no hay problema, cuídense mucho.

-Igual a ti. –me despedí de él agitando mi mano, pero el me volvió a dar el abrazo de la muerte. Me fui a mi casa percatándome de que ningún maleante, o también Naruto y su amigo me siguiesen, llegué bien a la casa, y lo primero que hice fue comer de todo lo que había traído.

Me dirigí a la computadora, tenía que hacer algo para distraerme, y lo primero que hice fue abrir mi Messenger, y ahí se encontraba conectada Tenten, y varia gente que no le hablaba mucho.

CONVERSACIÓN DE MESSENGER

**-.-.-T3nT3n-.-.- **dice:

¿Qué tal Sakura?

***Sakura*** dice:

Ah mas o menos, ¿qué tal tu?

**-.-.-T3nT3n-.-.- **dice:

Mmm, siempre lo mismo, cuéntame mejor tú, tenemos días de no hablar sobre lo de Sasuke.

***Sakura*** dice:

Ah, siempre lo mismo, me da hasta vergüenza hablar de esto con alguien.

**-.-.-T3nT3n-.-.- **dice:

No te preocupes, con confianza - y así estuvimos hablando por minutos que luego se convirtieron en horas, pero sabía que se aproximaba la hora en la que mi mamá volvería de la fiesta junto con mi hermana, así que decidí desconectarme, e irme directamente a la televisión.

***Sakura*** dice:

Bueno Tenten… te dejo, mi mamá ya viene con el bostezo, digo, con mi hermana, y si me encuentra aquí a estas horas, creerá que estoy viendo pornografía o teniendo acceso a sus cuentas bancarias.

**-.-.-T3nT3n-.-.- **dice:

jajaja, de acuerdo, pero acuérdate de lo que te he dicho.

***Sakura*** dice:

Si, intentaré, hasta mañana.

**-.-.-T3nT3n-.-.- **dice:

Adiós.

***SAKURA*** SE HA DESCONECTADO.

FIN DE CONVERSACIÓN DE MESSENGER.

Me fui directo a acostar a guardar todo lo que había comprado horas antes, y luego me fui a ver televisión, y en menos de quince minutos mi madre y mi hermana llegaron, me contaron todo lo que pasó en la fiesta, me obligaron a comer del pastel, y yo estaba que quería vomitar, pero en fin, me lo comí, y estuvo delicioso, luego mi padre llegó del trabajo, y me acosté mas o menos a las 1:25 a.m., me logré dormir con las esperanzas de que Sasuke Uchiha me lograra apreciar de alguna manera, no me daría por vencida, y Sakura Haruno cumple lo que se propone…bueno eso creo yo. Quiero ser parte de su vida.

* * *

Continuará…

Agradecimientos de reviews anonimos a:

Narutita: Hola!!!, me alegra que el fic te guste!, jaja, yo no te ocultare lo de las aulas de mi colegio, ya que yo estuve muy cerca de la accion, las aulas son cuatro paredes de 30m, y las filas de los pupitres es de seis XD, te lo aclaro para que veas la suerte de Sakura XD. Gracias por comentar, preguntar y leer.

Francinie: mae que dicha que esta leyendo la historia.

Caroline: wuu mae ese milagro que lee el fic? XD, gracias por el review.

También le agradezco a todos ustedes por comentar ^^.

Jeje, creo que les dejé con la intriga… ¿Qué le habrá dicho Tenten a Sakura?, lo verán en el próximo capítulo, creo XD, y de antemano les imploro un review, no sean malitos.

Quisiera mandar saludos a los siguientes países:

México: órale way, que chido, este es el país que más me visita.

España: olé, os agradezco por leer.

Colombia: pues parces, gracias por leer.

Costa Rica: ¡pura vida compas!, espero que la gente de mi país lea mas esta página, de aquí solo leen tres personas, que yo sepa.

Chile: ¡Gracias hermanitos por leer!

Entre otros países como: El Salvador, ¡Alemania!Guatemala, ¡Francia! ¡Brasil!, República Dominicana, Uruguay, Argentina, Rumania O.o, Honduras y saludos a todos, que la verdad se me olvidó, soy una tonta, pero igual, se les agradece por leer, y se les besa los pies virtualmente XD, si mandan un review. Gracias por aguantar mis idioteces. Nos leemos.

lisseth96.


	6. Decepcionada

Hola!!!, ojala que se encuentren listos para leer este capítulo. No tengo mucho que decir, solamente…desearía que tuviesen compasión de esta pobre niña y que me envíen un review, yo siempre los contesto en privado, y a la gente que no está registrada, pues regístrense, no es muy complicado, y si no…les contesto aquí abajito. Gracias por sus reviews y por leer. A petición del publico, o específicamente de una amiga, habrá lime XD. Esta historia está basada en hechos reales y siempre altero la historia para que tome el rumbo malvado que quiero 3.***Naruto ni sus personajes, menos sus personalidades, me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencia: Pre-lemmon o lime

* * *

Experiencias colegiales.

Cap.6 Decepcionada.

Sakura ´s POV

A la mañana siguiente, sonó mi despertador, eran las 7:20 de la mañana, fui directo al baño, me duché como de costumbre, desayuné y me largue de mi casa, sería de nuevo otro fin de semana. Para descansar, hacer nada, o más bien según mi madre estudiaría para los exámenes de la próxima semana. Llegué a la misma hora de siempre diez minutos antes de entrar. Y como siempre, para esperar, me puse hablar con Natilla, una amiga del aula.

-Hola Natilla. –dije sonriéndole.

-¿qué tal Sakura?- saludó ella.

-aquí bien. – nos pusimos a hablar de muchas cosas, ejemplos…tareas profesores, cosas sin mucha importancia, y una que otra vez nos reíamos de nuestras tonterías. Pero de pronto nosotras dos fijamos la mirada en Sasuke Uchiha, que estaba muy tranquilo con su novia sin hablar, miré a Natilla y tenía ella una mirada de odio contra él. – Natilla… ¿acaso te gusta a Sasuke?.

-que va, es un maldito inmoral, adivina…un día me ofreció tocarme, ¿y qué se cree ese tipo? –dijo muy enojada, y yo también estaba un poco cabreada, maldita sea, él definitivamente lo que quiere es complacerse, en ese momento lo quería matar.

-¿y tu lo dejaste?-pregunté de una manera tan estúpida, Natilla no era de esas personas, como soy Yo.

-¡Obviamente que no!, ni siquiera me agrada, tampoco me habla, y mucho menos por que tiene novia, que asco, yo se lo quería decir un día a ella, pero no lo hice, por que sé perfectamente que no me creería.

-entiendo. – en eso sonó la campana para entrar a clases, Sasuke y su novia entraron primero y Natilla y yo lo hicimos más lento para que no nos escuchasen.

-Maldito Uchiha, te juro que si me sigue insistiendo le doy en las pelo…digo ahí abajo, para que deje de molestar. –eso solía pensar yo antes, y lo he arruinado por completo, he arruinado mi imagen, y para todas las personas que lo saben.

-jeje si Natilla, esperemos que no te moleste-dije yo tratando de fingir una sonrisa, yo estaba completamente desilusionada yo no era la única que Sasuke molestaba para conseguir ese tipo de cosas –y dime Natilla…¿Qué pasaría si accedes?

-¡¿Estas loca?! Primero muerta, yo tengo dignidad y no me quiero arruinar la vida con ese tipo de cosas tan tontas, mejor soñar con los Jonas Brothers – de repente miró hacia sus cuadernos, observando a los tres hermanos que yo en realidad considero tontitos, sin ofender a nadie que le guste; yo creo que lo que se escucha a estas edades es el metal. Pero me eché una gran carcajada, ella tenía quince años y andaba usando esos cuadernos.

-Si Natilla tu tienes madera de monja –logré sacar una carcajada de ella.

–mejor ser monja que regalada, además, es mucho mejor, por que estás más cerca de Diosito –si…¿cómo podría describir a Natilla?, era una persona muy ilusa a su edad, además ella siempre es muy educada, y muy creyente, yo también, pero no a lo fanático.

-Natilla, es muy bueno que pienses así. –dije esta ves sonriéndole sinceramente, ella era como yo en el pasado, siempre mi camino recto, y eso me entristecía un poco, como he llegado a caer tan bajo y ser una sin vergüenza.

-gracias Sakura…y ahora dime tu… ¿Te dejarías hacer esas cosas?- la pregunta me dejó estupefacta, no sabía que decirle y no podía contestarle bien.

-¿Cómo crees?...yo que soy la nerda del aula…eso no le va a las nerdas –intenté no afirmarle con un "no", pero tampoco me callaría, por que el que calla otorga, dijo mi mamá.

-Frentona…Natilla, ¿Qué tal? –dijo acercándose la puerca junto a nosotras.

-bien-dijimos al unísono.

-¿Dé qué hablaban?- mencionó Ino.

-Ah del maldito Uchiha. –mi otra amiga habló; y logré ver la cara de la puerca comenzaba a bajar la mirada. Entramos al aula, raramente Orochimaru-sensei, no llegó, entonces nos sentamos las tres juntas.

-¿sobre que?-reitero mi rubia amiga.

-ah de asuntos inmorales, yo nunca te había contado que ese estúpido me ofreció tocarlo y que él también me tocara.- hablaban ellas dos, yo me quedé sin palabras, solamente escuchaba.

-¿Dé verdad?, que barbaridad Natilla, y sobre todo a ti que eres tan inocente, y obviamente le dijiste que no.

-claro que si, ya le dije a Sakura que esas cosas conmigo no van, yo tengo principios y no soy una fácil. –decía ella muy orgullosa de sus palabras, yo me sentí fatal.

-si Natilla – Ino-puerca me miró a los ojos como reprochándome algo. –Nosotras las mujeres no podemos ser unas fáciles, ya que los hombres nos toman como cualquier cosa, hacen lo que quieren con nosotras, luego ni siquiera te hablan, y te toman como una molestia para ellos.- Terminó de decir ella, y sentí que las lágrimas se me saldrían, pero no lo haría, a mi me costaba llorar, en realidad el comentario que era para mi y Natilla no sabía me ofendió de sobremanera, y lo peor de todo me lo decía mi amiga y tenía toda la razón.

-desde luego, nadie querría ser como esas zorras del aula.-respondió Nat…bueno también le decía así. –hey Sakura, ¿qué te pasa?.

-no nada…solamente las escucho-dije dándole otra sonrisa falsa, tenía que llorar en ese mismo instante. –ya vengo, voy al baño.

-ve y descarga todo frentona –dijo riéndose Ino y al momento la siguió mi otra compañera.

-De acuerdo- claro que descargaría todo, lloraría todo lo que debería llorar, me dirigí a la puerta del aula caminando, y cuando cerré la puerta, salí corriendo hacia los baños. Ya ahí, me senté en la tapa del inodoro y comencé a llorar, lloraba tanto…las lagrimas mojaban mis mejillas, manos, abrigo y alma…soy realmente, y lo seguiré diciendo una maldita estúpida, ¿Dé qué me servía toda la inteligencia del mundo y todo lo arruino con Sasuke?, deseaba cortar mis venas, era lo menos que podía hacer, pero… ¿cortarme me devolvería mi dignidad?, obviamente no, pero debía seguir llorando, así me sentiría un poco mejor. Sollozaba bajo, para que nadie se enterase de que estuviese, miré mi reloj, ya habían cambiado de lección, ya estaba en estudios sociales, y me pondrían escapada, pero eso no me importaba, debía llorar, debía aprovechar esta escasa oportunidad, mentalmente me apuñalé, juro que ese sentimiento de culpa no se lo desearía a nadie, es tan triste como ver que la dignidad de una mujer es derrotada por una bobería, y lo peor que esto es en silencio, nadie me podría decir puta, solamente podía decírmelo la puerca, Tenten, Temari, y por último, Sasuke.

Odiaba el momento en el que accedí a hacer esto con Sasuke, pero no me arrepiento de nada, es algo muy imbécil de mi parte, llorar por algo, no sabes lo que sientes. Mis ojos estaban completamente nublados de lágrimas. Luego de un gran rato desahogándome un poco, de llorar en silencio…decidí ir al aula, ya mis ojos no estaban rojos, y también mis mejillas ya no estaban marcadas por las lágrimas.

Regresé al aula, y Asuma-sensei me miraba de una manera muy extraña. No le tomé mucha importancia, solo atiné a sentarme en mi lugar, no tenía mucho de que preocuparme, eran solo prácticas, ya que vendrían los exámenes.

-Señorita Sakura, por favor acérquese a mi escritorio. –dijo el muy serio, cosa que me tensó mucho, por que él naturalmente no era así. Yo solamente asentí e hice lo que me ordenó.

-Si señor, ¿Qué se le ofrece?. –pregunté con un eje de miedo.

-¿Por qué ha venido tarde a lecciones?, te puse en la lista como escapada.

-Señor es que estaba en la biblioteca- al yo decir eso, formó una gran sonrisa, y no entiendo por qué. -¿por qué sonríe de esa manera sensei?

-Es que un conserje vio que usted se dirigía al baño, y luego lo hizo Uchiha, y el entró cinco minutos antes que usted no pueden ir dos estudiantes al baño, y el señor me hizo pensar que estaba usted haciendo algo indebido, ese señor, está muy equivocado. –yo solamente rodé los ojos ante el comentario del profesor. –Disculpe si mal pensé.

-No importa, ¿Alguna otra cosa que se le ofrezca?

-Si, ¿me ayudaría a engrapar los exámenes que haré la otra semana?

-Si señor. – acerqué un pupitre cerca del escritorio de mi mentor, y comencé a hacer lo que me pidió, era tan divertido hablar con el, yo no podía creer que le gustaba la misma música que yo escucho, y charlamos de eso un largo rato, pero no dejaba de sentirme mal, por dentro quería seguir llorando. Sonó la campana y directamente me dirigí a buscar mi merienda, si así se puede decir, solo chatarra comía.

-Hey frentona, eres tan extraña…-mencionó mi amiga a lo lejos, me detuve para que nos fuéramos juntas hacia el patio del colegio, si a eso se le podía llamar patio, era una selva, nunca cortaban el zacate.

-¿Extraña de que?-pregunté yo.

-¿Por que demonios dijiste que habías ido a la biblioteca si supuestamente estabas en el baño?-la verdad, Ino era mi amiga, y tenía derecho a saber como me sentía, llegamos al pasto y nos sentamos.

-Ino…-muy pocas veces la llamaba por su nombre- me siento tan confundida y decepcionada de mi misma, no se la verdad que hacer, mi vida se está convirtiendo en una verdadera mierda, y soy yo la que lo está permitiendo. –de la nada se me salieron las lágrimas, y eso a la puerca la sorprendió, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme.

-Frentona…-tomó aire para decirme algo- yo dije que no me metería en los asuntos de tu vida privada, pero ya no puedo seguir viendo o escuchando que estés haciendo esas cosas con un tipo que ni siquiera te había dirigido la palabra como un conocido. Ya estoy muy cansada de que estés de humores extraños, y me tiene harta, ver al hijo de puta de Sasuke con su novia tan sereno y tu aquí destruyéndote, y te diré algo, este problema no es mío, pero es hora de que esa tipa sepa quién es su novio, por que tu no puedes seguir así. –dijo ella muy, pero muy enojada, yo solo atiné a llorar más.

-No puerca…no le digas… -supliqué literalmente, no quería que más gente supiese lo que era. –No hagas nada, yo me metí en este problema, y saldré de él, como siempre lo he hecho con todo, soy una completa estúpida, lo sé desde el principio, me acuerdo cuando mi familia entera decía que yo siempre sería un gran orgullo, pero para que no me bajaran del altar debía ser una mujer centrada, decente y de cabeza fría para pensar en lo que quería, y no, tuve que aceptar…soy realmente una estúpida. –lloré más.

-Sakura…estoy harta de no hacer nada al respecto.

-Lo sé, pero por favor deja que este problema lo termine yo –le terminé de decir, por que Sasuke y yo habíamos prometido que no le diríamos nada de esto a nadie, y sin embargo yo se lo conté a la puerca desde el principio, y era muy raro que ella llegara a reclamarle a la novia de él y yo no.

-Está bien frentona, pero quiero que tomes la decisión que más te convenga, ahora… dame algo que traes ahí –mencionó cambiándome el tema, lo que hizo que nos carcajeáramos. –ya, tranquila, no llores más, que con eso no recuperarás nada.

-Tienes razón –dije extendiéndole una bolsa de papas fritas, mientas yo abría un tarrito de Pringles. –gracias puerca por ser una gran pero gran amiga. –dije de la nada.

-De nada frentona, tu eres también una muy buena amiga, solamente que no coincidimos con este problema. –sonrió. –oye…ya me enteré del por que el profesor no llegó a las clases.

-¿Aja?

-Si, es por que como ya pasó el festival de talentos, ahora sigue la maldita feria científica. – me enojé de sobremanera, acordándome de que el proyecto que presenté en el aula no había clasificado, ¿yo desde cuándo no clasificaba en algo?.

-Ni me lo recuerdes…eso me cabrea.

-Lo sé, y por eso, en dos lecciones estaremos libres para que vayamos a ver los proyectos que te han superado.

-Cállate maldita puerca. –dije irónica, de pronto desvié mi mirada para observar como Nat se nos acercaba.

-Hola, ¿me puedo sentar?- nosotras nos reímos y le dimos campo para que se sentara en medio de nosotras. -¿de qué hablan chicas?

-Ah, de la feria científica. –intervine yo.

-¡Qué dicha! solo dos lecciones más y salimos-gritó la recién llegada. Un momento…significaba que solo tendría una lección de estudios sociales, y luego una de francés, y quedaría libre, que bien, ese día parecía pintar bien, por que no tendría tanto tiempo para hacer nada con Sasuke.

-¡Vean!, una niña-gritó la puerca, y efectivamente, había una pequeñuela, que no pasaría de un año.

-Ay que linda.- mencionó la otra.

-Es la hija de Orochimaru-sensei. –dije en un tono burlón, observando como la puerca se asqueaba sola, y Nat solo se ponía pensativa. La niña era muy bonita, y se veía como cualquier niño…inocente…

-Pobre niña, siento mucho que seas hija de Orochimaru-sensei, espero que cuando grande no te comportes como él. –mencionó Ino-puerca. Ante eso nosotras solo soltábamos enormes carcajadas. –es más, cuando seas grande te mandaré a exorcizar. –nosotras dos nos callamos, por que vimos como el profesor del que estábamos hablando se acercó a buscar a su pequeña; pero no…la puerca siguió hablando. –Y dime… ¿Cómo le haces para aguantar a semejante ogro?

-¿Quién es un ogro señorita Yamanaka? –mencionó con voz grave mi profesor, e intenté ahogar la risa que se me saldría ver como mi amiga se excusaba de lo que había dicho, y Natilla, solo la veía preocupada, pero por dentro se notaba que reiría. –No trate de excusarse, le daré una detención por una semana, por falta de respeto a una miembro de la comunidad educativa, además de una notificación de mala conducta rebajando 15 puntos de su nota en conducta. –Sentenció él – además…devuélvame a mi hija.- y de esa manera se retiró, seguida de la puerca.

* * *

12:00 p.m. Lección de Cívica.

Estábamos solamente que nos llamasen para salir del infierno un rato, el profesor Asuma, que también era el profesor de Estudios sociales, nos dejó la lección libre, pero aún no estábamos del todo libres, por que esas mayas, y rejas impedía que nos fuéramos. La puerca se había ido, y Nat conversaba con unas compañeras. En esa lección libre…aproveché para acordarme de un "consejo", que me había dado Tenten. Me había dicho que le reiterara a Sasuke su proposición de encontrarnos en el baño, la verdad estaba entre la espada y la pared, así que decidí una cosa: "esta será la última vez", si, sería la última vez que Sasuke tuviésemos un encuentro de esos.

-Permiso, buenas tardes- escuché una voz en la puerta, así que desvié mi mirada hacia ella, y era mi Sexy-sensei Kakashi. –les debo comunicar algo que debemos aplicar la próxima semana.

-Habla Kakashi- mencionó Asuma.

-Bien…A partir de ahora las lecciones de Educación Física, serán de esta manera: las mujeres irán en el horario en el que estamos acostumbrados, mientras que los hombres, deberán quedarse los jueves cuando supuestamente era la salida.

-¿Por qué Kakashi?- preguntó mi otro profesor.

-Órdenes de la directora…dijo que no quería que los dos sexos estuviesen mezclados por que a mi me ocupaba mucho tiempo para impartir la lección, además, a mi me pagarán más –dijo guiñando un ojo. –muy bien, eso les debía comunicar, cualquier cosa que no entiendan, pues vayan y pregunten en la secretaría. Me retiro, ¡ah! y se me olvidaba…ya pueden pasar a ver la feria científica.-y se fue.

-Bien…vayan- nos autorizó Asuma, y no duró mucho para que la estampida saliera en carreras.

Ya me encontraba junto con Nat, Pita y Chinita, que eran otras compañeras del aula, y últimamente no había hablado con ellas. De pronto, me dieron ganas de ir al baño, había tomado mucha coca-cola y pues eso daría efectos.

-Ya regreso-mencioné yo.

-Está bien Sakura-mencionaron las tres. Y me dirigí al baño, atendí al llamado de la naturaleza (N/A: como dice una amiga mía XD), y me dirigí a lavarme las manos, por esas cosas de la influenza, habían puesto jabón, así que procedí a lavarme, y de repente me miré en el espejo que había. Miraba mi rostro, tan triste, no estaba esa viveza que reinaba en mi interior, ni exterior, miraba ojeras mucho más grandes de las que estaba acostumbrada a tener, me miraba realmente pálida, pero todo eso me lo conseguí yo sola, yo Sakura Haruno, la mejor del aula, de los novenos años, y el colegio, ejemplar en mi casa, todo el mundo me cree una perita en dulce, y eso es lo peor, no hay nadie que se atreva a burlarse de lo que soy, o que me mire con asco.

-Hola Sakura…-mencionó el promotor de todos mis problemas, con su maldito tono frío, sin nada que lo hiciese cálido. Juro que lo que menos quería ver en este momento era a él, pero no…siempre me toca aguantar.

- ¿Ahora que quieres Uchiha?-le pregunté yo muy molesta.

-Hmp, aprovechar la oportunidad…-dijo el rodeándome lo que supuestamente era mi cintura.

-Sasuke-kun…no más. –mencioné yo cerrando los ojos muy fuerte.

-Hmp. –intenté soltarme de su agarre, pero era inútil, el me llevaba hacia el último baño de mujeres.

-Sasuke…voy a gritar muy pero muy fuerte, o te dejaré estéril.

-Grita, me aseguré que todo el mundo estuviese lejos y además cerré la puerta- mencionó eso y torció sus labios. Yo no podría hacer nada, Sasuke me tenía encerrada en el baño, y no había nadie cerca para socorrerme. Yo me aparté de él.

-Sasuke…me enteré que le habías ofrecido a Natilla lo mismo que a mí. –dije con un tono muy estúpido, débil, como lo era yo todo el maldito tiempo. El recuperó su mirada calculadora.

-Hmp, ¿y qué?

-¡Eres un estúpido!, y sobretodo a Nat, pobrecita.

-Sabes que en este colegio, las únicas personas que tienen los senos que deseo son ustedes dos, hmp, ¿solo por eso no quieres seguir? –dijo aún calmo

-¡Si!, además, estoy harta de que me veas como un objeto.

-Tu solo dices estupideces, en realidad si eres molesta. –me escupió, y me apresó junto a la pared, y comenzó a besar mi cuello, y a manosear mis senos.

-Sa… Sasuke-kun-mencioné en un gemido, y el comenzaba a desabrochar mi blusa, no se en que momento se libró de mi abrigo. Cuando no hubo blusa en mi cuerpo, comenzó a besar el inicio de mis senos, mientas bajaba la tira de mi sostén. Yo solo atiné a revolverle el cabello, su olor era tan embriagante. ¡Oh no!, estaba comenzando a cederle…como siempre.

Sin que mi cerebro diese la orden, yo tomé la cabeza de Sasuke y la acerqué a mi besándolo, él besaba tan bien…sentía su lengua explorar mi boca de una manera desesperante…yo me sentía igual. Comencé a desabrochar su camiseta; ya al descubierto mi cabeza se dirigió a los pezones de él, besaba desesperadamente su torso, y escuchaba como Sasuke gemía muy despacio, mientras me tomaba de la espalda. Pasamos unos cuantos segundos más, y él me desabrochó el brasier y me lo quitó. Observó mis senos de una manera tan pervertida, registró una sonrisa macabra en mis ojos. Tomó mi seno derecho con la mano mientas degustaba del izquierdo. Sentí como la mente se me nublaba; después de estar un buen rato así reaccioné y bajé mi mano hasta el pantalón, lo desabroché y vi en sus boxers un bulto enorme, yo me relamí los labios y los bajé, y finalmente contemplé de nuevo su miembro, palpitando de la excitación; lo tomé con mis manos y me lo llevé hacia la boca; cuando sentimos contacto, gemimos por lo bajo, y Sasuke se revolcaba del placer. Nuevamente sentí como se vaciaba en mi boca, me encantaba esa sensación, ese sabor… Después de eso me volvió a comer la boca, estaba tan excitada.

Sasuke me comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón colegial, (N/A: siento cortarles el Lime, pero es que en este país no se usan enaguas, solo son pantalones de vestir…casi siempre color azul oscuro XD), y me encontré con la mirada de él, seria de nuevo... me miró la ropa interior y puso su mano encima de mi intimidad, aún con la tela, yo di casi un brinco al sentir su mano ahí.

De la nada, reaccioné, y le aparté la mano, me abroché el pantalón, tomé la blusa y el suéter y me los comencé a poner, es solamente estaba sentado en la tapa del inodoro fulminándome con la mirada.

-Hmp-dijo con enojo.

-Sasuke-kun…espero que lo hayas disfrutado…por que fue la última vez. –dije agachando la cabeza.

-¿Cuáles son tu motivos?

-No aguanto más…ser una puta…agazapada. – me terminé de acomodar y abrí la puerta. –lo hice por que simplemente te amo…-y salí corriendo hacia el gimnasio, no pude ver que reacción tomó. Llegué, y de la nada nos anunciaron la salida, yo salí junto con Natilla, cuando no me iba por la ruta de Ino-puerca me iba en la de Natilla, con tal de no ir sola por ahí.

-Sakura… ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada Nat, solamente que me agarró una jaqueca terrible.

-Comprendo. –seguimos el camino en silencio, nos despedimos y llegué a casa. Ahí me esperaba mi madre enojada, seguramente por que no he estudiado ni jota.

-Hola ma-dije con la mirada gacha, no me atrevía a mirarla a la cara. Me daba una vergüenza mirarla con estos ojos pecadores.

-Hola Sakura…ve ya a estudiar, ¿tienes hambre?

-No señora, voy a estudiar.

-De acuerdo, dile a tu hermana que no te moleste.

-Sip. –me dirigí al cuarto, y saqué a mi hermana, tenía que estudiar, supuestamente.

Tomé el libro y el cuaderno de francés, ya que ese sería el examen del lunes. Repasé y repasé, y no logré entender lo que querían decir las cosas, no podía conjugar verbos, por que desgraciadamente, me perdí todas las explicaciones de Anko-sensei, por estar haciendo esas cosas con él. ¿Qué sería de mi?, le dije a mi madre que sacaría notas altas, y parecía que no pintaba bien la situación.

* * *

Continuará…

Agradecimientos de reviews anónimos a:

**nidia_uchiha: **Hola!!!, me alegra que aunque te pierdas, te acuerdes de mi historia, yo también estoy alegra de que Hinata sea la novia de Sasuke, jeje, espero que sigas leyendo, igual comentando, por que siempre voy a contestar.

**pame: **Hola gracias por comentar, espero que sigas la historia.

Muchas gracias por ser parte de este fic, no les quito más tiempo, ¡nos leemos el otro martes! por favor les pido un review, no les lleva mucho tiempo ^^, cuídense mucho.

lisseth96.


	7. Límites

Hola, espero que todos se encuentren bien, hoy quisiera robarles unos pocos segundos para poner su corazón en el pecho, y reflexionemos unas cuantas cosas sobre lo que había ocurrido el sábado 27 de febrero en Sudamérica, específicamente en chile. La verdad estoy muy dolida sobre lo que pasó allá, ese terremoto devastó muchas cosas, casas, edificios, y además les quitó muchas vidas a las familias. Le ruego a Dios, que ojala las personas que están allá y leen mi fan fiction, se encuentren muy bien, y que no les haya sucedido nada, y quiero que tengan presente que tengo a toda esa gente, en mis oraciones, yo nunca rezo, nunca oro, pero este es un caso muy especial, estamos en momentos trágicos, y quiero decirles que si hay que donar cosas para los damnificados, ojalá que alguna ayuda que yo de, le llegue a algunos de mis lectores. Lo digo de la manera más humilde, y espero que Chile se levante y sea el país bonito que siempre ha estado sonriéndole al mundo. Ahora sí, tenía la necesidad de opinar sobre esto. Quisiera ya comenzar con mi labor… me alegra mucho que lean mi fic ^^, y estén listos para este capítulo. Ahora la historia tomará las riendas de Sasuke-kun, para que se cambie la monotonía, y de que manera…hoy habrá lemmon, jeje, no sé si se enojarán conmigo XD, ya verán por qué, y será mi primer lemmon, sin ayuda de nadie, aunque busqué mucha…así que me las apañe sola; XD, bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews, la verdad nunca imaginé que tendría uno ^^, muchas gracias por leer. ¡Se le quiere mucho a la gente que lee, y mas si me envían review, acuérdense que contesto los reviews aquí abajo!, oh siento mucho no actualizar el martes, pero es que la biblioteca estaba cerrada, además, se me había acabado el dinero para ir al ciber XD, que pobre que soy, pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca, además fue solo un dia ^^. Esta historia está basada en hechos reales, y de un pronto a otro las altero para que tome un rumbo malvado X3.

***Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son de Masashi-Kishimoto, solo me pertenece esta historia.

Advertencia:

Lemmon (ya no es Lime que emoción XD)

* * *

**Experiencias Colegiales**

**Cap.7 Límites…**

Sasuke`s POV:

Había citado a Sakura en el último lugar que nos habíamos dado placer mutuo. Extrañamente ella aceptó, supuestamente ella me había comentado que la vez de la feria científica sería la última, pero no sé, a las mujeres no se les comprende. Me fijé primero que nadie me viera entrar al baño ajeno, los malditos baños de ese colegio eran tan asquerosos. Me aseguré que ahí adentro no hubiese nadie, efectivamente, ni un alma. Entré al baño, y puse el picaporte. Ya habían terminado las clases, de hecho ya no había nadie en el colegio, ya todos habían salido, solamente que Sakura estaba en el equipo de fútbol sala del colegio, ¿cómo lo sabía?, pues ella siempre salía jugando en los festivales deportivos y esas cosas, y era su práctica semanal. Mejor oportunidad de follármela no había. Y eso haría.

Esperé… logré escuchar como las muchachas de la práctica se alistaban, maldita sea…las mujeres duran mucho tiempo arreglándose, humectándose, peinándose, maquillándose y etcétera por que son miles de cosas las que hacen, y siempre se ven igual.

Dejé de escuchar los cotilleos de ellas, que incluían que Sakura no les dejó paso para meter un gol, que Sakura por qué demonios no tenía un defecto, pero no lo decían de mal manera, supuestamente todas se llevaban bien. Me aburrí de escuchar tanta plática por una simple pelichicle, escuché como así se iban, en cualquier momento llegaría ella. Pasaron cinco minutos, no me creía que los estaba contando con el reloj. Se fijó debajo de la puerta y ahí me encontró. Yo abrí la puerta, ella entró y la volví a cerrar. La miré fijamente, me encantaba como se sonrojaba con solo que la mirara, y así fue, se sonrojó mucho.

-Hmp, ¿qué te pasa?-me atreví a preguntar, no es que me importase, pero no quería que el ambiente se pusiera tenso.

-nee…Sasuke-kun, acabo de salir de la práctica, y creo que no es buena idea, por que acabo de parar como quince goles y pues… no me he bañado. –dijo ella preocupada, mujeres y su vanidad, a mi no me importaba que las mujeres se arreglasen o no para hacer el amor conmigo, ya que me daba igual.

-Hmp, no tiene nada de malo. –para que ella tomase confianza, o algo parecido, la aprisioné contra la pared, besándola en los labios, cuello, además de tocarle el trasero, profundicé el beso. De un momento a otro, yo abrí los ojos para ver que ella también los tenía abiertos, y su mirada me enseñaba mucha lujuria, mucha lujuria. Tomé ese maldito abrigo que nunca se deshacía de él, y se lo saqué, para luego quitarle la playera de deporte.

-Sasuke-kun…-gemía despacio, mis besos hacían que ella se estremeciera, y de una manera extraña, eso me gustaba.

Ella tomó mi boca de nuevo y no dejamos de besarnos en unos minutos, debía hecer algo más, así que le desabroché el brasier, se lo quité y contemplé sus atributos, eso era tremendamente excitante. Comenzó ella a desabrocharme la camisa, ya estaba con mi torso desnudo, y brindó de su aliento. Comencé a actuar, y tomé sus senos en mis manos, mis manos son grandes, pero no alcanzaban el tamaño total de sus pechos, cosa la cual me excitaba, la lamía por todos los lugares que no tuviese ropa. Sentí el roce de sus pezones erectos con mi boca, lengua, aliento y dientes, y se arqueó inmediatamente, transmitiéndome la satisfacción que tenía. Mordía sin compasión, es más creí que le había dejado unas buenas marcas.

Sentí que mi "amigo", tenía hambre y era hora de comerse a Sakura de un mordisco; me aparté, ella inmediatamente se aferró a mi torso, besándolo y mordiéndome, creo que se estaba vengando de lo que le hice, pero no importaba, unos días no teniendo sexo con mi novia y no se enteraría de las marcas. Mientras ella me hacía eso, yo le acariciaba la espalda, y olía todo el aroma que podía expandir ella, aunque estuviese sin bañarse, tenía ese delicioso aroma.

Se apartó de mí, me tocaba el turno, así que le quité la short que usaba, y de la nada le quité su última prenda, y contemplé su cuerpo desnudo, ella era de esas personas tan sencillas, que no se arreglaban ni el cabello, poco vanidosa, despreocupada por su figura y pues no necesitaba lo que esas zorras que teníamos por compañeras se ponían, de todos modos ellas no podían ir con maquillaje, pero la verdad ella estaba muy bien así.

Sabía perfectamente que Sakura se dejaría hacer todo lo que yo quisiese, así que me arrodillé y la monté sobre mis hombros, y comencé a volverla loca, lamía toda su intimidad, ningún rincón se quedó sin mi saliva, ella gemía exageradamente, sabía muy bien que ella nunca había sentido la boca de un hombre en su intimidad, me daba orgullo Uchiha y pues que aprovechara que estaba siendo amable con ella. Rozaba mi lengua en el centro de su placer, sabía explícitamente deliciosa se sentía muy bien invadir ese lugar, me estaba realmente divirtiendo, ella tomaba mis greñas y las revolvía salvajemente.

-¡Sasuke-kun! - De pronto…detuvo todo movimiento que hacía, había llegado…era momento en que ella me intercambiara placer.

Se quedó jadeando un momento, se miraba cansada, pero cuando recién me desabroché el pantalón y vio mi erección pidiendo alivio, recuperó su valor, se recuperó y con su mano derecha se introdujo mi miembro a su pequeña boca, "mmm", era lo que yo pensaba en esos momentos, era tan cálido su contacto, me mordía, lamía y succionaba todo de mí. Ella misma ahogaba sus jadeos, igual que yo, por que aunque no hubiera nadie, en cualquier momento entraría alguna persona, era un instituto. Yo tomé mis manos y tomé la cabeza de Sakura y la dirigía sobre el ritmo que necesitaba. Mi menté estaba en blanco, solo existía ella y yo…jamás me imaginé que una cerebrito me llenara de satisfacción sexual.

Llegué, y me vacié en ella, era algo tan apasionante, ver como saboreaba todo el líquido que yo expulsaba, ni una gota se le fue, todo lo había absorbido. Sonreí de una manera arrogante, y miré que ella en ningún momento se había dejado de sonrojar desde que la vi entrar al baño, tomé su barbilla, y luego me acerqué a su boca, quería sentir el sabor de Sakura fundido con él mío. Ella no dejaba de acariciar mi espalda con su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda se aferraba a mi trasero.

Me volví a excitar al sentir sus senos en mi pecho, y su cuerpo muy pegado al mío, mi miembro se volvía a abultar, necesitaba de una buena vez por todas penetrarla, hacerla mía, aunque para mi no significaba nada, pero ella supuestamente me había dicho que me amaba, yo sabía muy bien que ese día que le pregunté que por que hacía esto conmigo incluía amor…pero en fin…eso a mi no me interesaba en ese momento.

Ella se subió a mi cadera, y rozamos nuestros dos sexos, palpitantes, me gustaba el contacto, y la volvía loca, quería ella de una buena vez por todas que me introdujera en ella. Acariciaba su trasero, espalda, cabello y piernas, muy bien tonificadas por las prácticas de fútbol. Lamía sus senos, eran embriagantes. Y gemía mi nombre.

-¡Ah!, por dios… Sasuke-kun tómame. – jadeaba ella y sonreí con altanería.

Ya había yo llegado al límite de la cordura, ya estaba cansado de no penetrarla… Y me introduje en ella sin avisar; y sentí algo que impidiera mi labor, cuando bajé la mirada, un hilo de sangre había salido de Sakura, y cuando le miré a los ojos una mueca de dolor no lágrimas se miraba en ella. Me propinó una buena enterrada de sus uñas, ella era tan fuerte…que llegó a sacarme sangre en la espalda. Esperé no muy cordial a que se acostumbrara a mi invasión, pero luego me besó en los labios fugazmente, y mi tarea comenzó. Las primeras embestidas eran suaves para mi gusto, pero sentí como ella contraía deliciosamente sus paredes internas, estrujando mi miembro, así que aumenté el ritmo, para mientras hacíamos eso, Sakura me besaba el torso mientras gemía, luego yo la dirigía al ritmo que mas nos conviniera, y seguí dejando marcas en todo su cuerpo.

Mis sentidos estaban apunto de explotar en ella, la quería torturar, me pause… y bajé la intensidad de las embestidas.

-¡Oh Sasuke-kun!, hazlo más rápido – ella me imploró, y yo pues, le hice caso, aumenté de nuevo la velocidad, estábamos apunto de llegar, pero mis sentidos quisieron hacer algo desde hace tiempo con ella, mi dedo pulgar se apoderó del centro de su placer y lo froté despacio, causando en Sakura gemidos extraordinarios, no quería ya terminar con esto. Seguí como unos seis minutos más y llegamos juntos, ella echó la cabeza hacia la pared, y yo terminé en sus senos. Nuestros cuerpos no dejaban de sudar, fue excelente.

-Sakura…-gemí de pronto, degustando de su olor embriagante.

Pero la lujuria me apoderó la mente, y no me interesaba que sintiera Sakura. Busqué en mi pantalón un condón y me lo puse. Ella jadeaba y me miraba confusa, ¿para qué quería yo eso si ya lo habíamos hecho? Rápidamente le di la vuelta, quería tenerla cerca mi cuerpo, estaba tras su espalda, le besé en la nuca y espalda, rodee mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, y luego tomé sus senos con mis brazos y los masajeaba, ella tomaba mis manos y me indicaba un ritmo para darle placer en los senos, nos excitamos de nuevo y la penetré por detrás. Gritó de una manera exagerada, a mi no me importó y la embestí como un loco, luego ella se terminó acostumbrando, y gemía como era de costumbre. Era perfecto, a ella le podía hacer a lo que a mi novia no, con ella no habían límites de respeto. Llegamos a lo máximo del climax y…

-¡Teme!- me desperté de golpe -¿qué te sucede?, y… ¿por qué demonios hablas de Sakura-chan?- preguntó mi rubio amigo, y lo primero que hice fue darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, estaba soñando tan… ¿bien?, pues no sabía exactamente lo que me pasaba, solamente podía ver mi pantalón de dormir completamente mojado.

-Hmp.

-¡Teme te hiciste pipí!, jaja, voy por la cámara, subiré el video a youtube. –y rió ante su comentario, yo estaba completamente molesto, esta no era la primera vez que soñaba de esa manera con Sakura…pero casi cada vez que me levantaba, estaba mojado.

-Hmp, maldito dobe, no me filmes idiota. –me enojé ya completamente, por que tenía la cámara encendida. Pero se intimidó y tiró mi cámara por allá.

-Ahora dime ¿por qué decías el nombre de Sakura-chan?, hasta llego a pensar que lo estabas gimiendo.

-Hmp.-no le quería contestar, el no sabía de mis sueños eróticos con Sakura.

-Oh teme, tu novia te va a matar cuando le diga

-No le dirás nada. –dije yo calmado.

-De acuerdo, pero si me dices el por que.

-Hmp-y asentí enojado.

-Anda, parece que te gusta a Sakura-chan… ¿No es así?, picarón. –y carcajeó.

-Hmp- volví a asentir, Naruto era el único que sabía lo que me ocurría, yo a él no le escondía nunca nada.

-Cuando se lo cuente a Sakura-chan, ah, la pobre se va a asustar. –dijo él, si supiese lo que hacía con ella en clases.

-Hmp, dobe, no le digas nada.

-De acuerdo, cochino, para que sueñes eso…-se volvió a carcajear. –Has superado todos los límites. –se puso serio.

-Hmp. Vamos, tenemos que ir a hacer el examen.

-Si, teme, no estudié nada para francés.

-Hmp. – y me fui directo a bañar y cambiar.

Salimos de mi casa temprano, como mi novia no estaba en mi grado, pues ella hacía el examen mucho más temprano que yo. Aparecimos en el colegio a eso de las 12:00 del medio día, faltaba media hora para entrar, y supuestamente me puse a repasar con el dobe lo del examen, mucho que me importaba. El dobe se aburrió de inmediato de estudiar, igual que a mi, y entonces se fue a comprar alguna golosina, o ramen instantáneo.

Era ya la hora de hacer el examen, y de reojo miré a todos mis compañeros, pero me concentré en Sakura, la cual estaba muy indecisa de sus respuestas, eso se notaba en su lenguaje corporal. Yo no, yo siempre iba a con la suerte, pero ella se miraba muy confundida, seguro no entendió la materia por estar haciendo cosas conmigo, pero en fin…ese no era mi problema.

No podía creer que hice primero el examen que ella, salí como de costumbre, esperando a mi rubio amigo.

-Hey teme, ¿cómo crees que te fue en la prueba?

-Hmp.

-pues yo creo que esta vez no reprobaré.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- me asombraba que Naruto no dudara de sus calificaciones.

-Por que le pedí a Sakura-chan que me pasara las respuestas, bueno, ella dijo que no había estudiado y que todo lo estaba contestando a la suerte, y pues yo le copié gran parte del examen, además ella es una superdotada y me sacaré fijo un 90, como lo hará ella. –dijo feliz, la verdad me daba igual si pasaba el examen o no.

-Hmp, ya.

-Hey teme, vamos a comer algo, tú invitas.

-Hmp, no puedo tengo cosas que hacer. –dije desviando mi mirada hacia ella.

-De acuerdo, le diré a Chouji que me invite, va con sus amigos a Mc Donald`s, ¡nos vemos teme! – y salió corriendo a buscar al tal Chouji, yo no sabía quien era.

Yo proseguí a salir del instituto, a una distancia considerable para seguirla. Se fue con su amiga, ¿Ino?, hmp, tampoco me interesaba el dato, solo quería seguirla y ofrecerle tener sexo conmigo. ¿Por qué demonios lo hacía?, simplemente por que complace todo lo que necesito, y ahora…quería que me terminara el favor.

Me detuve detrás de un auto y vi como se despedía de su compañera, y cambiaba su dirección hacia la parada del bus que iría al centro. Cuando en la calle no había ni un alma, solamente la de ella, me acerqué a paso rápido, no fueron muchos pasos, ya que ella era muy lenta para caminar.

-¿Para dónde vas? –le pregunté y logré su atención.

-Al centro.

-Hmp, yo igual. –mentí, pero me subí al autobús igual que ella. Se sentó a la par de una señora, y yo un asiento atrás, tarde o temprano debía cederle el asiento preferencial a algún anciano. Me reí mentalmente como me hacía una cara como queriendo matarme, ya que otra señora mayor se sentó en ese lugar, no habían más asientos, solamente el que estaba junto a mí, y se sentó al lado de la ventana.

-Maldito anciano.

-¿Amargada?

-Por tu culpa y la mía reprobaré por primera vez un examen.

-Hmp. –sonreí de lado y ella aún me fulminaba con la mirada. La quería poner un poco nerviosa, así que puse mi mano en su pierna.

-Quita tu mano ahora de ahí. –no le hice caso, no era nadie para mandarme. Así que comencé a acariciar su entrepierna, y bruscamente me quitó la mano. No entendía lo que le sucedía.

-¿Por?-reiteré la conversación.

-No Sasuke, te dije que ya no más. –dijo muy seria y segura para mi gusto, lo estaba tomando "muy en serio". Y además me estaba hablando sin nombrarme con el sufijo.

-Hmp. –quité la mano de ella, y desvié la cara. –Necesito hacer el amor contigo.

-Si a eso se le llamaría hacer el amor. Sasuke…necesito dejar de ser vulnerable ante ti.

-Hmp.

-Sasuke, por fin he tomado el valor que necesito para no ceder más.

-Hmp, muy bien que no te resistes –le mencioné serio. -¿Por qué no te dejas llevar?, no tienes novio.

-Pero sí tengo un compromiso con mis padres, no les he contado nada, por eso es que me siento mal, y debo parar esto, no tiene más ningún sentido seguir así. Eres un estúpido Sasuke, igual que yo, confórmate con lo que tienes, por que yo nos soy tuya. –el comentario me dejó sin ninguna palabra, ni siquiera con mi típico "hmp". No me gustaba la idea de estar con mi novia, pensando en como Sakura lo hacía mucho mejor que ella. Y repito, mi novia no me satisfacía, en lo absoluto, yo solamente estaba con ella por que mis padres me obligaban.

-Hmp, entonces… ¿no más? –Parecí un estúpido preguntando eso.

-No Sasuke, no más.

-Perra. –le dije en la cara lo que era, una perra. Vi cuando bajaba su mirada, pero no quitaba su dureza y seriedad en su rostro, el cual me ponía confuso, si supuestamente ella me quería, debió haberle dolido esa palabra.

-Sabía que dirías eso algún día Sasuke, y me preparé para eso, y tienes toda la razón, soy una perra, ¿y qué? –me miró desafiante.

-Hmp.

-Y tu igual eres un gay, por que no tienes valor para dejar a tu pobre novia, solamente por que tus padres te lo dicen, y tenías que venir a buscarme, playo, pájaro, marica, mariposa… –me comenzó a decir todos los sinónimos que cabían para la palabra homosexual, tenía razón referente a lo que mis padres me manipulaban, pero nunca se lo diría a Sakura, yo era un Uchiha.

-Hmp, no sabes que bien lo hace. –le dije yo.

-No es cierto, supuestamente ella no te satisface. –me retó, me estaba hundiendo, sus respuestas eran mejores que las mías, pero ya me sacaría un as bajo la manga.

-Hmp, ¿tú que sabes?, aún no has terminado tu ritual para convertirte en puta completa, mmm, se lo contaré al colegio entero para que te tachen –parece que pensaba sus respuestas, hasta que se atrevió a hablar.

-Si claro, no me hagas reír, no me interesa si se lo dices a Naruto-kun, al colegio entero si quieres, por que nunca negaré lo que he sido por toda nuestra culpa. Te lo debo Sasuke, gracias por convertirme en una zorra. –me escupió.

-Fue un placer, putinerda. –hice una combinación entre ramera y nerda, por si no se entiende la palabra, la verdad, no me tenía cabreado, era simplemente que no quería tener sexo conmigo, ¿desde cuándo alguien desprecia a Sasuke Uchiha?, pero ¿cuándo yo estaba detrás de alguien de esa manera?

-Insensible, fui una reverenda idiota al enamorarme de una bestia inhumana como tu.

-Hmp. Eso me da igual.

-Ahora a mi también, solo quiero que lo tengas presente.

-Hmp.

-Yo también soy una estúpida, desde el principio no cabe duda, alguna vez me ilusioné de que serías un humano aunque sea por un momento y aunque suene patética…me llegaras a apreciar.

-Yo soy insensible con las personas que no me importan. –me defendí, ella no era nadie en mi vida para joderme así.

-Si como te parezca, no quiero seguirle dando vueltas al asunto Uchiha, enfermo, busca como masturbarte, para ver si se te quita la picazón. –Se levantó del asiento del bus y se fue de pie. Mis ojos no dejaban de ver como era de costumbre: de reojo.

-Buenas tardes señor, usted que es un caballero joven, no podría cederle este espacio a esta muchacha que tiene una lesión en la rodilla. –se levantó la manga del pantalón y logré ver un gran moretón mal cuidado.

-Si señorita, con mucho gusto.

-Gracias joven. – El tipo ese se levantó y le dio lugar a ella. Se pusieron a conversar, si ella fuese en realidad una puta se le hubiese insinuado de una sola vez.

Ya no tenía sentido de que viajara al centro, así que me bajé en la primera parada que vi estacionarse. Ella platicaba muy gustosa con ese tipo, y lo peor, para que me doliera la palabra "perra" que le dije, no le había hecho nada comprometedor. Como estaba un poco lejos de mi casa, detuve un taxi y me fui directo a mi hogar.

-¿Cómo te fue hijo?-preguntó mi madre.

-Hmp, bien.

-¿No quieres comer algo? –ella era muy atenta a nosotros, mi padre, mi hermano y yo, no dejaba de andar por aquí y por allá preguntando si necesitáramos algo.

-No, voy a mi cuarto.

-De acuerdo amor.

-Hmp. –entré a mi habitación, y de repente, mirando al techo, me acordé cuando estaba Sakura en mi casa, masturbándome, ese día fue genial, pero mi madre me arruinó la diversión, pues llamaba para saber si ya había llegado a la casa y darle de comer al estúpido canario que tenía. Un momento…yo nunca me acordaba de lo que hacía con Sakura, solo el momento, o cuando estaba con la otra…maldita mujer la que tenía yo, me tenía preso a ella, pero ella era tan inocente de esa manera que no se daba cuenta.

Va… ¿Qué malo tenía recordar eso?, cada vez que hacíamos eso en el aula, era cada vez más excitante, muy bueno, la verdad, no por nada tenía sueños eróticos con ella, es más, ya estaba acostumbrado de que cada miércoles y viernes, además de otras excepciones nos entregáramos placer.

Tomé un cuaderno, e intenté repasar, y me quedé profundamente dormido. Cuando desperté eran las 6:30 p.m. y necesitaba urgente una ducha, ya que me había vuelto a ensuciar el pantalón, maldita Sakura, no dejaría de soñar con esto si no lo hacía realidad, y ella estaba poniendo resistencia ante el asunto.

* * *

Sábado 12:00 p.m.

Estaba durmiendo placenteramente con todo el sentido de la palabra, ya todos saben por qué, pero el maldito teléfono sonó, tal vez era mi madre, para que fuese a misa, y se equivocaría, pues era sábado.

-Hmp.

-Amor, ¿ya te estás alistando para ir a misa? –mencionó mi madre, que me comenzaba a cabrear, no sabía ni qué día era.

-Madre hoy es sábado, y no estaba dormido.

-¡Oh!, dios es cierto, discúlpame por interrumpirte el sueño.

-Hmp. –colgué.

Me levanté de la cama, ya no dormiría más, pues mi señora madre me había despertado. Me fui directo a duchar, me gustaba mucho el agua fría, y además hacía un calor… Salí lo más pronto que pude, pero el endemoniado teléfono volvió a sonar, tuve que contestar.

-Sasuke-kun… -era mi "apreciada" novia.

-Hmp.

-¿Amor no quieres venir a mi casa hoy?, así te ayudo a estudiar, y mis padres no están –según ella lo dijo con picardía lo de la ausencia de esos viejos.

-Hmp.

-¿Qué dices?, ¿Vienes?

-Hmp, de acuerdo. –no tenía otra que aceptar, si no le lloraría a sus padres, que yo soy tal…y soy un… o esos dramas que se hacen las mujeres en la cabeza.

Me vestí y me dirigí a su casa caminando, no es que quedara muy cerca, pero estarme transportando en las chatarras no me agradaba mucho, además no quería verla, era tan frustrante aún no tener tu auto propio. Su casa quedaba a diez cuadras a la mía, me alegraba que no viviese tan cerca, si no todos los días me estuviese acosando, pero lo hacía con una gran inocencia, no sabía que ella también era una molestia en mi vida.

Toqué la puerta paciente, y escuché como corría para abrirme, en pocos segundos la logré observar.

-¡Hola Sasuke-kun!, cuanto te he extrañado por esta tonta semana de exámenes, y falta todavía una semana más, ven pasa –me tomó de la muñeca y me arrastró hacia el sofá.

-Hmp, hola. –dije yo como siempre, con un tono indiferente, yo no sé por que esa mujer se moría por mi.

-Ah que lindo –dijo tomando una de mis mejillas. –Vamos a estudiar, no podemos quedarnos este trimestre.

-Hmp. –me volvió a empujar hacia donde ella quería, y llegamos a su recámara. Por dios en ese instante me enteré de lo empalagosa y fresa que podía llegar a ser ella, miraba su cuarto…de color rosa…y un sinfín de peluches, y lo más irónico de todo es que no le había regalado ni uno, ver que todavía actuaba como una niñita consentida, no era como Sakura, una mujer completamente seria, ¿Un momento?, ¿estoy comparando?, pues bueno, si.

Estudiamos un gran rato sobre lo del examen de español, ella no dejaba de comentar lo de su paseo a la playa, iba de aquí para allá, me llenaba de comida, no sabía donde ponerme, es como si yo fuera un adonis, y eso la verdad me estresaba. Yo casi ni le pasaba palabra, como siempre, solo que esta vez yo era un mudo total, y ella ni cuenta se daba que la quería evitar.

-Sasuke-kun, amor… ¿No te quieres divertir un ratito? –según ella me estaba tentando, y según ella me iba a divertir. Como yo estaba acostado en su cama sin hacer nada y mirar al techo, pues se montó encima de mí y comenzó a desabrocharme la blusa.

-Hmp. –tampoco levantaría sospechas de que no me interesaba en lo absoluto estar con ella…

* * *

Continuará…

Agradecimiento de reviews anónimos a:

**pame: Hola!, muchas gracias por el review!**

**nidia_uchiha: hola!!!, gracias por estar al pendiente del fic, jeje, y decir que es interesante!, eso me dice que debo seguir con esto, juro que al principio crei que era una mala idea, pero veo que no :D, la verdad gracias.**

**lu": hola!!! ¿por que te tardaste tanto en comentar? XD, bah no importa, comentaste y aqui te contesto, verdaderamente muchas gracias, cada comentario me inspira a seguir ^^. Hasta pronto!**

**Review especial:**

**titaternura: hola!, gracias por comentar, me pasaste una imagen, pero no la puede ver por que se alteró, me encantaría ver tu sugerencia, ¿no me la puedes pasar de nuevo?, solamente ponle espacio a las palabras, y talvez Sasuke tendía una novia con identidad :D, gracias por opinar!.**

También se les agradece a los reviews de las personas registradas, ¡se les adora! Ahora, ¡no me maten!, jeje, ¿ustedes pensaron que el lemmon ocurría realmente?, X3, háganmelo saber, y opinen como estuvo, una calificación del uno al diez, yo se que del cero no pasará XD, pero en fin, el gusto está en ustedes. ¡Les ruego un review!, ¡muuak! XD, además, si chile nos necesita, ps pongamonos a donar!

Gracias por seguir el fic, nos leeremos pronto. ^^

lisseth96.


	8. Valor

Hola!, aquí un nuevo capítulo, ¡espero que estén listos para leerlo!, en este capítulo, Sakura lo vuelve a narrar, debemos saber como se siente después de que Sasuke le dijo Perra. Además hoy no habrá lime, jeje. En fin, este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a: leosapiens29, mi mejor amiga, que me ha apoyado desde lejos con el fic, ^^, además de francinie y Carolina, que también siguen la historia, y además a ustedes ^^, que me leen semana tras semana, pero ellas me aguantan casi todo el tiempo XD, también a otras amigas, pero no leen este fic. Esta historia está basada en hechos reales, pero la altero un poco, para que tome un rumbo hacia mis propósitos.

***Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Experiencias Colegiales**

**Cap.8 Valor…**

Sakura`s POV

"Perra", no dejaba de sonar en mi cabeza desde ese lunes que la pasé re mal, hoy era viernes, esta semana fue muy larga. Mostré una dureza con Sasuke ese día, pero mi corazón estaba completamente roto. Yo sabía muy bien que no me quería decir lo que era por compasión, o lo que viniera de la mente de esa roca. Pero me sentí liberada, no del todo, pero una gran parte del peso que llevaba esta mula se había ido, no hacer más grande la bola de nieve. No debía volver a hacer eso, en realidad podría ser muy bueno cuando lo haces, pero después tu alma se siente tan sucia. El valor que tomé para decirle a él "no más", fue como si un adicto al chocolate como yo renunciara a su gran placer; pero solo existía una cosa en este mundo a lo que nunca, nunca renunciaría: el chocolate (N/A: ¡Sakura tiene razón! XD).

Sentí como mis calificaciones bajarían exageradamente, especialmente en: francés, Cívica, Ciencias y Sociales. No me pude concentrar a las explicaciones que daban mis profesores por quedarme embobada todo el tiempo contemplando a ese Uchiha, me desencanté por completo de él, pero aún así, de estúpida lo seguía amando, desgraciado corazón.

La puerca, no dejaba de felicitarme por renunciar a mi droga, se mostraba como la puerca que siempre había conocido, burlona, alegre y natural, pues había recuperado, por decirlo así, a su amiga de siempre. Pero nada cambiaría lo que yo era, absolutamente nada. Es más mi humor era de perros, que va…no quería ver a nadie que me saludara.

Ya dentro de un rato entraría a hacer el examen de Ciencias, demonios, yo nunca estudiaba, y ahora estaba sentenciada a pasármela metida en los libros todo el santo día, todo por ese Uchiha y mis hormonas.

-Frentezota, ¿Qué tal tu día?, es hermoso, nublado, pero con el resplandor de mi cara. –bromeó de esa manera, me alegraba el hecho de que fuera la misma puerca de siempre.

-Mal.

-Ah no seas amargada, es solo ciencias, habrá una convocatoria si repruebas.

-Ya puerca, no estoy de humor.

-Lo sé, mejor estudiemos lo último, se que me van a reprobar. –nos pusimos a repasar un buen rato, y en eso llegó Naruto.

-Hola Sakura-chan, hola Ino.

-Hola-dijimos las dos sin dejar de mirar el libro.

-Sakura-chan, ¿me puedo sentar atrás tuyo en el aula para copiarte en el examen? –mi rubio amigo era un descarado, además no quería que me copiara, sabía muy bien que hasta él solo podía sacarse una nota superior a la que yo sacaría.

-Naruto-kun, la verdad no sé si sea bueno que me copies, por que no tengo ni idea de los temas que entran en el examen. –dije yo preocupada.

-Sakura-chan, pero tú siempre eres muy aplicada y ni siquiera tienes que estudiar.

-Si, lo sé pero es que últimamente he estado muy enferma y no ponía atención. –después de que dije eso se miró muy confuso.

-Tú te ves muy bien.

-Si te quieres hundir conmigo cópiame, pero luego no me digas nada cuando no pases el examen.

-¡Si Sakura-chan! – y se acercó para darme uno de sus abrazos de la muerte.

-Ya Naruto, no…respiro.

-Oh lo siento. –me soltó y traté de recuperar mi postura.

-Frentezota, ya tenemos que entrar. –dijo Ino en el portón principal.

-Bueno, puerca. –Dirigí mi mirada a Naruto –está bien que me copies solamente que le cambies las explicaciones, ¿Ok?

-Si, desde luego. –Entré junto con la puerca al aula, ella se sentó muy lejos de mí, ya que siempre decían que cuando Ino no reprobaba un examen era por que me había copiado a mí.

Orochimaru-sensei, llegó para entregarle los exámenes a la profesora que fiscalizaría el orden en el aula. El se retiró y Kurenai-sensei, la maestra de español nos entregó las pruebas.

Cuando los papeles tocaron el pupitre en el que estaba sentada, mis nervios se pusieron de punta, no tenía ni idea de lo que saldría, lo peor de todo fue que estudié como una desquiciada en mi casa, y no había aprendido nada.

-Si un hombre está en la luna, camina muy lento por que la gravedad que hay en la luna corresponde a 5,6 m/s?… -comencé a leer el problema en mi mente, estaba muy fácil, la verdad, pero mi mente estaba derrotada en que no podría hacerlo, me sentí impotente, así que la dejé en blanco. –Si una tortuga camina media hora, y recorre una distancia de 10 metros, ¿Cuál la aceleración que tiene? –de nuevo, un problema sencillo, pero mi cabeza no respondía, mi mente recordaba la explicación que el profesor daba, mientras que Sasuke me lamía los senos y tocaba mi entrepierna. – ¡Puta! –mencioné en voz alta, realmente estaba frustrada. Mi mirada se dirigió hacia el resto del salón, y me veía intrigada la profesora.

-Sakura ¿qué te sucede algo?

-N…no señora, disculpe.

-Cuida tus palabras.

-Si…si señora. –Estaba tan enojada que me quería poner de pie y darle a Sasuke un buen sopetón, por que me había desconcentrado en todas las explicaciones, pero… ¿Con qué derechos?, si yo misma se lo permití. Terminé el examen de última, Naruto como me estaba copiando, tampoco se había ido, además de unos cuantos compañeros más.

-Sakura te dejo a cargo, debo recoger unos papeles en la dirección.

-Si señora. –Mi sensei se retiró, y mis compañeros se acercaron a mi pupitre.

-Hey cerebrito, danos tus respuestas. –Mencionó una de las zorras del aula.

-Pst-susurró Naruto- no les hagas caso, dame las respuestas a mí. Pues no me quedó otra que pasarle las respuestas en silencio, el muy estúpido me copiaba como si yo fuese a salir bien.

-Si –le susurré bajito e ignoré las peticiones de mis compañeros sobre darles respuestas. Mi profesora llegó en poco tiempo,

Al rato de estar ahí, intenté iluminar el camino para un ciego, y pues de un pronto a otro me acordé de algunas cosas que el profesor había explicado y medio le había puesto atención. Salí de ahí lo más pronto que pude, y me encontré con la puerca, que me esperaba en el portón.

-¿Por qué demonios duraste tanto en salir?

-Hay puerca, por que en vez de ponerle atención a Orochimaru-sensei estaba haciendo rituales de prostituta. –dije con pereza, ella solo atinó a reírse discretamente, tal vez no quería que me ofendiera, pero de alguna u otra forma, eso era lo que en realidad estaba haciendo.

-Vamos…todo saldrá bien, vamos a mi casa.

-¿Para?, tu abuela debe estar ahí, maldita vieja. –dije fastidiada, esa señora me odiaba y no sabía por qué.

-¿Quién más me ayudará para estudiar matemáticas?

-Que interés que tienes, para pasar el examen de matemáticas.

-No no es por eso frentona, ¡si no por que es una buena excusa!, anda vamos, ¡vamos! –me empujaba hacia delante, quien sabe adonde.

-Está bien, vamos.

-¡Si! –mi amiga se mostró muy emotiva. Llegamos hasta su casa.

-Hola Ino, hola frentona. –dijo una de las hermanas de la puerca.

-Hola. –Ino contestó, mientras yo aún no entraba.

-¿Ahí no está tu abuela? –ellas se carcajearon, la verdad era una estupidez, yo nunca entraba a su casa a menos de que la vieja esa no estuviera, aunque era todo el tiempo.

Así paso el tiempo, no las habíamos pasado muy bien, en ese rato se me olvidó estudiar, joderme la vida recordando y esas cosas, es más me atreví a hablarle a la hermana mayor de la puerca sobre lo que me pasó con Sasuke, y no hubo nada trágico, ya que lo pasado era pasado, creía yo.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, la abuela de la puerca llegaría en una hora, y ellas no habían hecho las tareas del hogar, entonces me puse a lavar trastos, mientras conversábamos.

-Hey frentezota, ¿tu madre no te regaña que estés hasta tarde? –preguntó Ino.

-No puerca, ¿qué me quieres echar?

-No, solo pregunto, mi abuela me viera a estas horas en la calle y me arrastra del cabello.

Pasó un poco más de tiempo, pero no pude salir de ahí, por que la vieja llegó diez minutos antes, y pues, me tocó esconderme en el cuarto de mi amiga. Después de que la distrajeron un gran rato, la hermana menor de Ino, me ayudó a salir. Siempre pasaba eso. Me dispuse a encaminarme a mi hogar, mi madre me iba a pedir explicaciones del por qué llegué tan tarde, le diría que me quedé en la biblioteca del instituto o cosas así, no me gustaba decirle que la vieja esa me odiaba, si no se haría un gran problema.

Entré a las siete y media, saludé a mi abuela en su casa y entré a mi casa, y fui hacia la computadora, tenía ya una semana exacta de no usarla. Y me conecté al Messenger. Y ahí encontré a mi mejor amiga de la infancia, demonios tenía tiempo de no hablarle, todo por ese maldito colegio; y además de que no le había contado lo que me había sucedido con Sasuke.

CONVERSACIÓN DE MESSENGER

***Sakura*** dice:

-Hinata!!!, cuanto tiempo.

Hinata** dice:

-Hola, si.

***Sakura*** dice:

-Hey, tengo que contarte muchas cosas.

Hinata** dice:

-Anda dime.

***Sakura*** dice:

-¿No hay marea roja?

Hinata** dice:

No.

***Sakura*** dice:

Bien, ¿te acuerdas de Sasuke Uchiha?

Hinata** dice:

Claro que si. –y entonces le conté todo lo sucedido, mis dedos no daban para escribir tanto, ella solamente ponía cosas como "O.o", "T.T" "¬.¬", y sentí que me regañaría tarde o temprano.

***Sakura*** dice:

Si Hinata pero no lo voy a hacer más.

Hinata** dice:

No, me vas a leer primero, no tenías que aceptarle nada a ese tipo, sabes muy bien que es mala leche, ni siquiera te hablaba, pregúntale cual es tu color favorito, ¿te sabrá responder?, no, por que no te conoce, y si no conoces a una persona, no merece ser parte de ti, Sakura, no te dejes llevar por esas cosas absurdas, solamente por que quieres a ese tipo, ni se lo merece, es la persona más equivocada con la que puedes estar, y nada de que no lo vas a hacer más, tu me lo debes de prometer, anda júralo con el meñique. –y puso un emoticon todo lindo de un zorrito rojo haciendo el juramento del meñique.

***Sakura*** dice:

-Tienes razón, necesito jurarlo por el meñique o caeré de nuevo.

Hinata** dice:

-Más te vale, no quiero que arruines tu vida.

***Sakura*** dice:

-Gracias Hinata. –pasmos un rato más hablando de tonterías y tonterías, hasta que llegó el momento de despedirnos, ya que mi madre me llamó a cenar. –nos vemos pronto.

Hinata** dice:

-Bueno Sakura, recuerda lo que te dije, y pues…salúdame a Naruto-kun.

***Sakura*** dice:

-Lo haré ^^.

***Sakura*** SE HA DESCONECTADO.

Bueno, ese había sido otro consejo, aparte del de Ino-puerca, mis padres, aunque no supiesen lo que me sucedía, ellos siempre me aconsejaban, mi hermana también me aconsejaba, hasta mi abuelita, pero yo aún así no había hecho caso, y si, me sentí comprometida con no volver a hacer nada de eso con Sasuke, que pensaría con cabeza fría lo que realmente quería, que me recordaría de las consecuencias que me llegarían a pasar, y que lo que necesitaba recuperar ahora era mi dignidad. Tendría el valor para hacerlo, yo podía y además Sakura Haruno siempre cumple sus promesas.

Si Sasuke me llamaba perra, pues así era, pero una que intentaba borrar un poco su marca, y después de la sermoneada de Hinata, recapacité que él no era nadie, absolutamente nadie para decirme lo que era o no, y que no tenía yo por que sentirme mal, por que el era mucho peor que yo, o al menos eso creía.

Me dirigí a cenar, como era de costumbre mi padre no había llegado, el pobre trabajaba tanto, para mantener a una zorra agazapada, esa era otra razón por la cual tomaría la valentía para no volver a ceder, el esfuerzo que hacían todos para verme en un buen lugar, verme triunfar, y no los iba a decepcionar, todo me caía en cascada, los motivos para seguir siendo la Sakura cerebrito, la nerd del colegio.

Y miraría con la mirada al frente, por que era cierto lo que era, pero sentí como la vida me había dado una segunda oportunidad para no volver a caer. Y juraba que estas palabras no se las llevaría el viento.

* * *

Continuará…

Agradecimientos de reviews anónimos a:

pame: hola, muchas gracias por seguir el fic!

nidia uchiha: hola!!!, jeje, esa era la idea que sakura no se dejara, no siempre sasuke tiene que ganar, bueno cuidate y no te pierdas!!!

landa320: hola!!! me da gusto que sigas leyendo el fic!

review especial:

titaternura: hola!, oh mi dios, por favor, no me llego el correo te lo juro, mandame los links de las imagenes con espacios, la verdad ocupo tu ayuda, es muy feo que la novia de sasuke no tenga identidad XD, jeje, tomare en cuenta tu opinion, por que en el proximo cap, saldra ella, cuidate.

Gracias por sus reviews y por haber leído el capítulo, espero comentarios sobre la nueva cara que está mostrando Sakurita ^^, ya era hora de que el poder de la mujer saliera a flote XD, lo digo enserio, nosotras las mujeres tenemos el poder, los hombres nos deben de obedecer XD. Nos leemos pronto. ¡Viva el chocolate! XD.

lisseth96.


	9. Terminando

Hola!!!, gracias por seguir mi historia ^^, se los agradezco de corazón, además de sus reviews, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, solamente que disfruten el capítulo. Oh, se me olvidaba, no hay Lime, debemos dejar que la dignidad de Sakura se haga notar XD. Este capítulo lo narran Sasuke y Sakura, obviamente por separado, pero no solo una persona narrará esta vez. No los molesto más, ¡así que comencemos! XD.

Esta historia está basada en hechos reales, y por algunos motivos, debo alterarla.

***Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi-kishimoto y no tengo algún intento de lucrar nada, solamente me pertenece esta historia.

* * *

**Experiencias Colegiales**

**Cap****.9 Terminando…**

Sakura`s POV:

Era tan terrible no tenerlo cerca de mí, era tan frustrante no hacer nada con él, era tan irritante no sentir placer por parte de él, pero creía que era lo más correcto que había hecho, arrancar los problemas de la raíz. Para mi gran suerte, llevaba ya un mes de resistirme ante él, la puerca me lo había dicho hace tiempos: "si no le haces caso se aburrirá", y pues creía que había funcionado.

Las calificaciones de los exámenes pasados, no fueron tan bajos, Naruto logró sacarse las mismas notas mías en francés y ciencias, 86, pues no estaba mal, pero a mi madre que era extremista, se enojó conmigo, cóleras de ella. Nadie se imaginaba que Lee me superaría este trimestre, pero debía de aceptar la derrota, el imbécil ese me restregaba todos los días en la cara que el era mucho mejor que yo, ya se esperaría, por que iba de vuelta al ataque.

Las lecciones de francés las consideré mejores de lo que estaban, ya que ni siquiera Sasuke volteaba a verme, y aunque me doliera pensarlo, estaba haciéndome un gran bien. Pero de todos modos, siempre se ponía a trabajar conmigo, ya que la profesora lo había asignado así.

Y esos ratos la pasé ni tan bien, ni tan mal, ya que la neutralidad del Uchiha era muy notable, ni me comía con la mirada, me hablaba lo necesario, igual que yo, como una relación de compañeros trabajando en equipo, ¿por qué lo digo?, por que para suerte mía, Naruto estaba muy cerca de nuestros pupitres, y nunca me dejaba de hablar, ni a Sasuke tampoco, así que siempre me mantenía ocupada hablando con mi rubio amigo.

Me sentí una persona nueva, que mantenía los límites de la moral, aunque ya había quebrantado casi todas las leyes; pero gracias a lo más sagrado del mundo, recobré mi dignidad, por decirlo así, pero perfectamente sabía que esa mancha negra que me gané no se borraría nunca.

Ya estaban cerca las vacaciones de medio año, así que evitaría a Sasuke lo más posible, aunque ya ni me voltease a ver, pero era mejor tenerlo de larguito.

* * *

Sasuke`s POV

Aburrido… Todo volvió a ser como lo era antes, una simple monotonía, estaba completamente insatisfecho por mis propuestas a Sakura, había quedado como un estipulo ante ella, yo insistiéndole de tantas maneras para que me diera migas, pero la verdad, no cabe duda en mí, me estaba obsesionando con eso.

Le encontré un nuevo significado a la palabra "placer", ella, una cerebrito inexperta me enseñó que es llegar a los límites de la excitación, se lo debía a ella, y en gran parte, debía terminar con el trabajo, tenía que acostarme con Sakura, era lo que mi mente siempre demandaba, pero era imposible, ella no caía en ninguna de las estrategias, y eso no me agradaba, me había destrozado el orgullo de mi apellido. Lo que me quedó fue resignarme, ¿qué diablos tenía ella que no tuviesen las demás?, lo digo así, por que ella no era la única mujer que me entregara placer, no, siempre…por ahí, tienes necesidad y ocupas a alguien para pasar el rato, pero con ella era distinto.

No la conocía perfectamente a ella y viceversa, no teníamos ningún lazo, ni nada…no éramos nada. Pero no me cuesta admitir que ha sido una de las mejores experiencias sexuales de mi vida, me dirán ridículo, por que ni siquiera me he acostado con ella, pero con lo que antes me proporcionaba era suficiente, y en realidad no pasaría por delante el tratado de "amigos con derecho", aunque la verdad eso se llamaría "desconocidos con derecho", quería más de ella, quería que me diera todo lo que podía darme.

Pero si, había puesto una resistencia… Creo que ya llevaba un mes de que no teníamos nada. Eso me estresaba de sobremanera, ahora todo lo que giraba alrededor mío no era interesante.

Nos sentábamos juntos en las clases de francés, hacíamos las prácticas y todo, y pues ella y yo también, nos limitábamos a hablar sobre el tema que en nosotros dominaba todo el tiempo, ella no dejaba que me acercara tanto, y pues bueno, yo tampoco a ella, me evitaba por decirlo así.

Mi novia... nunca hablaba yo de ella, bah, no me importaba en lo más mínimo, me aburria todo el tiempo, todos se preguntarán como era, pues bueno, para aclararles las dudas ella se llamaba, Asuka, era de cabello largo y de color rojo, delgada, ojos de color celestes, todos pues creían que era la muchacha mas guapa del colegio, pero para mi no lo era, era uno de los seres menos importantes en mi vida. (N/A: para saber quien es la novia de Sasuke, vean en la página de reviews, ahi sale un coment de titaternura, junten los espacios y la encontraran Tita gracias!!! XD)

Mi novia… Bah, me tenía harto, ella siempre vivía con la sutileza de siempre, actuaba con su misma delicadeza natural, me daba todo, según ella, y a mi la verdad no me movía un músculo, tenía ya hace años pensados en dejarla, pero esta vez si fue la gota que derramó el vaso, le terminaría, no por Sakura, si no por la gran bola de nieve que ha llegado a causar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí directamente a la parada de bus, esta vez iría en chatarra, por que quería terminar con esta farsa de una buena vez. Mi casa no quedaba tan lejos de la de mi "novia", asi que me bajé muy pronto.

Caminé un poco, y llegué finalmente a su hogar, y logré ver que sus tres hermanos, que eran unos matones, estaban sentados hablando quien sabe que cosas. Noté como me enjachaban, o me miraban de mala gana, como les quieran decir, y pues yo tampoco me ahorré el gesto.

Toqué la puerta y llegó ella enseguida.

-¡Sasuke-kun!, ¿Qué milagro que estás aquí?, como tu nunca vienes sin que yo te llame, y pues… -intenté callarla, me fastidiaba mucho el hecho de que hablase como una cotorra.

-Hmp, ya, vamos al parque, debemos hablar.

-Oh dios…-puso cara de emoción- Sasuke-kun me invitó al parque.

-Oh dios…-dijeron en coro sus tres hermanos a lo lejos –Sasuke-kun nos invitó al parque, gran cosa hermanita.

-Ya cállense ustedes tres- y volteó a mi –larguémonos.

-Hmp. –ella me tomó el brazo y nos dirigimos al maldito parque, tampoco quedaba lejos de su casa, pero tampoco estaba cerca.

-Ya amor… ¿De qué me querías hablar?

-Hmp, si… -dije yo tomando un poco de valor, a mi no es que me atemorizara el hecho de terminarle, si no el hecho de cómo reaccionaran los hermanos de ella, no por que me diera miedo que me pegaran, si no que le podían hacer algo malo a mi familia, hasta incluso a Naruto.

-¿Aja? –dijo meciéndose en un columpio.

-Debo terminar con esta farsa. –vi como se detenía inmediatamente de la hamaca y me miraba confusa.

-¿Qué farsa?

-Yo no quiero estar contigo, no me agrada que seas tan empalagosa, tampoco me gusta que mis padres me obliguen estar con alguien así como tu, infantil, sutil, tan vanidosa, cuidándote el cabello, no comes para aumentar de peso, maldita sea eso si es ridículo, siempre juiciosa con tus padres, eres seas así de cursi, esas cosas no van conmigo y no quiero que sigan, maldita sea, llevo pensándolo desde hace como dos años, y no me interesa si quieres venganza y me mandes a esos matones que tienes por hermanos a joderle la vida a mis padres, no me busques, no me vuelvas a llamar, se que es imposible que no nos veamos en el colegio, pero no quiero ningún tipo de relación contigo. Nada, tu y yo en estos momentos no somos nada, como siempre lo hemos sido, aunque tú siempre creías que te iba a querer, pobre ilusa, frezota, no tienes la culpa, tu no eres para mi, solamente, no quiero nada, nada contigo –después del monólogo más largo que había hecho en mi vida, note la expresión de ella, como queriendo cortarse las venas, en realidad, no la odiaba tanto, como la manera en como se la dije, pero me cabreó que la decisión que había tomado fue con acción triple retardada.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Pero qué dices?... hubieras dicho eso desde el principio y lo hubiese superado, no al punto en que realidad me duela hasta el alma.

-Hmp, ya te lo conté, no tengo más que decir, solamente que no me vuelvas a buscar. Hasta pronto. –iba a salir del parque, cuando sentí que se me arrastraba a los pies, y llorando.

-Sasuke-kun…yo te amo, ¡yo te amo! ¡YO TE AMO! –maldita sea, como gritaba esa mujer.

-Hmp, no puedo sentir lo mismo por ti.

-Sasuke-kun, no me dejes. –me rogaba con el hilo de voz que le quedaba.

-Hmp, ya levántate, no debes de hacer eso, a nadie te le tienes que arrodillar. –La tomé de la muñeca y la levante –grábate en la mente lo que te voy a decir: si nadie te busca, te habla con cariño, te regala cosas tontas y cursis, si no te escribe un poema, si no te habla ni siquiera en el colegio, pues esa persona no te quiere. –dije soltándola, y no dejaba de llorar.

-Sasuke-kun, no me hagas eso.

-Hmp, ya encontrarás a un alma buena como la tuya, te aseguro que yo no me merezco a alguien como tú. No seré difícil de olvidar, ya que siempre he sido como un muerto, un ser inerte. –y ella salió corriendo hacia su casa, una buena tunda a mi hermano, una puñalada a mi padre, y el piso marcado tierra para mi madre, les proporcionarían esos hombres a mi familia, y ni duden de mi.

* * *

Sakura`s POV

Era un miércoles recuerdo, que Sasuke llegó al instituto con una gran herida en su brazo izquierdo y además que caminaba un poco renco, y a Naruto con unas curitas en la cara, además de un moretón en el brazo, quien sabe quien les golpeó, pero siempre mostraba seguridad en él, es más creía verlo feliz, era un poco raro, pero así lo presentía. Yo estaba sentada en mi pupitre, muy lejos de donde estaba él.

-Hey teme, que paliza la que les dimos –dijo Naruto burlándose de él, acercándose hasta su asiento.

-Hmp, la verdad valió la pena. –eso me dejó muy sorprendida, ¿Por qué carajos valdría la pena estar golpeado?, no lo sabía, y quería enterarme, tal vez la puerca con su don me lo diría.

-Lo sé teme, me alegra en verdad, ¿no vino hoy?

-Hmp, no sé ni me interesa.

-Ah teme más insensible.

-Hmp. –contestó con la frialdad de siempre.

Pasaron las clases y todos mis profesores le preguntaron que le habían hecho, pues el no contestó nada, maldición el único que sabía era Naruto, pues ya le había preguntado a Ino sobre lo que quería saber, pues ella no dio dato alguno.

Llegó la hora en que me tocaban las lecciones de física, últimamente me estaba yendo un poco mal, por que el voleibol era algo complicado, bueno, era complicado para alguien que usaba abrigo y no tenía que aguantarme tanto dolor, pero fue terrible, me dejó unos muy buenos esos moretones, en fin.

Me dirigí al baño a cambiar, y llegamos la puerca y yo lo más pronto cerca del gimnasio, era una muy buena oportunidad para darnos un taco de ojo viendo al profesor.

-Hola sensei-mencioné yo.

-¿Qué tal muchachas?

-bien sensei -dijimos las dos con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está el resto de sus compañeras? –preguntó de pronto mi profesor.

-Ah, no sé, las vi cambiándose, creo. –aludió la puerca

-Entiendo, ya regreso, vayan entrando al gimnasio, a penas toquen la entrada regresaré.

-Si señor. –y logramos ver como desaparecía entre los pasillos. Nos dispusimos a entrar ahí, vi a Nat, a la Pita y a Chinita, pero el resto de las zorras no estaban. Mis ojos se intimidaron a ver a todos mis compañeros hombres en las gradas, entre ellos estaba Sasuke Uchiha, que me examinaba discretamente, por dios, me sentí morir, llevaba el casi tres semanas de no volverme a ver así.

-Frentezota… vamos a dejar la mochila a las gradas.

-De acuerdo. –no había mucho espacio para dejar mi mochila, la iba a poner en el piso, pero nunca cerca de Sasuke. La puerca, al ver que no reaccionaba, tomó mi bulto y el de ella y los puso justo a la par de Sasuke. (N/A: disculpen que no les haya dicho que significa bulto aquí XD, para que no mal piensen, es un morral, mochila o salbeque, o como le conozcan, por que había una amiga por MSN que lo mal pensó XD).

Pasaron quince malditos minutos después de la campana, y no regresaba mi maestro.

-¿Dónde carajos está el profesor? –preguntó Naruto, que por cierto no me había hablado en todo el día. Le hubiese contestado su pregunta, pero no sabía la respuesta.

-Hola a todos, es que me perdí en los senderos de la vida, y me encontré con estas señoritas, y pues se iban a escapar- entró mi profesor Kakashi con una mano detrás de su nuca, además traía la fila de las zorras del aula, bueno, también yo era una zorra, pero por decirlo asi, estaba retirada, para poder decirles así.

La lección no transcurrió tan normal como solía serlo, pues ahora mis compañeros varones decían cosas como: "Vamos Sakura, no puede ser que no les ganen a esas zorras", o también, "buu, las mujeres no saben jugar", o cosas por el estilo, pero lo que más me tenía intrigada era el por qué Sasuke me miraba con el morbo que le había conocido antes.

* * *

Sasuke`s POV

Por lo más sagrado, mi control por Sakura, que tenía tiempo de tenerlo al margen, se estaba desmoronando, tenía que hacer algo y pronto, el hecho que estaba finalmente libre de la otra, era muy bueno, por fin era solo yo Sasuke Uchiha, completamente solo, sin ningún compromiso, quería hacer de nuevo con Sakura todo lo que habíamos hecho y hasta más, sin remordimientos, y estaba muy convencido que caería de nuevo a mi pronto, o eso al menos esperaba.

Observaba como jugaban al voleibol, no evitaba sonreír con sorna desde las gradas, por que mi mirada en ella hacía que se descontrolara y mis compañeros notaban como estaba en otro mundo, definitivamente caería.

La lección terminó e inmediatamente salí del gimnasio, y me quedé por unas bancas de cemento que habían por ahí, esperaría una hora entera para que se muriera de la sorpresa, me encontraría ahí, y no habría marcha atrás, ese era uno de mis planes.

* * *

Sakura`s POV

No había nada más alentador que después de una gran sudada por jugar voleibol se recobraría en mi práctica de fútbol sala, era mi deporte favorito.

Ya casi terminaríamos, y mi no me habían logrado meter ningún gol, a veces pasaba eso, pero también tenía malas rachas.

Terminé exhausta, mis piernas no me respondían, así que me quedé tirada en el suelo, mis compañeras de equipo fueron a cambiarse e irse, bah, sobre todo tenía que ayudar al profesor a guardar balones y los marcos.

-Sakura… -logré ver como mi maestro me brindaba para levantarme.

-¿Señor?

-Ya hemos terminado, trabajaste muy bien hoy, ve a tu casa, debes estar muerta.

-Estoy agonizando- me levanté. – ¿Vamos a guardar las cosas?

- No Sakura, de hecho ya me voy, no tienes que ayudarme en nada, muchas gracias.

-Pues bien, mejor me retiro. –y los dos asentimos y salimos del gimnasio.

Diablos, tenía que echarme un balde de agua fría en la espalda, me estaba muriendo del calor. Llegué al baño, y no estaba ninguna de mis compañeras, ya se habían ido, pues bueno, lo primero que hice fue tomar agua, por dios, ese neutral líquido me sabía a gloria, y me mojé la cara, sabía que me podía enfermar, pero no me interesaba. Ya pues un poco refresca, me dirigí al baño en el que había estado con Sasuke hacía un mes, venía tarareando una canción.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grité de sobre manera, casi me da un patatús, al ver a Sasuke sonriéndome pervertidamente, ¿Cómo le había hecho para entrar de nuevo ahí?, y la puerta estaba abierta, oh por lo más sagrado me quedé atónita.

-Shh- intentó callarme.

-Maldita sea…-dije agarrando aire.

-Hola- dijo el maldito Uchiha con la misma frialdad y frescura de siempre.

-¡Sasuke!, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-No es un poco obvio. –dijo con arrogancia.

-Sasuke, ya te dije que no más, es muy extraño que no entiendas el castellano.

-Hmp.

-Ahora si me lo permites, tengo que cambiarme e irme. – decidí salir e marcharme a mi casa con la maldita ropa de deporte, se me estaba haciendo muy incómodo estar cerca de él, por que no me podía controlar tanto tiempo.

-Sakura…-tomó mi muñeca, y me hizo verlo a su rostro.

-¿Qué?, ¿Ahora que quieres?, ¿Volver a joderme la vida?, ¿Quieres que camine hacia atrás todo lo que he avanzado?, anda, dime, ¡dímelo ahora! –le grité, Sasuke se quedó viéndome asombrado, eso fue increíble. Pero luego me hizo señas de que me callara.

-Shh. –así que bajé más la voz.

-Anda, dímelo.

-Sakura, necesito que me digas cuales son los motivos.

-Te lo voy a aclarar una vez más uno: no necesito esto, siento que mi edad no está para hacer semejantes tipos de cosas, y la verdad nunca debería hacerlo. Dos: tengo muchas ganas de cumplir mis sueños, y no los voy a truncar contigo que no significo ni siquiera tu desconocida. Tres: Quiero recuperar la dignidad que he perdido por culpa de los dos, pero especialmente la mía. Y cuatro pero no la menos importante: quiero olvidarme de una buena vez de ti, aunque no te interese en lo más mínimo.

-Hmp, ya. –dijo cortante, se me encendió la ira y juré que le metería un buen golpe en las pelotas.

-¿Lo ves?, y quieres que continúe.

-Hmp, no te voy a estar rogando. –mencionó altanero.

-Que dicha, por que no insistiré.

-Hmp. –abrió la puerta del baño y salió. Me cambié lo más rápido que pudiera, mi mamá seguro quería explicaciones del por que me estaba tardando demasiado.

Tomé agua, me lavé las manos y salí de ahí. Caminaba a paso rápido, ya me estaba dando hambre, y mi madre no me iba a dar de comer si no llegaba temprano. Giré a la esquina y sentí como Sasuke me tomaba de nuevo de la muñeca.

-¿Y ahora?

-Hmp, vamos.

-¿Dónde?

-A tu casa. –me enojé.

-¿Para qué?

-Para hablar. –como no quise caminar, se vio obligado a llevarme de la muñeca.

-¿Vamos a hablar?

-Hmp, si, así que pregunta lo que quieras. –muy bien, el me dijo que le preguntara lo que quisiese.

-¿Por qué tienes una herida en el brazo?

-Hmp, casi me apuñalan.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que terminé con mi novia.

-¿Cómo?

-Si –miraba como se le formaba una hermosa sonrisa, al parecer sincera.

-Oh que rencorosa. –intenté burlarme de él.

-De hecho fueron sus hermanos.

-Pues igual.

-Hmp.

-¿Y por qué Naruto-kun también?

-Se metió en mi bronca. Supuestamente para ayudar.

-Ese Naruto…

Ya habíamos llegado a mi casa, mientras Sasuke me alaba para que siguieres el camino mientras yo estaba buscando las llaves para abrir.

-Hmp, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Aquí es mi casa.

-Hmp.

-Nos vemos Sasuke – se despidió con su típico "Hmp" y entré a mi casa. Encontré a mi madre viendo televisión y con una gran bandeja de galletitas de chocolate. La saludé y me dijo que si iba a almorzar, y literalmente le rogué que me alimentara. Comí, y directamente me fui a recostar a esperar que me bajase un poco la comida, para bañarme, y me puse a pensar sobre el valor que había tomado para negármele a Sasuke, y supuestamente me había dicho que no me molestaría más, dudaba de eso, por que según decían las malas lenguas en el colegio, Sasuke cuando quiere algo, lo consigue, pero opondría resistencia, no quería ser otra en su lista.

* * *

Continuará…

Agradecimientos de reviews anónimos a:

pame: hola!!!, gracias por comentar, espero que te este gustando la historia!

nidia_uchiha: hi!, gracias por siempre comentar, me agrada que opines sobre la historia, ¿querias saber que pasaba y que sentia Sasuke?, pues ahi lo tienes :-), bueno, espero que te esté gustando el fic!, cuidate saludos!

Se les agradece por leer este capítulo, que al fin y al cabo era para explicar que Sasuke terminaría con su novia, pero quise seguir, ya que mi mamá no se esta fijando en lo que estoy escribiendo XD, nos leemos pronto, y quisiera que me regalasen un review ^^, nos leemos pronto y cuídense, besos!

lisseth96.


	10. Acercándose

Hola!!!, espero que estén listos para leer el décimo capítulo ^^, santo cielo, ya vamos por el diez, jeje, les agradezco sus reviews que me inspiran a seguir. Siento mucho no haber subido la semana pasada, es que estaba en examenes, no era por el estudio, sino que mi papa no me da dienro para merendar, y pues no como por ir al ciber y subir, pero notenia dinero y ni siquiera la biblioteca la habian abierto por que era semana de examenes lo siento mucho, pero en recompensa les traigo un capi extenso, espero que lo disfruten. Hoy tampoco hay Lime, estamos a dieta ¿no? X3, jeje, pero Sakura se merece recuperar tras todo lo que le han dicho en los reviews XD, bah, eso no importa, si ya todo lo tengo planeado, ruéguenle al cielo que no me quede sin memoria, por que nada me impedirá subir el fic, bueno excepto mi madre XD, si se da cuenta de lo que escribo seguramente me hubiese roto mi dino-computadora X3, ah, creo que hoy intentaré poner a Sasuke un poco blando, todos quieren que se enamore de Sakura, y ¿por que no suavizarlo? :D. Creo que esta vez el capítulo será largo… así que no se muevan del computador o en otros casos del ipod y comencemos a leer XD. Igual que en el capítulo anterior, los dos narran por separado. Les ruego un review, por fas!

Esta historia está basada en hechos reales, pero eso no significa que sea mía XD.

***Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, (bah ¿quién me lo está preguntando? XD) pero de todos modos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y aunque no sepa mi idioma, tiene todo su derecho XD.

* * *

**Experiencias colegiales**

**Cap.10 Acercándose…**

Sakura`s POV

Era un miércoles, miércoles antes de las lecciones de física. Estaba sentada aburrida en el pupitre, viendo como mi profesor de Orientación, o Consejero educacional, o como se llame, entraba al salón. Su nombre era Jiraiya y a todos, o por lo menos a mi me agradaba, era muy comprensivo, pero un tanto pervertido y ridículo, y con Naruto se llevaba excelentemente bien.

-¡Hola chicos!, espero que estén listos para una tarea que haré en…-guardó silencio y enseño una cara de pervertido- parejas.

-¡No! –dijeron todos, incluyéndome yo, era horrible cuando nos ponían a trabajar juntos en esta materia.

-Oh si, es parte del programa estudiantil de este país, así que no hay marcha atrás, o perderán muchos puntos en ciencias. –Con respecto a lo de Ciencias, es que Orientación no tenía ninguna calificación, pero se tomaba en cuenta en Ciencias, nunca supe por qué.

-¡NO! –volvimos a gritar, muchos estaban pasando el trimestre por esos puntos, hasta la puerca.

-Oh si, les contaré de que se trata –mencionó al sentarse en su silla. –El tema que veremos estas dos semanas será el de la paternidad, así que deberán actuar como padres, ya que muchos estudiantes se embarcan a estas edades, o los estamos instando, si no, no los estamos dejando en la ignorancia.

-¡NO!- gritamos todos nuevamente.

-Claro que lo harán, y el que no lo haga, despídanse de su calificación en Ciencias.

-¡NO!

-¿Es lo único que saben decir?, bah, me vale una carajo, todos ustedes están en peligro, hasta Sakura, por que si no, tendrá que hacer el último examen del año, por que no te eximirás en ciencias. –no me agradó el comentario, tenía que hacerlo fuese como fuese, y no me importaba con quién.

-¡No!

-A mí que me importa, el trabajo es este: Todo el colegio, que la gran, gran parte se está quedando de grado en tal materia, deberá hacer a sus hijos con cáscaras de huevo, les pondrán nombre, ropa, y amor a esas criaturas inertes, por que ellas les darán muy buenos puntos.

-¿Escogeremos la pareja? –preguntó Naruto

-No, lo haré yo, por órdenes de la directora Tsunade.

-Ero-sennin, usted es muy malo con nosotros. –habló mi rubio amigo.

-¡No me digas así!, ahora te pondré con… -dijo viendo a todas las mujeres del salón. –no se, mejor los pongo con quién esté a la par suya en la materia de…-dijo encontrando una materia en específico. –Francés – ¡No!, Jiraiya no podía hacerme esto, me tocaba con Sasuke, seríamos… ¿Pareja?

-Entonces a mi me toca con…-dijo Naruto rascándose la barbilla y pensando –me toca trabajar con… ¿Ino? –la puerca giró sorprendida sobre lo que el ojiazul decía.

-¿No podemos ser madres solteras? –preguntó Ino, el hecho de que trabajara con un hombre de cerca le repudia, nunca supe por qué, solamente que los hombres eran el sexo débil, la puerca lo decía, seguramente no le gustaba estar con seres inferiores.

-No no se puede –dijo mi profesor, Ino solo se resignó y le sonrió de medio lado a Naruto, este que tenía una gran sonrisa.

-¡Seré padre! –Gritó ridículo mi amigo.

-Además de cuidar el huevo, deben traerlo a todas las lecciones, y deben cuidarlos, a veces pueden cuidar los padres por separado, ah y deben hacerme un informe sobre la experiencia que se siente ser padre, y por último, los padres deben personalizar a su hijo, reúnanse en sus casas. ¿Dudas?– al ver que todos asentíamos de mala gana se le ocurrió hablar -Muy bien, ahora tengo que irme el resto de la lección, me ofrecí ayudarle a Tsunade-sama con unos asuntos legales, por conducir ebria. –nos reímos por el comentario. –Nos vemos.

* * *

Sasuke`s POV

No podía creer que Jiraiya-sensei me había dado la oportunidad de tener a Sakura fuera del instituto, esta vez no se salvaría. Y el maldito trabajo era muy absurdo, yo Sasuke Uchiha, iba a cuidar a un maldito huevo, si no fuese por que quiero acostarme con Sakura no lo haría. Ni aunque me quedase en el trimestre.

Ya había sonado la campana para la salida, pero de todas formas, nosotros los hombres del salón teníamos que quedarnos en el gimnasio viendo a las mujeres hacer deporte, me hubiera ido hace rato, todo por culpa de los desastres que ocurrieron en el colegio, ya que nos dejaban salir antes y el resto hacía un desastre afuera del colegio.

Entré y observé como Sakura estaba calentando para jugar voleibol, tal vez la sorprendería en el baño, y pondría la excusa sobre el maldito trabajo.

La lección pasó como de costumbre, y todos se largaron, y como había hecho la última vez, me quedé esperando a que Sakura saliera de la práctica, no quería llegar a mi casa, por que últimamente mi madre se ha puesto muy agresiva por lo de mi rompimiento, y cada día me reprochaba que esos hombres le habían ensuciado el piso.

Mientras hacía nada, vi como eran las 4:25 p.m. ya era hora de que salieran, pero si mis instintos no fallaban, Sakura se cambiaría de ropa en el primer baño, para no llevarse sorpresas, el problema era como las muchachas no se cambiaran ahí. Así que arranqué una hoja de mis cuadernos, y escribí: "Favor no entrar a este baño, ya que está en mal estado". Y entré en él, cerré, y escuché los comentarios de ellas sobre lo que había hecho. Cuando se fueron, inmediatamente salí y quité el papel que había puesto en la puerta y dejé entre abierto.

Ya al poco tiempo, vi el tenis de Sakura acercándose, luego vi como gritaba.

-¡! –Me causó risa como gritaba, jodida para gritar. Ante eso solamente sonreí arrogante.

-Hmp, baja la voz.

-Sasuke, ¿Ahora qué quieres?, ¿No me dijiste hace una semana que no me volverías a molestar?

-Hmp, tenemos que hablar sobre lo de la tarea. –vi como hacía una mueca extraña.

-¿Estás dispuesto a hacer la tarea?

-Hmp, si, necesito los desgraciados puntos. –le mentí, ni aunque mi vida dependiese de ese trabajo lo haría, pero tenía que librarme de mi obsesión. Observé como Sakura hacía una mueca de alivio.

-Que dicha…

-¿Por?

-Por que si no lo hacía no podría eximirme a fin de año.

-Hmp.

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre decírmelo en el baño? –me comentó más tranquila.

-Hmp.

-Aja, ¿Cuándo quedamos?

-Dime tú, en tu casa o en la mía –sonreí pervertidamente, era inevitable que solo trabajáramos los dos. Se puso un eje nerviosa, pero se notaba que no quería dejar la dureza.

-Mejor en mi casa, por que mi madre va a estar todo el tiempo observándonos.

-Hmp. ¿Cuándo? –quería ya terminar esto de una buena vez, entre más pronto dijera Sakura el día, mas cerca estaba de que mi obsesión desapareciese.

-Viernes, y pobre de ti que luego me digas que no puedes ir. – ¿qué podía hacerme ella?

-Hmp.

-Ok, bueno… me voy a cambiar de ropa en otro baño. –dijo decidida abriendo la puerta.

-Hmp.

-Sasuke… -presté atención a ella. -¿Cómo le hiciste para que mis compañeras no entraran a este baño?

-Hmp, mira el basurero- ella desvió la mirada hacia el cesto de la basura y vio el papel que yo había escrito, ante eso se echó una leve carcajada, tiempo de no hacer eso en frente mío.

-Ay tu Sasuke, no te comprendo.

-No lo hagas, no quisieras saber lo que hay que pasar para comprenderme. –dije acercándome peligrosamente, ella solo dio unos dos pasos para atrás. Pero luego salí del baño, y luego verifiqué que nadie me hubiera visito.

* * *

Sakura`s POV

Al otro día, después de que casi Sasuke me sacara el corazón de un grito, fui al colegio como de costumbre, por suerte hoy saldría temprano.

Estábamos en recreo, la puerca, Natilla y yo, conversando de estupideces, pero de un pronto a otro, surgió el tema sobre el trabajo de Orientación, que por cierto a Nat le tocaba con Rock Lee.

- ¿Y a ti con quién te tocó?, Natilla. –preguntó mi amiga Ino

-Con el nerdo de Lee. –dijo fastidiada. –Yo quería hacer el trabajo con…-tomó una cara de pobre enamorada- él.

-¡Ah que cursi eres Nat!– mencionó Ino golpeándole suavemente el hombro -¿Y quién es él? –preguntó la puerca confundida.

-Es una historia muy larga y difícil de contar. –yo me carcajee al ver a la puerca intentándole hacer una llave de lucha libre a Nat.

-Está bien Natilla, pero luego no te digo con quién me toca hacer el trabajo- y le sacó la lengua a mi compañera.

-Ya lo sé, ¿No te acuerdas que Naruto de ridículo se puso a gritar sobre eso? –ante eso la puerca se echó una carcajada. -¿Y a ti con quién te toca hacer el trabajo Sakura? –suspiré pesadamente y miré a las nubes.

-Sasuke Uchiha. –Natilla hizo una mueca de disgusto, ¿Tanto lo odiaba?

-Que suerte que tengo al estar con un papa natas como Lee.

-Si. –apoyó Ino.

-Ya regresó, voy a comprarme una bolsa de papitas. –mencionó Nat levantándose.

-Hey Nat –dije buscando mi billetera. –cómprame unas a mi, por fas.

-Ok Sakura. –Natilla desapareció y me quedé con Ino.

-Cuidado, mucho cuidado, no quisiera ver como destruyes la barrera que has recomenzado a construir. –dijo la puerca en un tono muy prudente.

-Si puerca. Pero no te preocupes tanto, mi mamá va a estar ahí vigilando a mis primitos, así que estará por todos lados, y además mi casa no es muy grande, no se podría hacer nada ahí. –intenté tranquilizarla.

-Bien, pues, eso está mucho mejor.

-Claro. ¿Y cuándo te reúnes con Naruto-kun? –pregunté como burlándome de ella.

-Mmm, aún no lo sé, pero como lo vi tan feliz, y pues como está casi reprobando ciencias como yo, pues no creo que no acepte.

-Entiendo, seré la tía de un huevo.

-Jaja, yo también. –al rato llegó Nat y me dio la bolsa de papas que había mandado a comprar, y me la devoré velozmente.

Así pasó el tiempo y salí de clases, llegué a mi casa raramente temprano, me puse a ver televisión, además de comer palomitas. La noche llegó, íbamos ya casi a acostarnos. Me estaba cepillando los dientes. Le comentaría a mi madre que Sasuke llegaría a mi casa a hacer la tarea, pero mi mamá me interrumpió desde la cocina avisándome algo.

-Sakura hija… mañana ninguno de nosotros ni tus primitos, ni tu hermana estaremos aquí en todo el día, vamos a estar afuera de la ciudad en la otra casa –Cabe agregar que nosotros teníamos dos casas, ya que mis tíos le dijeron a mi padre que construyera una casa en su lote, como gratificación de lo bueno que habíamos sido todos esos años con ellos, y dentro de unos cuatro años irnos a mudar ahí, pero era terrible, por que era como en el campo. –Por que los niños están enfermos, y de todos modos los tengo que cuidar.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Ni mi hermana? –no me lo creía, no podía quedarme sola en la casa con Sasuke.

-No, se irá con nosotros, por que no tiene clases mañana. ¿Algún problema?

-No…no madre, sino que me quedaré sola todo el día. –mencioné mientras me cepillaba.

-Te hubiésemos llevado, pero tienes clases, y ya casi vienen los exámenes antes de salir a vacaciones, vendremos como a la media noche. –no le comentaría que Sasuke vendría, ni nada sobre el trabajo.

-Si señora, a penas salga del colegio tengo que venir a hacer un trabajo sobre la paternidad. –dije guardando el cepillo de dientes

-¡Oh!, que bonito, entonces quédate tranquila, hay mucha comida en el refrigerador.

-Ok. –y me dirigí a mi habitación para dormir.

* * *

Sasuke`s POV

Ya finalmente era viernes, y casi era la salida, estaba en religión creo, no le ponía atención al señor ese, por que Naruto y yo conversábamos de cosas triviales, todo pero no ponerle atención a la clase. Me sentía tan relajado sin esa empalagosa, me sentí el verdadero Sasuke permanente, y aunque esos tontos intentaron matar a mi padre, hermano y pues a mi, no pudieron quedar sanos después de la paliza que les dimos el dobe y yo. Pues como los tipos estaban armados y nosotros no, casi me sacan los intestinos, pero había medio puesto un brazo para que no fuese tan grave. Valió en realidad la pena, por que si no, hoy no iría a la casa de Sakura, ya que los días como los viernes, me iba junto con esa otra…

De la nada tocaron el timbre de salida, y presté atención a la estampida de gente salía del salón, yo siempre me sentía así, pero jamás fuera tan exagerado para botar al vejete.

Sakura se despidió de sus compañeras y se dirigió hacia mí, que me encontraba en el portón esperándola. Me dio la señal de que la siguiera en un rumbo al cual no nos llevaba hacia su domicilio, pero en fin, la seguí.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A la tienda de manualidades, hay que comprar algunas cosas para el deber.

-Hmp. –no caminamos mucho cuando contemplamos una tienda de ese tipo, ella entró y se puso a comprar varias cosas, como ojitos, la cáscara del huevo, y por si a caso compró una de repuesto, unas "pelucas de lana", para el maldito huevo, ¿Qué acaso todos deben hacer ese trabajo?. Solo les faltaba diseñar implantes de seno para huevos.

Salimos de ahí, y silenciosamente caminamos hasta su casa. Me incomodaba caminar tan lento como ella, pero en fin… Buscó sus llaves en la mochila y abrió el portón, caminamos un trecho medio y vi como los demás vecinos de Sakura me miraban de reojo, unas muchachas babeando. Me avisó que tenía que correr para atravesar esa ventana lo más antes posible, por que ahí vivía su abuela. Una casa más y ella se desvió a la entrada de ella.

-Sasuke…esta es mi casa –dijo avisándome para dejar de caminar en línea recta.

-Hmp, ya. –abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar, supuestamente yo era el que estaba invadiendo su hogar. Entré y logré ver que no había nadie, absolutamente nadie. Mi sonrisa se curvó hasta más no poder. El lugar era pequeño, pero ahí podían vivir… ¿tres personas?, aún no lo sabía, pero parecía que todos alcanzaban ahí.

-Sasuke, espérame en el comedor.

-¿Te vas a cambiar? –dije de pronto, la verdad no quería decir eso. Ella solo rodó los ojos y salió de la cocina. Comencé a sacar lo que Sakura había comprado. Me senté en una silla, pero luego sentí un aroma delicioso rodeando toda la casa.

-¿Qué? –respondió al ver que mis fosas nasales respiraban ese aroma muy delicioso.

-¿Qué es lo que huele tan bien?

-Es el incienso, yo no puedo estar en esta casa sin oler incienso. –la verdad tomé una nota mental: decirle a mi mama que comprara incienso, por que la verdad ese aroma me cautivó.

-Hmp, comprendo, huele bien. –vi como sacaba chunches, materiales de una bolsa y los ponía en la mesa.

-¿No quieres comer algo? –la verdad no había almorzado, pero… ¿Iba a cocinar en este momento?, o cualquier cosa por el estilo. Pero para no quedar mal, le aceptaría aunque sea un vaso con agua.

-Hmp. –asentí, y vi como se giraba en sus talones para encontrar la refrigeradora. Iba sacando un gran bandeja con un pastel de chocolate gigante, logré explorar más la refri, y vi la gran cantidad de comida, galletas, golosinas postres y demás cosas que habían, claro, también frutas y verduras.

-¿Te gusta el pastel de chocolate?

-Hmp obvio, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –la verdad no era mi delirio, pero eso se veía totalmente suculento.

-Por que como yo no conozco lo que te gusta comer… Tú por ser tan amargado parece que no te gusta hartar nada.

-Hmp –me acercó un platito y una cuchara, y ella tomaba un pedazo dos veces más grande que el mío, bah, a esa mujer le gustaba comer mucho, aquel día que me la encontré en el mini súper vi como llevaba comida chatarra. Degusté todo el sabor exquisito de ese condenado pastel, y ya una mordida, no pude parar, eso era como una droga. Sakura ante eso, dio una leve carcajada.

-¿Verdad que es adictivo?

-¿Quién hizo esto tan delicioso? –mencioné con la boca llena.

-Yo, pero mi mamá suele hacerlos diez veces mejor que yo. – si esa rodaja de pastel hecha por ella que comí era majestual, imagínense comiendo una diez veces mejor que esta.

-Hmp, ya.

Pasó un rato y luego de que yo comiera cuatro rodajas enormes y que entre los dos termináramos el queque, finalmente nos dispusimos a trabajar.

Me cuesta aceptar, que estar con Sakura era divertido, aunque quisiese mantener el margen conmigo, no dejaba de hablar como cotorra, pero con ella no me molestara que hablara, como la otra, ¿sería que ella no tenía voz de fresa?

Ella se puso a vestir al huevo ese, armarle una supuesta cama, mientras yo estaba haciendo la introducción del proyecto y el resto de las cosas que debíamos presentar por escrito. Preferí hacerlo así, por que a ella le estaba quedando muy bien. Al cabo de quince minutos, ella terminó al huevo.

-Lo voy a guardar en el refri.

-¿Por qué?

-Para que se seque primero, ah, y mejor aun, estará en la huevera.

-Hmp. –ella guardó esa cosa, y se sentó para ayudarme en lo que estaba haciendo. Estuvimos un rato más transcribiendo lo que había ella encontrado en un libro de paternidad. Pero de pronto mi mirada prestó atención a una puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué es ese cuarto?

-Ah, es mi habitación. –me puse de pie y abrí la puerta, y contemplé no solo una cama, si no dos. La habitación tenía dos bandos completamente diferentes. Una era con un montón de peluches de todo tipo, era todo de color rosa. En cambio el otro era completamente neutro, en la pared tenía pegados unos grandes carteles con un montón de bandas de metal que me gustaban, la pieza era muy pequeña, pero dos personas cabían bien.

-Hmp, ¿Cuál es tu cama? –dije en un tono pervertido.

-La de la izquierda. –la cama de ella era la de color gris, no me lo creía, y pues parecía una fresa de lo peor. Y le gustaba las bandas de metal que a mi me gustaban.

-Hmp, jamás me lo imaginé.

-Oh.

-Entonces… ¿De quién es esta cama?

-Ah, de mi hermana menor. –Juro que jamás se me hubiese pasado por la mente que Sakura tenía una hermana. Me acosté en su cama. -¿Qué haces?

-Intento dormirme. –cerré los ojos y pude respirar toda la fragancia que Sakura pudiese expandir, esa habitación olía a ella. Salió del cuarto dejándome solo, me causó gracia, parecía un acto de auto control por parte suya. Esa casa tenía una paz profunda, bueno, aparte de que estábamos solos. Me levanté de la cama y me encaminé hacia donde ella estaba.

-¿Qué nombre le vamos a poner?

-Hmp, decídelo. Será mejor que me vaya yendo, son las… 5:00 p.m., ponle el nombre –iba ella a contestar, pero los dos ensanchamos los ojos de golpe, por que sentimos como el piso se movía de una manera muy brusca. Estaba temblando. Yo reaccioné inmediatamente y me fui a resguardar bajo la mesa, era algo caótico. Sakura no dejaba de gritar como si la estuviesen violando, estaba estática, no hacía movimiento alguno. Pues salí de nuevo de la maldita mesa y la tomé bruscamente para que reaccionara, si no se ponía ahí abajo, enfrentaría las consecuencias, ese maldito sismo ya llevaba como quince segundos. La arrastré debajo de la mesa, pero aún no dejaba de gritar, estaba a punto de quedar sordo.

-AHHH!! AHHH!!!

-Maldita sea Sakura… cállate y mantén la calma, no se supone que eres una nerda y no sabes que hay que hace durante un sismo. –ante mi comentario gritaba menos, el maldito temblor duró como un minuto entero. Ya todo se había quedado quieto, no escuché que nada se destrozara y respiré profundamente. Vi como Sakura lloraba… ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?, se ponen a llorar por todo, parece que quieren cortarse las venas con galletas. –Sakura… ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Na…Nada, pero es que…yo soy sismo fóbica, me altero demasiado…y pues…pa…pasa esto. –seguía sollozando débilmente, era como queriendo reprimir el llanto por mi causa, para que yo no la viese llorar. La verdad, no sé por que carajos, sentí compasión de ella, la pobre se veía muy mal, y no dejaba de gimotear.

-Sakura, ya no va a pasar nada. –la verdad, no me importó la situación en la que estábamos, pero sentí la necesidad de abrazarla. Y así fue. Sentí su cálido cuerpo cerca del mío. Ante lo que había hecho, ella no había dado reacción alguna, por que las réplicas del sacudida seguían con frecuencia.

-Sasuke, no te vayas todavía, por lo menos que pasen las réplicas.

-Hmp, de acuerdo. –nos quedamos en silencio unos cinco minutos, y poco a poco se tranquilizaban los lloriqueos de Sakura y los movimientos de la tierra. Le acariciaba el cabello, mientras ella se resguardaba en mi pecho. Nos quedamos así por un largo tiempo, en un silencio total, un silencio cómodo, debo aceptarlo, me comenzaba a gustar ese tipo de contacto, no como el que siempre habíamos tenido antes, este era mucho diferente. Miré hacia su cabeza, aún protegidos bajo el comedor, lo que logré ver era su rostro lleno de paz pero aún temblaba de miedo, me causaba un poco de gracia verla tan cohibida. La quería poner un poco nerviosa, así que la aparté de mi pecho y la miré fijamente.

-Sa… ¿Sasuke-kun? –mi sonrisa recobró una gran sorna, me había hablado con el sufijo de nuevo, solo a ella le lucía llamarme así. Su mirada fue atónita ante mi reacción.

-Hmp. ¿Te dan miedo los temblores? –dije burlonamente, ella me dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

-No te burles es un trauma psicológico.

-Hmp, eso no lo sabía, no sabía que algo como eso me permitiría verte llorar –le dije de pronto, ella por todo lo que habíamos hecho era como para que cortase sus venas en el baño del colegio.

-Pues bueno, le tengo miedo, pero mucho miedo a la electricidad, y también a los roedores, e insectos asquerosos, oh y también a los rayos y truenos pero el resto de las cosas no me dan pavor.

-Hmp, tampoco lo sabía. –dije acariciándole el cabello, vi como se escondía en su cabello, tratando de que no viera su sonrojo. Y luego su mirada me irradió tristeza.

-Eso…es…por que tú y yo no nos conocemos, ni somos nada…ni…lo seremos. –dijo con dolor.

-Hmp, hagamos algo… -le propuse yo, apartándola de mí y saliendo de donde estábamos resguardados. –Conozcámonos –su mirada se tornó confusa.

-¿Qué?

-Hmp, vamos, no es difícil decir cual es tu banda de metal preferida. –intenté decirle con cordialidad, solo ella me emanaba esa paz con mi yo interno. Ella con miedo me siguió hasta su habitación, la verdad, no quería hacer nada en ese momento con ella, a menos de que se presentase la oportunidad. Me acosté de nuevo en su cama, ella se sentó en la de su supuesta hermana. –Comienza tú.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –preguntó tomando con fuerza un peluche para no sentir las leves réplicas sísmicas.

-No sé pregunta sobre mi vida, o cosas así. –le animé a contestar. Verdaderamente, esto era parte del proceso para conseguir lo que quisiese de Sakura, demonios, ocupaba de paciencia, además de contenerme.

-etto…no se a ver… -hablamos un buen rato, hasta estaba comenzando a anochecer, habíamos comentado que cosas teníamos en común, la verdad, éramos muy idénticos y diferentes a la vez, no comprendía el por qué, ella me comprendía y yo intentaba comprenderle, me habló de su hermana, sus padres, hasta de su señora abuela, me comentó que ella no era ninguna nerd que vivía pegada en los libros día y noche, como todos pensaban, era una muchacha totalmente lejos a lo nerdo, ella igual, como toda persona tenía pasatiempos, le encantaba leer, pero nada que se relacionase con materia del colegio, le gustaban muchas cosas que no me daría tiempo explicar, pero la cuestión, es que Sakura no es ningún extraterrestre, ella tiene muchas preferencias, no como cuando le preguntas a un cerebrito que como se llama, y te quitan la mirada, no, es una superdotada que no sabe medir la magnitud de sus conocimientos.

-Hmp, ya, entonces, ¿ya decidiste el nombre para el huevo?

-La verdad, no, te lo diré el lunes, si es que encuentro un nombre.

-Hmp, ¿qué hora es?

-Son las… 7:30 p.m. –dijo pasivamente.

-Hmp, yo que había dicho que me iría a las cinco.- Dije sentándome en la cama, ella hizo lo mismo. – ¿Tus padres a qué hora vienen?

-Como a la media noche, siempre vienen a esas horas, ya que cuando mis tíos llegan hacen pachanga, digo, fiesta, comen y todo, y me traen a mi.

-Hmp, como te gusta tragar –dije irónicamente. Cuando escuché que dijo que llegaban a la media noche, pues me volví a relajar en la cama.

-Sasuke-kun –me encantaba cuando decía eso, me hacía recordar todo lo que habíamos hecho durante un largo tiempo. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Hmp, te acompaño, mientras llegan tus padres. –ella se acercó a mi y se sentó al costado de la cama.

-Mientras no hagas nada indebido… -me sentenció, pero mis instintos se salieron de control, y a los pocos segundos me vi encima de ella.

* * *

PARTE DE LOS VECINOS ENTROMETIDOS (N/A: XDDDD No lo pude evitar poner)

-Por dios…esa niña se veía que iba por un buen camino… -mencionó una de los vecinos que vieron pasar a Sakura y a ese hombre extraño. Estaban cinco personas cerca de la casa, y hablando muy bajito.

-Mamá… Ese tipo está buenísimo, como Sakura, un cerebrito que siempre se oculta de todos, se encontró a ese bombonzote y yo que ando sin suéteres ni ropa holgada me sale uno.

-Hija, esa muchacha tiene belleza interior.

-No ni yo me lo creo, esa niña parece que estaba enamorada del fútbol. –mencionó otra señora, no pasaba de cuarenta años mientras descolgaba la ropa en un tendedero.

-Mami… ¿Sakura-chan ya se está intercambiando babas con un hombre? –preguntó un niño como de siete años, vivía en las últimas casas de ese lugar.

-No lo sabemos deja que averigüemos. –el niño asintió y entró a jugar con sus muñecos.

-Esa niñita, para mí que patea con la izquierda, por que solo se la pasa jugando fútbol, haciendo cosas rudas, ¿A caso no viste como pintó la casa, niveló con cemento la parte delantera y le puso cerámica ella sola?, esas cosas solo las pueden hacer los hombres, solo nosotros, por que tenemos el poder –dijo un viejo machista.

-Pues claro que patea con la izquierda, yo la he visto cuando juega fútbol, cariño.

-Tú si que eres bruta, métete a la casa ya, deja de chismear. –el hombre le ordenó sacando el cinturón de su pantalón para darle un buen fajazo a la mujer. Esta acató inmediatamente y se fue a guardar a la casa.

-Tras de ese terremoto que se vino, no se atrevió a salir de la casa con ese tipo –dijo una señora recién ebria.

-Muy cierto, esos dos se andan en algo raro, y la mamá no sabe, por que si los niños que cuida no llegaron hoy, pues seguramente se quedó allá arriba – (N/A: "Arriba", era un término para decir montaña, o un lugar lejos de donde estás)

Entre cotilleo y cotilleo, esas personas se cansaron de pensar mal de la muchacha, aunque no estaban del cien por ciento equivocados, pero ellos decían rumores.

-Entonces, para que nuestras dudas se aclaren, veamos en las ventanas, no están bajas las cortinas, y pues la luz está prendida.

-De acuerdo, pero, déjenme guardar la ropa. –la mujer canosa se retiró con la ropa lavada pero no seca, hacia su lugar.

A paso lento se acercaron a la ventana de la muchacha pelirosa, llevaban un celular con la aplicación de cámara de vídeo encendida, apenas un "grabar" en el teclado e iniciarían su operación "Acusémosla con su madre". Ya él único hombre que criticaba a Sakura se había ido, así que solo estaban cuatro señoras y una adolescente.

Como pudieron alcanzaron la ventana, y su panorama le enseñaban a una Sakura cerca del sujeto extraño para ellos, junto a un libro, no descifraban de que era, pero parecía que estaban estudiando. Pero el oído chismoso captaba la conversación.

-Menos mal que el trabajo nos quedó bien, creo que nos darán los puntos y así me eximiré.

-Hmp, si, la verdad, ocupo esos puntos. –mencionó Sasuke muy tranquilamente.

-Que dicha que tenía este libro para guiarnos, por que si no teníamos que acudir al poder del Internet y nos duraríamos más imprimiendo –Sasuke solo sonreía arrogante.

-La verdad no estuvo tan complicado, como pensé.

-Si, ¡OH NO! –el joven que la acompañaba dio un leve respingo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡No hablé con mis padres para saber como estaban! –gritó de prono.

-Hmp, Sakura…según tú dices que estaban algo parecido al campo, así que no habían edificios que se cayeran.

-Bueno si, preguntar solo cuesta 0,28 colones (N/A: la moneda de aquí XD) –Sakura tomó el teléfono y se puso a marcar números rápidamente, mientras su acompañante observaba cada movimiento que ella hacía. Habló con sus padres, dijo que todo estaba bien, y que no habían llamado a Sakura por que la línea telefónica de allá no le daba la señal (N/A: en este país a los 25 metros no tienes señal, pero atendieron a esa llamada por milagro XD, bah, estoy exagerando). Ya al cabo de dos minutos y medio de conversación, la pelirrosa colgó el dichoso teléfono, mientras que los vecinos ojeaban todo lo que sucedía.

-Listo Sasuke-kun.

-Hmp, ¿qué hora es?

-Son las 7:37 p.m.

-Mmm, dormiré donde el dobe. -Sakura se acercó a la ventana para bajar las cortinas de la habitación, y dio un grito ensordecedor al ver a sus vecinos en la ventana, husmeando lo que estaban haciendo.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –Sasuke se tapó sus orejas y oídos, ya que todo el barrio podía escucharlo.

-¿Ahora por qué demonios gritas? –la pelirrosa se fijó bien en los vecinos que estaban espiando, y cobró una mirada de ira.

-USTEDES POR DIOS, ME VAN A MATAR DEL SUSTO, ENTROMETIDOS, TIENEN QUE VER LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO O NO YA ME TIENEN HARTA, ¿Y QUÉ HACEN CON ESA CÁMARA?, LOS VOY A DENUNCIAR. –gritó totalmente enfadada. Sasuke no comprendía nada, creyó que se había vuelto loca, pero se puso de pie, y vio la ventana y observó a unas cuantas señoras pegadas y con un celular seguramente para tomar una foto.

-Hmp, no sabía que no tenías privacidad.

-Pasa casi todo el tiempo, ¡¡¡LARGO!!! –y las señoras a como podían se metieron a sus casas. Bajó las cortinas enfurecida, y se dio vuelta para ver a Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura`s POV

Me di la vuelta para ver la reacción de Sasuke, y en vez de contemplar sus obres negros, neutrales y serios, miré sus párpados cerrados, bajé la vista al resto de su rostro y observé como encorvaba esos labios hacia arriba, por dios, se estaba riendo, su carcajada era tan sonora, era como una canción, algo que me dejó totalmente anonadada.

-¿De qué te ríes? –tomó un poco de aire, para poder hablar.

-Hmp, jamás me imaginé que esa gente estaba ahí, que nos hubiera visto haciendo otra cosa, seguramente tu madre te mataría.

-Eso no me da risa –le hice una supuesta escena de enojo, la verdad tenía razón, esa gente no tenía nada que hacer y se vinieron a ver lo que hacíamos. Me sentí todo ese tiempo con él muy bien, no se comportaba como siempre, frío, calculador, serio como siempre.

-Hmp.

Sasuke recobraba el aire en la cama, y me senté en el borde de la cama, de nuevo. De repente, sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban el cuerpo, y me atraía a él, a su pecho, yo me dejé y nos quedamos en esa posición por un corto tiempo. Como veía que no se movía, decidí verlo a la cara, y lo contemplé, nuestros ojos chocaron, me perdí en sus ojos, y en poco tiempo vi como nuestros labios se juntaban en un muy buen beso, yo revolvía sus cabellos con una mano, y la otra se encargaba de acariciarle el trasero, era una de las partes de él que me gustaban; mientras que él me tomaba de la espalda, haciendo que profundizara el beso. Ya no podía respirar, así que me aparté de él, tomé aire y caí en cuenta de que este era un inicio para destruir lo que había construido, ese era uno de los momentos perfectos, solos, en mi cama, y de esa manera. Así que intenté reaccionar, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina. Me siguió y me rodeó por atrás, sentía como su aliento daba en mi nuca, a mi nunca me había dado esas cosas de estremecerme, y pues, eso se había terminado, se me enchinó la piel de sobremanera.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunté e intenté respirar profundo, no quería caer en sus juegos, no más, solamente si llegáramos a ser algo, una falsa esperanza.

-Hmp, ¿Qué no te gusta? –dijo en mi oído, con su siempre voz ronca, me encantaba el contacto, pero me tenía que resistir, Sakura Haruno podía.

-Si Sasuke, pero no voy a permitir que me vuelvas a causar el daño que me causaste, no más –dije para luego suspirar al recordar todo lo que hacíamos, me acordaba de eso cada diez minutos.

-Hmp, tu y tu drama, yo desde el principio te dije que solo sería placer. –se apartó de mi.

-Lo sé y eso es lo que más me enoja, fui yo la tonta que aceptó toda esta locura. –abrí el refrigerador y corté una rodaja de tres leches, y me fui a sentar al sofá de la sala.

-Hmp. ¿Aún me amas Sakura? – la pregunta hizo que tragara mal el pedazo de torta. Y tosiera un poco. –anda dímelo.

-Dímelo por qué…

-Hmp, curiosidad.

-Intento no hacerlo, me cuesta bastante. –dije cortante.

-Hmp, deberías no descartarlo, no creería que fuese una pérdida de tiempo. –me sonrió arrogantemente para luego salir de mi casa, e irse a paso rápido hacia el portón, me quedé como tonta, en la pequeña grada que había yo cementado, con la rodaja de tres leches, se escuchó el golpe del portón, y su sombra desapareció. Me costó reaccionar, y vi a todos los vecinos, malditos vecinos, me miraban, esperando a que reanudara mis acciones.

Entré de nuevo, me quedé muy pensativa, ¿Sería que me lavé bien el cerebro y el resto de mis sentidos esa mañana?, sus palabras me resonaban en la cabeza "deberías no descartarlo, no creería que fuese una perdida de tiempo", ¿Qué me quería decir con eso?, a mi me parecieron muchas cosas, pero sabía muy bien, que Sasuke Uchiha nunca me iba a amar, por más que me lo hubiese propuesto, nunca me aceptaría en su corazón.

* * *

Continuará

Agradecimientos de reviews anónimos a:

Lissette Gomitha: Hola amiga!!! te agradezco realmente que leas el fic, y además por dejar review, me dan ganas de seguir adelante, espero que sigas leyendo, nos leemos amiga, ¡un beso!

sakura_huchiha: hola!!!, muchas gracias por el review, aquí estaba la conti, nos leemos, bye!

sasusaku01: muchas gracias! Saludos a ti tambn!

rosalie-chan: wow apareciste de nuevo, muchas gracias por el review, y tambien sobre lo de el lemmon, gracias ^^, espero que estes bien, cuidate!

val: hola!!!, XD, si a mi me gusta explicar la jerga de mi pais, esto es 100% lectura costarricense XD, muchas gracias de nuevo. Nos leemos!

Pame: hey pura vida, gracias por el review, espero que te guste!

Debo aclarar que la escena del sismo realmente pasó y no se relaciona con ningún tema de beneficio con el terremoto de Haití o de Chile, este capítulo estaba hecho una semana antes de que sucediera la catástrofe de Haití…

Les agradezco mucho que hayan leído este capi, un poco más largo que los otros, pero no se, ¿las iré a recompensar con un lime en el siguiente capítulo?, XD, si, soy muy rata X3, pero es que me gusta la intriga, espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado, mil gracias por sus reviews, me alientan a seguir, ¡como las quiero! XD, y lo digo en femenino por que se que la mayoría o la totalidad de mujeres leen esta página, ¡mujeres al poder!, y si no ha de ser así, corríjanme ^^, bueno, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y que ojala me recompensen la luz, la compu, el dinero que le pido a mi papá para que me de dinero para ir al ciber, además de mi esfuerzo e imaginación para alterar el fic X3, ustedes dirán sobre qué culpa tienen ustedes que yo sea la autora y les hecho las cosas en cara y pues no, solo prémienmelo ^^, se los digo de corazón. Se les quiere mucho, y nos leemos pronto cuídense *v*.

lisseth96.


	11. Aclaraciones y resistencia

Hola mundo!!! ¿Cómo están?, pues espero que bien, les agradezco los reviews, me dan muchos ánimos. YA TENGO MÁS DE 100, jamás me lo imaginé, mil gracias. **Les quiero aclarar que lo de la escena del sismo en el capi anterior sucedió, mucho antes de que Haití y Chile fueran sacudidos. Lo pongo en negrita por que no quiero hacer ningún acto burlesco y aprovechado para beneficiarme, gracias por comprender ^^.** Bueno, hoy no tengo que decir nada, solamente que lo disfruten ^^, nos vemos allá abajo, no olviden pensar que me escribirán para el review xD, este es el último capítulo en el que no habrá lime, si, festejen, ya el resto de la historia se enfatiza más en eso. ¿Alegres?, espero que si x3. Oh, no se si les interese, pero estoy demasiada feliz, antes de semana santa me habian dicho que me habia quedado en un examen, nunca en mi vida he reprobado un examen, y pues hoy el profesor me dio en examen y resulta que tenia seis puntos de mas ¬.¬ me hizo llorar para nada y esconderle a mi madre una semana entera sobre mi calificacion XD, espero que se alegren de mi, por que hoy subo de buenas ^^ (inner: ¿quieres que te feliciten? ¬.¬ te pones a contar cosas que no les interesan) Lo siento solo que necesito decirselo al mundo ¡NO ME QUEDE EN ESE EXAMEN! XD (inner: ¬.¬) Bah, Esta Historia está basada en hechos reales, y en algún momento de la historia, la debo alterar.

**Review especial: **

**moka-chan:** hola!!!, amiga espero que te encuentres bien, ahi te dejo claro sobre lo del sismo del capi anterior, es que aqui cada dos dias tiembla XD, ya me he acostumbrado. Sabes... jamas me imagine que fueras de Chile, de un pronto a otro dejaste de enviar reviews, y la verdad crei que ya no te gustaba XD, lo digo enserio, espero que tu y tu familia esten bien y que chile vuelva a levantarse, además, espero que todo alla mejore, y que sigas comentando, la verdad cada review es una bendicion, pero los tuyos son muy buenos. Bueno amiga, cuidate mucho, ¡bye!

***Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco el resto de los personajes, desdichadamente, por que si fuera mío, en esa aldea correrían niños de cabello negro con ojos verdes :D

Advertencia:

**Pre-lime **(Qué desgracia, ni siquiera lime XD)

* * *

**Experiencias Colegiales**

**Cap.11 Aclaraciones y Resistencia**

Sakura`s POV

Era un miércoles, era el día de presentar al huevo, no había pensado en que nombre ponerle, pero eso al fin y al cabo, no importaba mucho, un momento…claro que importaba, si no Jiraiya nos mataría, tenía que pensar en algún nombre y rápido, no era muy importante si le ponía "Miss Egg", o traducirlo a "señorita huevo", como lo habían hecho algunos compañeros, recién estaba entrando a clases, así que faltaba mucho para encontrar un nombre.

El día lunes, me tocó a mí tener al huevo todo el día, mientras que el martes, Sasuke y los demás hombres del colegio se vieron obligados a tener a esa criatura sin vida. Se miraba tan chistoso, llevarlo y su supuesta cama de aquí para allá, y entre todos se hacían bromas, parecían niñas jugando a las muñecas, pero lo hacían por puntos.

Aunque suene extraño, Sasuke me comenzó a hablar, espontáneo, no lo sabía, pero era tan extraño que platicase conmigo. Por cierto, el martes que él tenía al huevo, hubo un gran conflicto con su ex novia, de alguna manera me encantaba pronunciar el prefijo "ex".

Si, tuvieron que llamar a los padres de ambos, según me dijo Ino-puerca, la muchacha estaba embarazada, era una lástima por ella, por que tenía notas muy buenas, lo malo es que era un poco frezota, pero mala persona no era. Pero aprovecharía la oportunidad de que Sasuke me contestaba todo lo que yo preguntaba, era una buena noticia esa, pero a nuestras edades no luce. La bronca que se ha cargado Sasuke, y como en este país defienden tanto los derechos de las mujeres, le iba a ir muy mal.

Estaba sentada en mi pupitre, resolviendo junto con Sasuke unas prácticas de francés, era la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle sobre lo que había pasado el otro día.

-Hmp, Sakura, la terminación de "Vous" es "ez"

-No Sasuke-kun, es "ont".

-Esa es la de "Nous" –me reprochó, así que busqué en el cuaderno la desgraciada terminación, y efectivamente, era "ez", es que estaba algo desconcentrada sobre lo que me había dicho Sasuke el día que fue a mi casa.

-Jeje Sasuke-kun, tienes razón. –dije apenada, mientras el sonreía con toda la arrogancia que puede emanar. Pero de su sonrisa se borró y su rostro se tornó frío.

-¿Qué te sucede Sakura?, hoy te estás comportando algo rara. –era un buen momento para hablar sobre el tema.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Me respondes a una pregunta que te voy a hacer?

-Hmp. –asintió

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer con tu ex?

-Hmp, me quieren poner a comer problemas que no son míos.

-¿Cómo?, no te entiendo. –dije muy confundida.

-Mira, nosotros todos los años que habíamos tenido juntos, existía una relación abierta. –mis ojos se ensancharon mucho, tanto que Naruto se burló de mi y dijo que me parecía a un sapo.

-¿Cómo?, no me dejas de sorprender.

-Hmp, ese era la única condición que yo le propuse a ella cuando comenzamos, que fuese una relación que si yo me quería revolcar con mil mujeres ella no podía decirme nada, y pues bueno, tampoco yo a ella. –mi vista se dirigió al suelo.

-Entonces yo era una de esas mil mujeres.

-Hmp. –no pude ver que expresión tenía el en su rostro, por que las lágrimas en cualquier momento se me iban a salir, maldición, ese tipo me enseño a llorar por cualquier cosa, por él. Pero afortunadamente no derramé lágrima alguna. Quería saber más sobre el tema, entonces le seguí hablando.

-¿Y entonces?

-Hmp, si el chamaco nace, se le hace el ADN, y si es mío, el problema es mío. Y pues si no es así, verá ella con qué hombre se acostó.

-Solo a ustedes se les ocurre tener una relación de esa manera.

-Hmp, si sus padres lo supiesen. –dijo burlándose de ellos.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te dije que fue un acuerdo entre ella y yo, por que mi padre le había prometido al de ella en una noche de apuestas de que si perdía jugando póker me haría novio de esa…pues mi padre extrañamente perdió, y me tocó hacerle caso a esa tipa. – ¿esa era la razón por la que Sasuke estaba con ella?, realmente eso no lo sabía, y de alguna manera me agradaba eso, nunca fue por su voluntad. Pero ahora yo no haría nada, por que no me quería involucrar en más de esos problemas.

-Ya comprendo Sasuke-kun. Pero… ¿Entonces nunca la quisiste?- la pregunta me salió sin querer, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Hmp, que curiosa –torció su sonrisa recobrando una actitud arrogante, yo solamente rodé los ojos en signo de fastidio- la verdad, no, nunca, pero te juro que antes ella si lo hacía bien, tal vez se le acabó la gasolina –me guiñó un ojo, casi me derretía por tal gesto.

-La verdad estoy sorprendida. –dije soltando el lápiz con el que estaba terminando la práctica.

-Hmp, eso solo lo sabe el dobe y tú, no debes repetir nada o el plan de librarme del niño si no resulta mío, se arruinaría.

-Sasuke-kun, yo callo, soy una tumba.

-Hmp.

-Ya, ya terminé. -¿para qué demonios le dije eso?, recién Naruto se había escapado del aula, y como siempre, mi clase siempre se distraía con los otros, entonces Sasuke aprovecharía la oportunidad.

-Hmp, anda Sakura, ¿No extrañas hacer esto conmigo? –mencionó poniendo la mochila en su regazo, ya todos sabrán que terminaríamos haciendo.

-Sasuke, yo te voy a ser sincera, si, si, y si, me hace falta hacer eso, pero no se puede, por que yo misma me lo propuse, entiéndelo, ya te dije que estás perdiendo el tiempo. –pero Sasuke no me hacía caso, nada, mis ojos se me engrandecieron de nuevo al contemplar de nuevo a su miembro, me sentí vulnerable, necesitaba de eso ya, era como a un drogadicto en recuperación le ofreciesen droga.

-Hmp, vamos, es solo un ratito. –como decía mi madre: "el demonio te ofrece, te plantea el mal de cualquier forma que anheles tanto, Sakura, no desvíes tu camino". Dichosamente el consejo de mi madre funcionó, rápidamente voltee mi mirada, hacia el techo, en cualquier lugar en el que no viese al Uchiha.

Tomó bruscamente mi mano, atrayéndolo a él, mis dedos estaban tan cerca, deseaba por todo lo que es bueno tocar a Sasuke, pero mi mano se quedó estática, totalmente enrollada en el tubo del pupitre, Sasuke hacía forcejeos muy bruscos, pero mi mano y mi barrera de autocontrol se mantuvieron en orden. El Uchiha se dio por vencido y se ordenó de nuevo el pantalón, dejándome a mí respirando profundamente, conteniéndome. No lo podía creer, no le había dado chance, digo, oportunidad de que me dominara. Era un gran orgullo para mí.

Le sonreí con superioridad, me sentí mucho más que él, mientras me dedicaba una mirada de odio completo. Luego cambió la dirección de su mirada, igual yo, mirábamos hacia la puerta, que la profesora Anko entraba junto con Naruto, viendo hacia e piso, mientras recibía muchas indicaciones en Francés. Todos contemplábamos la escena de la maestra. Estaba con mis codos apoyados en el pupitre. Cuando de pronto sentí una electricidad que no sentía desde hace tiempo, Sasuke me estaba acariciando los senos sin mi permiso, inmediatamente desvié la mirada de él, la cual formaba una sonrisa pervertida, y lo malo de eso era que me estaba dejando.

Dichosamente, mi metabolismo se comenzaba a acostumbrar a recordarme lo bueno y malo que tenía que hacer y no. Se me vino a la cabeza los malos ratos que Sasuke me hizo pasar, me había enseñado a sufrir, me había enseñado a amarlo más de lo que lo amaba. Así que tomé su mano y la aparté de mí, me miró con odio de nuevo, y puso su gran mano en mi entrepierna, eso me volvía loca, pero los recuerdos me venían a la mente, y gracias a lo más sagrado, reaccioné, y le volví a tomar su mano y le enterré las uñas, mientras me hacía lejos, corriéndome de lugar.

La profesora terminó de regañar a Naruto, y se puso a escribir en la pizarra. Abrí mi cuaderno, y me dispuse a apuntar todo lo que mi sensei copiaba, y de paso me estaba empezando a memorizar las cosas.

-Por favor Sakura… Déjame hacerte el amor. – Sasuke me hablaba al oído, y me sentí muy, pero muy nerviosa, ¿Me había bañado bien los oídos esta mañana?, pues estaba algo segura de lo que había escuchado, ¿Sasuke me estaba pidiendo un favor?, demonios, me iba a tirar del último piso del edificio más alto de este país.

-Sasuke-kun…- dije en un hilo de voz, casi no podía articular palabras –no lo llames "hacer el amor", por que sabemos muy bien que tu no me quieres. –bajé la mirada.

-Vamos, tú tampoco te puedes contener.

-Ahora lo estoy haciendo, no, no, no.

-Hmp. Sakura…entiende tu me excitas, no hay nadie que mueva el piso conmigo que no seas tu. –yo no podía creerme todo lo que me decía, cerré los ojos mientras memorizaba cada ronca palabra que pronunciaba.

-Sasuke-kun…Hemos empatado, finalmente estamos uno a uno, y no permitiré que me ganes, no. –me miró con una mirada extraña, no sabía como descifrarla, pero era completamente ajena a él.

-Hmp, mejor me busco a otra.

-Hazlo Sasuke, las putas pueden complacerte más que yo. Pues tú sabes que aún no lo he hecho.

-Hmp, para lo que me has demostrado, me ha parecido como si fueses una profesional. –Se calló de golpe y volvió a su cuaderno, ya que Anko-sensei se volteó para dar la explicación. Intentaría poner la mayor atención posible, por que debía sacarme una calificación alta, por que si no, mi madre me haría pagar las consecuencias con una semana sin pastel de chocolate.

Después de un buen rato escuchando la explicación, tocó la hora del cambio de lección. Totalmente desconcentrada, me cambié hacia mí otro lugar, quienes estaban cerca de mí Nat y Chinita, además de Naruto. Me divertí observando como Natilla y Naruto discutían y mi rubio amigo la escupía sin que ella se enterase, la fastidiaba a más no poder, llegó al punto en el que mi compañera se enojara y le propinara un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Así de desconcentrada me pasé, que perdí la explicación de Asuma-sensei, demonios, y le iba a poner mucha atención. Que tonta era por dios.

-Bien chicos, Jiraiya les va a decir algo. –mencionó mi profesor, y volví la mirada hacia la puerta, ahí estaba mi profesor pervertido.

-A partir de este momento, las parejas que tienen a su "hijo", deben sentarse junto a esa persona, y deben pasar el resto de las lecciones así. Vamos, acomódense ya. –ordenó, y como estaba casi atrás, junto a la pared, Sasuke corrió un pupitre cerca de mi, y me dio la "cuna", de mi "hija". –Asuma, no dejes que se cambien de lugar ni que se separen, solamente si deben ir al baño.

-De acuerdo Jiraiya. –El Orientador se retiró y el profesor nos dirigió la palabra- por favor no se desacomoden, sino pagarán las consecuencias. Ahora…como les decía… -iba a poner atención cuando sentí el aliento de cierto pelinegro en mi boca, ni siquiera me había enterado de que no hubiese nadie que nos viera. El profesor se dirigió al pupitre de Rock-Lee, para aclárale las dudas que tenía, había él aprovechado ese momento.

-Sasuke-kun, Asuma-sensei nos va a castigar si nos ve –mencioné mientras me besaba.

-Hmp, ¿y qué? –por contradecirme, se apegó más a mi, yo en ese momento no quería hacer nada, por que él era muy severo con eso de las escenas "amorosas" en el colegio. Así que me aparté poco a poco de él, de manera que dejé de sentir su lengua dentro de mi boca.

-Muy bien, ¿alguien más tiene dudas sobre el tema? –mi educador observó a toda la clase para ver manos levantadas, pero consiguió un silencio total. –Ok, entonces tienen el resto de la lección libre, son como unos veinte minutos, y luego veremos otro tema.

El salón, comenzó a escucharse muy ruidoso y el profesor se puso el ipod a escuchar música, seguramente no estaría pendiente de lo que hacían mis compañeros. Miré a Sasuke, este que observaba detenidamente al huevo.

-¿Ahora quieres violar al huevo?

-Hmp, solamente veo que está… bonito.

-Jeje, vieras que ya se que nombre le pondremos, y no será "Miss Egg".

-Hmp.

-Se llamará Annie.

-¿Por?

-Por que ha sido lo único que se me ha ocurrido. –dije poniéndole a "Annie" en sus manos.

-Hmp, está bien, pero "Miss Egg", era mejor. –me reí levemente, ese nombre era tan cómico cuando mis compañeros pronunciaban mal el inglés. La contempló por un largo tiempo. Me la dio, y logré ver una sonrisa divertida por parte de él.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Hmp, me acuerdo cuando gritaste como una desquiciada en tu casa, el día del terremoto.

-Sasuke-kun…- le di un leve golpe en la cabeza –te ríes de las cosas a las que les tengo miedo.

-Hmp. ¿Cuándo me vuelves a invitar a tu casa? –no me agradaba mucho la idea.

-Nunca, a menos de que se tenga que hacer un trabajo en grupo.

-Hmp, esperaré.

-Ahora si, contestemos la fotocopia que nos dieron temprano.

-Hmp –asintió mientras comenzábamos a llenar la hoja. Básicamente eran preguntas sobre la paternidad, y esas cosas, que en ese momento lo estudiábamos en Ciencias.

-¡Le cambiaré el pañal a el bebé! –dijo Naruto efusivo, mientras la puerca se tapaba la cara con sus manos.

-Naruto, es solo un huevo.

-¡Es NUESTRO hijo huevo! –Ino-puerca solo se resignaba poniendo su mochila encima de su cabeza, para que nadie la viese-

-Malditos seres inferiores –murmuró ella.

-¿Dijiste algo Ino?

-No –le sonrió irónicamente. Y siguieron con la discusión sobre mi sobrino huevo. La verdad me divertía un rato, pero prefería hablar con Sasuke, se hacía muy amena la presencia de él, mientras no hiciese nada indebido.

-Hmp, ese dobe, pelea por todo. –se burló Sasuke mientras contemplábamos ahora la canasta que tenía a nuestra tarea. -¿Qué pasa si el huevo se quebrara?

-Te mataría, me costó hacer un montón a Annie.

-Yo no más veo a un huevo con peluca.

-Se le llama peluca de lana para huevos.

-Como quieras.

* * *

Sasuke`s POV

Era inevitable no conversar con Sakura, expandía tanta calidez y confianza para que yo pudiese hablar. Ese maldito trabajo del huevo influenció mucho con el cambio de ánimo de ella, no me quería ver ni en pintura, por lo menos ahora me hablaba.

Me estaba desesperando, ¿por qué demonios me estaba esforzando por encontrar la manera de que se acostase conmigo?, habían muchas mujeres, y de sobra, que botaban la baba por mí, pero simplemente por mi apariencia, ella no, aunque no la conociese muy bien, comprende lo que me sucede, y viceversa, ella si se le podía decir que me quería, y no se andaba arrastrando a mis pies, me gustaban los retos, pero se estaba saliendo de control, era demasiada abstinencia.

Nos había tocado estar todo el santo día juntos, la verdad ya ni me molestaba el hecho de cargar al huevo, ya que me consolaba que yo no era Naruto, con sus escenas de novela rosa. Estábamos en el recreo, pues me tocó sentarme junto con ella en el pasto, detrás de los baños. Yo me encargué del huevo, digo Annie ya que Sakura comía como si no hubiese probado bocado en años.

-¿No quieres Sasuke-kun?...-me pregunto con la boca llena, la verdad no me gustaba la comida que vendían en esa cafetería, pero la verdad las Pringles me estaban tentando, así que tomé un tarrito.

-Hmp, ¿por qué comes como un forastero en el desierto?

-Mmm, Sasuke-kun, yo como demasiado, y casi todo el tiempo padezco de estas hambres carnívoras.

-Hmp, deberías comer algo más saludable, eso no te sustentará. –dije cerrando los ojos ¿Yo le había dado un consejo?, ella reaccionó de la misma manera sorprendida que yo.

-¿Desde cuándo eres nutricionista?- se estaba comenzando a burlar de mí.

-Hmp, desde que noté que comes chatarra como una desquiciada. –la dejé callada, era mucho mejor así.

-Ok. –y prosiguió comiendo y comiendo, pero no dejábamos de hablar de cosas tontas.

-Hmp, toma, yo debo de tener esta cosa todo el tiempo. –mencioné dándole a Annie

-Me alegra que no eres Naruto, solamente obsérvalo. –desviamos juntos la mirada hacia el dobe ese, y se lograba escuchar el espectáculo.

-Amorcito, hoy te voy a enseñar a caminar, además vas a hablar, por que como yo si puedo hablar, y tu mamá no, pues aprenderás de mi. Como te quiero pequeñito pedazo de mi corazón, ocupas casi el mismo lugar que el ramen en mi corazón. –gritaba Naruto, mientras que Ino se cubría la cara de la vergüenza. Supuestamente Jiraiya iba a castigar a mi rubio amigo, pues la verdad era al revés.

-Naruto por dios no seas tan cursi es solo un maldito huevo, ya basta, deja de hacer teatro.

-Lo sé Ino, pero es que no puedo evitar amar a mi niño. –Lo acurrucó entre sus dos palmas, la verdad se estaba yendo a lo sentimental.

-Como quieras. –Ino finalizó la conversación.

-Qué lindo suele ser Naruto-kun a veces. –mencionó Sakura, la cual miraba hacia el cielo nublado.

-Hmp, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Es que aunque se vea patético, es un lindo gesto, la verdad quiere al huevo, bah, Naruto-kun si es tierno.

-Hmp.

-Como quisiese que fueras así. Bah, que estoy diciendo. Pobre ilusa. –se regaño ella sola, por haber dicho eso.

-Hmp. –mejor me quedaría callado.

-Sasuke-kun…

-¿Hmp?

-¿Trajiste el trabajo escrito? – la verdad la quería fastidiar un rato, así que le negué.

-Hmp, no.

-¡SASUKE! –ante eso sonreí arrogante. -¿Ahora qué demonios vamos a hacer?

-Hmp, reprobar.

-¡SASUKE! te estoy hablando enserio.

-Hmp, yo igual.

-¡SASUKE! –dijo aún enojada.

-Hmp, solo eso sabes decir.

-Eso me pasa por dejarte a ti el trabajo, si soy una tonta.

-Molesta mejor dicho. –quería que ya callara, así que aparté al huevo de su manos y la recosté en el pasto, para luego, besarla, Sakura se asustó de sobremanera, tal vez por que alguien nos viese, bah, a mi eso no me importaba.

-Sasuke, ya alguien nos va a ver. –decía mientras tomaba aliento.

-Hmp, ¿y qué? –logró apartarse de mí, era muy divertido verla nerviosa.

-Menos mal que no hay nadie. –solo atiné a sonreírle con sorna. El timbre para volver al aula sonó, y nos levantamos para dirigirnos al salón. Logré escuchar como ella maldecía por lo bajo, que mejor se hubiese dejado el trabajo, y cosas así.

-Hola chicos, veo que se están tomando esto muy enserio. –saludó Jiraiya

-Claro que sí, un bebé es una bendición aunque sea un huevo. –aludió Naruto.

-Desde luego Naruto. Ahora, necesito que me pongan los trabajos escritos en el escritorio. –Sakura me fulminaba con la mirada, yo sonreí sacando de mi mochila el fólder y llevándolo hacia el escritorio, y volví hacia mi lugar.

-¡¿NO ERA QUE NO LO HABÍAS TRAÍDO?!

-Hmp, era para que te fastidiases un rato. –sentí como me daba un buen golpe en la cabeza, jodida para golpear como boxeadora.

-No vuelvas a bromear sobre eso, ya te iba a mutilar. –dijo tranquilizándose.

-Hmp.

* * *

Sakura`s POV

-Muy bien, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke, pasen adelante, necesitamos ver a su hijo. –Dijo amablemente Jiraiya, mientras escuchaba cosas como: "uy son pareja", "Sasuke es mío no de esa pelichicle", "Sakura no me llega a los talones para ser la madre de los hijos huevo de Sasuke-kun" y cosas así, pero aún así nos dirigimos al pizarrón, a mi no me agradaba la idea de estar al frente, pero que más daba, si no, no me podría eximir en ciencias a final de año.

Le enseñamos a Jiraiya a Annie, estaba entretenido preguntando cosas como la experiencia de ser "padres", y lo peor de todo es que debíamos tenerlo el resto de la semana, si no, ni habrían puntos en ciencias.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la experiencia de ser "padre" Uchiha? –dijo el orientador.

-Hmp, me ha agradado. Divertida. –dijo serio.

-Me alegra Uchiha, ya tienes quince puntos más en ciencias, solamente debes cumplir el resto de la semana.

-Hmp.

-¿Y a ti Sakura?

-Nee…igual, divertida.

-¿Solamente?-dijo fastidiado Jiraiya –demonios, no ha funcionado en nada, yo quería ver que todos ustedes se hicieran pareja. –mencionó.

-¡Jamás sería algo de Naruto!- gritó la puerca.

-Ni yo tuyo, ¡pido la custodia del pequeño! ¡Ero-sennin déjeme ver a mi hijo! no me lo quite, ¡piedad! –todos contábamos con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza

-Ya Naruto no me digas así. Bah, la siguiente "pareja" –nos fuimos a sentar, ya me tenía cansada ver al sensei haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

* * *

Sasuke`s POV

Ya habíamos salido, esperaría a que Sakura saliera de la práctica. Pero esta vez no la esperaría en el baño.

-¿Qué tal Uchiha?-saludó cordial Kakashi-sensei.

-Hmp, bien.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Hmp, me quedaré aquí, Jiraiya prohibió que Sakura dejase solo al huevo en la práctica –le mentí, pero como Karachi lo creía todo, pues inventé eso.

-De acuerdo Sasuke, quédate aquí, y contempla que las muchachas saben jugar fútbol como cualquier otro himbre.

-Hmp, si señor. –entré al gimnasio y vi a las muchachas calentando, pero al verme entrar, se pusieron algo cohibidas, tal vez por que yo entré. Sakura se acercó hasta donde estaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hmp, le inventé a Kakashi una excusa para ver como juegas fútbol.

-¿Y cuál era?

-Hmp, pásame a Annie, tengo que cuidarla, el pelele se lo creyó. –sonreí con mi misma insolencia de siempre. Ella buscó en su mochila, y me pasó al huevo.

La práctica acababa de comenzar, y admito, las mujeres pueden hacer lo que se les de la gana, miraba que jugaban como cualquier jugador profesional, no habían frezadas ni esas cosas, eran totalmente las personas adecuadas para ese deporte. Pero mi mirada se centraba en Sakura, la cual no permitía que ningún gol entrase a su marco.

Comencé por verle el rostro, pero la necesidad, hizo que bajase hasta sus piernas, y el resto de ella, ella, logró ver mi perversión y se comenzó a desconcentrar-

-¡Sensei no lo puedo creer, le metí un gol a Sakura-chan! –decía brincando una chica

-Me alegra, me alegra, Sakura, ¿qué rayos te pasa?-preguntó el profesor.

-No…nada, estoy algo cansada, pero no importa.

-Vamos no pierdas la concentración.

-Ok. – me agradaba el hecho que se desconcentrase por mi causa.

La práctica pasó muy rápido, fui y Sakura me obligó a ayudarle a Kakashi a guardar las cosas, ya que supuestamente había quedado exhausta y no podía levantarse del piso. Ya por hecho mi trabajo, se dispuso a ir a cambiarse al baño, así que en un descuido entré junto con ella. Mientras cerraba la puerta, me logró ver y demonios, otra vez gritó.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡SASUKE QUIERES SE ME SALGA EL CORAZÓN DE UN SUSTO!

-Hmp, talvez. Ahora cállate, que en cualquier momento viene alguien.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Ahora que quieres?

-Vamos, no me digas que no extrañas que te haga esto. –dije recostándola a la pared masajeando sus senos, intentaba ella por no gemir, ni demostrarme que se moría por eso.

-Sasuke-kun… por favor, ya. –me decía suavemente.

-Hmp. –le saqué el maldito abrigo y después su blusa de deporte, no se puede olvidar del sostén. Comencé a besarle el cuello, boca y el inicio de sus pechos, me encantaba verla contenerse.

-Oh Sasuke… no hagas eso. –mencionó arqueándose al sentir como le lamía los senos, y halaba mis cabellos. Cuando iba a desabrocharme el pantalón vi como buscaba sus cosas y medio desnuda se cambiaba de baño. Tal vez para arreglarse y salir corriendo.

-Hmp. –dije al verla salir cambiada del baño. –no entiendo por qué demonios te contienes.

-Sasuke-kun… te dije que no más, y no hay nada más, ahora, llévate a Annie.

-Hmp –insinué, tomé la cama de Annie y me fui.

Ya afuera del colegio me dispuse a tomar el bus que se dirigía a mi casa. La gente se burlaba al verme con Annie, pero que más daba. Me puse a pensar en lo enserio que Sakura se estaba tomando eso de no ceder, y pues lo estaba haciendo muy bien, vi como mostraba más seguridad en ella, y el autocontrol era muy interesante, ahora la deseaba mucho más, y seguramente no se escaparía de mi, aunque mil años pasasen, no la dejaría en paz.

* * *

Continuará…

Agradecimientos de reviews anónimos a:

sasusaku: Hola!!!, muchas gracias por comentar! y aqui esta el capi, espero lo hayas disfrutado, bueno saludos!

rakel: hola amix!, gracias por leer el fic, enserio, no entiendo como la gente me hace caso en leer este fic XD. Cuidate ¡TKM!

Gracias una vez más por leer, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y espero que me regalen un review, es un litro de sangre para esta muchacha xD. La verdad necesito sangre. Y también deseo que les vaya muy bien, cuídense, y nos leeremos pronto ^^, ¡Saludes!

lisseth96.


	12. Alejados

Hola!!! Les agradezco humilde e inmensamente que lean el fic ^^, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, ya que la dieta se volvió a romper, y este será mi segundo lemmon, pero no el último X3. Bueno, me he atrevido a escribirlo, ya que mi madre está lavando ropa, y se eternizará en la lavadora, así que espero no decepcionarlas hechos reales y a veces altero la historia para que sea de nuestro agrado. Y ahora si, el capi será muy largo, ya que estoy inspirada, ¡así que no se despeguen de la pantalla! ;D

**Review especial:**

RoOse_AzuL-HaLe: hola!!!, muchisimas gracias por advertirme de lo de la categoria T y la M, te lo agradezco imensamente, y gracias por leer mi historia, cuidate mucho, se te quiere, bye!

***Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y pues…no tengo ningún derecho ante eso, solamente me pertenece esta historia.

Advertencia:

Lemmon (TwT, espero que les guste) además de pre-lime (para complementar XD)

* * *

**Experiencias Colegiales**

**Cap. 12 ****Alejados**

Sakura`s POV

Acababa de salir de la práctica de fútbol. Raramente Sasuke no me había dado un susto en el baño, como siempre lo hacía, más bien, me asusté de que no estuviera. Como siempre, me cambié de última, como de costumbre, y me fui a mi paso lento a casa.

Nada de lo normal, mientras caminaba, es más había mucha calma, no habían casi autos y pues eso me alegraba, no sabía por qué, me agradaba a veces la soledad.

Felizmente, saqué las llaves del portón y abrí, caminé el trecho medio para llegar a mi casa, no sin antes saludar a mi abuela. Gustosa me abrazó y le comenté lo que había pasado en el día, ya al rato, mi abuela se aburrió de mí, entonces no hallé otro remedio que retirarme.

Tomé de nuevo las llaves y observé que la casa estaba con candado, seguramente mi hermana y mis padres, incluyendo a mis primitos, no estarían, "que bien" pensé, por que así estaría sola. Entré a mi casa y dejé medio abierta la entrada de la casa. Pero no me había dado cuenta.

No aguantaba más andar con el uniforme, ya que aún cambiada de ropa, seguía sudando. Dolorosamente me quité el abrigo, y el resto de la ropa, me daría una muy buena ducha de agua fría. Tomé los paños y entré a la regadera.

Me sentía tan bien al tener contacto con el agua, era muy, muy fría, lo que justamente necesitaba, después de un largo día. Tarareaba una canción de las que te puedes cortar las venas con ellas, tan triste y melancólica, pero en fin, para mi es la mejor música que puede existir.

Ya llevaba más de quince minutos duchándome con el agua fría, y pues, me comenzó a dar frío, entonces seguirían otros quince minutos para cambiar el agua a caliente. La cambié, y era otra sensación, esta me arropaba con su calor, además la tarde estaba muy helada.

Cuando logré escuchar pasos por la cocina, luego se acercaban a la puerta abierta del baño, seguramente era mi abuela que llegó para darle los restos de comida a mi maldita perra. Así que no me preocupé mucho. No le iba a preguntar nada, ya que si lo hacía me lo haría repetir como diez veces, por que estaba casi sorda.

Pero la curiosidad me emanaba, quería saber que tipo de sobras le dejaría mi vieja a la perra. Ella a veces le ponía revoltijos que ella hacía, pero que ni se comía, así que quería observar que típico invento culinario había logrado hacer. Abrí la cortina, y pegué un grito al cielo.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –exclamé con toda la fuerza que pude, me envolví en las cortinas de la regadera, mientras observaba su arrogante sonrisa.

-Hmp, tu no dejas de ser una gritona.

-¡SASUKE! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?!

-Hmp. Te seguí, vi la puerta abierta, entré, luego vi abierta la del baño, y pues mírame aquí, que suerte la que tengo, tus padres no están. –dijo con una gran picardía. ¿Qué podía hacer yo en ese momento?, no me podía salir del baño por que perfectamente sabía que no me dejaría libre, y por otro lado, si estaba ahí adentro, algo malo me podría pasar.

-Sasuke-kun… sal un momento del baño, ya salgo. –dije ya casi cerrando la ducha. Pero su mano no me dejo cerrar el chorro de agua, ya que había entrado al lugar al que había entrado.

Vi como sensualmente me miraba serio y fijamente a los ojos, además me deleitaba ver como el agua mojaba su uniforme, su cabello… Se apartaba el cabello con su mano derecha. Solté con timidez la cortina, y hacerme un pasito para atrás.

-Hmp, ni te preocupes, ya cerré la puerta con llave. –me guiñó un ojo con toda la sensualidad que poseía.

-Sasuke-kun- no evité sonrojarme al ver como me contemplaba de arriba para abajo. Me llené de los pensamientos más impuros y lujuriosos que pudiesen haber cabido en esta hueca cabeza.

Aún con la ducha abierta y el vapor salía por todos lados, vi como Sasuke me chocaba contra la pared, y me comenzó a besar con una suavidad que jamás había sentido. Me había pedido permiso para adentrarse a mi cavidad bucal, y pues lo dejé, no había momento más excitante que ese.

Puse mis brazos entre su cuello, haciendo que se jorobase un poco, ya que yo era muy bajita. La intensidad del beso crecía más y más, no podía dejar de besarlo, pero no fue así. Se aventuró a morder mi cuello, sacándome miles de exquisitos gemidos. Puso sus manos en lo que se suponía que estaba mi cintura atrayéndome más a él, podía percibir el olor delicioso que expandía.

Me tocaba el turno a mí, y pues, me costó mucho desabrochar y sacarle la camisa a Sasuke, ya que por lo pasionalmente empapado que estaba, tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo. Pero finalmente le quité la camisa y contemplé su escultural cuerpo, era la figura más hermosa y detallada que Dios me puso haber brindado, pasé mis manos en su torso, de besarle ahí, hasta morderle con suavidad, lo que le sacaba roncos gemidos, que eran cantos para mí.

Me aparté y le besé desde los brazos, pasando por sus musculosos hombros, para finalmente llegar yo a su cuello, y morderlo con salvajismo, estaba todo en mis manos, pero no por mucho tiempo.

El agua aún caía y nos mojaba a ambos, era un contacto sensacional. Me acercó el a su cara, para besarnos de una manera salvaje. Me acariciaba el trasero y piernas apretando suavemente, jamás en mi vida había gemido tanto, y de una manera tan placentera.

Me solté de su agarre, y pude mirarlo de arriba hasta abajo, ¿para que había visto hacia abajo?, su pantalón estaba tan pegado a él, que pude ver desde la tela su gran erección, sonrió él al verme sonrojar, y se dispuso a desabrochar el pantalón y ponerlo en el lavatorio, para luego contemplar sus boxers negros, las cuales también se apegaban a él. Tomé por puro instinto mis manos y encima de la tela, le acaricie el miembro, lo palpaba suavemente escuchaba sus quejidos, era espectacular.

Volvió a acercarse a mis senos, su boca y su cálido contacto me iban a hacer estallar, succionaba mis pezones con sutileza, nunca lo había hecho así, y me estaba fascinando. Bajó besando hasta llegar a mi intimidad, me sonrió con sorna, se arrodilló y me hizo abrir las piernas.

Grité más, sentí su aliento ahí, lamía el centro de mi placer, no dejaba yo de cerrar los ojos, quería que esa escena durase para siempre, tomé su cabeza sintiendo el ritmo con el que me complacía, su lengua, labios y aliento me iban a matar, se me saldría el corazón, ya que lo tenía a mil. Siguió, con delicadeza, me encantaba como intercalaba su lengua y luego sus labios. Sentí como un tremendo escalofrío rodeaba mi cuerpo, y el agua caliente hacía compañía para la ocasión. Sasuke se levantó, ya estaba exhausta, no dejaba de agarrar bocanadas de aire, fue explícitamente bueno.

Sasuke se acercó a mí de nuevo y me acarició la espalda, para luego apartar mi cabello de mi nuca, y comenzar a besarlo, Santo cielo, había recobrado el deseo nuevamente. Me dio la vuelta y bajó mi cabeza para que viera que su erección era mucho más grande que antes. Me había encontrado fuera de control, así que yo misma le había quitado la ropa interior.

Contemplé su gran parte y me dispuse a pellizcarla suavemente. Sasuke se agarraba al tubo que sostenía la cortina. Volví a desviar mi vista a su miembro, y sin preámbulos me lo llevé a la boca. Podía lamer la cabeza de su miembro, morderla, calmarme un momento para torturarlo. Su parte íntima me excitaba más de la cuenta, sentía un placentero sabor, salado, era completamente indescriptible para mí, era vital como el agua, y no lo puedes dejar de tomar.

Sasuke marcaba el ritmo de mis embestidas con su mano en mi cabeza, me movía rápido, muy, muy rápido. Ya que estaba tan cerca de llegar. De un pronto a otro, no hubo movimiento alguno, y ya sentía como se vaciaba interesantemente en mi boca, absorbí todo el líquido viscoso que de él provenía.

Quedó tan cansado que se sentó en la gradita del baño. Ahora reinaba el silencio del agua bajo nosotros. Era un tanto desesperante para mí, ya que quería que me hiciera suya, me amara o no. Quería jugar un rato con el, así que a la altura en la que Sasuke me llegaba en este momento era de mi ombligo para abajo… me acerqué lentamente a él, miró hacia arriba, donde yo estaba, y luego sonrió para lamer de nuevo mi intimidad, pero más, aún más salvaje, pero no era con fines de que llegara yo a lo máximo, sino para provocarme, pues lo había conseguido, se levantó y contemple de nuevo su erección.

Era tan fuerte… que me logró cargar en su cadera, mientras yo besaba su torso, sentí mis piernas apresando su afilada cadera, y sintiendo un significativo rose de nuestros sexos, me veía en la necesidad de que me penetrara.

-Sasuke-kun... hazlo de una… buena…vez –decía entrecortadamente

-Hmp, ¿Segura? –decía respirando profundamente cerca de mi oreja.

-Si.

-Ok.

Con cuidado, logró introducir sus casi treinta centímetros en mí, el dolor se tornó en mi cuerpo insoportablemente, las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos no se notaban bajo la ducha, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta que me dolía en demasía, así que se detuvo ante mis gestos. Pero no se salvó de una buena clavada de mis uñas.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, y el dolor había desaparecido, ahora todo se tornaba con frenesí, me acordé que tenía a la persona que más amaba dentro de mí, deseándome como le deseaba también, además, me acordé de todo lo que habíamos hecho.

Así que el dolor se volvió en placer, y necesitaba que continuara. Lo besé furiosamente en señal de que podía proseguir. Sentí como las primeras embestidas eran suaves…torturantes, tan sensuales, aunque me doliese todavía un poco, el ritmo que llevaba fue aumentando, y me excitaba más.

Mientras me embestía, no dejaba de besarme el cuello, y yo no dejaba de revolverle el cabello. Sentía que por dentro de mi piel, una batalla de supervivencia se estaba ejecutando, fueron tantas sensaciones…

Sasuke seguía y seguía, se movía con plena seguridad, yo echaba la cabeza para atrás, y no dejaba de gemir su nombre.

-Oh Sasuke-kun… ¡Te amo! –le decía pausadamente. Me atreví a verle la cara y se le formaba una expensa sonrisa, no arrogante ni nada de eso, era completamente diferente, de vez en cuando entrecerraba los ojos, ya que el placer que nos invadía era demasiado. Se acercó a mis labios y los mordió.

-Sakura…-dejaba soltar gemidos roncos, me encantaba escucharle –Yo igual te amo. –me dijo besándome en la frente. Me dejó paralizada, no me lograba creer lo que me decía. ¿Acaso era un sueño?

Seguimos así por mucho tiempo, ya los últimos movimientos se tornaron más duros y apasionantes. Y llegamos juntos.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-Oh Sakura… -gemimos al mismo tiempo. Era la mejor experiencia que había tenido en mi vida. Era exageradamente gustoso sentir como se vaciaba completamente en mí.

Salió de mí y me bajó con sumo cuidado, haciendo su cabello para atrás, recibiendo más contacto del agua. Yo no dejaba de jadear sonrojada por todo lo que había sucedido.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –di un cálido grito agudo al sentir su aliento de nuevo en mi intimidad, y luego…

-Muy bien Sakurita, ¿Dime que rayos te pasa? –logré abrir los ojos y contemplé a mi madre junto a mi hermana, que tenía una sonrisa completamente pervertida -¿Quién diablos es Sasuke-kun? –preguntó muy enojada. Yo solamente me quedé callada, estaba roja de la vergüenza.

-Ese es el novio de mi hermanita, digo, en sus sueños, digo, es que sueña con él todas las noches, pero como hoy ha sido la más ruidosa… hasta ahora te das cuenta. –sentí que era mucho mejor que me tragase la tierra a que mi mamá investigara lo que me pasaba. Y para peores mi hermana me estaba hundiendo, ¿Un momento?, si es cierto que tenía ya todas las noches ese tipo de sueños con Sasuke, pero… ¿Mi hermana lo había escuchado?, oh mi dios, me iba a morir de la vergüenza.

-Vamos Sakura, quiero explicaciones, son las cuatro de la mañana y tu en medio de esas cosas.

-Ma…ma… -no podía articular palabra alguna. Solo escuché como mi hermana se carcajeaba como una cabra loca. Le iba a meter un buen golpe, pero no podía reaccionar, mi cuerpo aún estaba acostado en la cama, todo mi cuerpo estaba sudando, y necesitaba un buen baño.

-Vamos hija, quiero escuchar.

-Mira ma… -dije recuperando el aliento. –Nee, es que en el colegio hay un chico que me gusta, y pues… no se, a mis edades sucede eso, de soñar ese tipo de cosas.

-Tienes mucha razón, pero que diablos, si tu padre se entera te degollará.

-¿No le vas a decir? –dijo decepcionada mi hermana –yo quería ver como Sakura se iba para un convento. –y volvió a reírse.

-Mamá, entiende, soy una adolescente, y pues, me suceden esas cosas, no soy de palo. –mi madre ante eso, esbozó una sonrisa.

-Si, tienes razón, pues… mientras no hagas las cosas realidad a estas edades esta… bueno, creo que bien.

-Oh, mami, por dios, pégale, no debe de estar pensando en esas cosas. –mencionó mi hermana fingiendo enojo.

-Ya te veo en dos años en esta misma situación, si a ti te sucede, yo si te doy una tunda. –regañó mi señora madre. Ante eso mi hermana se volvió a acostar.

-¿No estás enojada conmigo? –pregunté aún con vergüenza.

-Bueno, no es que la idea me agrade del todo, pero conforme creces, pues, tenemos que aceptar que te estás haciendo mujer.

-Gracias por comprender madre.

-De nada, ahora duerme, y te levanto a las siete y veinte de la mañana. –cerró la puerta y se fue. Intenté dormir, pero era inútil, me acordé de todo el sueño, estaba de lo más bueno, pero como nada es perfecto, fue solo un sueño, un inútil producto de mi imaginación.

* * *

Sasuke`s POV

Estaba ya cansado de que me pasara lo mismo, Sakura… siempre oponiéndose ante mis insinuaciones, me estaba cansando la verdad el hecho de no volver a tocarla, y me frustraba aún más, que ella quería hacer lo mismo que yo, pero se ponía en esas de la muy digna.

En realidad me estaba costando mucho, y eso no me agradaba, yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, y hago con las mujeres lo que se me da la gana, pero… ¿Por qué con ella era distinto?, mierda, esa mujer me había causado una gran obsesión, y no me agradaba para nada, Naruto a cada momento, me echaba en cara de que Sakura me gustaba, y supuestamente me amenazaba de que le diría a ella.

Por otra parte, era el último día para salir a las vacaciones de medio año, y era mucho mejor no verla en clases, ya que ahora, casi siempre salía de las lecciones de francés directamente al baño, ya que casi me daban erecciones en plena aula.

Entré a clases, finalmente era un viernes, y me largaría de ese terrible reclusorio. Y me alejaría de Sakura, durante quince días, me quedaría en casa, era lo que necesitaba, descansar, si es que lo conseguiría.

Pasaba el tiempo, y ya casi era la hora de la salida, estaba en la lección de Ciencias, y luego una lección de religión y sería libre temporalmente.

Sakura estaba a la par mía, tranquila repasando la nueva materia, ya que los exámenes habían pasado hace tres días. No podía contenerme, necesitaba por lo menos que me hablara, pero no, no lo hacía, me ignoraba desde hacía dos semanas. Había recordado perfectamente lo que había pasado ese día…

-.-.-.-.- FLASH BACK -.-.-.-.-

Un día de esos llegó muy seria y con una mirada llena de neutralidad que me había sorprendido. Me causaba gracia tenerla tan cerca y tan nerviosa, pero esta vez era muy distinto, muy, muy distinto, Sakura tenía su mirada llena de enojo, parecía que no quería verme ni en pintura. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho ahora?, bueno, yo siempre le he hecho daño, pero allá ella que se dejó.

Estaba con ganas de saber qué le sucedía, que me escupía con su mirada, le causaba tantas sensaciones desagradables, parecía que quería matarme, o dejarme estéril. Entonces fue ahí donde la curiosidad me atrapó y me atreví a preguntarle.

-Hmp, Sakura… ¿Por qué demonios me miras así? –mencioné acercándome a su pupitre.

-Nada. –dijo con fastidio.

-Entonces si no es nada, no tienes por qué verme así.

-Yo veo como se me de la gana a quien yo quiera.

-Hmp, yo no te lo voy a permitir. –me volvió a mirar con odio, pero tuvimos que dejar de hablar un momento, ya que la profesora Anko se había puesto a escribir, unas últimas prácticas para el examen.

Escribió, explicó y luego salió del salón a hacer que sabe que cosas. Entonces volví mi mirada a cierta pelirrosa y ella tenía completamente la vista en su cuaderno. Hice que me volviera a ver, acariciando su pierna. Dio un respingo y me quitó la mano de inmediato.

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¿Quieres que te lo diga?

-Hmp, obviamente. –en susurros comenzó a decirme hasta de lo que me iba a morir.

-Ya me tiene cansada eso de que me vallas a buscar a mi casa cuando mis padres no están, que te metas al baño todos los miércoles después de clases, de que en la calle me estés persiguiendo, de que actúes delante de la gente como si no sucediese nada, y de que ignores mi existencia dentro del colegio. ¿Por qué demonios no te agarra SIDA y te mueres de una muy buena vez por promiscuo?

-Hmp, que yo sepa, tu y yo no hemos hecho nada de esas cosas desde hace tiempo.

-Si, entonces ¿Por qué demonios sigues buscando la manera de joderme la vida?, ya me quitaste la decencia, me has hecho sufrir, también… -se pausó un momento- me has causado soñar ese tipos de sueños que también te suceden a ti.

-Un momento… ¿Sueñas ese tipo de cosas conmigo?

-Si- mencionó con odio. Yo solo atiné a sonreír con engreimiento. –a mi no me causa gracia, por que hasta mi madre se dio cuenta de lo que sueño, y milagrosamente mi hermana no le había dicho nada, pero todas las noches se burla de mi por lo que me pasa.

-¿Aja?, entonces… ¿No quieres dejar de soñar eso? y tal vez, hacernos un favor, lo hacemos, me libro de la obsesión y tu dejas de soñar. –sentí como me majaba los pies con su zapato.

-Por el amor de Peter pan, Sasuke me tienes harta, lo que me queda es cambiarme de aula, de colegio, de casa, de barrio, de país, para que dejes de afectarme tanto. Tú no dejas de herirme, y cada vez, esa herida se hace mucho mas profunda.

-Hmp, ¿Acaso me importa?

-Yo se que no, pero eso te concierne.

-Hmp vamos Sakura, si por lo menos en este momento hacemos lo que hacíamos en clases, juro que no te vuelvo a molestar, palabra de Uchiha. –mencioné de la nada, por ninguna circunstancia iba a dejar a Sakura virgen, nunca.

-Sasuke, aunque pudiera hacer todo contigo no lo haría.

-¿Por?

-Le juré a alguien que no volvería a cederte, nunca, y lo que yo juro, lo cumplo.

-Hmp, ¿entonces ya le contaste a alguien más?, pues acabas de romper otro juramento, uno que tu y yo hicimos al iniciar ese trato.

Así al ver que volvía a ver sus cuadernos, evadiendo mi regaño, volví a ver a los lados, Naruto no había llegado ese día a clases, la amiga de Sakura se encontraba hablando con otras compañeras, y el resto del aula veía como un compañero "payaso" de la clase contaba chistes malos, y hacía cosas estúpidas.

Era un buen momento para volver a revivir las sensaciones que Sakura me emanaba, así que bruscamente hice que me viera a los ojos, y la besé con un gran salvajismo. Sentí como correspondía a todo lo que le hacía, le besaba el cuello, la mordía suavemente, le masajeaba los pechos y además, también apretaba con mis manos las fuertes piernas que tenía. Se estaba dejando hacer, y eso me agradó mucho. Llevé su mano hacia mi recién erecto miembro, y aún así encima de la tela, hice que me tocara, ella con dificultades para respirar logró tocarme. Sus movimientos eran tan suaves, y no me gustaba así, la tomé de mi mano y le marqué el ritmo que quería.

Pero nada es perfecto en este mundo, vi como duramente abrió los ojos y se apartó de mí lo más rápido que pudo, y miré como su mano se acercaba hacia mi cara…

Esa estúpida me había dado una cachetada, lo peor de todo, sonó tan duro el golpe, que toda el aula se quedó en silencio viendo la escena.

-¿A tu que te pasa cerebrito?, pegándole a mi Sasuke-kun –mencionó Karin muy enojada. Especté las reacciones, y más la de Ino. Esta mostraba una gran sonrisa, parecía estar orgullosa de ella.

-A ti no te concierne Karin, este imbécil se las va a ver conmigo –se puso Sakura en pie y violentamente me tomó de mi camisa y me levantó del pupitre, y me chocó contra la pared, y me propinó unos muy buenos golpes en mi abdomen, cerró su puño y me lo depositó en mi cara, y para terminar, me metió una buena patada en… bueno, ya sabemos donde, me vi en la necesidad de quejarme del dolor, pero muy levemente, por más duro que me haya dado.

El salón entero se quedó atónito junto a mí con sus reacciones. Pero a los pocos segundos Sakura buscaba el segundo round, pero logré tomar sus muñecas y aparté completamente de ella mis partes nobles. Nadie entendía lo que pasaba, bueno, creo que solo Ino estaba enterada.

-Frentezota ya, déjalo, no vas a conseguir nada con estarle dando por la madre. –mencionó la rubia halando por la capucha del abrigo de Sakura.

-Puerca, hazme el gran favor de apartarte.

-Sakura te vas a meter en problemas. –mencionó alterada su amiga.

-Que me importa, tengo ya muchos que otro no me pesaría en lo más mínimo.

Entonces, Ino no le hizo caso, y tuvo que ponerse en medio de nosotros dos y recibió el buen puñetazo de Sakura en su cara. La pelirrosa al ver que no me había golpeado a mi, tomó una reacción de terror.

La profesora Anko se acercaba, así que todos nos sentamos inmediatamente, Sakura fue a sentar a su amiga a su respectivo lugar y se quedó con ella, tratando de aliviarle el dolor a su compañera.

-Mademoiselle Yamanaka ¿Qué le sucede? –mi sensei rompió su regla de hablar en francés y se acercó a ella, vi la reacción de Sakura, seguramente se iría para la dirección.

-Anko-sensei, es que se me vino la sangre a la nariz, es que yo tengo ese problema no es nada. Solamente déjeme ir al baño por favor.

-Desde luego, Sakura por favor acompáñala.

-Si señora. –Las dos se retiraron del salón y quién sabe que pasó.

La clase entera se quedó en un mudo silencio sobre lo que había ocurrido. Bueno, además amenacé a todos con que no dijeran nada sobre lo que había pasado. Al poco tiempo vi como las dos entraba al aula como si nada hubiese pasado, Sakura me dio las miradas mas despectivas que nunca hubiese esperado de ella el resto de la semana.

-.-.-.-.- FIN FLASH BACK -.-.-.-.-

Ahora me ignoraba todo el tiempo, se comportaba demasiado extraña, era otra persona completamente, ya no sonreía, ya ni siquiera respondía a las preguntas que hacían los profesores, se miraba más seria, y enojada. Y lo peor que puede recibir un Uchiha es desprecio, somos nosotros que debemos despreciar, no al revés.

Salí de clases, finalmente era libre, me dirigí directamente a mi casa, y me di una ducha de agua helada, me vestí y lo primero que hice fue dormirme.

* * *

Sakura`s POV

Era finalmente libre, ya tenía dos días de no ver a Sasuke, producto de las vacaciones, no haría mucho, así que lo mejor era descansar de un agitado semestre.

Desde un día que le dejé claro a Sasuke que no quería hacer más cosas inmorales como por milésima vez, que le había golpeado, y casi dejado sin descendencia, me sentía mucho más enojada, no le hablaba a nadie y mi conducta era más caótica de lo que era antes.

Pobre puerca, ese día le había metido un puñetazo que le sacó la sangre de la nariz, y no tenía ninguna culpa.

-.-.-.-.- FLASH BACK -.-.-.-.-

A penas Anko-sensei nos había dado la autorización de que podíamos salir del aula, lo hicimos. Entramos al baño, pedí un poco de papel higiénico a un conserje y ayudé a Ino para que se le quitara el sangrado.

-Ino, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer qué? –mencionó mientras se miraba en el espejo la marca del puño.

-Meterte en mi discusión con ese Uchiha.

-¡AH! eso –ya ni siquiera se acordaba del por qué estaba así- no fue nada frentona, me metí por que no quería que Anko-sensei te mandara para la dirección por lo que habías hecho, además, casi veo como te desmayas por que te veías roja de la furia, y se notaba a leguas que tenías la presión alta. Frentezota, estaba bien darle su buen golpe, pero todo se tornó peor cuando temblabas de la furia. Vamos, a ti no te gustaría que te llevasen a la dirección, y además era culpa de Sasuke. Yo desde lejos estaba viendo lo que te estaba haciendo. Pero la verdad me alegró el hecho de que no te dejaras. –me sonrió ampliamente, pero al rato, volvió a sangrar, y le puse la cabeza para atrás, para que se le calmara el goteado.

-Muchas gracias Puerca, yo no se que hubiera pasado si Anko me encontraba dándole unos buenos golpes, esa es boleta de 45 puntos menos y no me lo perdonaría.

-Bah de nada, para eso estamos.

-¿Ya no te sale sangre?

-No, ya no, vamos que Anko-sensei nos dio permiso para que se me detuviera la sangre, no para charlar.

-De acuerdo puerca.

-.-.-.-.- FIN FLASH BACK -.-.-.-.-

Estaba completamente agradecida con mi amiga, que no dejó que esa estupidez se extendiese más de la cuenta. Milagrosamente, nadie preguntó sobre lo que había pasado esa vez, hasta Naruto, silenció sobre este tema.

En ese mismo instante, estaba justo a la par de mi pesadilla. Ya no podía sentir lo mismo por él, lo estaba comenzando a detestar con todo mi ser, no quería ni verle a los ojos, como antes de que pasara todo eso, tenía que volver a ser todo como antes, yo ignorada completamente por él, y viviría feliz, bueno, eso creía en ese momento.

Dichosamente tenía trece días más, para volver al Instituto, así que no sería difícil estar sin él, de eso me encargaría.

* * *

Sasuke`s POV

Me encontraba justamente en la puerta de su casa, escuchaba risas de niños, cantos desentonados de una muchacha, y olía a una exquisita esencia al incienso que una vez logré oler.

Si, Sasuke Uchiha llegó a la casa de su "Desconocida con derecho", para dejarle algo. Vi como la puerta estaba abierta, pero el portón impedía la entrada de cualquier extraño. Miré a un niño como de cuatro años jugando con sus carros en la sala, y pues me atreví a hablarle.

-Pst, niño…-le dije en un tono muy silencioso, él infante volvió a verme, pero me ignoró. –Pst, ven, te regalo un dulce si vienes. –mencioné sacando de mi bolsillo una barra de chocolate que me había dado Naruto para desayunar.

-Mi mama-tía dice que no debemos hablarle a extraños- me miró fijamente y volvió a sus juegos.

-Si yo fuese un extraño… no conocería a Sakura.

-¿Conoces a Sakura-chan?, ¿de dónde eres?

-Hmp, soy un compañero de clase, le puedes entregar esto a ella, únicamente a ella pequeño. –le dije extendiéndole una carta en sus pequeñas manos.

-¿Por qué no le das esto ya?, ella está en su habitación.

-No, no, esto es un juego. –el niño sonrió, le di la barra de chocolate, mencionándole mil veces que no estaba envenenada, y se fue directamente a la habitación de Sakura, yo salí como alma que lleva el diablo, para que no me viese merodeando su domicilio.

* * *

Sakura`s POV

Mi primito llegó a la habitación de mi hermana y mía comiendo una barra de chocolate, y un sobre. Era extraño que tuviera en sus manos con cosas que ni sabe leer, pero cuando le iba a reclamar algo, habló primero.

-Sakura-chan, vino un muchacho y me dijo que esto es para ti.

-¿Cómo? –me quedé confusa, ¿quién diablos me daba un sobre?, absolutamente nadie.

-Si, toma.

-¿Cómo era el joven?-se rascó su pequeña barbilla recordando a aquel sujeto.

-Era muy alto, cabello negro, sus ojos igual, además de que era muy, muy blanco, además, se veía gruñón. –entonces se me vino la idea de quién podía ser, pero tampoco podía ser Sasuke, ¿para qué demonios me iba a entregar una carta?, bah, solo lo averiguaría leyendo. (N/A: como ustedes lo hacen :D)

-Bueno, está bien, déjame sola un momento, más tarde jugaremos fútbol.

-¡Si Sakura-chan! –efusivo salió de la habitación, igual que yo. Salí de mi casa, junto con la carta, y me dirigí al parque que justamente se encontraba a pocos pasos de mi casa.

Me senté en una hamaca, me alegraba el hecho de que no hubiera nadie ahí. Y me dispuse a leer la carta.

"Para: Sakura. De: Sasuke

Hmp, espero que estés feliz por causarme una gran pesadilla, no puedo creerme que una mujer, una mujer como tú, inepta, nerda, ilusa, no me dejase hacer lo que yo quisiese, la verdad eso me cabrea, por el amor de todo lo que es bueno ¿Qué te hice?, se muy bien que la mayor parte de la culpa es mía, ya que te ofrecí hacer eso conmigo. No tienes idea como mi apellido está en el suelo, odio el hecho de que me humilles, si, solo eso es lo que he recibido de ti, humillaciones, por que solo migas me dabas y las necesitaba como un vagabundo, no tienes idea de cuanto te has burlado de mí. Por eso, no te volveré a buscar, ni a escuchar, ni a ver, por que creo que es lo mejor antes de que me vuelva demente.

Solamente me queda decirte que eres una reverenda ramera pasiva, y además de eso, no tienes el valor de contarles a tus padres lo que eres. Hmp, pude haber seguido un muy buen consejo tuyo sobre liberarme de esa arpía, tenías mucha razón, creo que eso sería lo único que podría agradecerte.

Hmp, me dio una gran impresión, sobre lo que pasó ese día, el día en el que supuestamente "me golpeaste", aunque no me dolió, odié ese momento, y dale gracias al cielo que nadie comentó sobre ese tema.

Espero que… alguna vez deje de fantasear cosas con una nerda, y además dejar de… aborrecerte tanto por lo que le hiciste a mi dignidad. Salgo ganando por que te quedarás callada de por vida y nadie más lo sabrá.

Esto es un hasta nunca, me buscaré a Paris Hilton y me la follaré, ya que esa es mucho mejor perra que tú… Sasuke Uchiha". –terminé de leer la carta, y sentí como mis ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas, la verdad me sentía tan mal, no por lo que Sasuke me dijera, sino el hecho de que era verdad lo que me estaba diciendo, ni muerta le contaría a mis padres sobre eso, ni tampoco a él le afectaría en lo más mínimo su orgullo Uchiha, solamente yo lo sabía, no podía hacer nada al respecto. No dejé caer lágrima alguna, Sasuke ya me había quitado ese precioso sentimiento que sentía por él.

Él, se encargó de que mis vacaciones se tornaran con un profundo color negro, llenado un vacío, en el que alguna vez, mi corazón se llenaría de él, correspondiéndome, pero como siempre, sería un sueño.

* * *

Continuará:

Agradecimientos de reviews anónimos a:

**sasusaku love:** Hola!!!,espero que te este gustando el fic :D, y veremos si el niño que viene en camino es de Sasuke-kun, debes estar al pendiente para saber que es lo que sucedera. Bye.

Gracias la verdad por haber leído el capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, además de que el lemmon les haya gustado, creo que habrá mas lemmon XD, talvez vaya mejorando, y leerán algo que en verdad se merecen, bueno, el próximo capítulo es muy importante para el transcurso de la historia, este capi, es como la mitad, ^^, bueno, no les quito más tiempo, pero solo les quito un minutito para que me envíen un review, por fa, son parte de mi aliento, desde que comencé el fic y lo digo enserio ^^. Bueno cuídense y hasta pronto.

lisseth96^^, pero la verdad últimamente he estado en control de mis padres, por que una vez mi papa se puso a revisar la compu, y encontró esto, pero como no le gusta leer lo cerró inmediatamente, creí que hasta ahí llegaba el fic, y mi vida T.T, pero ya puse la carpeta como archivo oculto, y le puse contraseña a mi cuenta, no se preocupen, ¡aún hay fic! El fic está basado en


	13. Problemas

Hola!!!, espero que se encuentren bien después de mi larga ausencia ¬.¬ enserio, lo siento mucho, pero es que los exámenes volvieron, y ante ella mi hambruna, y mi falta de dinero para ir al café Internet, pido disculpas si las hice esperar ^^, eto.. Eso si, tengo que confesarles que hace dos semanas tenía el dinero para ir ahí, pero es que no había guardado el capi en la llave maya T.T, además de que mi profesor de educación física me hizo correr dos millas, a hacer miles de abdominales y de calentamientos, y pues… literalmente quedé ahí muerta, esperando a que me comiesen los zopilotes XD (inner: cabe mencionar de que el profesor es guapísimo y lo hiciste por amor ¬.¬). Espero que este capítulo les guste, aunque no tenga lemmon . Oh, les tengo que avisar que voy a alargar el fic ¡eh! XD, ya que las circunstancias me lo permiten XD, yo me entiendo sola, solamente preocupense por leer XD. Oh alla abajo hay un review Historia esta basada en hechos reales y en algún momento de la historia la altero para que tome el rumbo que deseo.

***Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, y solamente esta historia es de mi propiedad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Experiencias Colegiales**

**Cap. 13. Problemas…**

Sakura`s POV

Desde ese día, en el que Sasuke me había dado la dichosa carta, poco a poco, lo que sentía por él, se fue extinguiendo. Y pues lo que me había dicho ese día en mi casa, sobre "no creo que sea una pérdida de tiempo", también me dejó mal parada, ¿Por qué debería seguirlo amando si me quiere repeler?, la verdad es que a los hombres como Sasuke no se les entienden.

Mi vida, se volvió, completamente normal. Ya podía vestirme tranquilamente en el baño, ya no me acosaba en media clase, ya no me provocaba, ya no me miraba, ya no lo sentía, ya no me dirigía la palabra, ya no me seguía, en fin, volví a mi vida normal.

Había recuperado mi lugar, saqué a Rock Lee del mapa, mis calificaciones estaban en el cielo, había recuperado lo que alguna vez había perdido, pero algo no conseguí de nuevo, y fue mi dignidad, fui una completa ilusa al pensar en que Sasuke Uchiha se fijase en mí, pues no lo logré.

Eso era lo que más me había decepcionado, pasé día tras día, noche tras noche, intentando de alejarlo de mí, no quería que me hiciera más daño de lo que me hacía. Y me digo tonta, tonta una y mil veces más, por creer en algo que nunca iba a existir, por ser una niña e ilusionarme con ir a Disney World.

No quería conseguir a Sasuke de esa manera, no, yo quería que me mirase de una manera diferente, no con lujuria, que me tomara en cuenta, que fuese para él, algo más que un instrumento de placer propio, pero no, no lo logré.

Lo que le faltó, fue su objetivo personal, acostarse conmigo. Con suerte no lo dejé, eso era algo que en mí, me daba seguridad, no dejé que cumpliera sus objetivos.

Extremista puedo sonar, y pues, yo lo veo de esa manera, del cerebrito del colegio, a la puta más baja que pudiese existir. Tristeza y felicidad me rodeaba, pero lo que más me dominaba era la tristeza.

Mi amiga Ino…pues, ahora era mucho menos amargada, ya ni siquiera hablábamos de tal tema, ya que ella dijo que debíamos dejar el pasado, donde debería de estar, en el pasado.

Tenten y Temari, se disculparon mil y una veces conmigo, por instarme a hacer esas cosas, no sabían en que hueco meterse, se les caía la cara de la vergüenza. Pues bueno, ellas hicieron que me animara a llevar eso casi a todos los límites.

Hinata, ella siempre por Messenger me preguntaba por lo que pasaba en el colegio. Seguramente ya la tenía harta de ese tema, así que le dejé de decir de que me dolía estar cerca de él, y pues, ya no sentir nada, más que decepción y repulsión. Así que poco a poco dejamos de hablar de eso, además, que no coincidíamos al conectarnos.

Mi familia ni se daba por enterada, los pobres no se daban cuenta de lo que me sucedía, me odiaba mentalmente por no contarles nada.

Ya casi salíamos de clases, estábamos en octubre, faltaban solo dos meses, y desde julio él no me pasaba palabra alguna, ni miradas ni nada, había tomado muy enserio lo que me había escrito desde hacía un tiempo. Pero aunque me doliese un poco no hablarle ni nada, me sentía feliz, pero ya no era igual, ya no tenía mi dignidad completamente limpia. Cosa la cual me recriminaba todos los días.

Me encontraba en el salón de clases, precisamente en la lección de francés, tranquila, haciendo mi práctica sola, ya que Sasuke "había encontrado su libro de francés" (N/A: nótese la ironía ¬.¬ después de ocho meses).

En eso entró la profesora Anko, y venía muy malhumorada, y miraba fijamente a Sasuke, mientras este no hacía caso alguno a lo que la sensei hacía.

-Uchiha, vienes conmigo ahora mismo para la dirección –mencionó con un tono muy estricto, mientras el pelinegro sonriendo arrogantemente la siguió a la salida, ¿qué plan se andaba ahora? Vi como la profesora se devolvía y me llamaba también, pero lo dijo muy serena, parecía que no tenía nada que ver con lo que había pasado meses atrás. –Haruno, tu también, sígueme.

-Hai sensei- me levanté y acaté su orden. Entré a la oficina de la directora Tsunade, junto con ellos dos, vi que estaba sobria, muy raro por parte de ella, pero en fin, la mujer no estaba borracha. Sasuke se sentaba después de una reverencia a la directora, Anko-sensei se sentaba en otra silla cerca de su escritorio, y yo me quedaba de pie.

-Muy bien comencemos- mencionó Tsunade muy seria, encarando a Sasuke.

-Perfecto. Sakura…-voltee mi vista hacia mi profesora de francés- te preguntarás del por qué estas aquí.

-Oh, claro.

-Tu vas a ser testigo de lo que hablemos aquí. –dijo Tsunade.

-¿Por qué yo? –pregunté como una niña. Mientras invitaban a que me sentara en la tercera silla cerca del escritorio.

-Por que eres la mejor estudiante del colegio, así que eres la más correcta para escuchar los hechos que se relatarán –me quedé con una cara de tonta, no entendía lo que me decían

-Oh desde luego Tsunade-sama –dije sin saber ni lo que iban a hacer.

-Bien, así que comencemos, tu Sakura- dijo viendo la sensei hacia mi persona –lo que escuches aquí es confidencial, y solo puedes compartirlo con Uchiha, y las personas involucradas, ¿entendiste?

-Hai sensei, ninguna palabra saldrá de mi boca.

- ¿Le vamos a dar tantas vueltas al asunto?- preguntó Sasuke fastidiado. En ese momento necesitaba saber que era lo que involucraba a Sasuke sobre un asunto tan grave para ir a la dirección.

-¿Los padres de familia vendrán?- preguntó Tsunade.

-Se supone Tsunade-sama- respondió Anko.

-Como sea, hablen, ya que tengo que aliviar mi sed con vodka –mencionó la directora en eje de desesperación.

-Ok. Sasuke, serás sometido a una prueba de ADN con tu futuro niño y el de tu novia. –fue interrumpida por Sasuke.

-Ella no es mi novia, y no esté tan segura de que ese niño sea mío. –mencionó serio.

-Como sea, procede Anko –dijo irritada Tsunade.

-Te has quedado de año, o al menos debes ir a convocatorias. Debido a que tú boleta de rebajo de conducta es de 50 puntos, sabemos muy bien que hacerle agresión sexual a un miembro de la comunidad educativa es bien penado, además de quince días de suspensión. –seguía mi profesora hablando.

-Hmp, ¿Y qué pasaría si digo que en ningún momento acosé sexualmente a Asuka?, cabe mencionar de que ella y yo TENÍAMOS-recalcó la palabra- tres años de noviazgo, ¿no me digan que no se acuerdan cuando nos encontraban teniendo sexo en el baño?- mencionó Sasuke intentando defenderse.

Mi cara estaba con un Shock profundo. ¿Sasuke tenía sexo con esa buena muchacha en los baños del Instituto?, bueno, de él no me extraña, pero ella, jamás debería juzgar por las apariencias.

-Sasuke, estos son castigos momentáneos, tenemos que conversar todos sobre esto, y como yo soy psicóloga, sabremos quien dice la verdad, así llegaremos a un común acuerdo. –La directora habló en un tono de compasión.

-Hmp, Tsunade-sama, ¿por qué no lo averigua ya?, no tengo nada que temer… además de todos modos se va a enterar.

- ¡Uchiha cierra la boca y deja que termine, alega hasta que finalice! –Anko perdió la cordura. Jamás imaginé que algún día escucharía una frase silenciando a cierto pelinegro.

-Hmp –el único hombre en la oficina se cruzó de brazos, y miró hacia quien sabe donde.

-También, si la prueba de ADN resulta positiva, deberás casarte civilmente con ella para pasarle pensión alimenticia. –recalcó la sensei. ¿Has escuchado hasta ahora? –El pelinegro asintió- ¿Y tu Sakura?

-Si señora.

-Bien. Ahora pasemos al segundo punto -¿Segundo punto?, yo creía en ese momento que era castigo suficiente para él- Pasarás tres semanas en prisión, esto debido a que has acosado sexualmente a otra alumna, que es menor que tú y que le has dañado la integridad. –Un momento… ¿otra alumna?, ¿sería yo?, ¿la prisión?, ¿menor que él?,¿no había escuchado bien?, las preguntas no hacían falta en mi cabeza, pero yo de igual manera no podía preguntar nada.

-Hmp, jamás imaginé que fuese tan complicada esta situación. De igual manera saldré bien librado de esto.

-Jamás vi tanto optimismo en ti Uchiha –comentaba la rectora.

-Hmp, defiendo mi manera de ser, soy el único que sabe que fue lo que hice o no. –el Uchiha nuevamente se defendió.

-Bien, ahora la última parte, debes pagar una gran multa, además de que tienes que hacer trabajo comunitario durante dos meses en un acilo de ancianos –Sasuke en ese momento ensanchó un poco los ojos, pero seguía su postura con seguridad.

-Hmp, ¿eso es lo que se sostiene hasta el momento? –preguntó el pelinegro, encarándonos a nosotras tres.

-Si, ahora solamente falta que vengan los padres de familia.

-Hmp. ¿Ya me puedo largar?

-No, Anko y yo iremos a ver si los padres de los tres llegaron –mencionó la rubia refiriéndose a los padres de Sasuke, Asuka y la otra muchacha que aún no se le revelaba la identidad.

-Hmp.

-Quédense ustedes dos aquí ya regresamos- Anko no nos dejó ni asentir, por que ya había cerrado la puerta.

Mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar, era demasiada información la que había recibido mi cerebro, Sasuke era un verdadero tonto con eso de la chica anónima, pero lo de su ex novia, era como que una injusticia, ya que lo estaban comenzando a juzgar sin saber lo que realmente sabía.

Entre mis pensamientos, no me había percatado de que Sasuke estaba en una oficina, encerrado conmigo. Así que decidí volver a la realidad. Me levante de la silla y comencé a caminar dentro del lugar, contemplando los cuadros, ver la biblioteca, además de ver los retratos de la directora y de su familia, como si realmente fuese más importante que concentrarme en él.

No sentía su mirada, con costo escuchaba su respiración, tranquila, como si su vida no sufriera un cambio. Tenía que preguntarle varias cosas, preguntarle de que si yo nunca le interesé, preguntarle que si extrañaba aunque sea voltearme a ver, que si extrañaba hacer esas cosas conmigo, no es que yo no quisiese hacer esas cosas, pero yo realmente decidí dejar de hacer eso por mi propio bien, y no guiarme por los impulsos.

-Anda, pregunta… -mencionó el con un tono seco, como siempre lo había tenido para conmigo. Tenía tiempo de no pasarle palabra alguna, ni el a mi.

-No tengo derecho a preguntarte nada, yo no soy NADA tuyo –mencioné recalcándole la palabra que significaba ausencia de elementos.

-Hmp, sé muy bien que mueres por saber que es lo que me sucede –yo quedé en silencio.

-No me interesa nada de lo que no me concierne- mis palabras eran más dudas que otra cosa.

-Hmp, claro que te concierne, por tu maldita culpa tuve que hacer eso de acosar a la niña de sétimo. -¿Sétimo?, ¿qué estaba pensando?, por Dios, éramos chicos de noveno grado, ¿y se iba a meter con el grado en el que protegen más los derechos de los estudiantes?, realmente Sasuke se metía en problemas por que se le daba la gana.

-Bien, te pregunto…-me di por vencida- ¿POR QUÉ UNA NIÑA DE SÉTIMO?, ¿NO SABES LOS RIESGOS QUE HAS CORRIDO?

-Hmp, soy muy fantasioso… ¿celosa? –dijo al ver lo sonrojada que estaba, de solo imaginármelo con otra mujer, me daba cosa… Lo encaré de mala manera. –Es como un objetivo personal –sonrió de manera arrogante.

-¿QUÉ? ¿SATISFACERTE?

-Hmp, supongamos.

- ¿Y YO QUE PUTAS TENGO QUE VER CON TUS PROBLEMAS DE SATISFACCIÓN PERSONAL?- (N/A: perdonen la palabra) grité muy enojada, ¿yo que culpa tenía?

-Hmp, muchas cosas, pero no tienes el derecho a saberlas. –bien eso ya me estaba realmente enojando.

-Anda, habla de una buena vez que es lo que tramas…

-Hmp, dijiste que no te concernía esta conversación.

-Claro que me concierne, por que estás mencionándome.

-Hmp, no diré nada. Aún. –aumentó su arrogante sonrisa. Y me estaba comenzando a dar un calorcito bajo mi vientre.

Iba a seguir insistiendo para que me dijera que era lo que tenía que ver en ese problema, pero cerré completamente la boca, ya que Sasuke en ese momento me besaba. Tenía tiempo de no sentir ese tipo de contacto con él. Jamás imaginé que con un solo beso que me diese, me haría revivir el deseo con el que mis ojos lo veían, yo me dejaba hacer, dejaba que su lengua recorriera toda mi cavidad bucal, dejaba que me rodeara el cuerpo con sus brazos, dejaba que su cuerpo se acercara al mío. Su aliento, lo añoraba, sus labios, los quería eternamente besándome, quería que ese momento no terminase nunca.

Sasuke ya me había acostado en uno de los sofás y comenzaba a bajar el zipper de mi abrigo, y a desabotonar los botones de mi blusa, yo aún me estaba dejando caer en su jueguito. En lo que abrí los ojos, contemplé a un Uchiha encima de mí y sin camisa, cosa la cual hizo que me sonrojara por unos instantes, me tenía preso con sus piernas, no podía escapar de él.

-¿Eh? ¿No extrañabas esto? –dijo en mi oreja mientras la mordía con suavidad.

-¿Acaso tu no?- con esas palabras hice que se detuviese. Miró hacia otro lado pensativo. Al no escuchar palabra alguna caí en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo –Sasuke-kun… -gemí al sentir su aliento en mi cuello –esto… no está bien, ¿Qué sucede si Tsunade-sama viene?

-Déjate llevar… Hmp, y me volviste a llamar Sasuke-kun -mencionó con su voz grave. Pero yo ya estaba completamente conciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Hice forcejeos hasta que Sasuke cayó del asiento de una manera no tan violenta, pero me dio el suficiente tiempo para acomodar mi ropa. Me miraba con su ancha sonrisa insolente y buscó su blusa.

Torpemente me senté en la silla donde había escuchado lo que recién Tsunade y Anko me habían invitado a sentarme. Tomé uno de las revistas que había en una mesita de café e intenté ignorar a Sasuke en lo que se me hiciera posible. Pero lo que menos hacía era ponerle atención a las páginas, lo miraba de reojo todo el tiempo. Él no dejaba de observarme con una sonrisa cada vez más grande, pero me preguntaba el por qué de tanta felicidad.

-¿Acaso soy tu payasa? –mencioné fastidiada.

-Te mueres por mí.

-¿Por qué lo crees? –dije intentando sonar segura.

-Jamás imaginé que las revistas se leyeran al revés y viendo hacia mí. –sonó una leve carcajada. Pero al instante calló.

-Es por qué… yo… es una prueba para saber qué tan lista soy- me miró serio y no creyó nada de lo que había dicho.

-Hmp. Vas a ver que vamos a terminar con esto algún día, y ese día te dejaré en paz.

-Si claro. –mencioné quitándole importancia a sus palabras.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos. La desesperación de saber que era lo que sucedía con Sasuke y un bebé, además de meterse con una niña, era enorme, quería ver que le haría Tsunade, quería ver si estaría en la cárcel, si ese niño era de él, aunque no creía que lo fuese, por que me consta que el no quería nada con esa sujeta.

La directora entró seguidamente de la profesora Anko. La primera no se veía contenta, mientas que la otra miraba pensativa al vacío.

-No puedo creer que a los padres de familia les valga un comino lo que le suceden a sus hijos, ni siquiera la madre de Sasuke se presentó.

-Hmp, le dije que está trabajando y está ocupada- mencionó el Uchiha dirigiéndose a la superior.

-Ni modo, hay que pasar esta citación para otro día. –Dijo Anko-sensei, con cara de fastidio –no puedo creer como estoy perdiendo clases con mis alumnos.

-Bueno, será mejor que se vayan al salón.

-Hmp, ¿ya me largo?, qué milagro, hacen las cosas más largas que de costumbre.

-Si, vete ya, pero tu Sakura quédate aquí- mencionó Tsunade sonriendo mientras sacaba su preciada botella de sake, y otra de vodka, además de una copa.

-Nos retiramos Tsunade-sama, con permiso. –Anko salió detrás del Uchiha, diciéndole cosas en francés.

-¿Para qué me quiere Tsunade-sama? –pregunté tímidamente.

-Sakura, necesito que testifiques lo que has visto. Dime, ¿has visto que Sasuke alguna vez haya acosado sexualmente a su ex novia?

-Tsunade-sama, Sasuke estuvo de novio con esa muchacha por tres años, no entiendo por que hasta ahora se está quejando Asuka de eso. Ella siempre ha sido una mujer aplicada, y buena gente, tal vez tiene miedo de que el verdadero padre del niño la deje sola, y como tiene el respaldo de los padres de Sasuke, quiere ganar como sea. –dije de la nada, esa era una de mis hipótesis, para proteger a Sasuke, un momento, ¿protegerlo?, bueno, es que eso era muy cierto, y yo no iba a mentirle a Tsunade-sama sobre eso, era un tema muy serio.

-¿Cómo sabes que los padres de Sasuke Uchiha están de su parte?- preguntó extrañada.

-Pues Sasuke me lo contó. –miré como la superiora se servía una copa de vodka y tomaba un trago tras otro.

-¿Sasuke te lo contó?, yo que sepa el nunca habla contigo –eso era muy cierto, y jamás le iba a relatar toda mi historia, que además no tenía nada que ver con ese problema. Pero yo la verdad quería hacerle ese favor a Sasuke, para que valorara que tipo de persona era yo, de que en realidad me valorara y se sintiera agradecido por mi acto. Así que iba a decir una caballada, pero intentaría dar una oportunidad más a mis sentimientos.

-Él me lo contó por que yo… soy novia de él hace tiempo… -ante lo que dije… escupió todo el trago de licor en unos papeles.

-¿Tú eres novia de Sasuke Uchiha?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuará…

**Review especial:**

**xKristenx.: **Hola!!!, muchas gracias por tu review, por tus halagos, por decirme que soy pervertida (inner: ¡claro que si y con orgullo!), por decir que soy buena escribiendo, por dar muchos animos para continuar, jeje y tambien por contarme tu experiencia con la tarea del huevito, y te digo, no fue ninguna idea, sucedio en realidad, y si, los padres de los niños huevo suelen ser unos patanes ú.u, y pues bueno, el Sasuke de este fic y pues el personaje real... es un pendejo u.u, veremos que pasa... espero que sigas leyendolo, ya que tu reviews fueron de mucha ayuda para que se me aliviara el dolor de todo el cuerpo, n.n, bueno te cuidas, y nos leemos.

Agradecimientos de Reviews Anónimos a:

caroline: ¡Hola mae! thanks enserio por leer el fic n.n bye!!! hablamos en el cole.

¬.¬ anitha: hola! aqui esta la actualizacion, gracias por presionar XD, cuidate mucho, bye.

rosalie-chan: hola, gracias por el review, nos leemos.

RoOse_AzuL-HaLe: ¡hola! muchas gracias por tu review, en verdad, mmm con respecto sobre lo que esta basado, mmm, pues es un poco complicado explicarlo en este medio, hay mucha gente que lo pregunta, asi que normalmente le cuento a la gente esta historia por msn, jeje, gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando el fic. Nos leemos.

sasusakulove: ¡hola!, muchas gracias por tu review, jeje, y bueno, en estos momentos en el fic nada esta bien XD, veremos que sucedera, cuidate mucho, ¡bye!

Muchas gracias por leer y soportar mi demora, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, además de que me lo atribuyan con un lindo review ^^, para que asi se me quite el dolor en el cuerpo, oh y tranquilas que hoy es la ultima semana de examenes, asi que actualizare puntual, eso espero XD, cuídense mucho, y nos leemos, ¡abrazos a la distancia! se les quiere mucho.

lisseth96.


	14. Regaños

Hola! ¿Pura vida? ¿Cómo están?, ¡yo espero que con ganas de leer este capi!, aunque no tenga lemmon ¬.¬, pero es parte de la historia, pero veré que hago para pronto ponerles algo más de acción :D, ahora sí, como siempre agradeciendo sus reviews, que me ayudan a crecer día a día, (inner: eso no es cierto, a penas mides 1, 53 m. ¬.¬) No estoy diciendo que creceré de estatura, sino de corazón ^^. ¡Hey! no te has presentado ¬.¬ (inner: ¡Hola a todas!, es un gusto, soy inner de esta psicópata :D, prefiero morir que estar dentro de ella, ¿pero qué me queda? ¬.¬). T.T, mi inner es mala, muy mala T.T Oh, y como siempre desde ya pidiéndoles un review, si me quieren felicitar, halagar, amenazarme de muerte o tirarme tomates háganlo, es gratis y les cuesta un minuto :D.

Esta Historia está basada en hechos reales, y de vez en cuando altero la situación, para que este tome los rumbos que creo que van bien.

***Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto y lo único que me pertenece es el fic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Experiencias Colegiales**

**Cap. 14 Regaños**

Sakura`s POV

Mi mente se quedó en blanco, había dicho una barbaridad, algo que estaba mal hecho, algo que jamás sucedería. Pero ya lo había dicho, no tenía marcha atrás, no era mi obligación cubrir a Sasuke, pero, no me quedaba de otra, por que si yo ya le había afirmado algo a Tsunade, me creería, pero si comenzaba a contradecirme, podía tomar las cosas de una manera desconfiada. Así que iba a meter las manos al fuego por ese Uchiha sin que se lo mereciera. Pero yo solo contribuiría con mi testimonio sobre lo del embarazo de su ex novia, de el resto se encargaría él de arreglar sus situaciones.

-Sakura… ¿Eres novia o no de Sasuke Uchiha? –decía con sus ojos abiertos como platos, expectantes, queriendo recibir mi respuesta.

-Si… si señora, pero era secreto, hasta el día de hoy- mencioné intentando parecer un poco enojada.

-Pero demonios, que bien escondido se llevaban eso, y que neutralidad al manejar las situaciones. –decía Tsunade con una cara de asombro y también un poco de preocupación. –Jamás imaginé que ustedes dos por lo menos se dijeran 'hola' –su cara me enseñaba que echaba el disco duro de su cerebro para recordar.

-Pues jamás imaginé que nadie lo supiese, creíamos que era algo obvio –dije intentado hacer una leve sonrisa, me imaginaba a la par a Sasuke, abrazándome, como si fuésemos novios, pero definitivamente estaba soñando.

-Qué bien lo han cubierto. –mencionó finalmente tomando su licor de manera tranquila.

-No vamos a hablar de mi relación con Sasuke Uchiha Tsunade-sama, quisiera saber el por qué tengo que estar acá. –dije con todo el respeto que pude, levanté la mirada y vi una sonrisa de mi directora.

-De acuerdo Sakura, ¿quieres que mantenga esto en secreto?- preguntó ella como si fuese una adolescente como yo, al casi guardar un secreto, como en una pijamada de solo chicas.

-Por favor Tsunade-sama, no quiero que nadie más se entere.

-Está bien, ahora solamente quiero saber si tienes algún testimonio para alguno de los dos casos de Sasuke. –mis manos comenzaron a temblar, solamente tenía que decir la verdad. Pero… ¿qué le diría después?

-Yo solamente sé que Sasuke-kun y ella terminaron hace algunos meses…

-¿Cuántos? –preguntó, estaba comenzando con su interrogatorio.

-Terminaron hace seis meses. –mencioné segura.

-¿Y tu y Sasuke hace cuanto son novios?

-Oh, hace cinco meses. –ella asintió, parecía que todo concordaba.

-¿Cuántos meses dice que tiene Asuka de embarazo?

-Tiene supuestamente dos meses, y yo que recuerde él termino desde hace mucho con ella. –mencioné intentando defenderlo, ni siquiera sabía por qué.

-Mmm, curioso, ¿y el otro caso?-preguntó.

-En este momento estoy muy enojada, es más, cuando ustedes no estaban, nos pusimos a discutir sobre eso, la verdad no estaba enterada del tema, y en realidad no me gustó la manera en la que actuó. –dije con enojo real, el simple hecho de que hubiese hecho eso, me ponía, me ponía… ¿celosa?, la verdad es que no sabía que era.

-Entonces ya lo afirmó, eso entonces es verdad… -dijo en un murmuro, esos eran problemas, lo había cubierto por un lado, pero por el otro definitivamente lo había echado al agua. Pero yo no le iba a estar mintiendo a mi directora, ella había puesto confianza en mí, y creyó sobre lo que tenía con el Uchiha, entonces yo no iba a ser más falsa.

-Si…si, si Tsunade-sama.

-Muy bien, eso es lo que quería saber, y tranquila, que todo esto es anonimato, y si Sasuke te pregunta… pues dile que era para que le entregaras algo a la bibliotecóloga. ¿Ok?

-Si señora, ¿Puedo retirarme?-pregunté un poco apresurada, me quería largar de ahí, estaba perdiendo clases, clases a las que no debería seguir asistiendo, pero en fin.

-Desde luego, nos vemos.

-Hai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke`s POV

Después de que Anko-sensei nos llevó a la dirección a Sakura y a mí, me sentí bastante raro. ¿Para qué me metía en esos problemas por Sakura?, todos se preguntarán sobre el por que cierta pelirrosa es culpable de lo que hice. Bien, todo esto es un plan, le tendría que decir adiós a mi virginidad anal. Sakura estaba metida en este embrollo por que quería que se pusiera celosa de que me fijaba en otras chicas y no en ella. El plan era que Tsunade la tomara de testigo, eso se dio muy bien, y que escuchara todo lo que habláramos, y que decidiera en cubrirme, si Sakura no me captaba el mensaje, estaría condenado a mi violación.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Sakura en la oficina de la directora?, tal vez estaba delatándome. Ya hace rato habíamos salido a la hora del almuerzo, y no había rastros de ella. No podía decir nada en mi contra, sino estaría muerto, cargando niño ajeno y violado en la cárcel.

Estaba almorzando junto con el dobe de Naruto, que hacía días que estaba muy enojado conmigo, con lo de mis supuestos cargos, pero no estaba enojado con respecto al embarazo de mi ex novia, si no del por qué había acosado a una niña de 13 años.

Sin embargo él era mi mejor amigo, y aún así me apoyaba, que saldría bien librado con respecto a Asuka, pero en lo otro, no estaba muy convencido. Terminamos de comer ramen, y nos dirigimos al lugar en el que Sakura solía ir, en la parte verde detrás de los baños del colegio. Últimamente, ella no había ido ahí, quien sabe por que. Nos sentamos en el césped en silencio. Quedaban unos minutos para entrar de nuevo. Aunque Naruto estuviera enojado conmigo, tenía que contarle algo que no podía seguirle ocultando. Y ya que Sakura le había contado a su amiga sobre lo que teníamos, bueno, o alguna vez tuvimos, yo aprovecharía para decirle a mi amigo eso.

-Dobe, necesito que sepas algo…-el rubio levantó serio la mirada, esperando a que yo hablara. Al ver que yo no decía nada, se atrevió a contestar.

-¿Ahora qué?, dime que estas acosando a las niñas de primaria y te saco las costillas- en ese momento giré mi vista hacia las aulas de primaria e hice una sonrisa arrogante, lo volví a ver y me fulminó con su mirada.

-Mmm, aún no lo he pensado, es otra cosa…

-Anda, habla…

-Prométeme que no hablarás de este tema, solamente conmigo.

-Lo juro teme-mencionó levantando su mano derecha como juramento, pero como yo quería que en realidad quedara pactado, decidí jurarlo por algo que amaba demasiado…

-Júralo por todo el ramen del mundo- miré como ensanchaba sus ojos y asentía.

-Anda, ya quiero saber…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura`s POV

Estaba buscando a Sasuke por todos lados, desde la biblioteca, por las aulas de primaria, en la cafetería, en la plaza, gimnasio, literalmente, hasta debajo de las rocas, pero no lo encontraba, había sido como que si se esfumara por completo.

-Debe estar detrás de los baños, frentona. –mencionó la puerca degustando de su almuerzo. Yo ya había terminado de comer. –Es el único lugar al que no has ido a buscar.

-De acuerdo, iré a ver.

-Ok. –mencionó ella despreocupada, esta inmediatamente comenzó a platicar con Tenten y Temari, las cuales recién iban a comer, y solo faltaban siete minutos para entrar a clases.

Tranquilamente, sin apresurarme mucho, iba caminando hasta el dichoso lugar. No sabía como decirle que teníamos que cubrirnos mutuamente por que éramos "novios", pero en fin, lo hacía por cubrirlo. Lo hacía por estúpida, si yo fuese vengativa, le hubiese inventado más cosas a Tsunade.

Me encontraba en la esquina de la pared, escuché algunos gritos, y esos eran los gritos de mi rubio amigo. Parecía que estaba peleando con alguien, quería saber quién era, pero escuché la ronca voz de Sasuke diciéndole que guardara silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke`s POV

-Hmp, mira… sonará algo loco y creerás que estoy alucinando, pero… todo sucedió así: Hacía ya que desde octavo grado me gustaba a Sakura, y pues…

-Ah es de ese tema, espérate voy a buscarte unos pantalones-mencionó el rubio con naturalidad, pero no dejando su tono burles pero yo lo detuve.

-Escúchame.

-Ok.

-Hace más de ocho meses de que yo hacía cosas sucias con Sakura y ella a mí, yo la esperé una vez en el baño de mujeres, y ahí me hizo sexo oral, además de que en el salón hacíamos ese tipo de cosas, una vez en mi casa, debíamos hacer un proyecto de estudios sociales junto con Ino, y cuando se iban se devolvió y pues… sucedió algo parecido a un acto sexual, además, desde hace tiempo que no tenemos nada de estas cosas por que se enojó mucho y me está poniendo resistencia permanente, ahora no se que hacer, lo único que yo necesito es acostarme con ella y pues soluciono el problema, pero no lo consigo ya que ella se pone muy testaruda y no puede ser una perra fácil como el principio. –Después de que le confesé eso a Naruto, lo miré a la cara, y este intentaba procesar la información en su diminuta masa encefálica. Luego de eso, reaccionó dos minutos después.

-Teme en realidad me has dejado sin palabras. (N/A: Narutín hizo una perfecta cara igual a esta Ò.o, XD, la verdad hubiesen visto esa expresión y miraban la confusión que había XD)

-Hmp.

-No te creo nada, Sakura-chan no es así, ella es una…

-¿Perra?-le dije yo en un tono muy sarcástico. Vi como Naruto se comenzó a enojar de sobremanera y me dio un cocotazo, y lo había dado con furia, por que me sacó sangre.

-¡A SAKURA-CHAN NO LE DICES ASÍ!, quien sabe con que cosas hiciste que cayera, ella es mi amiga y no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarla maldito, la verdad eres un cerdo de lo peor, ¿Sabes cuanto daño le has causado?, por dios Sasuke, no entiendes, ella te ama, y se te ocurre hacerle más grande una herida.

-Hmp, allá ella que se dejó. –mencioné con arrogancia, lo cual me gané un buen golpe en el estómago.

-¡IDIOTA!, pienso que ella te dijo que no, varias veces, pero ella fue muy testaruda para aceptar que la acosaste por un tiempo, y al final, ella como te ama se dejó, creyendo que talvez tendría una oportunidad contigo, Sasuke eres un imbécil, no puedo creer que no me había ni siquiera enterado, fue demasiado silencioso todo eso, por que si me daba cuenta de lo que hacían, yo te hubiese roto las costillas en ese momento ¿Qué le hiciste?, le quitaste la dignidad, el orgullo que tiene una mujer, pero a ti no te importa teme de pacotilla, solo te interesas por saciarte, y está muy bueno que te pase eso sobre tus sueños, por que sé que si Sakura se puso terca contigo no lo va a hacer, ahora si te va a ir muy feo, eres un idiota, te embarras la bronca con tu ex novia y acosas a una adolescente de sétimo, estás loco, ¡ahora solo falta que te vayas a follar a un perro! –La verdad estaba él muy enojado, jamás imaginé que le tuviera tanto aprecio a Sakura, y me gané una muy buena golpiza de él, yo no le devolví ningún golpe, la verdad lo hallaba innecesario.

-Hmp, suéltame dobe, que va a venir la maldita de Shizune y nos llevará a la dirección –el me soltó y se sentó de nuevo en el césped muy enojado.

-¿No has pensado en disculparte?- después de que él dijera eso, se me salió una leve carcajada llena de arrogancia y me fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Yo Sasuke Uchiha?, jamás, yo no le pido disculpas a nadie por lo que haga, y menos a Sakura.

-Allá tu alma, ¿Sabes que te va a pasar? –mencionó acercándose a mi como amenazándome.

-Hmp ¿qué me raptarán los extraterrestres?

-Te vas a terminar enamorando de ella, si no es que ya lo estás, vas a necesitar de ella permanentemente, y ella no te lo concederá por que te tiene asco, por ser una persona tan desagradable por dentro, y te lo digo así Sasuke, por que eres mi amigo, pero este es el momento en el que hay que actuar para que dejes de hacerle mal, por que también soy amigo de Sakura y no te permitiré que le sigas haciendo daño.

-Hmp, ¿yo enamorarme?, por nada me apodas "cubito de hielo Uchiha", eso no pasará nunca, esa es una puta aunque solo tu, yo Ino y Sakura lo sepamos, y ese tipo de mujeres solo deben pasar por mi cama.

-¿Eres tarado o qué?, Sakura, no es de esas mujeres, y lo sostendré siempre. –mencionó enjachandome muy feo, me quería dar un buen golpe.

-Hmp, como digas. Jamás imaginé que llegaras a reaccionar así.

-Es que eso si que me enoja, así que no quiero que te le sigas acercando a ella.

-Hmp, ni que fueras mi mamá.

-No lo quiero ser nunca, pobrecita lo que te tiene que aguantar.

-Hmp, allá ella que decidió tenerme. –me refería a mi madre.

-Le echas las culpas a todos y nunca reconoces tu errores- dijo Naruto entrecerrando sus ojos (N/A: algo como así ¬.¬, jaja)

-Hmp.

-¿Y para qué fueron a la dirección? –preguntó intentando tranquilizarse

-Hmp, a hablar sobre lo de mis "delitos".

-Ya comprendo. Mira Sasuke Uchiha, si me doy cuenta de que Sakura-chan está siguiéndose haciéndose daño por tu culpa, juro que te rompo las costillas.

-Hmp, lo hago yo primero- dije de una manera despreocupada. –Yo hago lo que se me de la gana con esa pelo de chicle, y tras de todo nerd.

-No te sigas metiendo con ella, te lo advierto, haré cualquier cosa por protegerla. –mencionó retándome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Saukura`s POV

Estaba totalmente en shock. Naruto no me miraba como si yo fuese una puta, sino como una víctima. Y tras de eso, me había defendido. Era muy lindo de su parte, y con respecto a lo que el Uchiha había dicho, me valía un bledo, yo sabía muy bien que tipo de persona era, aunque… pensándolo bien, era una perfecta puta, pero por amor a Dios, ¿a todo el mundo le dan oportunidades de levantarse y a mi no?, pues bueno, los comentarios del pelinegro no podían seguir hiriéndome, por que lo que sentía por él se había desaparecido. Ya no lo amaba, pero podía prender esa chispa cuando el quería.

Mejor decidí no intervenir entre esos dos, además, el timbre había recién sonado, y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude al salón de clases.

-¿Ya hablaste con él?- preguntó mi amiga, desde lo lejos, hablando en clave, nadie sabía de quién hablábamos.

-No, pero escuché otra cosa…

-¿Qué?, preguntó acercando un pupitre hacia donde yo estaba. Ahí le conté lo que había logrado escuchar. Y esta me miraba incrédula.

-¿Qué?, se escuchó muy bonito de su parte intentar defenderme (N/A: ¡Kya! Naruto-kun es tan lindo ^^)

-Si claro, las palabras de Naruto se las lleva el viento, pero en cierto modo me alegra que no piense como hombre, ha comprendido muy bien tu situación, y eso me basta para que se gane mi respeto. –mencionó con todo el dolor del mundo, odiaba decir cosas buenas de los hombres. -¿Ya te has convencido de que Sasuke no te quiere? –dijo, seriamente, ella sabía que siempre yo estaba ilusionada por ser parte de la vida del ojinegro. Ella sabía muy bien que aunque yo dijera que ya no lo quería, decía lo contrario. Sentí un gran pinchazo en mi corazón, la manera en la que Sasuke se estaba expresando de mi no me agradaba, yo supuestamente era su objeto, pero de igual manera lo haría sufrir, no le iba a dar el gusto de que su conciencia volviera a su alma.

-Ino-puerca, se perfectamente de que él ni siquiera me toma como su desconocida, y por muy ilusionada jamás será nada, lo único que llegaríamos a ser, sería ser conocidos. –mencioné con seguridad, de eso estaba muy conciente, nunca sería algo importante para él, y pues… aunque yo quería ser parte de su vida, pues me daba muchos motivos para no hacerlo.

Amarlo: era una pérdida de tiempo. Resistirme: un reto. Desearlo: un pecado. Tenerlo: imposible. Olvidarlo: una misión difícil de cumplir. Cederle: un grave error. Sentirlo: un deseo. Mirarlo: tirarme en sus brazos. Olerlo: mi alimento. Él: una adicción. Quisiera: tenerlo entre mis brazos y no por sus impulsos, que me mirara con suavidad y que dejáramos atrás el dolor que sentía.

Pero lo que era mucho mejor para mí, era que me siguiera ignorando, y me conformaría con eso. Si me ignoraba, no corría el peligro de ser su presa. Si no corría peligro: estaría "tranquila". Estaba cansada de huirle, desde luego que quería hacer todo con él, ¿pero qué ganaría?, no mucho, seguiría siendo un cero a la izquierda para él, y tal vez, como el demonio, saldría embarazada, perdería la poca dignidad que me queda, y perdería la única razón por la que él se me arrime.

-Frentezota, frentezota, entonces deja de estarte haciendo daño y olvidarlo de una vez. –mencionó como si hablase del clima, serena y no le daba importancia a la palabra "olvidarlo".

-¿Crees que es fácil?, ¿crees que olvidar lo que hicimos sería fácil?, ¡crees que es lo más fácil en este mundo! –dije enojada, ella no comprendía mi situación.

-Claro que es fácil, yo jamás estaría enamorada de una persona que me quiere para su placer personal, tomaría en cuenta que no significo nada para el, y tomo en cuenta que lo que quiere es hacerme daño, ¡comprende Sakura que ese hombre te quiere siempre mal! –fue ahí donde me quedé callada, ella podía tener mucha razón, pero jamás comprendería mi situación.

-No te metas en mis asuntos- dije yo con un tono seco, quería que dejara ese tema ahí, pero la muy terca siguió:

-Si, eso me pasa por comer mierda de otros, pero no me importa Sakura, por que sé que tengo mucha razón, y no quiero que te suceda nada malo, no me sigas escuchando, que solo estupideces incoherentes digo. –mencionó levantándose del pupitre y se acomodó en su lugar.

-¡Pues está bien, no te seguiré escuchando!- dije gritando en media clase. Voltee mi mirada a Sasuke, el cual me miraba extrañado, como queriendo comprender por qué discutíamos.

-¡Deja de hablarme!, ¡ahora eso si es tu problema frentezota! –mencionó gritando más fuerte que yo.

-¡Claro que lo es maldita puerca, no te metas en esto! –dije aún más fuerte.

-¡Está bien, eso me pasa por idiota!- gritó más que yo.

-¡Bien, ya era hora de que te callaras! –seguí diciéndole.

-¡DATEBAYO USTEDES DOS CÁLLENSE QUE YA ME TIENEN CANSADO! ¡ME VAN A DEJAR SORDO! –se quejó Naruto, de tantos gritos que nos decíamos, y en cierta parte tenía razón, pero yo estaba enojada.

-¡CÁLLATE TU QUE NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO CONTIGO! –mencionamos en coro.

-¡DATEBAYO PUES BUENO, PERO RESUELVAN SUS PROBLEMAS EN EL RECREO! –preferí salir del aula, jamás imaginé que discutiría con una amiga por el estúpido de Sasuke. En lo que estaba saliendo del aula, Asuma-sensei me veía confuso, mientras me tomaba del brazo.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? –mencionó autoritario

-¿A USTED QUÉ LE IMPORTA? ¡PUES DONDE SE ME DE LA PUTA GANA! –dije soltándome de su agarre y caminando por los pasillos, odiaba cuando Ino tenía razón y yo actuaba como una niña, no estaba enojada con ella, sino conmigo misma, por tener una amiga que quiere lo mejor para mí y yo le contesto de esa forma. Me detuve al escuchar una voz demasiado autoritaria, hasta que a veces al escuchar su enojo aterra.

-Para ver tu permiso de salida del aula- mencionó Tsunade autoritaria.

-N…no…no lo tengo Tsunade-sama –pronuncié con miedo en mi voz, por que cuando alguien no tenía ese pase era por que estabas escapado (a).

-Pues bueno, ven a la dirección y me firmas la boleta de mala conducta- dijo con voz seca, y algo sombría, hasta que se comparaba con la de Sasuke.

-Si…si señora –la seguí hasta su oficina. Entró y cerró la puerta, se sentó en su cómoda silla y me analizaba -¿Dónde firmo?- era la primera vez que me mandarían una boleta por mal comportamiento, además me lo merecía. Y pues bueno, hablé al ver que ella no dejaba de contemplarme con su mirada amenazadora.

-No te voy a mandar boleta, solo quiero saber por que pegaste unos gritos tan fuertes para que se hayan escuchado hasta acá, ¿y por qué te escapaste? ¿Por qué discutías con Ino Yamanaka?

-Eto… pues por cosas tontas…

-Tendrás tus razones, pero acuérdate que no puedes salir del salón si no tienes permiso, y no debes gritar demasiado, es más no debes gritar en ningún momento.

-Si, lo sé bien Tsunade-sama, gomen nasai, de verdad discúlpeme.

-No deberías disculparte conmigo, ve y ofrece disculpas a tu profesor y a tu amiga.

-Está bien.

-Bueno ve ya para tu aula, que tu sensei debe estar enojado por que te le escapaste.

-Ok- dije luego de una reverencia y salí de su oficina.

Entré al aula y contemplé como Asuma me fulminaba con la mirada, se enojaba mucho cuando no alguien no le hacía caso a lo que ordenaba-

-Haruno ve afuera y espera a que termine mi lección, ya que si no te interesa pues quédate ahí y no molestes. –mencionó frío.

-Pues bueno, a mi no me interesan sus lecciones, pero mis calificaciones si, y no me interesa ver su carota, lo que me interesa es que me explique para sacarme una buena nota en el examen. –lo reté y me senté enojada, sin hacerle caso a lo que me decía.

-¡Qué te vayas afuera! –mencionó levantando su voz.

-¡DATEBAYO NO LE HABLE ASÍ A SAKURA-CHAN QUE ESTÁ EN SUS DÍAS! ¡POR ESO ES QUE ESTÁ ENOJADA! –mencionó Naruto, cosa la que me puso roja de la vergüenza, y de la ira, así volteándome en mi pupitre y dándole un cocotazo.

-¡No me interesa si está con menstruación o no, pero no me va a venir a faltar el respeto! –dijo severo.

-Asuma-sensei no estoy en mis días, pero si estoy enojada, discúlpeme si realmente le falté el respeto, pero cuando yo estoy enojada a mi no me importa nada, por favor discúlpeme. –me quedó viendo unos segundos enojado, y luego suavizó su mirada.

-De acuerdo Haruno, pero que no vuelva a suceder. –mencionó más tranquilo, y yo suspiré de alivio, por que si le faltas el respeto a un profesor es una boleta de muchos puntos menos.

-Hai sensei.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

**Review especial:**

**.xKristenx.: **Hola!, desde luego que los humildes reviews de todos me ponen contenta :D, muchas gracias por halagar mi perverción XD, la verdad es que me siento por lo menos un poquito importante en este mundo :D de verdad, muchas gracias por tu review, me gusta mucho como te expresas, oh y ademas, yo no puedo creerme que deje a mas de a una a punto de escupir su jugo, XDD, con lo de Tsunade, jaja. Ahora... con respecto a lo de actualizar... jeje, acostumbrate a no ecibir tan rapido las actualizaciones, en este mundo nada es color de rosa, y hay veces que tardo como dos semas en no actualizar por falta de dinero, pero eso si, siempre actualizo cada semana, martes, por si quieres saber. Bueno, te dejo, me alegro mucho recibir tu review, espero que este capi te haya gustado como el resto ^^, cuidate, nos leemos pronto.

Agradecimientos de reviews anónimos a:

**sasusaku love: **Hola!, espero que estes bien, ahi veremos como poco a poco Sasuke puede intentar ser un buen chico, y muchas gracias con eso de comer frutas y verduras, es un gran recordatorio XD, me la paso todo el dia comiendo comida chatarra. He aquí el capi, ¡espero que te haya gustado!, nos leemos pronto.

**Citlallii: **Hola!, gracias por tu review, y de una vez te contesto que actualizo todos los martes, y cuando no lo hago, seguramente es por que estoy en examenes, gracias por estar pendiente del fic, mil gracias, nos leemos.

**ana belen martinez amaro: **Hola!, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que lo sigas leyendo, para ver que mas sucede en el fic, ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado ^^, para que sigas pendiente, nos leemos, un abrazo.

Gracias por sus comentarios, y por favor les pido un review, como he leído en otros fics: es el único pago que recibo por escribir, ^^, díganme que estoy haciendo mal e intentaré corregirme, y ojala que se compadezcan de mí y me regalen un lindo comentario. Espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado y que su intriga haya crecido XD, con respecto al futuro de Sasuke-kun. Bueno, las dejo, tengo tarea que hacer, ¡nos leemos pronto!, un abrazo a la distancia :D

lisseth96.


	15. Increible

¡Hola! ¿Pura vida?, oh yo espero que estén bien, aquí les traigo otro capi, espero que lo disfruten ^^, wow, ¡capi quince! como siempre agradezco sus reviews, y de una vez rogarles por uno, no sean mala nota al chile…digo, no sean malitas conmigo, se los digo enserio (Inner: ¬.¬, ahí vas de nuevo con los regionalismos que nadie entiende ni les interesa saber) bueno, ¿A ti que te importa pedazo de inner mal hecha? (Inner: ¬.¬). Bueno, no digo nada más empecemos.

Esta historia está basada en hechos reales y en algún momento debo alterarlo.

***Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y lo hago con fines no educativos XD.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Experiencias Colegiales**

**Cap. 15. Increíble**

Sasuke`s POV

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Sakura y yo habíamos estado en la dirección. Esta vez, me encontraba en la oficina de Tsunade, solo con ella, intentando analizarme, mientras llegaban mis padres, los de mi ex novia y los de la muchacha de sétimo grado que ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba.

Me contemplaba mi rectora con sus obres color miel, y me preguntaba cada cinco segundos mi versión. Siempre iba a sostener que ese chamaco no era mío, por que estaba completamente seguro de eso. Mientras con lo de la otra situación que no me interesaba mucho, pues de eso me encargaría, ¿pero como inventar un plan con tan poco tiempo y mientras te interrogaban?, no tenía mucho tiempo, pero tenía que pensar en algo.

Intentaba controlar ella sus deseos en no posar sus manos en su botella de vodka, me hablaba y de reojo miraba su hermosa botella, con ese preciado líquido.

¡Eso era!, tenía que convencer de que Tsunade tomara y así embriagarse hasta decir basta, así no podría atender a los padres de familia y así me daría un poco de tiempo para pensar que haría.

-Tsunade-sama, se ve usted muy ansiosa con respecto a su botella de licor- mencioné en un tono intentando parecer respetuoso, pero una burla incondicional acompañó la frase, la ojimiel me contemplaba con una mirada de odio profundo, recordándole que era una verdadera alcohólica.

-Sasuke Uchiha, muy observador… si tengo ansias de tomar un poco, pero la verdad es que tengo una reunión pendiente con padres de familia, ¿y no cree que es una vergüenza que vean a su directora ebria? –mencionó ella muy segura, pero ya la bajaría de la nube.

-Hmp, lo que usted realmente quiere demostrarle a mis padres que es una directora sobria y con ejemplos ¿no?, quiere demostrarles una cara falsa, cara la cual todo el tiempo demuestra una gran resaca. –esta frunció el seño.

-No es eso Uchiha, a mi no me interesa si me juzgan por mi alcoholismo, si quiero se los digo en la cara, pero prefiero evitarme inconvenientes. –mencionó con serenidad, pero en cierto modo me estaba dando la razón con el leve sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas.

¿Cómo podía hacer que por lo menos se tomara cuatro tragos de licor?, no lo sabía. De un pronto a otro se me ocurrió tomar delante de ella, para instarla. Eso serviría.

-Hmp, bueno, como usted no quiere darse un buen trago de estos… me lo doy yo –dije acercando mi mano a la botella, atrayéndola a mí e intenté darle un trago. Tengo que confesar que el licor nunca me ha gustado, pero esa era una situación para hacerlo. Me di un trago enorme, que hasta se me pudo haber olvidado el nombre. Recién me tomé ese trago y comencé a marearme.

-Uchiha, ni se te ocurra seguir bebiendo por que te encontrarán ebrio y pueden tener un mal concepto tuyo y tal vez sea puesto en tu contra –logré escuchar

-Hmp, entonces para tapar las apariencias, tómese uno, no le va ha hacer ningún daño- mencioné con un poco de pesadez en mi voz. –vi como ella se relamía los labios contemplando la botella. Se comenzó a acercar a la botella, estaba cerca yo de que se embriagara.

Tapó la botella y la guardó en el viñedo que estaba cerca de su biblioteca. Y me miró fulminándome.

-Nunca, nunca jamás te atrevas a tomar de mi licor, y mucho menos en horas lectivas… ¿entendiste? –mencionó amenazante. ¡Mierda!, pensé en ese momento… ya no habían posibilidades del plan que recién se me había planteado en la cabeza.

Me senté enojado de nuevo, e intenté recuperar mi estabilidad, por que mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, nunca supe por que Tsunade se tomaba dos de esos y no se sentía mal. El silencio reinaba, escuchaba que mi directora tecleaba en su computadora, y yo ahí sin hacer nada. Esa gente no llegaba y me comenzaba a desesperar, y hasta el momento no se me había ocurrido nada. Me levanté de la silla, me disponía a ir al baño, necesitaba caminar un poco, además de que mis compañeros estaban en recreo y quería hablar con el dobe sobre el tema.

-¿Dónde crees que vas Uchiha?- me dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.

-Hmp, al baño.

-No te tardes muchacho.

-Hmp. –salí de ahí lo más pronto que pude.

A partir de esa futura conversación entre mis padres y los de Asuka y la otra que ni se como se llamaba, pues mi destino vagaba, si me llevaban a hacer trabajo comunitario a un asilo de ancianos, si me quedaba de grado, y lo más importante, si iba a la cárcel y mi virginidad anal corría peligro.

Intentaba ser sereno en el tema… pero confesaré que en esos momentos un nerviosismo me emanaba, algo que muy pocas veces sentía. Y todo por… por… Sakura. ¡Maldita sea!, por culpa de ella me pasaba eso, yo estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por tener a ese cuerpo debajo de mi gimiendo mi nombre, por que fuera marcada como mía.

Y tenía que asumir los peligros. Así que no podía hacerme para atrás. Todo por hacerle caso a mis fantasías sexuales.

Después de orinar, salí del baño, y contemplé a un cabello rosa moviéndose de un lado acercándose hacia la zona de los baños. Un bulto en mis pantalones comenzó a aparecer y disimuladamente me giré en mis talones e intenté acomodarme mejor el pantalón, así lo hice, y miré hacia el baño de mujeres, estas esperaban su turno para ir a cambiarse para recibir educación física.

Me encontré con sus ojos, esta me miraba de una manera fría y desafiante, mientras que yo estaba con la boca abierta, no sabía por qué pero estaba con la boca abierta. Sentí unos empujones por parte de otros hombres que intentaban entrar al baño de hombres. Así que reaccioné y decidí volver a la oficina de la directora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura`s POV

Me miraba con esos únicos y hermosos obres negros. Me observaba como un bobo, su boca entreabierta y su pantalón con un ligero bulto. Sonreí para mis adentros, sabía el por que estaba así. Al verme, tenía que apartarse de mí por razones obvias.

Otros de mis compañeros lo empujaban para que diese paso al baño de hombres, este no respondía, hasta que decidió reaccionar, se fue caminando a paso rápido seguramente donde la directora Tsunade.

Quería estar ahí para saber el desenlace que tendría todo su embrollo. Quería que fuese salvo y castigado, no sabía que sentir al respecto.

Finalmente pude entrar a un baño y así cambiarme para ir a mis añoradas lecciones de educación física, y desde luego entrenar después de clases. Me puse mi blusa verde, junto con la pantaloneta de ese mismo color, parecía un periquito, y odiaba ese uniforme, seguido de eso, me coloqué mi suéter salí inmediatamente, más rápido que el resto de mis compañeras, ya que yo era una mujer sencilla, nada de ponerse ese montón de cremas, nada de mirarse al espejo cada cinco segundos, y mucho menos quedarme ahí para escuchar chismes que no me incumbían. Pero al poner un pie fuera de los baños, escuché como murmuraban cosas que podrían importarme.

-Si… dicen que Sasuke-kun está en problemas, por que acosó a una niña de sétimo grado, y además de que violó a Asuka- dijo una de mis compañeras de clase.

-Bueno, yo me dejo hacer lo que quiera si viene de ese papacito, ¿pero eso es algo serio no?- dijo Karin escribiendo en una pared con lápiz labial: "Te amo Sasuke-kun, llámame" o "quiero tener sexo contigo" o "tomame Ssauke-kun"seguido de su número de celular. -¿Cómo se le ocurre a esa niña no hacerle caso a tremendo bombón?- mencionaba fastidiada.

-Quién sabe, pero está loca, yo en medio de todo el mundo lo hubiese hecho con él. –mencionó una voz dentro del baño.

Mejor decidí salir, yo igual estaba con la duda de cual era la niña de sétimo grado que había acosado. Con fortuna me llamarían a ser de nuevo testigo y así me daría cuenta. Ya le había preguntado a Tsunade sobre eso y ella me respondió con "creo que no querrías saberlo, créeme, que ese Uchiha no tiene corazón", eso me dejó muy confusa, pero de todos modos yo no seguiría de necia preguntándole.

Me dirigí hacia el gimnasio, junto con Ino-puerca, entramos y dejamos nuestras pertenencias en las gradas, luego de eso, entraron mis demás compañeras, junto con el profesor.

-Hola muchachas, me alegra que esta vez no se hayan escapado de mis clases y hayan dejado sola a Sakura, como la semana pasada- ante eso un pequeño sonrojo se dio a notar, recordar que tonta me veía sola esperando a que fuera la práctica después de clases.

-Hai sensei- mencionó el resto.

-Pero hay que reconocer de que la unidad que estamos viendo es demasiado ruda…-mencionó Karin fastidiada.

-Mmm, no me interesa… ustedes practicarán el deporte que les diga. –mencionó despreocupado mi profesor.

-La verdad a mi me parece interesante sensei- le dije yo sonriéndole, mientras me devolvía el gesto.

-Ven, aprendan eso de Sakura, que el deporte para ella es algo que se disfruta –el resto de mis compañeras sus piraron fastidiadas, bueno, exceptuando a la puerca. –Vamos hagan equipos y comencemos a jugar. –dijo con serenidad guardando su librito anaranjado. Todas pesadamente se dirigieron a la cancha.

Estaba de lo más concentrada jugando, ya que yo no me iba a poner a tapar tiros tan inofensivos, así que cuando jugaba con mis compañeras de clase, me encantaba moverme más. Estaba a punto de meter un golazo con un tiro desde media distancia cuando mi sensei detuvo el juego.

-¿¡AHORA QUE!- dije desesperada, esa iba a ser mi mejor jugada.

-Sakura, te llaman en la dirección, si tardas mucho, sé que tienes ganas de jugar, pero te llaman, oh, si se lleva mucho tiempo, no vengas a entrenar con las otras chicas. –dijo con un poco de culpabilidad en su voz, ya que me perdería lecciones.

-¿Para qué sensei?- mencioné intentando no saberlo.

-Tu ya sabes… apresúrate.

-Hai.

Tomé mi mochila, mis libros y me dirigí de una manera pasiva hacia la oficina. Toqué la puerta un par de veces, hasta que decidieron abrirme, quería saber quienes eran los padres de Sasuke, nunca los había visto, y ver a los padres de Asuka y los padres de la muchacha de sétimo grado.

Mencioné un: "buenas tardes", junto con una reverencia, y alcé la vista.

Solté mi morral y los libros de manera automática, ya que lo que había contemplado era una de las cosas más tristes que podían pasarme en la vida.

Miré primero a una señora de ojos negros, igual que su cabello, pálida, delgada, y muy bonita, así que supuse que era la madre de Sasuke, igual un señor, obviamente que eran sus padres. Otros señores que estaban al lado de Asuka, esos no me importó verlos demasiado.

Pero mis ojos se ensancharon terriblemente al contemplar a mi hermana con unas lágrimas en sus ojos, y atrás de ella, mis padres, observándome con asombro.

Miré inmediatamente a Sasuke, este tenía la mirada en mí, sin hacer ni decir nada. Ese imbécil me las iba a pagar en ese mismo instante.

-¿Mamá?,¿Papá?- dije incrédula e intentando volver a la realidad. -¿Qué…que hacen aquí?- al terminar de decir eso, vi como Sasuke era el que me miraba incrédulo, miró a mi familia, a Tsunade y a la familia de Asuka, sus cejas estaba arqueadas hacia arriba por el asombro.

-Sakura, estamos aquí para resolver un problema que ocurrió con tu hermana –dijo mi papa intentando calmas su enojo. Me puse completamente roja por la furia, me le abalancé y comencé a propinarle cientos de golpes, ¿A ese imbécil como se le ocurría meterse con mi pobre hermana?, lo iba a volver pedazos, en miles de ellos.

Las manos fuertes de mi padre y la de los otros dos intentaron detenerme. Yo no quería dejar de romperle la nariz, Sasuke recibía mis golpes con mucho gusto, tanto que comenzó a sangrarle la nariz, pero aún así no hacía nada más, seguía con sus ojos sorprendidos. La ira me carcomía las entrañas.

-Sakura hija cálmate, que estamos aquí para resolver los problemas de una manera pacífica. –mi madre dijo en un tono estricto al ver a Tsunade sacar un block de boletas de mala conducta. Intenté tranquilizarme, la verdad es que ni mi hermana estaba así, claro que estaba llorando.

Eso explicaba el por que de muchas cosas: 1. No comía. 2. No me hablaba. 3. Hablaba en clave con mis padres. 4. En las noches lloraba mucho. 5. Sus ojeras eran mucho más grandes. 6. Sus calificaciones estaban muy mal. 7. Sentí que estaba incómoda por mi presencia. Ese Uchiha me las iba a pagar y con creses, no lo cubriría más, no diría que era novia de ese patán, jamás, que lo violaran cuantos abuelitos y reos quisieran y que le dejaran su dignidad y ego en el suelo.

Estaba completamente sumida en mis pensamientos. Hasta que Anko-sensei decidió hablar:

-Bien, pues comencemos con el caso de Asuka Tomishiro, para intentar de que la señorita Sakura se tranquilice un poco.

-De acuerdo.- mencionaron todos.

-Sakura Haruno, ¿escucharás y dirás la verdad en el nombre de Dios?- mencionó Tsunade seriamente.

-Desde luego que si, no haría nada para no afectar a nadie, soy justa y no tengo nada que guardarme nada- dije segura, volví mi vista a Sasuke y me miraba intentando parecer frío, diría la verdad, así como era, pero eso no implicaba decir la existencia de una "relación" placentera con el Uchiha.

-Bien, entonces dinos tu testimonio sobre el caso de Asuka… -dijo Anko mirándome fijamente.

-Eto… la verdad es que…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

**REVIEW ESPECIAL .**

**Sadness-Doll: **Holap! en lo personal, te agradezo inmensamente por quedar conforme con mi trabajo, quiero que tengas presente que cada que escribo intento dejarlo al 100% y me agrada que reconozcan mi trabajo con un lindo review n.n gracias mil veces por el lindo gesto de leer, y de comentar especialmente, ¡intentare no decepcionarte y a ti y a los demas nunca!, gracias de nuevo, un abrazo n.n

Agradecimientos de reviews anónimos a:

**Citlalli**: muchas gracias por tu review, gracias por decir de que narro bien n.n eso es un halago, jeje, tranquila que nada me detendra con el fic, a menos de que mi mama me descubra, pero eso es casi imposible, cuidate mucho, ojala que el fic te siga gustando, muchas gracias de nuevo, ¡bye!.

**sasusaku love: **Hola, tus reviews me hacen reir por los consejitos que me dejas enserio, tus reviews son muy graciosos, espero que me sigas enviando consejitos XD, no, lo digo enserio n.n, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que haya sido de tu agrado, cuidate mucho, ¡bye!

Gracias por seguir mi historia, y mucho más si me donan un riñón, digo un review, que son mis órganos vitales :D. Espero que el capi les hay gustado y que no se pierdan el próximo ¿Qué sucederá?, lo averiguarán el otro martes ^^, ahora, mejor me voy que ya me dio hambre. Asi que cuídense mucho y espero sus comentarios ^^, gracias de nuevo, ¡un abrazo cibernético!

lisseth96.


	16. Declaraciones

¡Hola! ¡Espero que estén listas para otro capítulo! y desde ya pidiéndoles que se apiaden de mi y me regalen un review *v*. Mmm ahora todo se está poniendo más confuso ¿no?, jeje, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, ¡así que empecemos! Esta Historia está basada en hechos reales y de vez en cuando lo altero, para que sea de nuestro beneficio.

***Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto lo único que me pertenece es esta historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Experiencias Colegiales**

**Cap. 16. Declaraciones**

Sakura`s POV

-Bien, entonces dinos tu testimonio sobre el caso de Asuka… -dijo Anko mirándome fijamente.

-Eto… la verdad es que…- no sabía por donde empezar, ¿Cómo diría a mis padres de que Sasuke supuestamente era mi novio?, ¿Cómo podría acomodar toda la historia que yo había decidido crear para proteger a un tipo que acosaba sexualmente a mi hermana?, pues en verdad no lo sabía, no lo sentía, pero mis palabras habían pactado antes un favor al Uchiha, y pues lo único en lo que mentiría, pues sería de que "éramos" novios. – La verdad es que no me consta de que Asuka-san esté embarazada de Sasuke-san…

-¿Por qué lo crees?- preguntó Asuka tocándose la barriga, aún plana.

-Asuka-san, usted terminó una relación sentimental con él desde hace ya seis meses, ¿O no lo recuerda? –mencioné como imitando a un abogado protegiendo a un acusado, totalmente a la defensiva.

-Haruno-san, ¿Y usted por qué está tan enterada de la situación?- preguntó Anko. Ahí se venía lo difícil. La garganta me comenzó a pesar, iba a jurar en vano por Dios, pero mi palabra… era mi palabra.

-Por que soy la novia de Sasuke Uchiha –mencioné sonriendo, mientras este se ponía de pie y me abrazaba.

Era sentir el mundo a tus pies, aunque fuera una mentira… Que apoyara aunque sea lo que estaba diciendo por su propio bien. Escuché un grito ensordecedor de mi madre, y un gruñido por parte de mi padre, además de la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, exceptuando a Tsunade y a Sasuke.

-¡SAKURA! ¿CÓMO QUE ERES NOVIA DEL TIPO QUE ACOSÓ A TU HERMANA?- dijo mi mamá muy enojada – ¡ADEMÁS TE DIJE QUE PODRÍAS TENER NOVIO HASTA QUE TUVIESES 18 AÑOS!

-Señora, cálmese por favor, todavía no tocamos ese tema- dijo la directora del Instituto de manera pasiva.

Observé a mi padre, y este tenía una mirada vacía, la cual me aterró un poco, no decía nada, solamente se escuchaba su respiración. Observé a Asuka, y sus ojos estaban abiertos en dos enormes platos, esta denotaba un poco de sorpresa y amargura.

-¿Desde hace cuanto Uchiha?- continuó mi profesora de francés. No podía ser, yo a Sasuke no le había contado nada sobre lo que le había inventado a Tsunade, así que cruzaba los dedos para que dijera algo exacto. El me miró a los ojos, intentando con su frialdad transmitirme algún mensaje. Así que lo abracé y le di cinco palmadas consecutivas y un poco fuertes. Este sonrió y se atrevió a abrir la boca.

-Desde hace cinco meses, siete días, ocho horas y no se cuantos segundos- dijo intentando parecer seguro. Escuché un bufido por parte de mi progenitora, y además de Asuka con un brillo cristalino en sus ojos. Al parecer por la segura respuesta del pelinegro.

-¿No deberías estar enojada Haruno por lo que Uchiha le hizo a tu hermana?- mencionó desconfiada Tsunade. No sabía que contestarle, no sabía como justificarme, pero ya encontraría la manera de solucionar las cosas.

-Pues bueno, ¿no me dijeron que me calmara?- dije recriminando- además, ¡sé muy bien lo que este bastardo hizo, y no se lo voy a perdonar!, pero desde luego, tengo que estar controlada, ¿no es así Tsunade-sama?- intenté retarle.

-Tienes razón Haruno, continúa…- mencionó mirándome fijamente al rostro, algún gesto en falso y descubriría la verdad (N/A: como Lie To Me XD).

-Pues bueno, Sasuke-san me cuenta que con ella terminó con ella desde hace seis meses, además de que ella supuestamente tiene dos meses de embarazo, y además, estoy casi segura de que ese niño no es de él.

-¿Por qué lo cree Haruno-san?- preguntó la ex novia de Sasuke.

-Por que usted y él tenían una relación abierta, o sea, para explicárselo mejor a sus padres: los dos se acostaban con quien quisiesen y no le rendían cuentas a nadie, ya que Sasuke en ningún momento sintió amor por ella, además de que su relación fue forzada.- Así dejé con la boca cerrada a la Tomishiro. Y observé como sus padres daban una cara de disgusto.

En ese momento la madre de Sasuke- que finalmente alguien de parte de su familia decidió hablar- intentó formular una pregunta, su mirada era fría, pero con un eje de asombro.

-Disculpe señorita, si usted es novia de mi niño… ¿Por qué Sasuke nunca nos contó?

-Fácil, por que se suponía que era una relación en secreto, debido al temperamento de mi madre, además de la desaprobación inmediata que tenían para mí. ¿O no negará que prefiere que Sasuke-kun esté con esta muchacha por que su señor esposo perdió una gran apuesta con el padre de Asuka? –mencioné acercándome a la madre de mi supuesto novio. Esta cerró su boca y directamente fue a sentarse.

-Desde claro que no me gusta la idea, pero Sasuke debió tener por lo menos la delicadeza de decírnoslo en la cara- mencionó un poco enojada su madre, y pues bueno, tenía razón, pero nunca habíamos sido nada, así que… se lo creyó.

-Muy bien…- pronunció mi directora- y dime Sakura… ¿Por qué te consta de que Sasuke no estuvo más con Asuka-chan?

-Pues la verdad es esta, si ya estuvo acosando a mi hermana… pues entonces, siento mucho decírtelo Sasuke-kun, pero eso ya depende de ti- mencioné sentándome "relajadamente" en la silla. Este me miraba como siempre frío, pero un tanto confuso por mi reacción. Ya no podía seguirle cubriendo.

-Ok- mencionó Tsunade- entonces dime tu Uchiha… ¿Has estado con más mujeres desde que iniciaste una relación con Sakura? –preguntó sin dejarle de observar el rostro.

-Claro que no, yo solo tengo ojos para Sakura-chan –mencionó tan, pero tan bien actuado, de que casi se me cae la boca, pero obviamente tenía que disimular. Jamás habría imaginado escuchar esas palabras, y aunque no fuesen ciertas… pues sonaban bien. Cuando la rectora iba a decir algo, las palabras la silenciaron. –Desde que terminé con Asuka, no he estado con nadie más, por respeto a ella. Hablo de relaciones sexuales. –desvió su mirada.

-Ok. Ahora las preguntas serán para ti hija- Dijo Tsunade con confianza y tocándole el hombro derecho- ¿Has estado con otros hombres, después de tu relación con Sasuke Uchiha?- miró fijamente a los ojos a la embarazada, esta miraba hacia otro lado, pero el dedo índice de mi directora bajo su barbilla la hicieron verla al rostro.

-N…no, yo solo he estado con Sasuke-kun en toda mi vida, y… y desde luego que volví a estar con… él –mencionó con una completa inseguridad, que hasta el mismo Sasuke sonrió.

-No mientas tan patéticamente Tomishiro, que no te sirve de nada, yo se cuando las personas mienten con solo un gesto, y esto ha sido lo más obvio que pude apreciar, dime ¿has estado con otro hombre después de tu relación con Sasuke si o no?- reiteró la rubia.

-Pues…si…si señora- mencionó muy asustada. La mirada de Tsunade intriga. Además de que sus padres reaccionaron muy enojados ante eso.

-¿Relación abierta Sasuke?- preguntó el padre del Uchiha algo enojado al ver al padre de Asuka enfurecido.

-Ese problema era entre nosotros dos- mencionó Sasuke despreocupado.

-¿Está en este colegio?- preguntó Anko-sensei.

-Si…si.

-¿Quién es?-dijo la ojimiel apartándose de Asuka.

-Eto… no puedo decirlo, el me amenazó –mencionó aterrada

-Vamos Asuka, tienes que decir quién es, por que a ese tipo le toca esa responsabilidad, no a Sasuke Uchiha. –intentó darle confortabilidad la rectora.

-Asuka, di la verdad, yo no tengo culpa de lo que te sucedió, así que no me involucres en esto, tengo ya varios problemas con mi novia, y no quiero que se hagan más- mencionó Sasuke dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, las cuales a esta le dieron confortabilidad y claridad para hablar. Además, el pelinegro no tenía su mismo carácter al decir esas palabras, sino que intentaba acercarse a la comodidad. Ese Uchiha podía lograrlo todo, si se lo proponía.

-Es… Shikamaru Nara- mencionó asustada. No me lo creía, el chico que veía todo problemático, el que era un holgazán y ocioso, jamás hubiese pensado así de un compañero de mi clase.

-Muy bien, pues este caso pasa a su nombre, por que estoy muy segura de que Sasuke Uchiha es inocente, en esta parte. Así que por favor señores Tomishiro, les pido que vengan a otra citación, ya que también tengo otro caso pendiente, tranquilos, que los problemas tendrán solución.

-Si señora, nos retiramos, y muchas gracias por su ayuda. –dijo el padre saliendo con su esposa e hija, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio a la familia Uchiha.

Al cerrar la puerta de la oficina, el incómodo silencio reinaba. Tsunade con su mirada en la gaveta en la que a veces guardaba una que otra botella de sake, a Anko con una media sonrisilla no por lo que pasaba ahí, sino que miraba en su celular, mis padres me miraban fijamente, Sasuke estaba viendo hacia la pared, los padres de él, serenos mirándome y mi hermana… con tristeza me contemplaba.

-Muy bien, creo que podemos continuar ¿no?- dijo la rectora.

Yo le negué con la cabeza. No me gustaba mucho que todas las miradas estuviesen atentas a mi acción.

-¿Por qué no Sakura?- mencionó mi rectora.

-Necesito hablar con Sasuke un momento a solas, ¿se podrá Tsunade-sama?- pregunté con un poco de nerviosismo. Pero lo que en ese momento era un odio total hacia ese ser "humano", que intentaba llamarse Sasuke Uchiha.

-Claro Sakura, pero eso si, no quiero escándalos.

-Hai Tsunade-sama. –En eso vi como el pelinegro se levantaba de la silla y se encaminaba junto conmigo a la salida. Sin hablar, se adelantó para encontrar un lugar donde hablar. Extrañamente escogió mi lugar favorito, el cual estaba detrás de los baños. Se sentó serio, y tocándose con dolor la cara, la cual la tenía con una herida intentando cicatrizarle, y no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos.

-Ahora sí que necesito explicaciones- mencioné un poco alterada, pero tenía que asumir todo esto con pasividad.

-Hmp, en realidad te debo varias.

-Anda- dije en un tono autoritario y cruzándome los brazos en el pecho.

-Hmp, jamás me creerás, pero…

- ¿Aja que?- dije intentando no explotar.

-Sakura, te puedo jurar, de que yo no sabía que esa niña es tu hermana. Jamás, si yo hubiese sabido que era tu hermana, no, no hubiese hecho esto. –mencionó mirándome directamente a los ojos con un tono de culpabilidad. El corazón se me iba a terminar de hacer trizas, pero tenía que seguir poniendo mi posición fuerte.

-¿Cómo que no era un poco obvio no?- dije con un tono sarcástico.

-Cuando dijeron el apellido Haruno, y vi como decías: ¿papá?, ¿mamá?, pues… no sabía en que hueco meterme, esto, esto es una vergüenza- mencionó el un poco aturdido, jamás creí conocer esa faceta en el. Se hizo un silencio incómodo, así que decidí hablar.

-¿Cómo podría creerte?- mencioné rozando el césped con mi mano derecha.

-Hmp, no necesito que me creas, con costo ya te lo dije. Maldita sea, y tras de todo mi mamá comienza a hablar en contra mía- dijo secamente.

-Eso lo camuflamos bien- mencioné fría. –Sasuke… ¿Por qué mi hermana?, si querías lastimarme, pues no debías hacerlo con ella. –mencioné ahogando un sollozo.

-Ya te dije que no lo sabía Sakura, y te lo digo enserio, ¿o acaso yo he convivido contigo o somos amigos para yo saberlo?- dijo tomando mi hombro para que yo lo voltease a ver. –Mira dentro de mi, y averigua si es mentira-Observé sus oscuros ojos que siempre me demostraba inexpresividad, en ellos esta vez logré sentir sinceridad.

-Sasuke, quiero preguntarte algo que me carcome la mente día a día.

-Hmp, anda- mencionó frío.

-¿Recuerdas el día en el que hicimos la tarea del huevo?

-Hmp, si.

-¿Por qué me preguntaste si aún te amaba? y ¿por qué dijiste que no sería una pérdida de tiempo? –pregunté agarrándome fuertemente el lado izquierdo de mi pecho, no quería escuchar cosas que me dolerían el resto de mi vida.

-Hmp, yo… lo dije por preguntar, y eso de que no lo descartaras era… para otra cosa.

-Sasuke, dime que cosa es, estoy harta de pasar día y noche engañándome de tener una posibilidad contigo.

-Hmp, en este momento no tenemos tiempo para hablar de eso, deben estarnos esperando –dijo desviando la mirada hacia el cielo- hablaremos después de ese tema. -¿Qué me dijo qué?, no podía creerlo, ¿que hablaríamos sobre ese tema?, cuando yo digo que a los hombres no les entiendo es por que realmente son más extraños que los extraterrestres, si existen.

Pero bueno, él tenía razón, teníamos que aclarar lo de mi hermana, que cada vez que mis ojos la miraban, intentaban decirme mil cosas, y que al parecer ella no me las quería decir, su mirada me entristecía mucho, aunque nos lleváramos a veces un poco mal, era mi única hermana, y yo siempre me digo, mis padres me decían que yo tenía que protegerla, y eso era como un juramento para mi.

Y realmente me sentía mal por sentirme celosa de cosas que realmente no tenían sentido. El hecho de que Sasuke no supiera que ella era mi hermana, no significaba que no había acosado a nadie, y eso es lo que me ponía realmente enojada.

Jamás imaginé que eso sucedería, jamás imaginé que protegería a Sasuke Uchiha de por lo menos un embrollo, y él me pagaba con eso. Realmente eso no tenía perdón.

Mi corazón no sabía que sentir, enojo, compasión, tristeza, confusión, celos, arrepentimiento, desilusión, además de que un enorme sonido en mi estómago me indicaba hambre, al parecer el Uchiha lo notó y dibujo una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tengo hambre- mencioné en un susurro.

-Hmp, eso no se te quita nunca.

-No importa, más bien, vamos a la dirección y aclaremos todo de una buena vez- dije levantándome.

-Necesitamos un plan para que tu, tu hermana y yo salgamos satisfechos, ¿Me ayudaras?, ¿o me dejarás ir a ese lugar? además de cuidar abuelitos…- dijo en un tono serio.

-Pues yo… yo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

**IMPORTANTE, LEER POR FAVOR**

**¿QUÉ QUIEREN? ¿SASUKE SE VA A LA CÁRCEL Y DE AHÍ EN ADELANTE APRENDE A VALORAR A SAKURA Y A UNA MUJER? O, ¿DEJARÍAN QUE SAKURA LE AYUDE Y ASÍ VALORE LO QUE TIENE EN SUS MANOS PERO NO QUIERE POSEER? EN REALIDAD ES QUE OCUPO SUS OPINIONES ^w^, ME GUSTARÍA QUE POR LO MENOS PONGAN: "QUE SASUKE VAYA A LA CÁRCEL", O, "SAKURA… DALE LA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD"**

**GRACIAS PARA LA (EL) QUE ME SUGIERA, ES ALGO COMO: UNA VOTACIÓN, LOS QUE TENGAN MÁS, GANAN. **

**GRACIAS ^.^, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, SI NO ES ASÍ, PUES YO DECIDIRÉ CON ESA PARTE DEL FIC.**

Lamento mucho no contestar sus reviews esta vez, pero es que he estado muy, muy ocupada, en mi casa, en el cole, en fin, un desorden, además de que me castigaron por haberme sacado una nota muy baja en el examen de ciencias ¬.¬, otra excusa… el viernes tuve un partido y me lastimé la mano T.T, y pregúntenle a mi amigos, parecía una muchacha con una mano rota, suerte que ya había escrito este capitulo ^^, pero ya estoy mejor.

GRACIAS DE TODOS MODOS A: .XKristenX. , Nao-San, tania56, Javier EX, mao15, sasusaku love, helen, Beba21, Sadness Doll y Hitorijime, MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS, SIENTO MUCHO NO CONTESTAR SUS REVIEWS A TIEMPO T.T, PERO MIS DEDITOS ME DUELEN T.T

Gracias una y mil veces por su comentario, y nos leeremos el otro martes, ojala que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y que de uno u otra forma sus ratos aburridos se entretengan un poquito conmigo. Y desde luego, les pido un review, no saben lo feliz que me hace ver mi bandeja de entrada y que diga "FF- REVIEW ALERT" ahí es donde brinco de la felicidad. Se les quiere mucho, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. ¡Besos!

lisseth96.


	17. De nuestra parte

¡Hola!, lamento mucho durar una semana en actualizar, pero es que he estado jugando en la PC con "Los Sims", jaja, ese juego es muy divertido X3, pero les juro que ya me he puesto a raya con los otros capis, jaja, pero no me he ocupado con un proyecto del colegio XD, pero de todos modos me ingeniaré para hacer ese trabajo XD. Oh eso si… estoy como que muy vigilada por mis padres, ejemplos: hacen que deje el mp4 en su recamara, consecuencia: no puedo ver porno en la noche T.T, hacen que les enseñe los archivos que tengo en el mp4, la llave maya y en la compu, consecuencia: tengo que borrar u ocultar todo rápidamente, entre muchas torturas más…así que hay muchos moros en la costa… Discúlpenme por eso, espero que lo comprendan… Bien, aquí les dejo el capi que ustedes me hicieron decidir… espero que les guste, ¡muchas gracias por votar!Historia basada en hechos reales.

***Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto ¬.¬

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Experiencias colegiales**

**Cap. 17. De ****"nuestra" parte.**

Sasuke`s POV

Necesitaba que Sakura me ayudara a salir de ese problema, no podía ir a la cárcel, simplemente no podía. No me imaginaba en ese lugar con un montón de reos piojosos, Homosexuales, además de que mis padres simplemente no me lo perdonarían. Como odiaba haberme metido en ese problema, todo se me había frustrado, todo se me había ido a la basura. Era algo obvio de que esa niña fuese la hermana de Sakura Haruno, cabello rosa, ojos verdes, piel clara, ¡ESTUPIDO!, eran demasiado parecidas, pero juraré una y otra vez de que no sabía que esa güila (N/A: niña) era hermana de ella. Pero en fin, lo que hecho, hecho estaba, no podía hacer nada para retroceder el tiempo y encontrarme con otra chica igual de atractiva que la hermana de la Haruno.

Me encontraba a una palabra para que me ayudase, jamás habría imaginado que mi situación se complicaría demasiado, ocupaba convencerla, necesitaba ¿que hiciese algo por mí?, pues bueno, en ese momento ocupaba ayuda.

-Sakura… anda, dime… -mencioné en un tono neutro, frío, como era de costumbre, pero en mi interior había desesperación.

-Etto… no creo que sería correcto ayudar a alguien que le quiso hacer daño a mi hermana- mencionó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Hmp, Sakura, ¿quieres que te jure que yo no se me pasó por la jupa (N/A: cabeza) que ella era tu hermana? –dije en un tono más suave, si tendría que llegar a hacer algo que mi orgullo manchase, lo tenía que hacer, quisiera o no.

-No lo se… no debería creerte, pero dentro de mí siento que no estás mintiendo…

-Es que te estoy diciendo la verdad – le corté.

-Dame una razón por que debería hacerlo, y que me convenza- apartó su cara, parecía que ese tema le estaba doliendo mucho. Bueno, es complicado proteger a alguien que quiere mal para ti, o para los seres que quiere.

-Por que yo… Sakura…- no le iba a dar una razón, ya sabía con que la iba a convencer, por más de que se me cayera la boca al decir esas palabras- Por favor, ayúdame –sentí mi lengua quemarse.

Tomé sus manos y las atraje a mi cuello, haciendo que quedáramos muy cerca de nuestros rostros. Los ojos de Sakura parecían llorosos, y me emanaban calidez. Cerró sus ojos y apartó la cara. Yo tomé con mi dedo índice su barbilla e hice que me encarara. Me quedé contemplando sus ojos jade, y tomándola de la cintura. Ella parecía quieta, perdiéndose en mis ojos.

Al ver que no me contestaba, me atreví a besarla con sumo cuidado. Tenía que tratarla bien, un movimiento en falso y mis planes se arruinarían. Logré saborear su boca, su lengua delicadamente me correspondía. Yo recorría toda su cavidad bucal con mucha delicadeza, que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de sentir con ninguna mujer. El aire se me estaba terminando, igual que a ella. Y nos apartamos. Lograba ver en ella una sonrisa arrogante, no sabía por que.

-¿Desde cuándo un Uchiha pidiendo favores y ayuda?- preguntó algo burlona.

-Hmp, desde ahora, ahora dime, ¿me ayudarás?

-Te daré una última oportunidad.

-¿Qué?- pregunté algo confuso, no sabía a lo que se refería.

-Yo me entiendo- no quería profundizar el tema, pero eso era una respuesta afirmativa. -¿Cómo se dice…?- preguntó burlonamente, pidiéndome agradecimiento.

-Te lo diré en cuanto me libre de esto.

-Ok, pero esto tendrá sus consecuencias Uchiha…

-¿Qué tipo de consecuencias?

-Si esto resulta favorable para ti… sufrirás conmigo. –Mis ojos se abrieron como plato al escuchar esas palabras, ¿de que clase de sufrimiento se trataba?, quería que me explicara.

-Hmp, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Te diré cuando te libres de esto- terminó dibujándome una sonrisa y se encaminó hacia la dirección.

-¿Qué tendré que hacer?- dije sujetándola de la mano.

-Como estás así de necio, comencemos con tus castigos.

-Hmp…-dije dándole seguimiento a sus explicaciones.

-Actuarás como un verdadero novio cuando entremos a esa oficina, si algo no me gusta sobre tu actitud, tu favor…no se cumplirá. –sonrió victoriosa.

-Hmp, de acuerdo –se quedó carcajeándose, mirándome a los ojos, ¿de que putas se reía? – ¿ahora qué?

-Jaja, jamás imaginé que comprendieras las órdenes tan dócilmente- dijo mirando hacia nuestras manos que estaban entrelazadas, yo le solté rápidamente, haciendo que esta aumentará sus carcajadas.

-Hmp, entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Te explico…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura`s POV

Entramos a la oficina nuevamente, esta vez tomados de las manos, siendo espectados por los padres del Uchiha, mis padres, y además de Tsunade y Anko. Pero mi hermana no estaba en ningún lado.

-Siéntense por favor, Misaki ya casi regresa. (N/A: Misaki es la hermana de Sakura, jaja, ¿han de creer que en ningún momento lo escribí?, pero tenía el nombre de ella planeado desde hacía mucho tiempo, solamente que es que se me olvidaba ponerle el nombre XD)

-Ok.

Esperamos unos tres minutos, en ese lapso, escuché críticas despectivas por parte de la familia de Sasuke y la mía, Tsunade hablaba tranquilamente con mi padre sobre mis calificaciones, y Anko-sensei estaba contenta mensajeando por medio de su teléfono móvil.

Mi hermana entró silenciosamente, y de igual forma se sentó en la silla en la que antes estaba. Me contemplaba de una manera triste, vacía, se veía muy sufrida. Jamás me iba a imaginar que en algún momento borrara su eterna sonrisa.

-Bien, dinos… ¿que te hizo Sasuke?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Misaki. Logré contemplar como sus manos sudaban, y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Él, él es muy malo. –mencionó refugiándose en el hombro de mi padre cubriendo las lágrimas, como una niña indefensa, y en realidad, tenía todo el derecho de sentirse así. Mi progenitor le acariciaba el cabello y le decía en susurros que hablara.

-Vamos Misaki-chan, no tenga miedo, todo esto lo tenemos que aclarar- intentó calmarle Anko.

-De acuerdo- dijo convencida.

-Ahora si, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Sasuke Uchiha?- volvió a preguntar mi directora.

-Etto… Hace tiempo que me venía siguiendo cuando iba hacia mi casa, varias veces cuando me iba a cambiar para educación física me esperaba en el baño, además de que en el baño me forcejeaba a hacer cosas que yo no quería.

-¿Cómo qué?- dijo Tsunade

-Se quitaba el pantalón y hacía que le tocara sus partes nobles, me besaba a la fuerza, me decía cosas indecentes- respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos- en fin, todas esas cosas que me incomodaron y que fueron en contra de mi voluntad- terminó derramando algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. No es que yo fuese muy cariñosa con mi hermana, pero es que verla ahí tan vulnerable y yo protegiendo a ese patán en contra de ella, hacían sentirme con la necesidad de su bienestar.

Me solté del "abrazo" de Sasuke, y me senté junto a ella quitándole las lágrimas que tenía. Ahí era el momento en el que el plan que tenía ya hecho con el Uchiha entraba en marcha. Tenía que sacar a Misaki de la oficina de Tsunade como pudiese, y esa era una gran oportunidad.

-Misaki, ya no llores más…- mi hermana abrió sus ojos jade-de igual color que los míos- por el asombro, yo en realidad toda mi vida había sido una persona fría con todos los demás, pero últimamente ese Uchiha me había hecho cambiar mucho mi actitud. A eso se debía el asombro de mi hermana, ni por cosas peores que esa me había atrevido a darle un abrazo.

-Sa… ¿Sakura?- preguntó ella muy asombrada por mi gesto –que…¿qué te sucede?- como si yo fuese una desconocida.

-No me pasa nada, pero es que la verdad es que me duele mucho que estés en esta situación, ¿y por qué has de estar sorprendida?… eres mi hermana, y te debo proteger, sería extraño que me estuviese riendo de esto- dije con toda la confortabilidad que pude, esta solo bajó su mirada y se acercó más a mi.

-Solo tienen que pasar cosas malas para que las personas reaccionen como deben- mencionó mi madre severa, seguidamente por un "shh" por parte de mi papá por su comentario realista.

-Vamos, señora directora, permita que esa muchacha vaya a tomar un poco de agua para tranquilizarse, por que en realidad eso debe ser algo traumático- dijo la progenitora de Sasuke, la cual desde hacía rato que no se escuchaban ninguno de los dos padres del pelinegro. Tsunade contempló la escena dos segundos.

-Vayan, Sakura, intenta aliviarla un poco.

-Si Tsunade-sama- me dirigí junto con mi hermana al baño.

Contemplé como la puerca se acercaba a nosotras, era algo extraño que estuviese a esas horas en el corredor libre. Seguramente se había escapado de lecciones, la verdad por más mala estudiante que fuese nunca se escapaba.

-Misaki-chan, ve al baño, y espérate ahí que tengo que hablar algo contigo.

-Hai, Sakura-chan- dócilmente se dirigió al baño y perdí de vista su silueta.

-Hey frentona, ¿qué le pasó a tu hermana que está llorando?- preguntó mi amiga muy confundida.

-Mmm, es una larga historia- dije algo enojada.

-Tengo mucho tiempo- sonrió burlona.

-Pues yo no, ella me está esperando.

-Anda cuentame… ¿Ahora que le hiciste frentona de mierda?- preguntó dándome un golpe en la cabeza.

-Nada, yo no hice nada.

-Entonces…

-Bueno, te digo…- le conté más o menos la historia- o al menos lo que comprendí de ella- y tomó una cara demasiado sorpresiva, para luego convertirse en una fiera.

- ¿CÓMO SE LE OCURRE ESE IDIOTA HACER ESO? AHORITA MISMO VOY A PEGARLE EN LAS BOL…

-Ya puerca, cálmate que esto se va a solucionar, creo, ahora me voy, después de cuento el resto, NO HAGAS NADA QUE NO TE CONCIERNE- le dije gritando, ya que esta me daba la espalda mientras caminaba.

-Intentaré…-la rubia iba continuar hablando, pero para desgracia suya, Orochimaru-sensei la llevaba a rastras al salón de clases. Me encogí de hombros y me encaminé hacia el baño, entré y me encontré con mi hermana, mirándose fijamente en el espejo, al parecer no notaba mí presencia.

-¿Qué le has hecho al mundo para que te merezcas esto Misaki?, ¿Por qué a mi y no a una de las zorras que mi hermana tiene por compañeras? ¿Estaré yo pagando algo que no me corresponde?, ¿O es que soy demasiado envidiosa de mi hermana?- lo último que había dicho me dejó con la boca abierta ¿envidiosa de mí?, ¿por qué carajo decía eso? Yo nunca había sido tan respaldada de mi madre como ella lo era, yo jamás fui una hija preferida, y predilecta, como lo era ella, la verdad es que las personas nunca están conformes de lo que tienen. Iba a decir algo, pero ella continuaba hablando- Mierda… ella, la sobresaliente en todo, ella, la que tiene amigos sinceros y nunca traidores como los tengo yo, ella, la que no la tienen en el pedestal, ella, la que no la tienen esclava como yo, yo que soy de un promedio mucho más bajo que ella, y a ella no se lo atribuyen, la verdad es que este mundo esta loco, ¿o lo estaré yo?

-Misaki… ¿Qué sarta de estupideces estás diciendo?, no debemos quejarnos de lo que nuestros padres nos han dado, y si a ti te han dado más atención que a mi, pues adelante, aprovecha eso, que yo sin tantos atributos por parte de ellos he salido bien. Deja de decir que me envidias que en realidad eso me pone cabrona.

-Sa…sakura, déjame ser tu por un instante, para saber… ¿qué se sentiría ser tu?

-Créeme, jamás desearías eso.

-Te comprendo.

-Créeme que no- la verdad que lo que estaba pasando ella era algo muy fuerte, hasta que se puede asemejar con lo que me sucedió a mí, pero jamás ella sentirá algo más terrible que yo: la frialdad y una autoestima rozando el suelo.

-Intentaría- mencionó seria.

-No lo hagas, no tienes por que entender, ahora concéntrate en tu problema.

-Ok, tienes razón- mencionó poniendo una leve sonrisa en sus labios, reflejada en el espejo. –Etto… Sakura-chan… ¿qué tenías que hablar conmigo?- eso hizo que mi estómago se me hiciera un nudo, y tenía que hacer eso lo más creíble posible.

-Etto… prométeme que no te enojarás conmigo, ni lo que te diga… creo que esto sería lo más "justo"- dije haciendo las comillas con mis manos cruzadas hacia atrás.

-Bueno, no me enojaré.

-Mira Misaki-chan… debo pedirte algo así como un favor…- mencioné con un poco de dificultad, ya que intentaba no hacerle daño a nadie, y como dijo Sasuke: beneficiarnos los tres.

-Dime.

-Etto… ¿qué quisieses hacer con Sasuke si te dicen que puedes decidir su futuro? ¿Eres tan rencorosa para mandarlo a ese lugar tan terrible?

-Se lo merece- dijo cortante, y fría. ¡FRÍA POR DIOS!, ella es un alma bondadosa y piadosa y claro, tenía todas las razones de este mundo para actuar de esa manera. Yo le miré por un instante con intriga, como suplicando que retirase sus palabras, aunque yo también quería que ese Uchiha sufriera para que mirara la vida dura. Pero necesitaba cumplir ese favor.

-Te desconozco- mencioné de igual tono que ella.

-Yo igual, es más, me estaba comenzando a creer tu papel de hermana mayor preocupada por la niña- mencionó burlesca. Y algo que realmente odie, odie por ese momento, es que yo no lo había hecho por un papel, en realidad lo había hecho como un impulso protector, ¡pero por el amor de Madonna!, para todo hay una primera vez.

-No estaba haciendo ningún papel Misaki- mencioné con rencor, odiaba que la gente dudara de lo que yo sentía.

-Parecía, o ¿no notaste el sarcasmo que mi madre agregó con su frase?- mencionó apartando la vista del espejo y me miró directamente, se me iba a helar la sangre, era Sasuke Uchiha en vivo y todo color, se asemejaba mucho a su actitud.

-No me interesa lo que los demás piensen, sino yo saber lo que siento por lo que hago- mencioné retándole y alzando mi vista, por que ella era 3cm más grande que yo (N/A: ¿Pueden imaginarse lo pequeñita que es Sakura? xD)- y nunca, nunca hermana, dudes de que yo no soy sincera contigo, ¿entendiste?- ella asintió débilmente.

-Gomen Sakura-chan, es que estoy muy confundida con esto, ayúdame, yo sé perfectamente que quieres que nosotros dos salgamos beneficiados. ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?- me consultó.

Sabía perfectamente la solución de ese problema… y con respecto a los castigos que le tenía yo que inventar a Sasuke con ese favor, me encargaría… actuaría como su pesadilla. Así que le dije a mi hermana lo que era más justo para él.

-¿Estas de "nuestra" parte?- pregunté ofreciendo mi mano como un trato

-Si- ella segura tomó mi mano y la estrechó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke`s POV

Ya se estaban tardando bastante para llegar y solucionar eso de una maldita vez, me imaginaba que eso era un tanto complejo convencer a la hermana de Sakura. Los padres de Sakura no dejaban de lanzarme miradas de desaprobación, además de que mis padres, tenían la misma impresión. Me sentí como un esquimal en las playas del caribe. Tsunade intentaba platicar con todos, y Anko-sensei, como siempre mensajeando entretenida por celular.

-Sasuke- dijo con su frívolo tono mi padre.

-Hmp.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo. –me acerqué en silencio hasta donde se situaban.

-Explícanos todo este embrollo niño- dijo mi madre con rencor, ella jamás podía hablar así, no sería ella.

-Hmp- entonces sentí las uñas de mi madre clavarse en mi oreja.

-No acepto un "Hmp" como respuesta- me regaño, y pues… no estaba haciendo el ridículo, ya que no nos prestaban atención.

-Aquí no lo puedo decir, se los explico después- mencioné en un susurro.

-Hmp- dijeron los dos.

En eso entraron las dos hermanas Haruno… que por cierto, era algo extraño que la más pequeña en edad fuera de estatura más alta que Sakura, se viera… ¿irónico?, como sea, entraron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. De ahí dependía mi futuro, de ahí dependía mi virginidad anal, de ahí dependían muchas cosas, hasta los "castigos" de Sakura Haruno.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Misaki-chan?- preguntó la profesora de francés Anko.

-Hai-contestó la menor de los Haruno algo relajada.

-Muy bien, eso es lo más importante, entonces prosigamos- aludió la directora- Sasuke Uchiha, entonces… todo lo que dijo Misaki-chan es cierto, ¿o lo negarás?- preguntó Tsunade mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Su mirada quemaba.

-Hmp, todo es verdad- Tsunade abrió un poco los ojos, por la manera tan directa y menos dubitativa que mencioné esas palabras. Todos los presentes también se quedaron con esa cara, excepto mis padres.

-¿Y qué piensas al respecto Uchiha?-reiteró la rectora.

-Hmp, nada- dije encogiéndome de hombros -La rubia me miró con ira, y luego bufó fuertemente.

-Pues… ya que lo has afirmado, entonces que Misaki diga que hacemos con él- mi mirada se volvió a la nombrada. Vería el poder del convencimiento de Sakura sobre su hermana –Dinos, ¿quieres que todos los castigos que habíamos concretado anteriormente se cumplan?

-No Tsunade-sama, quisiera que usted me dejara decidir algunos.

-Ok Misaki-chan, te escuchamos.

-Pues… yo no quisiera que este tipo fuera a la cárcel, eso es algo muy cruel, y estoy conciente de lo que me hizo, pero la verdad no es tan grato motivo para ir a la cárcel…- todos escuchábamos atentos a lo que decía- Otra cosa en la que no estoy de acuerdo, no quisiera que el reprobara en conducta, mi hermana me dice que él entre todo es un buen estudiante, además de que mantiene un gran margen de respeto con los demás y su carácter no es severo para castigarle con esa boleta de conducta, y la expulsión…- ¿Sakura dijo que yo era un buen estudiante y que yo respetaba a los demás?, la verdad es que los demás salían sobrando, pero ella… ¿No había tomado en cuenta su caso?, no había tomado en cuenta que yo le había faltado el respeto, bueno, con su voluntad… Ella era… Sakura era… un ángel.

-Muy bien… entonces, ¿dinos cuales serían los castigos para Sasuke Uchiha?- preguntó la directora.

-Bueno… me gustaría que pague esa multa alta, que lo manden a hacer trabajo comunitario, también que lo suspendan quince días del colegio-Tsunade miraba a la hermana de Sakura, para ver si era con sinceridad lo que decía, además de saber si Sakura la había convencido para decir eso.

-Mmm, Misaki… ¿Sakura tiene que ver en algo con esto?, por que al principio de esta reunión estabas completamente decidida a matar a Sasuke si era necesario, mmm, y luego Sakura…-dijo encarando a otra- ibas a matar a Sasuke en cuanto te enteraste de esto… Ahora… ustedes dos, Uchiha y Haruno, salieron de la oficina durante 20 minutos, mmm… Aquí Sasuke, pudo convencer a Sakura para que no le fuese tan fuerte los castigos…Talvez Sakura fue al baño junto con su hermana para convencerla… No lo se, pero yo aquí veo algo turbio. –terminó de decir Tsunade.

¡Mierda! Esa maldita vieja se sabía todo nuestro plan, ¿Ahora que haría yo?, esa mujer era demasiado analítica para engañarla así de fácil, necesitábamos convencerla. Iba a decir algo para comenzar a defenderme, pero Sakura habló primero.

-Tsunade-sama, me tiene demasiado decepcionada…

-¿Por qué lo dices Sakura?

-Pues… cree que mi palabra no vale nada, yo juré decir toda la verdad, juré ser justa con respecto a esto, y además, ¿usted me cree tan infame para proteger a Sasuke, sabiendo bien que la sangre es la sangre? ¿Cómo puedo yo estar convenciendo a mi hermana?, si yo sé perfectamente que eso no fue correcto, y de mi parte, que Sasuke se valla a la cárcel y que dure tres años ahí, pero no puedo, ¿por qué?, por que yo no soy Misaki. Y si, ¿quiere que le confiese algo?

-Dime Sakura…

-Mi hermana me preguntó, ¿qué debo hacer con Sasuke?, y yo le dije: No me voy a meter en ese asunto, solo te digo una cosa… lo que decidas lo respetaré por que de igual manera se lo merece. Eso fue lo que le dije. Me estoy enterando de lo que mi hermana desea hasta ese momento. Y si no me quiere creer, no me crea, pero yo se muy bien lo que soy, lo que pasa conmigo, y además, de que yo cumplo con mi palabra, y por más que yo ame a Sasuke Uchiha, no voy a dejar que la justicia se mezcle con los sentimientos. –me quedé pasmado, ¡qué bien podía actuar Sakura!, además, la directora se quedó con unos ojos completamente abiertos, como platos y paralizada.- Y bueno, con Sasuke salí a aclarar nuestra situación, no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero le confieso también. Él me pidió que le ayudase, me pidió que le sacara de este problema. Yo le dije directamente que no lo haría, por que yo respetaría las decisiones de esto. Así que el desistió.

-Sakura… yo, yo me siento mal por tener en este momento un mal concepto de ti- mencionó la rubia- de verdad lo siento, se me estaba olvidando que estaba hablando con la mejor alumna del colegio, honesta y justa como siempre, así que te debo una disculpa, claro que te creo, por que lo has dicho con la mayor sinceridad que quería lograr escuchar de ti. Por favor discúlpame Sakura-chan- terminó de decir.

Ante esto Sakura dibujó una sonrisa sincera en sus labios e hizo un ademán en forma de restarle importancia al asunto. Yo no podía entender como ella tenía un poder para convencer la gente, tampoco comprendía que le había dicho ella a su hermana para que yo no me pudiera quedar de grado, y lo más importante… no ir a la cárcel. Ella manejaba este asunto con la mayor tranquilidad posible, y tras de todo lo conseguía, no por nada le ocultaba siempre a sus padres la "relación" que teníamos, a lo que a placer me refiero.

-No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, lo que me interesa es que este problema se aclare y rápido-mencionó la Haruno.

-De acuerdo, entonces, volviendo al tema, Misaki… ¿En realidad crees que lo que has dicho sería suficiente castigo para Sasuke Uchiha?- mencionó la directora sentándose en su asiento reclinable y comenzando a sacar su botella de sake.

-Si señora- respondió concreta la menor.

-Entonces que así sea Sasuke Uchiha, tendrás que pagar la multa que decidiremos después, además de que tus vacaciones de fin de año (N/A: las cuales son desde diciembre hasta febrero) deberás hacerlas en trabajo, ya recolectando basura, o, estar atendiendo a los ancianitos en el acilo. No te suspendo por que prácticamente ya terminamos el año, si no hubiese sido así, te hubiese suspendido a un mes- dijo dándole un trago al sake que estaba ahí, haciendo que mis padres y a los de Sakura se quedaran con los ojos bien abiertos. Esta solo sonrió y siguió con su guaro.

¿Qué?, ¿todas las vacaciones haciendo trabajo comunitario?, eso iba a ser terrible, pero prefería una vida trabajando en ese lugar que a estar violado en la prisión.

-Hmp.

-Muy bien, entonces concluimos con este tema, espero que estén satisfechos por los veredictos que se han dado- terminó de decir Anko-sensei.

-Muchas gracias señora directora, nos retiramos- dijo el padre de Sakura, haciendo una reverencia y los cuatro miembros de esa familia salieron de la oficina. En realidad Sakura me había sacado de una muy grande.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Agradecimientos de reviews a: Bd-ten hyuga, Sabi-chan, Gotiitax, Nao-San, Sakuya-des, Kyo nakamura, .XKristenx., cn, Sakmiru, paola, , TsukiAkuma, Beka-san, tania56, Hitorijime, mao15, fer'uchihaa3, Sadness-Doll, sasusaku love JavierEX y MilfeulleS, gracias a todos ellos por votar y dejarme un review :D, siento mucho no contestar algunos con sus reviews, pero es que este colegio no me deja respirar T.T

Gracias por haber votado, esta fue la decisión de ustedes y de Misaki :D, por cierto, yo iba con la otra opción ¬.¬ yo quería poner escenas crueles, pero no importa, ustedes lo han decidido, además de que se me han ocurrido otras ideas… XD, bueno, espero que el capi les haya gustado, y de nuevo pido disculpas por durar mucho. Se les quiere montones, ¡les ruego un review!, yo no muerdo (inner: si, no muerdes, por que no puedes saltarles de la pantalla ¬.¬) ¡No es cierto!, jaja, si, por favor, quiero saber si les gusta o no mi fic ^^ soy una personita más en este mundo, no les de miedo hablarme :D, soy buena gente ^^, eso creo XD. Se les quiere un montón, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capi! Abrazos.

lisseth96.


	18. Preguntas y Respuestas

¡Hola!, muchas gracias por leer mi fic, ¡aquí hay otro capi!, ojala les guste. Bueno, acuérdense que Sasuke ahora es el esclavo de Sakura XD, veremos que pasa, pero en este capi no, es que el relleno es un poco esencial X3. ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Historia basada en hechos reales, de un momento a otro la altero para que tome el rumbo que deseo. Siento mucho no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero es que tenia examenes... pero el viernes... VACACIONES... Wii, entonces tendre tiempo para escribir mas capis (siempre y cuando mi mama no este cerca XD) Este capi esta dedicado a **beba21**, gracias! de verdad eso estuvo muy lindo n.n

***Naruto no me pertenece, él, y el resto de los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, pero este fic, es de solo mi propiedad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Experiencias Colegiales**

**Cap.18. Preguntas y respuestas**

Sakura`s POV

Lunes. Aburrido, además del resto de los días en el colegio. Suerte que faltaban dos semanas para salir a vacaciones, de hecho, como yo ya me había eximido en todos los exámenes, no tenía que llegar desde noviembre, pero sin embargo en mi casa me aburría, y me gustaba ir al colegio por lo menos a platicar con mis compañeros.

Sasuke me debía un favor por que le había salvado el pellejo, la verdad es que no había pensado en que castigos ponerle, pero me divertiría un rato, creía.

Me encontraba sentadas encima de mi escritorio, en una lección libre, hablando con Naruto, de cosas muy, muy importantes: el ramen. Estaba muy entretenida con sus ocurrencias, la verdad es que el siempre me alegraba el día, no comprendía el por que era el mejor amigo de Sasuke, si eran prácticamente la noche y el día.

-Sakura-chan… ¡han bajado el precio del ramen instantáneo! ¡Datebayo!- dijo eufórico mi rubio amigo.

-¿Aja?, me alegra.

-¡Si!, ahora te voy a invitar a uno. Pero eso si, la próxima ves invitas tu.- finalizó reventando en una carcajada, de igual manera seguí yo, era tan descarado para decirme eso.

-Ok.

-Sakura-chan… ¿yo te podría preguntar algo?- mencionó sentándose encima del mismo pupitre en el que yo estaba, pero esta vez bajando su mirada hacia el piso.

-Claro, anda, pregunta.

-Es que no se si preguntártelo, es que me da como una idea que me pegarás o no se- mmm… ¿de qué quería hablarme?, pues si era dinero… no tenía.

-Anda pregunta, te prometo que no me enojaré- intenté darle confianza.

-Bueno… es que quisiera saber si era cierto que si tu… etto… y el teme… pues…-con solo eso que dijera eso le comprendía a lo que estaba hablando- hacían…cositas…ya sabes…

-Si- dije fresca, lo cual hizo que el rubio subiera la mirada hacia mis ojos.

-Entonces era cierto…-dijo en un murmuro sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Etto… por que el teme me lo contó, pero eso si, hizo que jurara por el ramen que no se lo diría a nadie, solamente que yo te pregunté por que tu eras partícipe de esto.

-Ok. ¿Solo eso querías saber?- dije despreocupada.

-No, ¿puedo seguir preguntando?- preguntó en un tono sigiloso.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué demonios no me dijeron nada?, yo creí que era tu amigo Sakura-chan- dijo algo resentido.

-La verdad, fue, que prometimos no decírselo a nadie, pero sin embargo el te contó a ti, y yo le conté a Ino-puerca.

-Mmm, ¿Ino-chan sabe de esto?

-Si.

-Mmm, que extraño que no lo haya chismeado- mencionó riéndose un poco- creo que hiciste que jurara por algo que igual amara tanto como yo.

-La verdad es que cuando son problemas reales… ella no dice nada.

-Comprendo.

-Discúlpame Naruto-kun por no contarte.

-No hay problema, es más, creo que son problemas personales, pero me imagino lo que debiste sufrir, y no estuve ahí para darte ánimos.

-La verdad es que si, me ha costado, pero tranquilo, creo que lo he superado.

-¡Oh que dicha Sakura-chan!, por que desde que el teme me dijo eso, me he quedado sorprendido. ¿Cómo hiciste para ocultarlo tan bien?, del teme no me extraña, pero de ti… que tu lo amas- mencionó con resentimiento.

-Mmm, no lo sé, ser yo misma.

-Entiendo. –dijo apartando la mirada de mi.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?- pregunté al verle un poco enojado.

-Nada, no me hagas caso-dijo muy serio.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Odio que el teme te haya hecho eso, es un poco hombre, además de que te trató como un objeto, le has ayudado bastante, y el muy malagradecido no sabe valorar eso. Cuando el me contó eso, lo primero que hice fue abalanzármele y darle uno buenos golpes, ¿cómo se le ocurre hacerte eso?, es que ese es un maldito Uchiha sin corazón.

-Lo sé Naruto, pero yo soy una tonta por seguirle el juego, la culpa no es solo de él.

-Mmm- suspiró pesadamente- ¿qué le vamos a hacer?, el corazón no sabe de quien se enamora.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que yo jamás te trataría así. Y tú sabes muy bien lo que siento por ti.

-Lo se- dije poniéndome de pie y sentándome ahora en la silla, haciendo que Naruto quedara a espaldas de mi.

-Sakura-chan… también sufro yo, por que yo jamás te haría llorar, yo jamás haría nada para faltarte el respeto, jamás haría nada que te ofendiese, y mucho menos que no quieras hacer.

-Lo sé, y lo siento por eso- dije dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Y el suspiró fuertemente.- ¿No tienes alguna otra pregunta?

-Tengo varias.

-Entonces dime.

-¿No tuviste sexo con él verdad?

-¿Qué tiene si lo hacía?- respondí un poco burlona.

-Entonces si lo hiciste.

-¡No!, ¿me crees lo suficientemente débil para no retenerme?

-No, solo decía, ya que el teme me dijo que esa era su objetivo, pero que no lo ha hecho por que tu no le dejas- ahora comenzó a reírse- dice que sería más fácil tener sexo con una gallina que contigo.

-Pues que se la vaya a meter a una gallina.- nos comenzamos a reír sonoramente, el rubio se levantó de mi pupitre y tomó una silla que había por ahí y se sentó junto a mí.

-Estoy de acuerdo, por que si intenta tocarte, si es contra tu voluntad, le partiré la jacha (jacha: cara)- nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos a los ojos- te amo Sakura.

-…-no dije nada, yo no podía decirle nada, ya que el era solo mi hermano- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Por qué lo amas?

-Por favor, que sea del tema en el cual estamos hablando- intenté evadir su pregunta.

-Ok, ¿por qué lo amas?- no le quería contestar, así que para callarlo, tomé mi mochila y saqué mi almuerzo: ramen, y se lo enseñe. -¿por qué lo amas?

-No voy a contestarte.

-¿Por qué lo amas?-decía serio, era extraño en el.

-Toma, te regalo mi almuerzo.

-Gracias- dijo guardándolo en su mochila, volvió a sentarse junto a mi- ¿Por qué lo amas?

-Mmm, mira que lindo día, hoy está nublado, y creo que lloverá.

-¿Por qué lo amas?

-Mmm, ojala que en la cafetería tengan ramen- No sabía ni que inventarme para evadir su pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo amas?

-Mmm, quiero un chocolate.

-¿Por qué lo amas?-insistía serio.

-¡MIERDA! ¡POR QUE SI!- dije gritándolo, haciendo que mis compañeros se callaran y nos vieran fijamente.

-¿pero por qué?-decía aun serio.

-¡NO LO SE NARUTO! ¡NO LO SE! ¡SIMPLEMENTE LO SIENTO! ¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA?

-Que no lo ames.

-Pues eso no depende de mí.

-Lo se- Naruto contempló el salón al ver que todos mis compañeros prestaban atención- ¿Aló?..¿Si buenas?... ¿Me puede comunicar con los metiches?...Desde luego… aquí están todos… ¡Datebayo! ¡No se puede hablar en paz por que ya están todos pendientes! ¡Chepitos! (chepitos: fisgones, curiosos) - dijo en tono burlesco, haciendo que mis compañeros siguieran en sus asuntos.

-En fin Naruto, no quiero hablar de eso.

-Ok. Entonces dejemos esta plática hasta aquí. Ya vengo que voy a cocinar el ramen que me regalaste.

-Ok- el chico rubio salió casi corriendo del aula como si su vida dependiese de ello, desesperado por comerse mi almuerzo. Minutos después, llegó mi amiga Ino, con una cara de fastidio, y algo sucia.

-Frentona.

-Puerca- nos saludamos- ¿qué pasa?, ¿tan rápido te volvió la regla?- mencioné burlesca al ver que su cara de fastidio era mucho más grave- enserio puerca… ¿qué sucede?

-Mmm, nada… ¡que el estúpido de Naruto me botó en medio pasillo mientras me comía un maldito helado!, ¡y el muy estúpido si quiera se limitó a verme! ¡Ni a levantarme!, mucho menos a pedir disculpas- terminó dando un bufido muy fuerte.

-¿Era necesario?, como tu dices que los hombres no son útiles en este mundo… ¿no te podías levantar sola y no quejarte?- terminé echándome una carcajada, ya sabía a que venía el tema.

-Solamente te estoy comentando- dijo mirando a la ventana y echando un suspiro al ver a Naruto comiendo su ramen por el otro lado de los pasillos- maldita frente de marquesina…tu si que tienes suerte y ni la aprovechas, de tener a Naruto a tus pies- dijo escondiendo su cara con sus cabellos- como quisiera que un hombre tan lindo y tierno estuviese conmigo- terminó con un susurro.

-Mmm, lo sé, ¿pero cómo voy a estar jugando con sus sentimientos?, yo no soy así, y prefiero decirle las cosas como son a que esté engañado.

-Pues si, es mejor así, por lo menos no me daría tanta rabia de que esté contigo- terminó soltando una leve carcajada, de igual manera lo hice yo, me gustaba como ella misma intentaba darle el lado positivo a las cosas- En fin, olvídalo, hablemos de otra cosa.

-¿De qué? ¿Nuevo chisme?

-La verdad quería hablar de otra cosa, pero ya que me hablas de chismes, deberías escuchar el que han dicho de tu hermana, ¡Por Dios! ¡Sí que se inventan unas cosas peores que tus mentiras!- y eso era verdad, pero las escondía cuando se me daba la gana.

-Aja… ¿ahora que pasó?

-Fíjate que dijeron que Sasuke- el cual llevaba 6 días de suspendido- se lo llevaron a la cárcel, y que abusó a tu hermana sexualmente, que tu saliste embarazada y que la bronca con Asuka era con Shikamaru, y que tu padre lo agredió físicamente.

-¡CÓMO! que gente más inventora…

-Mmm, pero lo extraño es que no me has hablado de lo que pasó en la dirección, ¡anda cuentame!

-Ok- así le conté todo lo que dijeron, el plan de convencimiento con mi hermana, y de la sublime actuación de Sasuke.

-Frentona, ¡Tú y tu hermana tenían la oportunidad de platino para que le violaran en la cárcel!, de verdad que ese tipo no se merece nada, sin embargo las dos hermanas Haruno le apoyan para que continúe siendo así de vil y de frío, además de mal agradecido.

-No creas… le dije que yo le hacía el favor si era mi esclavo por un tiempo, y te juro, que va a sufrir…

-Más te vale frentona, por que quiero ver que te inventas, además… ¡quiero ver como se humilla!... pero… ¿y si no lo quiere hacer?

-Mi hermana y yo le decimos todo a Tsunade-sama, y se va a la mierda.

-Bien… te salió genial el plan, lo tienes acorralado-dijo riéndose junto conmigo.

En eso llegó Naruto con una cara de preocupación, y sacando el pañuelo del bolso trasero de su pantalón, acercándose a mí amiga.

- ¡POR DIOS INO!- mencionó hincándose para limpiar el uniforme de ella con el pañuelito- ¡DISCÚLPAME POR NO HABERTE NI SIQUIERA LEVANTADO! ¡PERO ES QUE EL RAMEN ME TENÍA CIEGO!, y pues… ¡comí y vine a ver si estabas bien, se que es una actitud de un idiota no hacer eso antes, pero es que no había desayunado! y también…

-No tienes por que darme explicaciones- dijo cortante mi amiga.

-Pero… pero… yo solo quiero ayudar- dijo muy inocente.

-Tranquilo, yo estoy bien, solo préstame el pañuelo para limpiarme.

-Oh… Oh claro, pero discúlpame, ¡por favor!- rogó él.

-Si… si como sea- dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¡Wii!, ¡fui perdonado!- dijo levantándose del piso y dando vueltas como un avioncito- ¡gracias!

-Si… como sea, toma tu pañuelo- mencionó la puerca tirándole el pañuelo en la cara.

- ¡OK!- y se fue a sentar al lugar en el que estaban mis otros compañeros, incluyendo a Shikamaru, el verdadero progenitor del niño de Asuka, y el cual estaba más malhumorado de lo normal- ¡JA, JA, JA, chico problemático! ¿Ahora si todo te resultó problemático?, eso te pasa por poco hombre, y por no asumir tus responsabilidades. JA, JA, JA- dijo burlándose de él.

-Cierra la boca tarado- dijo el Nara mirando hacia la ventana.

-No, ¡ni Sakura-chan hace que yo cierre la boca!-respondió eufórico.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA NARUTO!- le dije yo suponiendo enojo creíble, para que retirara sus palabras.

-Bueno… retiro lo dicho- terminó haciendo que el resto de la clase se burlara de el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke`s POV

Nada podía estar peor. Suspendido por quince días, quince días sin ver a Sakura, quince días perdiendo materia y materia de examen, además… que me quedaba pagar una gran multa y casi tres meses de mis vacaciones de verano en trabajo comunitario, pero lo peor de todo: estaba en las manos de Sakura, quien sabía que tipo de cosas haría para torturarme, pero en fin, de todos no sabía la magnitud de su espíritu vengativo.

Me encontraba en la entrada del instituto. No me gustaba estar en casa, ya que mi madre y mi padre se la pasaban jodiéndome la vida con mi supuesta relación con Sakura, ya que eso aún seguía en pie, así que les ponía de pretexto que iba a dejar a Sakura a su casa, y pues… no era ninguna mentira.

Esos 6 días que llevaba suspendido me la pasaba dejando a la Haruno a su hogar, sin ninguna malicia, de verdad, es más… desde luego que se me antojaba hacer de todo con ella, pero es que la verdad ella misma hacía que yo me mantuviera en los límites de la cordura, más bien, ahora me gustaba más su compañía, me daba importancia de saber cuales eran sus problemas. Además… Naruto se iba junto con nosotros en el camino, así… que todo era menos accesible.

Faltaban diez minutos para que todos salieran de lecciones, esperando tranquilamente, escuchando música y leyendo un libro. En eso, Asuka apareció en la entrada del colegio.

-Hmp, hola- saludé yo, realmente, no le tenía rencor.

-Hola Sasuke- dijo ella amablemente, con ese carácter sereno que la caracterizaba. Se sentó junto a mí y me quedó viendo con una mirada muy extraña.

- ¿Hmp?

-Como te ha cambiado Sakura-san, antes, ni cuando éramos novios me saludabas.

-Hmp, ella no me ha cambiado.

-Claro, solamente que no lo admites- dijo posando sus ojos en los míos.

-Hmp, ¿qué sucedió con lo tuyo?

-En esas estoy. Ya Shikamaru está sentenciado, o sentenciado- mencionó tocando su barriga aún plana.

-Hmp, ¿Por qué querías meterme esa bronca?

-Necesitaba a alguien que tuviera su apoyo todo el tiempo, contigo no, pero con tus padres si.

-Hmp.

-Sé que es algo muy…muy extraño de mí, pero es que el me había amenazado con mandar a sus hermanos (los cuales eran de una pandilla mucho más peligrosa que los hermanos de ella) a sacarme al niño, y también matar a mis padres, y desde luego a mis hermanos.

-Hmp, que mal.

-Pero Tsunade-sama se encargó de ese problema, y se dio cuenta de la amenaza, así que está en líos muchos peores.

-Hmp, que dicha que ese chico problemático se salió con las suyas, y que a mi no me metieron semejante problema.

-Si Sasuke, de eso quería hablar.

- ¿Hmp?

-Discúlpame por ser tan, tan tonta para meterte en ese problema, yo sabía muy bien desde que comenzamos a ser "novios" lo hacías contra tu voluntad, y yo tenía que ponerle fin a ese asunto desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero Sasuke, yo te quería, bueno, aún siento eso por ti, pero de verdad que me alegra que hubieses terminado conmigo por que he aprendido muchas cosas las cuales no voy a repetir, además de que tu estés bien, al no tener a una cacatúa que te esté molestando todo el tiempo, así que por favor discúlpame por ser tan egoísta todo este tiempo y tenerte aprisionado a mi, pues claro, ambos teníamos otras relaciones, pero, no es igual a estar libre.

De verdad que no me esperaba ese comentario de ella, me quedé algo extrañado pero me sentí bien, no sabía por que pero me sentí tranquilo, al saber que ella también lo estaría. No es que yo tuviese culpa de nada, pero de verdad no le deseaba ningún mal, también, muchos años de convivir con ella, tal vez le tenía algún aprecio.

-No tienes por que disculparte, en realidad no pasó a mucho.

-¿De verdad?- dijo ella algo tímida.

-Hmp- moví mi cabeza en forma de afirmación, ella sonrió y me dio un abrazo de una manera amistosa, así que yo de misma manera le correspondí.

-Bueno Sasuke- dijo apartando la distancia y estrechando su mano- esto se cierra completamente aquí.

-Si- mencioné dándole la mano.

-Bien, nos vemos, tengo que entrar a una reunión con Tsunade y mi familia.

-Hmp, suerte.

-Gracias- con eso último que dijo desapareció entre los corredores de Instituto.

Poco más tarde, el timbre anunció la salida y todos los estudiantes felices huían del reclusorio, digo, centro educativo, entre ellos, una particular melena rosa resaltaba entre todos. Iba directo hacia donde yo estaba: alejado de los demás, pero extrañamente sin Naruto.

-Hola Sasuke-kun- dijo ella amablemente sacudiendo la mano en forma de saludo, pero aproveché la oportunidad de jalarla bruscamente y depositarle un beso no muy suave, entre el beso susurraba- ¿pero que te pasa?

-Hmp, molesta- le dije adentrando más la lengua dentro de su cavidad bucal- ¿debes fingir no?

-Tienes razón- dijo separándose de mi- pero ya es suficiente.

-Hmp, ¿el dobe?

-Se escapó de Matemáticas, y dijo que iba a comprar ramen para la casa.

-Hmp, ya, mejor…-dije sonriéndole maliciosamente- vamos.

-Ok.

El recorrido hacia su casa siempre era igual: callado, pero cómodo, y de vez en cuando sacábamos unas palabras para conversar sobre algo. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de su casa, sacó de su mochila las llaves y abrió el portón.

-Bueno… adiós- dijo ella rápidamente, ya cerrando el portón, pero yo lo evité tomando firmemente la puerta y abriéndola de golpe- ¿y ahora qué?

-Hmp, ¿no tienes ni la más mínima gota de amabilidad para por lo menos ofrecerme una rodaja de queque de chocolate?- dije yo con un tono burlesco. Ella rodó los ojos y extendió sus brazos en forma de "cortesía" para dejarme pasar.

-Adelante su majestad.

-Hmp, de acuerdo.

Caminamos un pequeño instante incómodos por las miradas tan descaradas que tenían los vecinos de ella para con nosotros, escuché suspiros, bufidos, lamentos mientras caminaba, atribuyendo lo galante que era yo.

-¡Mami! yo quiero tener un novio como el de Sakura-chan- dijo una muchacha muy enojada con su madre.

-Sé como ella- contestó simplemente la señora.

-¿Cómo le hago para no ser vanidosa?, yo no puedo vivir sin bañarme, ni peinarme, ni cepillarme los dientes, ni vestirme lindo, ni ser femenina- mencionó ofendiendo a Sakura, cosa la cual la Haruno escuchó e hizo devolverse hacia el lugar en el que las otras dos mujeres estaban. Yo pues para divertirme un rato la seguí, quería ver que era lo que iba a hacer.

-Hmp, tus padres…-dije yo intentando advertirle para que no se metiese en problemas.

-No están, no te preocupes- dijo enojada y finalmente llegando hacia su destino. Era una suerte, estaríamos solos en su casa.

-Hmp.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- dijo algo cabreada, intentando contener la ira.

-Dije: no puedo vivir sin bañarme, ni peinarme, ni cepillarme los dientes, ni vestirme lindo, ni ser femenina- mencionó la otra retándola.

-No me importa que digas eso sobre la vanidad y la femineidad, ¿me entendiste?, por que me encanta ser como soy, pero lo que no te perdonaría es que digas que mis hábitos higiénicos no son los apropiados, y aunque me duela en el alma tener que peinarme… lo hago, así que por favor, deja de decir estupideces, por que Sakura Haruno es única, y no tienes por qué imitarla, me vale un camote lo que digas, pero yo se quien soy, envidiosa- la pelirosa se giró en sus talones y se disponía a volver al rumbo al lugar al que iba, pero de pronto paró en seco, y dijo algo- Y pues… yo que tu me cambiaría de toalla sanitaria, por que se te acaba de pasar la regla a tu ropa- dijo sonriendo, inmediatamente me volví a ver a esa chica, y la vi muriéndose de la vergüenza, o de la ira, a lo cual yo sonreí, y perseguí a Sakura para plantarle un gran beso… lo cual hizo que la Haruno en ese momento correspondiera a todo lo que le hacía.

-Hmp, dile algo más- dije yo en un tono bajo, la verdad es que quería que se siguiera enojando. Ella asintió.

- Te falta aprender mucho para llegar por lo menos a mis talones, o para conseguir a este bombón y tenerlo de novio- terminó ella para tomarme del hombro y caminar hacia su casa.

A lo lejos se escuchaba un grito de fastidio por parte de esa tipeja, a lo cual la ojijade se carcajeó ante el acto. Entramos a la casa, y un cómodo ambiente familiar rodeaba el hogar.

-Hmp, eso estuvo divertido.

-Lo sé, y gracias Sasuke, me serviste de algo.

-Hmp, ¿siempre dice eso?- ante lo que pregunté se echó una carcajada.

-Claro, cada vez que me logra ver, no sé por que me envidia tanto, pero siempre sale perdiendo… siempre le digo algo que la ofenda, o sucede algo que me favorezca.

- ¿Cómo que se le pasó la regla a su ropa exterior?- dije yo burlón.

-¡Claro!, me cayó súper bien esa jugada, esto es gracias a la naturaleza- concluyó explotando en una carcajada mientras encendía incienso, con un olor único.

-Hmp- cerré la puerta de su casa y luego me acerqué a ella- estás en peligro.

-¿Por?- dijo ella en tranquilidad, eso no me gustaba, lo que me agradaba era que se pusiera nerviosa, así que la acosté en el sofá comenzando a besarla frenéticamente y masajeando sus senos. Se le escapaba uno que otro jadeo, y comenzaba a apartar su mirada. Lo había conseguido.

-Hmp, me llamaste bombón, ahora te enfrentarás a las consecuencias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

**201 REVIEWS! GRACIAS! LES AMO!**

Agradecimientos de reviews anónimos a:

sasusaku love: como siempre te agradezco ese review que tanto me gusta n.n, ojala que este capi haya sido de tu agrado. PD: tus notas finales son mucho mas chistosas de lo que crees XD, cuidate! bye.

Sabi-chan: holap!, muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad que me alentan a seguir :D, te leo luego, y siento durar en actualizar T.T bye!

Gracias como siempre sus reviews, y de paso les pido un minutito para comentarme, ya estuvieron como mínimo media hora dedicándose a leer el fic, nada les cuesta uno o dos minutos para hacerme más feliz :D. Bien, con respecto al fic… ¡Amigas (os) en el próximo capi hay por lo menos lime! xD, se que no es mucho, ¡pero romperemos de nuevo la dieta!, así que estén pendientes del fic, intentaré hacer un buen lime :D, ¡De veras!, bueno, ¡nos leemos pronto!, que es que tengo que hacer tarea XD. ¡Se cuidan! abrazotes.

**PD: Si gustan, pásense a mi otra historia :D, estoy muy emocionada porque sea de su agrado… además de contar con su incondicional apoyo, es un Kakasaku, no a todos les gusta, pero espero que a la gente que le simpatice, se pase por ahí, esto es propaganda ^^, bueno, muchas gracias… ¡no olviden comentar! X3**

lisseth96.


	19. derrumbando barreras voluntariamente

¡Hola! ¿Pura vida?, aquí estamos con un nuevo capi, gracias por su reviews de antemano y seguir el fic ^^, , bien, hoy no tengo mucho que comentar… solamente que: ¡VACACIONES! ¡wii! y siento mucho no actualizar antes, pero su autora es tan descuidada que se le olvida guardar los capis en la USB XD, bueno, ¡nos vemos abajo!, un review por favor *.* Historia basada en hechos reales, de vez en cuando alterada para que cumpla con mis perversos objetivos XD.

*** Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencia: Lime, yo creo que algo violento. (N/A: ¡volvimos! XD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Experiencias Colegiales**

**Cap. 19. Derrumbando barreras…****voluntariamente.**

Sakura`s POV

El Uchiha me tenía aprisionada entre él y el sofá. Me estaba dejando llevar por lo que me hacía, mis manos correspondían y tocaban a Sasuke de manera desesperada, era algo que hacía tiempo que no hacíamos, y pues… el autocontrol, los valores, mis principios como ser humana, se fueron, todo por sentirme excitada, al sentir a ese pelinegro saborear mis senos de manera salvaje, sentir ese enorme miembro rozar con mi pantalón y además de sentir nuestros dos cuerpos comenzando a sudar.

Sasuke me tenía bajo su cuerpo, lamiendo lentamente mi cuello y dejando marcas profundas en él. No me daba importancia lo que mis padres o demás gente vieran lo que hacíamos, solamente deseaba estar ahí con él, dándonos placer. Bajó sus grandes manos hacia el botón de mi pantalón colegial y luego bajaba el zipper de este, comenzando a bajármelo lentamente.

Pero reaccioné y lo tumbé esta vez yo quedándome arriba de donde él estaba, dejando que mis pechos, ya sin sostén estuviesen expuestos a la altura de su cabeza. Éste sonrió socarronamente y se apoderó de uno en su boca, mientras que con sus manos volvían a palpar y a pellizcar esa área.

-Oh…-solté un jadeo suave.

-Di mi nombre- dijo apretando bruscamente mis senos. Yo le negué con la cabeza, y me dirigí hacia su camisa, algo desabotonada, lo cual me facilitó quitársela rápidamente. Contemplé su exquisito torso y comencé a deslizar mis manos por todo su cuerpo, mientras le besaba, y de igual manera le dejaba marcas en su pecho. El chico de ojos azabaches entrecerraba los ojos sintiendo todo el placer que le proporcionaba yo.

Era hora de hacer algo más, y pues opté por quitarle los pantalones. Tomé el botón del pantalón, no sin antes pasar mi mano sobre sus piernas, tocándolas y rasguñándolas. Subí hasta llegar al zipper, y comenzar a pellizcar esa zona encima de la tela. Bajé mi cabeza hasta esa área así desabrochando con mis dientes. Sentí como se hacía más grande su bulto, debido a que era más cómodo estar con un botón de menos. Guié mi mano derecha hacia la cremallera, y la bajé lentamente, para ver sus boxers negros y ese enorme bulto que sobresalía y mis ojos ensanchados miraban.

Sasuke atento miraba a lo que yo hacía. Al levantar mi mirada hacia su rostro… me acerqué a él y le besé de una manera salvaje, la cual le extrañó un poco, pero que de igual manera correspondió e intensificábamos más el momento, mezclando nuestros alientos, adoraba sentir esa batalla que nuestras lenguas debatían. Luego de eso, me separé de él, y pasé mi lengua hacia su barbilla, cuello, hombros, de nuevo cuello, torso, abdomen, para llegar con mi lengua hasta su miembro, aún cubierto por el bóxer.

Le sonreí de manera perversa y tomé delicadamente con mis dedos la tela y la bajé despacio, haciendo que la desesperación de él se incrementara. Terminé de quitárselos y me quedé unos segundos viendo todo el cuerpo, a recorrer con mis ojos desde su cabello hasta sus pies.

- ¿Hmp?

-Eres un bombón, no te lo voy a negar nunca.

-Hmp, no hace falta que lo niegues, lo sabré. Ahora… actúa- dijo algo desesperado, muriendo por que su pene fuera aliviado por mi boca, y por que no…dedos.

Dicho y hecho. Tomé con mis manos ese enorme miembro, y me lo llevé a la geta de manera pausada (N/A: geta: boca) y recibiendo esa hinchada cantidad de piel en mi boca… degustando de todo su sabor. Como bastón de caramelo lamía toda esa parte… escuchando los jadeos bajos del Uchiha, y sentir esa mano en mi cabeza indicando el ritmo que quería. Prevalecía su miembro en mi boca, mientras que con mis manos, pellizcaba sus testículos, y el resto del pene que no estaba cubierto por mi boca.

-Oh…- jadeaba él.

-Di mi nombre- dije deteniendo todo movimiento, al ver que negaba con la cabeza.

-No lo haré-decía serio.

-Mmm… entonces tu castigo va a comenzar- dije apartándome de él y sentándome en otro sillón, con mis piernas abiertas, pero con mi pantalón entreabierto y dejando ver un poco el color de mis bragas.

-¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?...- dijo desesperado tocándose su miembro para retener su erección ante lo que estaba observando.

Metí mi mano bajo mi ropa interior e inmediatamente introduje un dedo dentro de mí, haciendo que un gemido algo fuerte se me escapara, al sentir ese delicioso contacto, estaba más lubricada que nunca, gracias a Sasuke. Así que comencé a remover despacio, con calma y sin ninguna prisa mi interior. Mi cuerpo se movía al compás de mis embestidas y mis jadeos se intensificaban. Guié mi mano hacia uno de mis senos y lo apreté de manera ruda, y con mis ojos casi cerrados vi a Sasuke perplejo contemplando mis acciones con ansiedad, con su mano en su miembro masturbándose también, como si estuviese mirando una película pornográfica. Seguí con mis asuntos, adentrando mi dedo muy adentro y terminé en un orgasmo excelente. Cansada terminé, con un leve rubor en mis mejillas ruborizada por que nunca me había masturbado delante de un hombre, pero cualquier roce que Sasuke y yo tuviéramos, tranquilamente podría volver a sentir deseo.

Saqué mi mano, con mi blanquecino líquido en ella. Iba a limpiarme, pero vi como un rápido movimiento de él y tomó mi dedo y chupó el flujo, de manera sensual. Mi sexo inmediatamente comenzó de nuevo a palpitar de deseo y me posicioné de la boca de Sasuke, queriendo saborear lo que él ya había probado.

Luego de eso, el me quitó del sillón y fue el quien se sentó, dejándome a mi a horcadillas de el, ya sabía perfectamente que era lo que quería, pero yo solo le miraba de una manera divertida. Su miembro que todavía estaba erecto palpitaba para que se adentrara en mi boca.

-Hmp, anda- yo solo le miraba divertida- ¿qué putas es tan gracioso?- dijo algo fastidiado por el desespero de su miembro.

-Nada.

-Dale, ¡chupa ya!- dijo tomando mi cabeza y acercándola hacia su pene. Pero yo mantenía mi cabeza a una distancia razonable.

-Debes cumplir con algo…

- ¿Qué?- dijo intentando poner atención.

-Debes GRITAR mi nombre, ¿entendiste?, así podrás tener una erección deliciosa y tranquila.

-Hmp, ok, lo juro…-dijo convencido.

-Pero no debes actuar- dije tomando su miembro adentrando mi dedos tocando su glande y acariciándolo suavemente, haciendo que gimiera roncamente.

-Claro que no, no puedo fingir- dijo el intentando recobrar la postura.

-Ok, disfruta…

Adentré su anatomía en mi boca y escuché el primer gemido de Sasuke.

-Oh Sakura…- dijo en un susurro.

-¡Grita!-dije yo sacando mi boca de ahí.

-Ok, ok…

Ya de nuevo tenía su pene dentro de mi cavidad bucal, y comenzó mi tarea. Chupaba desde sus testículos, hasta la plena punta del final, succionaba, besaba, degustaba, mordía, palpaba, pellizcaba y olía todo de él. Mi lengua ágilmente se movía recorriendo cada parte de esa piel.

-Oh Sakura… -aún gemía bajo, pero mordí bruscamente la punta de su anatomía- ¡Sakura!- ahora si ya había gritado más. Así que aún sin el llegar al clímax me quité de él y lo miré con una sonrisa arrogante, me encantaba verlo débil ante mi -¿Ahora qué?-dijo fastidiado- sigue- tomó mi cabeza e hizo que mi boca volviese a acercarse a su miembro.

Con sus manos en mi cabeza marcaba un ritmo desenfrenado de embestidas, hasta que yo me sentía mareada, pero por el placer. Hice una pausa… daba una chupada cada 10 segundos, cosa la cual estaba desesperando al Uchiha -rápido… rápido-demandaba, pero yo aún no me movía.

-Tienes que pedírmelo-dije tomándole de la mano y encaminarlo hacia mi habitación.

-¿Por qué?-decía mientras abría yo la puerta.

-Por que te lo estoy ordenando…esclavo- terminé sonriéndole victoriosa.

-Hmp- retorció sus ojos mientras se acostaba en mi cama, y me halaba hacia ella también, el me acercó a sus labios y comenzó a besarme de manera dominante, cosa la cual le correspondía de la misma manera. Me senté en sus caderas, y aún con mi pantalón colegial puesto, comencé a frotarme contra su miembro, salvajemente. Dejando que sintiera que mi humedad estaba comenzando a traspasar el pantalón.

-Sakura… Sakura…-gritaba, por que si dejaba de hacerlo, yo no iba a continuar- ahora chupa ya.

-Pídemelo, y gimiendo Sasuke- decía pellizcándole sus pezones, todavía sin dejar de moverme frenéticamente.

-Sak…Sakura…te lo…pido…chupa…de una maldita vez.

- ¿y el "por favor"?- dije yo en un tono "inocente"

-No.

-Pídelo-dije yo deteniendo todo movimiento y volviendo a posicionarme para masturbarme delante de él.

-Mierda… por favor Sakura, actúa.

De un pronto a otro, era yo ahora la que estaba debajo de él. El pelinegro depositó su miembro nuevamente en mi geta, y esta vez no me detuve, le di gusto y chupé y chupé, y degusté de él. Tomaba la cabeza de su miembro y le besaba, para luego adentrar mi lengua, escuchando sus gemidos… tocándole el trasero.

Comencé a saborear un líquido viscoso que tenía mucho tiempo de no probar, y escuché el último gemido de Sasuke, de una manera ronca y profunda, parecía que de igual manera lo había extrañado que yo.

-¡Sakura!…-gimió extremadamente excelente en mi oído, terminando de caer de golpe encima mío, para luego volverse al colchón.

Minutos después de que ambos recuperáramos la compostura, de que nuestros encontraran la normalidad para respirar, nos miramos de una manera penetrante. Ninguno de los dos decía o hacía nada, solamente estábamos ambos observándonos, y eso me comenzaba a incomodar.

Luego de unos segundos más, Sasuke hizo una sonrisa arrogante, mientras que yo la miraba extrañada.

-¿Y no era que no lo harías más?, ¿Eh?

-Pues los "novios" hacen esto, ¿y qué se supone que somos Sasuke-kun?- dije dándole una mordida en el cuello.

-Hmp.

-Además… esto era una recompensa por hacerme caso.

-Hmp- ahora si que se estaba enojando.

-¿O no me dirás que ese "favor" que me pediste fue en vano?

-Hmp- solo atiné a carcajearme.

-Ah Sasuke… cuando te logre entender será el Apocalipsis.

-Hmp, pues termíname de hacer el favor.

-No, los novios no hacen eso… eso lo hacen los esposos, ¿y tú y yo qué somos Sasuke-kun?- dije de una manera inocente.

-Hmp, somos "novios"-el asemejaba las comillas con sus dedos.

-Ok, ¿te ha quedado claro?

-No, hasta que te haga mía… no- se levantó e hizo que yo quedara debajo de él. Me sonrió nuevamente arrogante y comenzó a morder mis senos con salvajismo, a recorrer eróticamente sus manos en mi cuerpo y a quitarme el pantalón del colegio. Ya eso era algo alarmante, si yo no le ponía un fin a eso, mi virginidad corría peligro, así que cuando el pantalón iba bajando como por las rodillas, cerré mis piernas de una manera ruda, haciendo que la mano de Sasuke quedara entre ellas. El hacía forcejeos y forcejeos para continuar, pero mis piernas no le daban chance de abrirse. Me miró con disgusto. Luego sentí como logró subir su mano a mis bragas y comenzó a acariciarme encima de ellas.

No iba a dejar que hiciese conmigo lo que quisiera, así que lo tomé del pelo y bruscamente lo jalé hacia donde se encontraba mi cara.

-¿Qué parte de no entendiste idiota?- dije yo fulminándole con la mirada- No quiero que pase esto a más, y si lo haces… ya sabes que va a pasar.

-Hmp, suéltame ramera-dijo intentando quitar mis manos de sus cabellos azabaches.

-No te suelto por que no se quien es esa.

-Hmp, que me sueltes te ordeno.

-Yo que sepa yo no soy la esclava- bajé mi mirada y contemplé en la posición en la que estábamos. Mi rodilla izquierda se encontraba cerca de su miembro, y le sonreí con arrogancia- si sigues jodiéndome la vida, te doy por las bolas.

-Hmp- ahora era el que me jalaba del pelo- a mi no me dices que hacer.

-Claro que si, y en este momento se me da la gana de darte por la madre-finalmente, con mis habilidades futbolísticas, le volé el rodillazo más doloroso de su vida, escuchando el mejor quejido de dolor que en mi vida haya logrado escuchar.

-Maldita zorra- se quejaba revolcándose en el colchón. Le agarré del cabello de nuevo, lo acerqué de nuevo a mi cara y le besé bruscamente, mordiendo su labio hasta hacerle sangre y chupé ese líquido rojo, sabía amargo como él.

-¿Te dolió?-le dije con un tono sutil e "inocente", el solo desvió la mirada- pues espero que esta te duela más- y le volví a dar.

-¡Puta!-decía ahora tomándome del cuello.

-¿Quién es esa? ¿Por qué no me la presentas?

-No te pases, maldita- decía apretando mi cuello, yo le devolvía una mirada de tranquilidad, pero por dentro en realidad temía de algo mucho peor- que te puedo estrangular ya mismo, además de violar a tu hermana.

-¿Solo…tu?, creo que… necesitas ayuda…por que solo…no podrás- dije casi afónica, por que su agarre era cada vez más brusco.

-Hmp, vas a morir…-decía advirtiéndome y estrangulándome entre el colchón y él.

-Aléjate de mí… Satanás- dije cerrando mis ojos y esta vez encomendándome a Dios por que ya no me quedaban las fuerzas suficientes para hacer algo, creía que esos eran mis últimos de mi vida. Uno de los sueños de cualquier mujer iba a realizar: morir teniendo a la persona que más amaba cerca, sin embargo… él era el que me quitaría la vida- Aléjate…de mi maldito…demonio.

-Hmp, ese y más, ahora verás que es dolor y placer…-decía seriamente, su mano izquierda sostenía mi cuello, mientras que la derecha tocaba mi intimidad, aún con bragas.

Luego sentí que había recobrado al menos un poco de mi fuerza para atraer su boca demasiado cerca de la mía, sentía su respiración acelerada además de que mi cuello iba a ser estrangulado por tal fuerza. Tuve aliento suficiente para chocar su frente junto con la mía y le susurré:

-Sé que no quieres…hacerme esto…al menos…no debes…- me asfixiaba y no sabía por que diablos no me moría.

-¿Ah no?...siente esto-di un grito ahogado debido a la mayor fuerza que ejercía.

-No… ¿Sería muy estúpido que…me mates y dejes todas...tus huellas digitales…para que luego te encuentren imbécil?- la fuerza iba disminuyendo poco a poco, pero no lo suficiente para yo respirar tranquilamente, así que era el momento para joderle la vida un rato. Una sonrisa altanera surgió en mis labios, pero que cinco segundos después fue sustituida por una mueca que intentaba recobrar aire- ¿Ahora qué Uchiha?, ¿no me digas…que te agarró miedito?… ¿Dónde está la fuerza de "hombre"…que tienes?- Dicho esto, terminó soltándome y dejándome caer libre al colchón. Tomé todo el aire que me fuera posible, era como volver a la vida.

-Hmp.

Levanté mi mirada y contemplé a Sasuke encima de mi cuerpo (nuevamente), pero esperando a que yo tuviese alguna reacción negativa o positiva.

-¿Qué?-dije como si tuviese algo gracioso en la cara para que sonriera de una manera entretenida.

-Hmp, tienes razón…sería muy tonto matarte y dejar todos los rastros en ti, además, sería ilógico que te mueras y no la hubiésemos pasado bien.

-Lo sé… buen chico… me has obedecido muchachito-seguido eso le agarré un cachete y se lo menee como una abuelita a su nieto- eso me demuestra que no te vas a complicar con esto, y harás todo lo que te diga a partir de ahora.

-Hmp, suéltame.

-Yo soy quien da las órdenes- le volé una cachetada con la misma mano que le acariciaba- te suelto cuando se me de la puta gana- le fulminé con la mirada, mientras me devolvía el mismo gesto- ahora acuéstate, que quiero preguntarte "curiosidades"- al decir eso y no recibir acción alguna por parte de él, le jalé del cabello y lo acosté junto a mí, también, con una mano saqué el edredón de mi cama y lo puse encima de los dos, para tapar mi semidesnudez y la desnudez de él.

-Hmp.

-Bien… ahora quiero hacerte preguntas incómodas- un tono "sutil" e "inocente" adornó esas palabras.

-Hmp.

Ese era el momento para saber muchas preguntas que se me vinieran a la cabeza. Le iba a preguntar un poco de todo para que se incomodara e intentara no contestar, y finalmente darle mi soborno.

-¿Cada cuanto te masturbas?- le solté de pronto y aproveché para acomodarme entre sus brazos.

-Cada cuanto se me de la gana.

-Horarios- dije evadiendo esa contestación tan brusca.

-Hmp, cada que logro verte, o cada que veo porno- eso me causaba risa, me encantaba verlo cortante y malcriado.

-¿Hace cuanto que no tienes sexo?

-Hmp, hace ocho putos meses- dijo el apartando su mirada hacia la ventana, evitando cualquier contacto visual conmigo.

Un momento… ¿Ocho meses sin tener sexo?

-Lo siento mucho… ocho meses para una persona cuya vida sexual ERA activa debe estar extrañando tener sexo. Ya veo el por que querías violarme o violarme- solté una carcajada.

-Hmp, por lo menos yo si se que es tener sexo.

-Si claro- evadí su pregunta, para soltarle algo que lo enojaría. No me importaba que mi dignidad terminara de quedarse en el piso, por más mentira que fuera, pero para mí era mucho más agradable verle enojado- Deberás estar algo erróneo.

-¿Por?

-¿Por qué crees que no dejé que me tocaras abajo?- dije mirando mi parte íntima.

Le volví a ver a los ojos. ¿Pero para qué lo hice?, estaba tan enojado, que me fulminaba completamente con la mirada, hasta que los ojos se me enchilaron. Yo solamente me atiné a reír descaradamente, pero mis risotadas fueron silenciadas por su voz.

-Perra.

-¿Quién es esa?

-Zorra.

-Te has equivocado de tienda de mascotas- dije sonriéndole.

-Quien sabe cuantos billetes te ofreció para que accedieras.

-Mmm… nop, yo no vendo mascotas.

-Deja de hacerte más estúpida de lo que eres y cierra la boca- baje mi mano hasta su miembro para enterrarle las uñas ahí, haciendo que una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro.

-A mi nadie me manda Uchiha- fríamente le contesté- si sigues dándome órdenes que no voy a cumplir, te dejaré poco a poco sin un pedazo de pene- sentencié.

-Hmp.

-¿Qué dicen tus padres con lo que pasó?

-Hmp, nada… solo que se la pasan recriminándome el por qué no estoy con Asuka… y que seguramente pueden matar a mi padre- lo último lo dijo algo triste, por culpa de estupideces como ese acuerdo alguien podía morir.

-Etto… yo… pues…

-Hmp, no hace falta que digas nada.

-Mmm, ok, no tengo nada bueno que decir, solo que… ojala que todo sea para el bien de ustedes.

-Hmp, ojala- dijo con esperanza apagada.

-Sasuke…

-Hmp- me dio continuidad para hablar.

-Otra pregunta…

-Hmp.

-Tu…tu… ¿Me amas?- me mordí la lengua terminando de decir eso, ¡estaba loca!

-Hmp, yo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Agradecimientos de reviews anónimos a:

**sasusaku love: **Holap! muchas gracias por tu review, jaja solo que esta vez no le entendi, yo no pondre Naruhina XD, bueno como sea... me voy, te cuidas mucho! PD: el lemmon tendra que esperar *.*

**Shiki: **Hola! de verdad muchas gracias por tu comentario, me dejo con una expresion de "*O*", si quisiste conmover mi corazoncito lo conseguiste :D, de verdad que me encantan las palabras de aliento, eso es lo que permite que dia a dia me den ganas de escribir, y siempre dare lo mejor de mi misma, por que es un compromiso, jeje, y cabe agradecerle a Sadness-Doll por que me recomienda *.* eso es demasiado inspirador. Intentare nunca decepcionarles, te cuidas mucho!

Gracias por leer el fic ^^, de verdad que me hace muy feliz de que les agrade, pero me hace muchísimo más feliz si me hacen el honor de enviarme un review *.* Por favor… no duran tanto tiempo escribiendo un review :D, ¡Háganme feliz! Díganme… ¿Les gusto el lime? ¿Violento?, ¿Les gusta ver a Sasukín haciéndole caso a Sakura?, tenía tiempo de no poner uno XD, pero ya van a ver que habrá mas, y en lugares diferentes. Tengo miles de dudas en mi cabeza, quiero saber que es lo que piensan del fic. Bueno, me voy, ¡se me cuidan montones! Besos.

lisseth96.


	20. Dudas

¡Hola!, yo aquí de nuevo, trayéndoles el vigésimo capítulo. Jamás me imaginé llegar hasta este capi XD, ya que iba a ser mas o menos de 10 capis =3, pero en fin, las cosas pasan y se me dio la oportunidad de continuar entreteniéndoles n.n, bueno, ¡empecemos ya!, y claro, espero desde ya con sus reviews ^^. Este capi es algo… cargado de sentimientos, cursi mejor dicho y chistoso, al menos eso creo yo, pero creo que es necesario XD. Este fic está basado en hechos reales.

***Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Experiencias Colegiales**

**Cap. 20. Dudas**

Sasuke`s POV

Estaba ahí, intentando contestar esa pregunta. Era una excelente pregunta, la cual en ningún momento, en mi cabeza se había plantado. Era una grandiosa pregunta, por que yo de igual manera quería saber que era lo que sentía por Sakura Haruno. En mis sentimientos, era demasiado descuidado, yo en mi vida había amado a ninguna mujer, y nunca me había hecho esa dichosa pregunta.

No sabía que contestar, jamás me había pasado que tartamudeara para contestar, además de que recibía la mirada atenta y cohibida por parte de la ojijade. Esa era la mejor oportunidad para saber que carajos sentía por ella.

-Olvídalo-dijo ella volteándose, alejándose de mi mirada. Yo solo quedé en silencio mirando como me daba la espalda. Parecía un estúpido mirando al vacío. Cerré los ojos y sentí la comodidad de esa cama, olí toda la habitación, su aroma permanecía en mi aparato respiratorio. Era una sensación tan cálida… de la cual me gustaba permanecer.

No se cuantos minutos pasaron pero no quería moverme de ese lugar. Pero me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia la sala de estar para vestirme. Cuando ya me había puesto el bóxer y comenzaba ya abrocharme el pantalón, vi como Sakura entraba y se ponía el resto de su ropa, no me miraba a la cara y eso como que me estaba intrigando, parecía que mi silencio le estaba afectando demasiado. Miré el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y marcaban las 4:30 p.m. Aún era demasiado temprano, deseaba quedarme, por lo menos como silenciosamente caminaba de un lado a otro, pero parecía que le incomodaba mi presencia.

Ya estaba vestido completamente, no sabía que hacer, si quedarme en silencio sentado en el sofá, o irme, y dejarla sola quién sabe cuantas horas más, y eso en cierto modo me agradaba.

Finalmente me había decidido quedar, pero salí de su casa y me senté en una gradita que estaba por ahí, y contemplé de igual manera el paisaje que se me presentaba en ese lugar.

Miré demasiados árboles, cada uno de ellos con su vegetación completamente viva, se respiraba un ambiente de paz del cual yo no quería escapar. Un silencio que dejaba escuchar el crujido de las hojas y el viento. El frío se sentía, pero ya me encontraba abrigado, ya casi era diciembre, eran meses muy fríos, pero que sin embargo yo los sentía igual que todos los días.

Duré cinco minutos para que la tipeja con la que Sakura había discutido antes se me acercara, "empalagosa", fue en lo que mi mente comenzó a formular al sentir su cuerpo sentarse en el mismo lugar que el que me encontraba yo.

-Hola-dijo ella.

-…-no recibió respuesta mía.

-Sé que Sakura te ha metido cucarachas en tu cabeza, pero yo soy una chica dulce y además…-se dio una vista de todo mi cuerpo- soy muy buena en la cama, chico- dijo en un tono "seductor"

-Hmp, Sakura no es de esas personas que critica a cualquier mujerzuela.

- ¿Ah si?, ¿soy mujerzuela?, pues fíjate chiquito, que yo soy mucho mejor mujer que ella.

-Hmp, ¿me importa?

-Etto…yo…Bueno, es solo para que sepas.

-Hmp, no me interesa-sonrió algo incómoda y desvió la mirada para que no observara su sonrojo.

- ¿Y como te llamas?

-Hmp.

-Me gusta ese nombre, va con tu personalidad-dijo ella tratando de ser "simpática", pero lo que lograba era fastidiarme más de la cuenta.

-Hmp, deje de intentar seguirme la corriente.

-No te estoy siguiendo la corriente, solo platico-mencionó en un tono "inocente".

-Hmp, me da igual.

- ¿Eres un chico al cual le cuesta dialogar no?

-Hmp.

- ¿Tienes novia?, ¿Sakura es un pasatiempo?

-Hmp.

- ¿Y no te aburre hablando de geografía y de esas cosas que hacen las personas inteligentes?

-Hmp. Sabe…estaba tranquilo, pero cierta persona fastidiosa me irrita- me levanté tranquilo y sin voltearla a ver, entré nuevamente a la casa de la Haruno y cerré la puerta.

- ¿QUIERES MI NÚMERO?, ME ENCANTA EL SEXO ANAL CHICO… ADEMÁS… ¡ME ENCANTA HACER EL 69!, NO COBRO CARO, ES MÁS… CONTIGO LO HAGO GRATIS- al no tener respuesta alguna se rindió y se dispuso a ir-¡SAKURA HARUNO! ¡VAS A VER QUE A ESTE TIPO TE LO QUITO!-decía la misma muchacha yéndose triste y frustrada hacia donde supuestamente era su casa.

Yo solo atiné a sonreír con autosuficiencia, cosa la cual la pelirrosa notó.

- ¿Divertido rechazar prostitutas?-dijo ella sacando algo del horno… y que sospechaba que contenía chocolate.

-Hmp, creo.

- ¿Quieres?-dijo poniendo un browny (N/A: un pastel sencillo de chocolate de lo más delicioso XD, busquen en google, ¡es lo máximo!)

-Hmp, si- me senté en la silla de la esquina del comedor- ¿Cómo haces queques tan rápido?, solo estuve ahí quince minutos.

-Es fácil, es uno de los pasteles más sencillos que existen, también se hace en el microondas- se volteó para buscar un platito.

-Hmp, si, he oído de ellos, por fin lo probaré.

- ¿Nunca lo has probado?- dijo sorprendida señalando el plato el cual contenía el pastel que comenzaba a antojarme.

-No.

-Toma, y dime si está bueno.

-Hmp, está bien.

Tomé el plato y miré el contenido. Yo antes odiaba todo lo que supiera dulce, y todo lo que supiera a chocolate, pero sin embargo ella había conseguido que me gustaran sus postres. Eran demasiado deliciosos. No dudaba que ese pastel no estuviera delicioso.

Le di un bocado, y fue cuestión de segundos sentir como esa sensación única con sabor a cacao prevalecía en mis papilas gustativas, no dudé en meterme otro pedazo de esa tarta.

- ¿Y…?... dijo intentando que yo le diera alguna respuesta.

-Hmp, le falta mayonesa-dije yo cerrando los ojos.

-Si claro… eso es porque te gustó.

-Obviamente.

-Me alegra, por que no pienso darte más- terminó poniendo todo el pastel en un plato grande, y le enterraba una cuchara para sacar un pedazo exagerado de pastel.

- Yo quiero otro trozo.

-No Uchiha, esto es parte de tu castigo.

Odiaba que dijera eso. Lo que me fastidiaba de mi persona es que probara de lo que me gusta y luego me lo prohibieran, había intentado contener la paciencia y las ganas de tomarle un trozo de su plato, pero mis ojos estaban fijos en su cara mientras ella degustaba de ese glorioso pastel.

-Sakura… estoy hablando enserio, dame otro trozo.

-No.

-Molesta.

-Tu igual-dijo metiendo un trozo más grande que el anterior en su boca.

-Sakura-dije en tono severo. Mi boca, extrañamente se me estaba haciendo agua.

-No Uchiha, ¿dónde están los modales?

-Hmp, tengo los codos fuera de la mesa- comprobé lo que decía, observando mis codos fuera de la superficie.

-Si, pero no estas diciendo "por favor"-sonrió arrogante, cosa la cual hizo que yo entrecerrara los ojos irónicamente.

-Sakura, luego no te quejes.

-A partir de ahora me dirás "Señorita Haruno", o hasta cuando se me de la gana.

-Hmp, no.

- ¿Ah no?-dijo acercando la cuchara a mi boca- pues qué lástima, porque ya estoy empalagada.

-Sakura.

-¿Quién?-dijo incrédula ignorando su propio nombre- Uchiha, nada te cuesta decir por favor.

-Hmp.

-Ok, entonces con gula tendré que seguir comiendo.

-Sakura... digo, Señorita Haruno, ¿podría ser tan amable de darme un trozo de ese maldito queque?

- ¿Cómo?, es que no escuché.

-Hmp, ya lo dije.

-Pues como no entendí, haré como si nada- dijo levantándose y buscando en la refrigeradora, por lo visto… leche.

-Hmp, ¿me haría el favor de darme un trozo de browny?-dije simulando cortesía como los hombres en los cuentos de hadas.

- ¡Ah!, eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar- se volvió y me dio una enorme rodaja de ese gloriosa torta.

-Hmp.

- ¿Y qué más?, si tu mamá no te enseño modales, yo lo haré.

-Hmp, muy amable.

-¿Cómo?

-Gracias Señorita Haruno.

-Así se dice.

-Hmp. De verdad no entiendo por qué tengo que hacer caso.

-Eso no importa mucho, es el poder de mi convencimiento.

-Hmp.

-No creas Uchiha, si con este poder te he sacado de problemas grandes.

Pasaron varios minutos para terminar la totalidad de lo que fue browny, fue uno de los mejores pasteles que en mi vida había probado, y no me arrepentía de haberle pedido con "modales" al menos un trozo de eso.

Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos por un largo rato. Intentaba yo saber que era lo que estaba ella pensando en esos momentos, y me hacía una idea de lo que se preguntaba, si le quería, ya que me miraba cada dos segundos y miraba hacia el suelo.

-Hmp, Sakura… yo, con lo de tu pregunta…

- ¿Eh?-decía intentando volver al mundo.

-Pues, no tengo ni idea que sentir-dije concreto, mirándole serio a la cara. Haciendo que se estremeciera un poco. El silencio se hizo algo abrumador, ya que yo también permanecía tenso ante mi respuesta.

-Nee… ¿qué dijiste?-dijo incrédula- y esta vez dilo lentamente, que necesito escucharlo bien.

- ¿No es que eras la "Señorita Haruno"?- dije serio.

-Si, pero la "Señorita Haruno" se llama Sakura, así que dilo de nuevo por favor.

-Hmp, no se qué sentir Sakura, no comprendo nada de lo que siento-dije desviando mi mirada hacia… cualquier lugar que no fuera el rostro de la pelirrosa.

-Nee… comprendido.

-Sakura… -insinué volviendo a verle a la cara, contemplando su cara en un carmín simpático.

-Dime.

- ¿Qué es lo que puedes sentir por mí?, yo no soy bueno contigo, ni pretendo serlo.

-Sasuke… te amo, y no logro comprender el por qué, bueno, si lo comprendo, pero lo que no entiendo, es que por qué aún sienta esto por ti. Y estar contigo me basta, tu presencia me llena el vacío…

Yo no podía creer que después de que casi horas antes hubiese yo atentado contra su vida, le hiciera la vida una manera tan miserable, que no le hiciera caso, que actuáramos que nunca había sucedido nada, que le ignorara siempre, que si quiera le hablara, que haya tenido problemas con su hermana y me haya sacado de ellos sin importar que pasase. Me seguía amando, igual o más desde que me enteré de sus sentimientos para conmigo, eso que todo el tiempo ignoré y que simplemente le hería el alma. ¿Eso era algo masoquista?, o no sabía que más pensar, porque esa chica realmente era muy extraña.

Pero yo sabía muy bien que ella lo hacía involuntariamente. Era ella una muy buena persona. Realmente no tenía que lidiar conmigo, sin embargo ella nunca se apartaba de mi lado y no se merecía tanto sufrimiento. Pero era algo a lo cual yo estaba sometido a siempre ocultar, jamás le diría a ella las palabras que acababa de pensar, jamás, yo era un Uchiha, cosa la cual me quedaba por lo menos un trozo de mi honor, y nunca se lo diría, yo no podía nunca estar con ella, yo no podía sentir lo mismo por ella, ¿o sí?

-Sakura…-le interrumpí.

- ¿Qué?

- No quiero volver a este lugar, ni volverte a hablar, ni volverte a ver, no seguiré molestando-aludí serio, lo que había recién reflexionado lo tomaría en cuenta.

-Pero… pero…

-Nada Sakura, ¿querías que te dejara de molestar?

-Si Sasuke.

-Pues lo conseguiste- dije levantándome hacia donde ella se encontraba- no te seguiré molestando.

- ¿Por qué dices esto de pronto?-preguntó tímidamente.

-Por que lo acabo de pensar, no más, Sakura, no más-agregué, y me acerqué más, dándole un beso en la frente- no más, adiós- finalmente me alejé de ella, disponiéndome a salir. Abrí la puerta, salí, y cuando me dispuse a cerrar ella tomó la puerta y la abrió, luego de eso, se aferró a mi espalda, abrazándome.

-Sé que suena algo masoquista, pero… Sasuke, no te vayas. Por lo menos hoy.

-¿Hmp?- me voltee hasta que pude ver como la ojijade me miraba con los ojos llorosos- pero… ¿No era eso lo que querías?

- ¿Con quién molestaré a esa estúpida de mi vecina?-hizo una sonrisa triste, y soltando una lágrima.

-Hmp… Ok- sentí como me abrazaba intentando recibir protección, y de alguna extraña manera, le correspondí- lo que diga, Señorita Haruno- aparté un mechón de su pelo y con mi dedo índice le quité la lágrima que se le había salido, ella solo se dedicó a sonreírme algo triste combinado con felicidad.

-Adentro, hace frío- me tomó de la mano e ingresé de nuevo a su morada- ¿Quieres chocolate caliente?

- ¿Quieres hacerme diabético?-torcí mis labios en una sonrisa arrogante- pues… si, si quiero chocolate caliente.

-Está bien- se dirigió a la cocina seguramente a hacer la dichosa bebida. Yo no sabía que hacer, así que entré a su habitación y me acosté en su cama, nuevamente.

- ¿Cómodo Uchiha?- se escuchaba decir en la cocina.

- Si señorita.

En eso vi la gaveta de la ropa interior de seguramente Sakura. Me levanté para curiosear un poco. Ya puesto enfrente de los cajones, me dispuse a abrir uno. Contemplé mucha ropa interior, toallas sanitarias, bandas depiladotas, y esas cosas que usan las mujeres.

Miré una prenda roja, y la saqué, la contemplé, e imaginé que ella la llevara puesta, aunque dejé de hacerme la idea inmediatamente porque extrañamente, tenía otro perfume el cual no era el de Sakura.

Escuché como se abría la puerta y escuché un gritito por parte de ella. Entró y dejó las dos tazas en una mesa que estaba por ahí.

-¡Ave María!, ¿Qué haces con la ropa interior de mi hermana?-dijo sorprendida, guiándose hasta donde yo estaba, arrebatándome violentamente la prenda y guardándola nuevamente en el cajón- No toques eso… ¡sátiro!- solo atiné a torcer mi sonrisa, pero no duró mucho así, ya que una carcajada se me había salido sin querer.

-Hmp, yo que sabía- tomé una taza con el chocolate caliente y le di un trago- Puta, esto está caliente- me quejé.

-Ahí tienes, por cochino, nadie te tiene revisando esos cajones- entrecerró los ojos fulminándome falsamente con la mirada, para reírse junto conmigo.

-Hmp.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parte de los vecinos entrometidos (N/A: XD!)

Un grupo de personas, con edades comprendidas desde los tres a setenta años se encontraban en la casa de una de las señoras que vivían ahí. Había siete personas en el hogar, con ropa oscura y listas para espiar.

-Les digo que está con él, y al parecer su madre no lo sabe-dijo la muchacha que minutos antes, había sido humillada por Sakura, y luego por su supuesto novio.

- ¿Enserio?, pues vamos, tenemos que conseguirle ese muchacho a mi hija-dijo una señora por ahí.

-De acuerdo, pero yo solo quiero "chepiar" (N/A: chepiar: fisgonear, entrometer, meterse en problemas ajenos)

- De acuerdo, por que yo igual- agregó otra señora, terminando de barrer la sala de estar- pero ahora tenemos que hacer un plan, no quiero que nos pase lo de la vez pasada.

-Si.

-Es cierto- decían todos ahí.

- Bueno, el plan es separarnos y poner a grabar con celulares lo que pasa ahí, por suerte, parece que lavaron las cortinas, porque en la mañana vi como la madre de esa carajilla (N/A: carajilla: forma despectiva de decir "niña") las tendía mojadas.

-Si, entonces la suerte está de nuestra parte.

-Si, a ver, ¿celulares?- dijo la muchacha humillada y con más rencor; y cuatro celulares con la aplicación de "grabar" estaban- de acuerdo- ¿Camuflaje?- las señoras mostraron una manta negra para cubrirse junto con la noche que comenzaba a oscurecer demasiado- ¿Cámara fotográfica?- otra señora levantó su cámara encendida, y por algo extraño que parezca… la cámara no era en blanco y negro (N/A: XD!), como ella- Muy bien, vamos, antes de que ese bombón se me escape.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura`s POV

Estábamos acostados en la misma cama, tranquilos, en silencio, sin nada que nos importara. En eso sonó el teléfono. Pesadamente me levanté de la cama, y me alejé de los brazos de Sasuke, y a paso rápido llegué hacia donde estaba el teléfono y lo descolgué.

- ¿Aló?-dije.

- ¿_Hija_?…

-Si madre.

-_No llegaremos a dormir, ya que tus tíos nos dijeron que pasáramos el resto de la semana aquí, incluyendo el fin de semana. Este clima frío nos encanta y nos gusta ver las vacas pastar con este clima_- dijo alegre- _si quieres vienes mañana, como ya no tienes que ir al colegio, pero eres una necia con cumplir en el Instituto, disfruta de tus vacaciones y ven un rato, desconéctate de la cuidad y ven._

-No mamá- miré donde estaba Sasuke siguiéndome con la mirada- es que… ¿me dices que es hasta el otro lunes que vienen?-dije intentando no sonar feliz.

-_Si…_

-Pues, es que…- comencé a toser falsamente- amanecí con algo de gripe, y un clima más frío me afectaría, y… mañana no iré al colegio por eso… pero veré si me recupero pronto y voy el miércoles a clases, de verdad que es que a mi no me hace gracia ver un montón de futura carne pastar, contemplo su manera de morir- reí un poco, seguido de mi mama- y además, como tu me conoces tanto, me da pereza ir hasta allá, y no quiero gastar dinero pagando bus.

-_Hija, yo que sepa te gustan las vacas._

- ¡Bah!, madre, la juventud es indecisa- dije riéndome y volviendo a "toser"- no quiero ir a joderme la vida con esos niños tan fastidiosos que se pelean por que no les doy la pelota cuando jugamos fútbol-simulé enojo.

-_Está bien Sakura… como quieras… pero eso sí, cuídate mucho y acuérdate de darle de comer a la perra, además… acuérdate que si necesitas dinero… ya sabes donde está, pero eso sí, ¡No te vayas a comprar tantas golosinas!, ese dinero te tiene que durar hasta el próximo lunes- _Advirtió- _No quiero quejas de los otros vecinos, y me refiero a que apagas el equipo de sonido a todo volumen hasta las tres de la mañana._

-Mamá… ya te dije que esos vecinos son tan necios que están encima de lo que hago, y a veces, para no decirte que todo el tiempo se la pasan inventando chismes en mi contra.

-_Lo sé hija, por eso yo no les hago caso, pero lo de la música porque acuérdate ese día que llegamos a las tres de la mañana y tu estabas inyectada, escuchando a "Metallica" a todo volumen._

-Está bien mamá, nada de Metallica en la noche- dije regañada.

-_Ni Metallica, ni Him, mucho menos esa ópera que pones, ni Iron Maiden, y esas cosas ruidosas que escuchas, ni rock de Green Day. _(N/A: Cualquier cosa busquen en Google XD)

-Está bien, a ti te gusta arruinar la diversión-dije regañada.

-_Mas te vale niña, confío en ti, nos vemos._

-Nos vemos madre- colgué el teléfono, lo tiré rudamente en el sofá y me puse de pie encima de la mesa- ¡LIBRE!- dije feliz.

- ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Sasuke algo extrañado. Detuve mis movimientos de simular una guitarra eléctrica y según yo tocando rock.

-Pues que soy libre Uchiha.

-Hmp, ¿por?

-Uchiha… ¡Mi familia vuelve hasta el otro lunes!- mencioné feliz y bajándome de la mesa.

-Hmp ya, me quedaré a dormir- agregó tranquilo volviendo a acostarse en mi cama.

-Sasuke… no te vas a quedar aquí.

-Hmp, tu me dijiste hace poco "Sasuke… no te vayas… por lo menos hoy"- remarcó las últimas cuatro palabras.

-Está bien, pero tu duermes en mi cama, ¡qué yo me duermo en la matrimonial de mis padres!-dije feliz.

-Hmp, de acuerdo.

-Y para asegurarme, cerraré con llave durante la noche.

-Hmp, me parece bien- me haló del brazo haciendo que me volviera a acostar en mi lecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parte de los vecinos entrometidos (N/A: no me cansaré de poner… XD!)

Ya todos sabían que tenían que hacer, ya todo estaba planeado y seguramente con un poco de suerte todo saldría bien. Molestar a Sakura y a su familia era su objetivo.

No les agradaban a los vecinos Haruno, porque nunca tenían problemas familiares, nunca discutían, y la señora Haruno era muy afortunada… ya que su marido no la golpeaba, no como las otras señoras con sus pedazos de hombres machistas. Esa era una familia muy unida, muy feliz y muy y tranquila. No se metían en los asuntos de los demás, y mucho menos se colaba en los conflictos de viejas de patio, los cuales eran muy seguidos en ese lugar.

Una de las personas que estas personas odiaban… era Sakura Haruno. La primogénita de la familia. Ella siempre le salía bien todo, que no tenía problemas (creían ellos), además de ser muy decente, amable, demasiado respetuosa y sigilosa y dulce al hablar (N/A: si supieran de quien estoy hablando XD!). Ella era una réplica viva de sus padres, y eso es lo que más les molestaba. Además… ella no era como las hijas de esas señoras, ya que ciertas muchachas… eran… bueno, vendían su cuerpo por algunos cincos y eran demasiado vacías e ignorantes. Todo por que no se les antojaba estudiar.

Sakura era un milagrito en ese lugar. Igualmente su hermanita, pero como la primera era algo más aplicada que su hermana. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que no fueran excelentes muchachas. El único problema de la hermana mayor: la música a todo volumen que ponía.

Odiaban que les pusieran metal, rock, y además de ópera a todo volumen, y hasta la madrugada. Porque no les agradaba que no pusieran los boleros y las rancheras que solían escuchar ellos, además del maldito reggaeton (N/A: ¡o como carajos se escriba!, y disculpen a las personas que siguen este "género musical", pero de igual manera es parte de la narración) que solían escuchar las chamacas hijas de las viejas de patio. Como no tenían un equipo de sonido potente como el de la familia Haruno… Sakura no les permitía escuchar en sus radiecitos de baterías. (N/A: XD!)

Por eso es que les tenían bronca a los Haruno, así que desde hacía ya tiempo, por el más mínimo error que cometieran, por ejemplo: estacionar mal el auto, hacer un ruidito en las noches y el mínimo defecto, ya se quejaban. Se habían unido en su contra, y una manera elemental para desequilibrar el bienestar de la familia, era dándoles por alguna de las muchachas.

Se encontraban cerrando la puerta donde se habían unido para llevar a cabo su "plan" "Sacar al sol los trapitos de Sakura". Estaban listos para espiar, e intentar delatar a la niña buena. Finalmente le habían encontrado un defecto, y lo aprovecharían al máximo para joder la vida.

Se acercaron a la ventana, en la cual estaba la habitación de Sakura y de su hermana Misaki, tres personas en esa ventana, y las otras cuatro en la sala de estar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke`s POV

Me encontraba relajado, en esa cama, junto con ella, ambos dándonos la espalda, ella mirando hacia la pared y yo… mi vista estaba concentrada en la ventana. Había anochecido muy rápido.

Logré escuchar unos pasos y bufidos por parte de los vecinos de Sakura. Parecían que estaban hablando sigilosamente para que nadie más les escuchara. Pero era inútil, su conversación hasta un sordo podía escucharla. Intenté ignorar su plática, pero era inevitable percibir los chillidos de la revoltosa que minutos antes se me había insinuado, hablando de un "plan".

Realmente la noche estaba bien oscura. La pelirrosa no se molestaba por encender ninguna luz, y sonreí arrogante, me volví para hablarle en el oído a Sakura.

-Oye…-dije mordiendo su oreja.

- ¿Qué?

-Tus vecinos-dije yo señalando a la ventana, pero de igual manera ella no podía ver mi brazo debido a la lobreguez.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?- habló dándose vuelta para entender mejor.

- Quieren encontrarte haciendo fechorías- sonreí socarronamente.

-Eso lo he sabido toda mi vida- dijo soltando una carcajada- no entiendo por que hablas tan bajito.

-Hmp, porque están cerca de aquí.

-Como odio que se metan en mi vida-dijo fastidiada- voy a hacer algo para dejarles la geta cerrada, eso sí, necesito tu ayuda- rió un poco- y es una orden.

-Hmp, ok.

Se levantó de la cama y tomó mi mano para en la oscuridad guiarnos a quién sabe donde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Agradecimientos de reviews anonimos a:

Sabi-chan: holap!, siento mucho no haberte contestado el capi pasado , no se que paso. Con respecto a lo del fic... jaja, ¿es algo inhumano de Sasuke hacerle eso a Sakura no?, cuidate, y gracias por tu review y tu tiempo!

sasusaku love: Holap! gracias por tu review n.n y gracias por la explicacion que no entendia nada XD gracias por todo, y sique con esos mensajitos XD que son buenos!

Miladie Yukie: holap!, jaja al principio pense eso, de que como se le ocurria a Sakura preguntarle semejante incoherencia, pero como abacas de haber leido... no fue una pregunta tonta xD, te cuidas!, gracias por tu review, bye!

Gracias a todos los que leen el fic y ademas comentan : D de verdada que me hacen feliz, espero que se compadezcan de mi y me regalen un lindo review n.n, nos leemos pronto. Se cuidan.

lisseth96.


	21. ¿Somos Algo?

¡Hola!, gracias por leer el fic, espero que sea de su agrado. Ojala me regalen un review, son el agua que bebo todos los días. Los motivos de mi tardanza se los doy abajo. Este fic esta basado en hechos reales y en algunos momentos lo altero.

***Naruto ni ninguno de los demás personajes no son míos, porque no hablo japonés, no soy hombre y mucho menos me llamo Masashi Kishimoto, XD!

Advertencia:

Lime. (Intento hacer un lemmon para recompensar tanta espera =D!)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Experiencias colegiales**

**Cap.21 ¿****Somos Algo?**

Parte de las vecinas entrometidas (N/A: XD!)

Todo estaba oscuro. Iba a ser una noche lluviosa, eso era fijo, ya que la neblina y los truenos se hacían presentes. Las vecinas de Sakura Haruno se encontraban molestas al no ver pero ni un pelo rosa en esa oscuridad.

Todo parecía que estaba lúgubre en esa casa. Ni ruidos, ni habla, nada, parecía que todo estaba ausente, cosa la cual ellos sabían que era falso, ya que desde hacía horas estaban al tanto de esos dos muchachos.

Las mujeres estaba frustradas y no sabían que hacer ante tanta negrura, y se comenzaron a alterar.

- ¿Y ahora que haremos?

-No lo sé, hay que ver como hacemos para encontrar algo de luz.

Antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento, lograron captar como la claridad en ese lugar se hacía presente. La luz de la habitación de los padres ausentes de la joven estaba encendida. Y contemplaron como las dos personas que buscaban se veían tranquilas.

-Sasuke-kun… ya leímos y ejemplificamos todo lo que pasará en el Apocalipsis, pero… ¿Dios cuando vendrá?- preguntó la pelirrosa, interesada en el tema.

-Déjame ver…-el tipo hizo notar en sus manos una Biblia y la abrió y comenzó a leer- Sakura… en el libro del Apocalipsis dice que no sabremos cuando Dios vendrá a juzgar a vivos y a muertos, además… solo el sabe cuando querrá venir a cobrar todo lo que hemos hecho. No hay tiempo definido y mucho menos horas y días para predecir cuando vendrá- dijo el chico en tono frío, como era costumbre en él, muy concentrado en lo que decía.

-Comprendo Sasuke-kun, ¿entonces en el 2012 no se acabará el mundo?- reiteró la ojijade, atenta a recibir una respuesta.

-Hmp, solo eso Dios lo sabe. Solo ten por seguro que esa gente de las profecías mayas eran muy sabios y que en cualquier momento pueden fallar.

-Comprendo, por que vi esa película y quedé traumada.

-Con Dios, no hay nada que temer-dijo el chico serio, como siempre habían creído que era.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, no debo ser como esos ignorantes de mis vecinos que dicen que el mundo se acaba solo porque la película lo dice, bueno… como ellos ni siquiera fueron a la escuela, y nunca han hecho nada bueno por sus vidas… pues… ellos se aferran a lo que dicen por ahí.

-Hmp, es que tus vecinos crean o no crean en esa película son igual de estúpidos- ante eso Sakura se echó la carcajada del año.

-Tienes toda la razón.

-Hmp, lo sé.

-Bueno Sasuke… fue muy divertida y fructífera esta sesión religiosa, siempre es muy interesante, como siempre hablamos de esto en el colegio. Pero… ¿no podemos leer de nuevo la Biblia?

-Sakura… ya es algo tarde, mejor lo dejamos para cuando tengamos una cita en la iglesia-sonrió Sasuke.

-Está bien, ahora… quiero descansar, vamos a mi cama.

Los dos muchachos se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio de la chica pelirosa. Encendieron una lámpara que estaba por ahí y se acostaron en la pequeña cama.

En eso todas las mujeres que estaban colgadas en las ventanas se quedaron con cara de póker. No comprendían nada de lo que pasaba. Creían que el mundo les jugaba una broma, habían juzgado mal desde el principio a esos dos. Todas se miraron entre sí e intentaban bajar sus cejas… ya que si no lo hacían, quedarían en el cielo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke`s POV

Estaba intentando, como pocas o escasas veces sucedía, la risa, en mis hombros sentía las reacciones de aquellas viejas de patio y como suspiraban sorprendidas por lo que hablábamos. Nos habían "juzgado sin conocer", y eso de lo religioso que soné fue algo divertido. En mi vida leía la Biblia y mucho menos sabía lo que decía el libro del Apocalipsis. Me causaba gracia ver como Sakura se mordía los brazos para contener la risa, me causaba una sensación por seguir bromeando como un niño pequeño, y además, tenía que proceder a la segunda parte del plan, que la Haruno había improvisado sin ningún problema. Pero luego comencé a reflexionar sobre lo otro que había pasado.

***FLASH BACK***

-Muy bien Uchiha, tienes que cumplir todo lo que te diga o debas hacer, porque si no lo haces… ya sabes que te pasará.

-Hmp, esa frase la haz dicho más de mil veces.

-Como sea. Primero encendemos las luces- buscó con su mirada quién sabe qué, pero luego observé que tomaba dos de esos libros llamados "Biblia" y me entregaba en mis manos uno de ellos- luego hablamos de cosas religiosas.

-Hmp, ¿para?

-Para que se den con una piedra en los dientes y digan que no eres una mala influencia como pareces.

-Comprendo… lo que quieres decir es que no estabas haciendo algo malo… ¿sino que todo este tiempo la pasamos leyendo la Biblia?

-Exacto Uchiha… no hay nada más que odie esa gente que yo no tenga defectos- dijo Sakura riéndose por un largo rato- en fin… por si no lo quieres hacer… es una orden- entrecerré mis ojos fingiendo enojo.

-Hmp… ¿Y no podemos decir cosas entupidas como ellas?- pregunté, haciendo que Sakura se riera nuevamente.

- ¡Claro!, esa es la idea, ahora… apaguemos la luz… que ya deberán estar por venir.

-Hmp- Sakura apagó la luz y nos sentamos en el piso para no ser vistos- ¿Por qué te odian tanto?

-No lo se… hay veces que apago el equipo de sonido, después de escuchar metal como a las 3:00 a.m. cuando mis padres no están- dijo con una sonrisa- o porque sus hijas de mi misma edad ya están preñadas y paridas, o talvez por que ellas se prostituyen y yo no.

-Hmp… buen argumento para que te odien… y creo que también sus hijas son unas regaladas- la pelirrosa rió por lo bajo y se arrecostó sin querer en mi hombro, quedándose ahí por varios minutos.

-Sasuke… -intentaba preguntar la Haruno aún recargada en mi hombro.

- ¿Hmp?

- ¿Yo soy una regalada?- se separó y tomó distancia- la verdad no encontraba las palabras para contestarle de una manera correcta. Luego de escasos minutos le contesté.

-No… más bien creo que debes ser un gran orgullo para los que te quieren-insinué viendo hacia donde se suponía que estaba ella. La ojijade solo guardaba silencio, hubiera creído que había desaparecido de ahí, sin embargo, su respiración me decía que estaba aún ahí.

-Comprendo-dijo seria.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que yo piense de ti?- mencioné mucho más serio que ella.

-No tengo idea. Cualquier cosa que pienses de mi es… ¿importante?- susurró sin pensar.

-Hmp- dije cortante. Vi como se apartaba totalmente del lugar y se sentaba en la silla del comedor.

-Sé que te vale una mierda lo que siento- dijo resentida, intentando contener el dolor y creo que sus lágrimas- y tampoco tienes por qué sentir algo, y mucho menos importarte.

-Hmp- no sabía que decir, así que lo mejor era contestar todo con mi típico monosílabo.

-Por lo menos me alegra que no digas nada.

-No tengo nada que decir-mencioné serio, haciendo que la respuesta fuera algo brusca.

-Lo sé-respondió resentida. Luego escuché una cachetada. Ella misma se abofeteaba, mientras que yo aún estaba en el piso- Despierta Sakura, despierta estúpida, despierta de una buena vez… no hay nada que haga que Sasuke sienta por lo menos compasión de mí- comenzó a reírse sola y sarcásticamente- Por dios Sakura… si hasta quiso matarte esta tarde… ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?, le vales un carajo y punto.

-No tienes por que abofetearte- mencioné aún más serio y percibía su mirada en dirección a mi cara- es normal que la gente se enamore de alguien que no sea la correcta- silencio. Se sentía un terrible y oscuro silencio, que jamás imaginé que me incomodara tanto. Yo no decía nada, mejor iba a seguir contestando "Hmp".

-Lo sé Uchiha- mencionó triste- lástima que tu no comprendas que es el sufrimiento, porque no eres humano- terminó con un tono de voz rencoroso.

-Hmp.

- ¿Lo ves? Déjalo y concéntrate que ahí vienen esas tipas- dijo intentando reanimarse, o reanimarme.

***FIN FLASH BACK***

No me explicaba por qué era ella así. Era tan… tan… ¿bipolar?, eso era. Ahora la miraba tan feliz y niña con lo que estaba sucediendo. No era para menos estaba eso divertido, pero ella a veces se encerraba en una manta que hacía que todo girara y fuese lo contrario. Y yo quería saber por qué era así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parte de las vecinas entrometidas.

Las mujeres estaban más que enojadas. No había nada que incriminara a esos dos chicos que estaban ahí. Estaban acostados, tranquilos, sin ningún morbo. Pero no se moverían hasta que pasara algo interesante, esa fue una de las órdenes que ellas mismas plantearon. Querían tener por lo menos una prueba de que Sakura Haruno era una muchacha igual que sus hijas… o algo parecido.

Ya estaban completamente aburridas. Llevaban ahí quince minutos y esos dos no hacían nada. Eso comenzaba a estresar.

De pronto, la chica que Sasuke había rechazado, le dieron ganas de estornudar. La muchacha tenía su cara bizca y hacía todo lo posible por no estornudar. Era demasiado frío el que había esa noche, pero como era de costumbre, la "señorita" le encantaba lucir sus "putifaldas" y sus "putiblusas" además de esos tacones que usan los travestís. No lo pudo evitar, y el estornudo más escandaloso de todos los tiempos surgió.

- ¡Achu!- dijo fuertemente escuchando como las señoras la callaban.

- ¡Cállate imbécil!- una de las señoras se atrevió a darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero la señora lo gritó tan alto que ya los dos que estaban en el cuarto comenzaban a murmurar.

-Sakura- decía el Uchiha en el interior de la casa.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella serena.

-No se tú, pero yo escuché un insulto demasiado cerca de aquí- reiteró el pelinegro.

-Ah, deben ser mis vecinas que están en la ventana y mirando lo que estamos haciendo-mencionó la pelirrosa despreocupada- como lo hacen siempre, no me extraña que estén con un celular y todas apiñadas viendo lo que hacemos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura`s POV

De verdad que es que tenía ganas de decirles miles de cosas en la cara. Así que ya había dicho que la presencia de ellas era más que evidente. Me levanté de la cama y extendí mi mano para que el Uchiha se pusiera en pie junto conmigo. Me sentía estúpida, siempre esperando de él una buena impresión, un buen gesto, una mirada dulce. Nada, y no comprendía por que me interesaba tanto lo que pensara de mí. El silencio era lo mejor que podía refugiarme, ya queso con Sasuke el silencio resultaba fácil para él, lo sería para mí.

Me sentía extraña, ajena a la Sakura que solía ser antes, me sentía como si me vida dependiera de él. Y es que lo peor de todo es que me confundía con las palabras inconclusas haciéndome creer falsas esperanzas, aún no comprendía el porque el seguía en mi casa si yo se lo pedí, y mucho menos comprendía porque el hacía caso a quedarse, ya que no intentaba en ningún momento cumplir su propósito, más bien parecía que quería matar el rato conmigo, y su carácter siempre cambiaba últimamente. ¿Qué era lo que significaba?, ¿Por qué no era el mismo Sasuke Uchiha que yo conocía?, ese frío, serio y no confuso chico.

No me importaba si no me volteaba a ver, pero por lo menos no me confundía más de lo que ahora hacía.

Pero ya que, lo que estaba buscando el día de hoy era la manera de mentarle la madre a esa plaga de chepitas, que solo les interesaba meterse en mi vida y destruir a mi familia.

Así que olvide mis penas por un momento y pensaba disfrutar con Sasuke un momento tan preciado para mí, nada más y nada menos ver como se corrían a sus madrigueras. Plaga de ratas que no tenían nada que hacer.

Escuché por fuera como susurraban cosas, pero aún así no se movían, talvez lo que querían era que les mentara a su madre y que lo lograran grabar para luego enseñárselo a mi mamá, y esas cosas, pero no lo lograrían, no eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para pensar en eso.

Entonces tenía tranquilamente la oportunidad que me encantaba.

- ¿Y cuando se piensan marchar?, plaga de ratas asquerosas- dijo Sasuke serio. Cosa la cual me dejó con una ceja levantada, creí que yo era la que iba a comenzar con la guerra de palabras.

- ¿Quién eres para decirnos eso?- dijo la chica que siempre me jodía la vida, y por lo visto la única joven que estaba en ese grupo.

-Alguien lo suficientemente más inteligente que ustedes, ¿te basta?- dije yo a la defensiva, cosa la cual Sasuke ahora era el que miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Pues no nos vamos a ir, estamos fuera de tu casa, y no es ilegal- dijo una señora.

- ¿Ah entonces si quieren que llame a la policía por invadir propiedad ajena?, ¿eso es lo que quieren?- pronuncié amenazante, pero ninguna de las viejas se movía- ok, ¿entonces quieren que vaya a jugar fútbol con ustedes?- me levanté de la cama, busqué debajo de ella mi balón y salí de la casa. En cuanto les vi, tiré la pelota hacia el cielo y todas se hicieron una piña junta y comenzaron a temblar- ¿Qué no se van a largar?-grité.

-No… ¡no nos iremos!- tomó valor la chica que estaba picada por que Sasuke era mi "novio".

-No, y ahora te grabaremos y se lo enseñamos a tu mamá que nos estás amenazando- mencionó la que tenía el celular en grabador.

-Me vale, además mi familia no se las soportan porque quieren hacernos la vida imposible, y para que les quede claro… LES ODIO… así que van jalando de aquí- mencioné autoritaria.

En eso, Sasuke se dignó a salir, para ver el desenlace del problema. Pero me encantó la manera de contemplar el lugar donde estábamos. Se sentó como indio, puso sus codos encima de sus rodillas, dejando reposar su barbilla en sus manos, haciendo que su cara formara un pucherito como niño. ¡Lo hacía sin intenciones y se veía realmente lindo!, digo… Le miré con una extensa sonrisa, cuando se quería ver tierno lo conseguía. Él solo levantaba la ceja al ver que yo estaba paralizada viéndole embobada. Así que regresé a la realidad y de nuevo encaré a mis vecinas, mientras que estas, todas, no importaba si ya estaban bien viejas… tenían la misma cara que yo, contemplando a Sasuke. Yo solo hice una cara más irónica, y me les puse enfrente, obstruyendo su paso-aunque no era mucho debido a que era muy bajita- sin embargo no les dejaba buena vista.

-¡Quítate carajilla!- dijo una de las señorotas. Yo no les hacía nada de caso. Me causaba tanta risa que el Uchiha no dejara de arquear sus ceja, eran tantas miradas, y parecía que no entendía el por que mirábamos hacia donde el estaba.

-¡No!, ¡Sasuke-kun, dentro de la casa, ahora!-dije autoritaria.

- ¿Por qué?, no estoy metiéndome en sus conflictos de vecinos- respondió tranquilo.

-No ves que te quieren comer con la mirada- reiteré. Sasuke inmediatamente se levantó y se metió a la casa.

-Pila de viejas sátiras- pronunció por lo bajo. Todas las presentes se quedaron con un gran enfado, y me miraron como queriendo matarme, yo solo les sonreí de manera "inocente".

- ¿Por qué Sakura?- decía una de las viejas- ¿Por qué tienes tanta suerte?

- ¿Eh?-decía yo desconcertada.

-¿Por qué tu y tu familia son siempre los mejores?, ¿Por qué tenemos que tener tanta envidia de ustedes?, mierda, ¿Por qué son la perfección?- decía la única chica.

Yo solo me fui hacia la puerta de mi casa, así como lo había hecho Sasuke, fui con la mirada baja, realmente no sabían nada de lo que pasaba en mi vida, mucho menos se los iba a decir, pero algo que yo odiaba en este mundo es que no sepa lo que realmente hice, lo que realmente era, era algo que tenía que ocultar, ya imaginaba yo como mis vecinas se burlarían de mí también por que yo era igual que ellas, solamente que yo no cobraba dinero por eso. A mi me valía un rábano lo que los demás pensaran de mi, sin embargo mis padres eran algo que si me importaban, porque ellos si me daban de comer, porque para ellos soy su gran orgullo, y sería demasiado terrible que lo supieran. Me puse en esos segundos a reflexionar eso… y casi se me salen las lágrimas, ¿Cómo era que yo permitía dañarme tanto?, ¿Era tan masoquista para permitir que tanto dolor se apoderara de mí?

-Nadie es perfecto… ustedes no saben nada- susurré con la mirada baja.

-¿Qué?- dijeron todas. ¿Qué no había mencionado que dije esas palabras en un susurro?, pues tenían un sentido del oído muy agudo.

-Olvídenlo, de igual manera a ustedes no les importa- respondió Sasuke. Entrando definitivamente en mí casa.

-No me interesa si me graban, no me interesa si pongan un montaje, me vale un carajo si le dicen algo a mis padres ya que de igual manera no les van a creer. Sakura Haruno es una niña nerda, responsable, sumisa, que jamás podría estar con este chico- les saqué la lengua- no tienen nada que ganar. Adelante- finalicé cerrando la puerta y escuchando los murmullos de ellas, se escuchaban enojadas.

Salí corriendo hacia donde estaba el tendedero, vi como las cortinas estaban aún húmedas, y no se habían secado por completo, pero de todos modos las apiñé en mis brazos y las coloqué ágilmente, tapé todas las ventanas, y mis vecinas finalmente se dieron por vencidas y se metió cada una a su madriguera… digo, casa.

Después de colocar las cortinas, encendí la luz de la sala y observé al Uchiha. Parecía estar tranquilo, no estaba serio, no tenía su sonrisa curvada al lado, sino que milagrosamente contemplaba sus blancos dientes, curvados en una sonrisa "colgate" (N/A: número uno recomendada por odontólogos XD!). Jamás había visto una sonrisa tan perfecta, tan sincera, tan bella. Se encontraba sentado en el sillón con los brazos abiertos, al igual que sus piernas. Una imagen que en mi vida se borrará. Y al momento sentí que me prendía en llamas. Era demasiada atractiva esa escena.

-Que sonrisa más bella- solté sin pensar. Sasuke, finalmente cambió su gesto y curvó finalmente sus labios.

-Lo sé- dijo arrogante y le fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Por qué nunca sonríes?-volví a decir sin querer.

-Hmp, todos los días son aburridos, no hay motivos por que sonreír-se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces… ¿por qué lo hacías en estos momentos?- se notaba que no analizaba nada de lo que yo preguntaba.

-Hmp, ese es un motivo por qué sonreír- dijo volviéndome a regalar una de esas sonrisas- es muy gracioso ver como corrías y ponías cortinas mojadas en la ventana, otro motivo por qué sonreír sería pasar por chico santurrón y hace tres horas lo que estábamos haciendo no era de santos- recordé todo cuando Sasuke pronunció esas palabras, y me atreví a fruncir el seño algo disgustada- ¿Qué?- dijo interrogante.

-Olvídalo… solo que no me agrada ser tan bipolar contigo- no pude ocultar el enojo en mi voz.

-La bipolar eres tú, mírate ahora… estabas riéndote de la broma que le diste a tus vecinas, además de lo que les dijiste, ahora te veo con una cara de mal humor.

-Admítelo, eres igual de bipolar que yo- le dije seria. Realmente hasta ahora notaba que tenía un carácter parecido al mío.

-Hmp- su cara se tornó seria.

- ¡Lo ves!, ¡Y ahora te estabas riendo!- pronuncié indignada.

-Hmp, como sea… ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?- dijo cambiando el tema, un tema el cual sabía que me enojaría, sabía perfectamente que ya le había comentado que no dormiría junto a mi.

-Ya te dije que si vas a dormir en esta casa será en mi cama, en la de mi hermana o en el sofá, por que no me perderé la oportunidad de dormir en la cama de mis padres- mencioné seria.

-Hmp, como sea, la cosa es no llegar a casa, mi mamá todo el tiempo se la pasa enojada por que seguramente matarán a mi padre, ya que se dieron cuenta que Asuka y yo teníamos una relación abierta y desprestigié a su familia y la mía- terminó con un suspiro pesado.

-Comprendo, mi madre está como enojada por que estoy con un tipo que le quería hacer daño a mi propia sangre, y ni te imaginas a mi padre, se la pasa diciendo "cuando ese tipo se le antojará venir a pedir permiso para que sean novios", me causa tanta gracia que no sabe que tu y yo no somos absolutamente nada.

-¿Tú y yo no somos nada?-dijo mirándome a los ojos y sentándose en el mismo sillón en el que yo estaba.

-Pues yo considero que tú y yo solo somos dos conocidos que se reparten placer mutuo Uchiha, tú me has enseñado a aprender a dejar de ilusionarme como una niña que se enamoró de ti desde hace 8 años-dije totalmente tranquila-realmente ya estoy acostumbrada al dolor.

Un silencio enorme se formó entre nosotros, no sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer, mucho menos sabía por que Sasuke había preguntado extrañado eso. Me atreví a levantar la mirada, luego giré mis ojos hacia donde estaba él, este me contemplaba con una mirada confusa, y lo peor de todo es que no entendía el por qué, eran escasas veces que le había visto confuso, sin embargo no quería atreverme a hablar.

Conté cada segundo de silencio que pasó cuando nos mirábamos fijamente, trescientos treinta y dos segundos, o sea, siete minutos y treinta y dos segundos nos la pasamos sin hacer ni decir nada, como si estuviésemos jugando "quien parpadea primero pierde", no tenía ni idea de que el silencio llegara a ser tan incómodo.

Sasuke se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar hacia hasta la cocina, yo solo contemplaba su gran espalda caminar hacia el baño que se situaba en el camino.

-Considero que eres algo en mi vida- pronunció serio, y sin voltear a ver donde estaba yo.

-Un estorbo talvez- ayudé a terminar su frase, al menos creí que diría eso.

-Hmp, si fueras un estorbo, te hubiera mandado a la mierda ya.

-Solo sirvo para complacerte sexualmente, y eso que no lo has logrado todo- respondí inmediatamente.

-Hmp, no eres un estorbo… solo molesta- y cerró la puerta del baño.

Me quedé tan confusa… como si tuviera que resolver un rompecabezas de diez mil piezas. No sabía si ese día se me había olvidado lavarme las orejas, pero había escuchado del mismo Sasuke Uchiha que no era un estorbo para él, pero… si yo era algo en su vida… ¿Qué era?, ¿Qué quería decir eso?, ¿Me consideraba como por lo menos una conocida? No tenía la menor idea, y lo mejor era preguntárselo, ya que como él estaba de humor para hablar… sería una muy buena oportunidad de saber que era lo que sentía por mí.

Pensando en todo eso… reaccioné y me dirigí a mi habitación a cambiarme para dormir. Esperaba que el Uchiha no saliera tan rápido y me encontrara desvistiéndome. Sería una noche muy, pero muy particular a las demás…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Review especial:

ángel de luna: ¡Holap!, de verdad que me hizo muy feliz conocerte, no sabes cuanto me identifico contigo, y te agradezco ese review tan largo que me escribiste, ¡fue genial!, yo la verdad espero que mis consejos siempre te sirvan de ayuda, ya que esa es la meta que siempre me propongo, ayudar a los demás. De verdad que espero seguir hablando contigo, me caíste demasiado bien. Gracias siempre ^^, cuídate mucho y gracias por seguir mi fic y decir cosas tan bonitas :D.

Agradecimientos para: landa320, HayaashiFrydaa, sakura-misa, angel de luna, sasusaku love, tania56, sabi-chan, JavierEX, Nao Kon, mao15, death linkin, Acriss y Sadness Doll. Por regalarme un comentario n.n, siento no contestarles a todas... pero es que no me dio tiempo C:

**Gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de regalarme un lindo review :D y siento mucho no cont****estarle a cada una. Sin embargo, me pondré las pilas para contestarles a los reviews de este capi ;). Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?, ¿jamás se habían imaginado a un Sasuke religioso?, XD, esto y mas en su fic preferido XD!.**

**Ahora si, les justifico mi tardanza, exactamente un mes :S. De verdad que lo siento mucho, pero es que no se… atravesé un momento de crisis de ideas… no porque tenía que inventar, sino que no había ordenado ideas… por eso el próximo capítulo tendrá lemon para recompensarles :D, de verdad espero que justifique mi falta. Ah bueno… y también tarde un poquito por que ahora resulta que soy beta raeder!, eso me tiene muy feliz… tantos años de educación en ortografía dan resultados. Por favor, bailemos X3, pero claro… eso no me quita tiempo. Me lo quita el juego de PC, los Sims XD, he reflexionado, y me dije que tengo que ser una chica aplicada y responsable, así que lo desinstale. Mi hermana llegó con otro juego, muero por instalarlo, pero se que si lo instalo… me obsesionaré y ni me concentraré en el cole XD! Emm, y también bueno… sé que son excusas tontas… pero es mejor que lo sepan a que les invente cosas que nada que ver. **

**Se cuidan mucho. Les pido un review… vean que en el próximo habrá lemon y creo que van a ser dos XD! bueno :). Bye! besotes!.**

lisseth96.


	22. Fuera de control

¡Hola!, ¿listas (os) para el capi 22?, pues yo si. Aunque ando algo triste, intentaré dar lo mejor de mí :D. Espero reviews *.*, quisiera levantar mi ánimo si me envían uno ^.^ Este fic está basado en hechos reales, y de vez en cuando le altero para que tome el rumbo que deseo.

***Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencia: Doble lemon (¡yeah!, ¡acción de nuevo!)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Experiencias Colegiales**

**Cap.22 Fuera**** de control.**

Sasuke`s POV

Salí del baño, y vi que la única luz que se encontraba encendida era la del cuarto de cierta pelirrosa. Me dirigí hacia su habitación y abrí la puerta. Mis labios tomaron una curva rara al ver a Sakura cambiándose de ropa.

- ¡Uchiha!, ¿NO VES QUE ME ESTOY CAMBIANDO?- gritó completamente colorada- ¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS NO TE MUEVES DE AHÍ?

-Hmp, entonces quiere que me mueva- di unos pasos hacia donde estaba, y me encontré muy cerca de ella- pues ya esta.

-Me refiero a que te salgas de mi habitación, necesito cambiarme- dijo ella aún con un rubor demasiado pronunciado en las mejillas.

-Hmp- lo más recomendable en esos momentos era salir de ahí, ya me imaginaba en que lugar me patearía si no me iba.

Me dirigí hacia la sala de estar, y me senté en uno de los muebles que había. Contemplé a mí alrededor, muchos retratos de Sakura cuando era pequeña. Sonreí arrogantemente… me preguntaba que si a esa edad se imaginaba todo lo que pasaría conmigo. Experiencias tan ajenas a una pequeña, ahí comprendí que lo que yo hacía con ella no era con una niña, sino con una mujer con toda propiedad, que sabía como satisfacer a un hombre, o sea a mi, el único hombre que ha deseado. Me levanté del asiento y me atreví a ver más de cerca, era la misma cara, solamente que había crecido un poquito más, y lo digo porque era muy bajita para tener quince años. Y bueno… también había cambiado en cuanto la parte que más me gustaba de su cuerpo: sus senos. Porque nunca dejó de ser bonita.

Volví a sonreír al ver un retrato en el que salía con su hermana peleando por una barra de chocolate en media foto familiar, y al parecer la pelirrosa mayor era la que se aprovechaba de su hermana. Jamás me había imaginado… antes de conocerle mejor… que comiera tanto chocolate en un día. Todo el día se la pasaba comiendo chatarra.

Di la vuelta y contemplé en una pared montones de medallas, y uno que otro trofeo. Todos correspondían a Sakura. Miré tres medallas de oro en un concurso de ortografía, además de dos medallas de oro y una de bronce por ser el mejor promedio del colegio. Más allá contemplé un trofeo por mejor portera. Y el último, era una medalla de plata por concursar en un festival de artes literarias. También vi varios retratos de los sucesos más importantes en su vida. Pero me centré en una foto en la cual ella salía con el mismo trofeo de portera, junto con un tipo besándole.

No sé por qué razón la sangre me hirvió y tenía ganas de volar en mil pedazos ese retrato. Apreté mis puños enojado, nunca antes había visto que Sakura se estuviera besando con otro tipo. Lo mejor era seguir viendo otras cosas, sin embargo no me concentraba por lo que había visto anteriormente, se veía muy feliz junto a ese tipo, ¿quién era?, ¿por qué decía ella que me amaba hacía ya ocho años y en esa foto parecía tener trece?, no lo sabía, y quería explicaciones, pero sería en un futuro… ya que no quería que viera mi interés.

Vi un cuadro en el que salía un ángel… siendo llevado por los cielos, mientras se separaba de un hombre lobo, era completamente majestual, se veía tan real, se miraba tan tétrico y doloroso. Me sorprendió que al bajar a la esquina del cuadro… vi grabada la firma de la ojiverde. No imaginé que tuviera tanto talento.

Quería ver si había más cuadros de acuarela que contemplar y que fueran de Sakura… pero en la sala solo estaba ese. Pero recordaba que en la habitación de los padres de ella se encontraban unos cuantos. Así que abrí la puerta y me adentré a la habitación. Encendí la luz, y contemplé tres hermosos cuadros.

Uno era de una chica vestida de esos trajes de la época medieval, más o menos gótica, con lágrimas negras en sus ojos y mejillas, contemplando en una gran ventana la noche y miles de pétalos negros en la vista de la luna, en la mano de la chica una hoja de papel, y en el suelo muchas más. Me acerqué y todas decían "nunca serás para mí". No sé por qué pero se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, y mejor decidí evadir esa pintura.

Otra era una en la que tenía un paisaje como una colina y una casa en Suiza, sin embargo con un árbol y una sombra oscura, con una cuerda, y esa sombra moría ahorcada. Mientras varios lobos tenían la mirada hacia arriba para devorarle, cabe mencionar que la silueta era la de una mujer. Algo que no comprendía era por qué Sakura pintaba cuadros llenos de tanto sufrimiento.

Y observé la última pintura. En esta había un lago con cisnes demasiado lindos, y en el otro extremo del lago, cisnes muertos y con el agua pintada con un rojo sangre. Sakura estaba como que algo obsesionada con la muerte. Además de que al lado en el que había la escena de dolor, el cielo estaba muy oscuro y la lluvia caía.

Me sentí tan a gusto contemplando tanta arte, pero algo que también me preguntaba era: ¿Por qué demonios los padres de la ojiverde permitían que su hija pintara cosas tan… sádicas? La familia de ella, y ella misma, parecían que le faltaban varios tornillos.

Cada lienzo que pintó, cada parte de las pinturas estaba hecha con un propósito que yo quería conocer. Y se lo preguntaría.

Estuve tanto tiempo mirando los cuadros, que se me había olvidado que la pelirrosa estaba en su cuarto cambiándose para dormir, así que salí de la recámara de los progenitores de ella y cerré la puerta con cuidado. Entré a su habitación y no vi a nadie. Salí nuevamente de ahí y la luz del baño estaba encendida. Fijo estaba ahí. Segundos después salió de ahí.

- ¿Qué milagro estás sin ver por la puerta?- dijo ella con un cepillo de dientes nuevo en la mano.

-Hmp.

-Como sea… toma, es mejor que lo uses, haz comido mucho dulce- recomendó ella con una leve sonrisa. Yo tomé el cepillo de dientes con una sonrisa arrogante- ¿Qué?

- No sabías que usabas pijamas tan grandes.

-¿Qué?- se miró a sí misma- pues me gusta dormir con pantalones enormes y con mi abrigo favorito, y no critiques, que sino te presto un pijama rosa- rió ante su comentario, yo solo le fulminé con la mirada.

-Hmp, yo duermo así como estoy- le respondí entrando al baño y cepillándome los dientes.

-Claro que si… es una orden-respondió sonriente.

-Hmp, de acuerdo.

Me lavé los dientes y ella me extendió una de sus pijamas, me quedaban lo suficientemente completos, debido que a ella le quedaban tres veces más grandes. Se veía tan niña… y graciosa. Me puse el buzo de dormir, milagrosamente no me los dio de color rosa, sino de negro.

Salí del baño con solo el pantalón (N/A: ¡imagínense a Sasuke-kun saliendo del baño sin camisa! baba), y me dirigí hacia donde estuviera Sakura. Se encontraba en la sala prendiendo otro incienso. Y de un momento a otro miró el lugar donde estaba la acuarela que yo acababa de contemplar, ese el del hombre lobo y el ángel.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté.

-Olvídalo, no hago nada- dijo un poco desconcertada.

-¿Qué propósitos tienen esos cuadros? ¿Por qué todos son tan tristes?

-Esos son solo cosas que yo debo saber- respondió volteando a verme. Se quedó embobada al ver mi torso. Yo solo torcí la sonrisa.

-Hmp.

-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, si quieres comer algo, hay de todo en la refrigeradora, si quieres algo sano como una fruta… pues no hay, buenas noches- iba adentrándose al cuarto de sus padres cuando le tomé por la muñeca.

-Ok, pero responde.

-Pues se me da la gana pintar cuadros tristes- respondió concha (N/A: concha= brusca)

-Siempre te sientes asi… ¿o no es verdad?- le resté importancia a lo que dijo. Me miró con sus grandes ojos verdes perdidamente, y luego asintió rudamente.

-Por favor Sasuke… el día de hoy ha sido uno de los más extraños que he tenido en mi vida, primero, casi muero ahorcada por ti, segundo, comenzamos a tener un humor tan cómico bromeando con las vecinas, tercero, me agarré a palabras con ellas, ahora, te veo con solo un pantalón, emm… ya me dio sueño- mencionó lo último con un eje de autocontrol.

-Hmp, buenas noches- me le acerqué al oído- Sa-ku-ra- dije arrastrando cada sílaba con erotismo, se erizó completamente y luego respiró profundamente.

-Buenas noches Uchiha- entró rápidamente al cuarto con un sonrojo pronunciado y cerró con el pasador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura`s POV

Intentaba dormir, pero simplemente no podía, estaba acostada en la cama más cómoda del mundo y no conciliaba el sueño por el simple hecho que Sasuke estaba al otro lado de esa puerta. Moría por dormir entre sus brazos, pero sin embargo, si lo hacía, podía perder el autocontrol de mis actos.

Intenté contar ovejitas… iba por la número mil quinientos y sentí mis párpados pesados, finalmente me estaba comenzando dejar llevar por el sueño.

Escuché como se escuchaba golpear la puerta levemente, me puse mis pantuflas y abrí la puerta. Mis ojos se encontraron en la oscuridad con los de Sasuke, estos se miraban de color rojo, cosa la que hizo que diera un paso para atrás.

-¿Qué pasa Uchiha?, estaba a punto de dormir- comencé a frotarme los ojos y no recibí respuesta alguna.

-Hmp, pues yo no consigo dormir- insinuó después de un largo silencio.

-Qué lastima por ti, ¿qué quieres que haga?, ¿qué te preste uno de los peluchitos de mi hermana para que no te de miedo la oscuridad?- comencé a burlarme de él.

-Hmp, no creo que ninguno de esos peluches me den placer- (N/A: ¿tú que sabes Sasuke? XD!, ups, olviden mi comentario n/n) iba acercándose hacia mí. No hice nada para moverme, estática, esperé a que los labios de él tuvieran contacto con los míos, en un delicioso beso.

Su lengua recorrió toda mi boca, sentía todo su aliento, como se libraba una danza perfecta simultánea de sabores. Posó sus manos en mi cintura y me acercó aún más a su cuerpo, sintiendo todo el calor que me demandaba su piel. Por mi parte, yo le atraje aún más (si es que se podía) a mí. Estábamos completamente unidos, ya el aire me faltaba y me separé de él por un segundo, tomé una bocanada de aire, y fui yo quien esa vez metió su boca en la de él.

Era una sensación única… era tan perfecto ese momento… Entre beso y beso, avanzábamos hasta la cama de mis padres. Caí yo debajo de él, siendo levemente aplastada por el pelinegro. No dejaba yo de recorrer con mis manos su perfecto torso, mientras el se encargaba de morder todo mi cuello. Creía que podía dejar mil marcas en mi piel, mordía con suavidad, sin embargo… varias veces me mordía con salvajismo. Ahí fue donde comencé a gemir.

-Ah Sasuke-kun…- dije al ver como él comenzaba a quitarme la ropa.

-Hoy serás mía… y de nadie más- había hecho un camino de besos desde mi boca hasta mi ombligo- mía…- se repetía constantemente.

Tomó mis manos y las hizo verticalmente. Besó, lamió y mordió cada parte de mi cuerpo, yo solo me atrevía a corresponderle con gemidos y arqueándome del placer, revolvía su cabello incontrolablemente y de vez en cuando acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

Sentí la necesidad de quitarle los pantalones. Así lo hice, estático quedó al ver como con mis dientes bajaba poco a poco la prenda y me posicionaba encima de él. Sentí como su miembro chocaba con mi muslo, y comencé a restregar levemente esa parte. Sonoros suspiros roncos me excitaban más y más. Me apoderé de su boca, besándole al compás del movimiento de mi pierna. Tiré de su cabello y lo acerqué a mí para besarle profundamente.

El se adentró más a la cama, quedando en el centro de ella. Fue mi oportunidad para sentarme en sus caderas. El retenía mi peso con sus manos en mi cintura. Tomaba mis senos y los masajeaba, pellizcaba y lamía con una excelencia inimaginable. Las yemas de sus dedos chocaban placenteramente con mis pezones completamente erectos y chupaba una, otra, otra y otra vez.

De un instante a otro me giró nuevamente quedando de bajo de él, quitándome el pantalón y las bragas inmediatamente. Nos quedamos quietos por unos segundos, hasta sentir el dedo de Sasuke adentrándose en mí.

-¡AH!- grité sonoramente, jamás había experimentado algo tan placentero. Necesitaba más, así que me refregué para que él continuara, pero nada- ¿Qué pasa?- dije con la voz algo temerosa.

-Si eres virgen-dijo serio- llegué a pensar que no lo eras.

-¿Por?

-Jamás había imaginado que una chica fuera tan experta antes de su primera vez, no te creía- sentí su mirada encima de la mía. Iba a decir algo, pero ese algo se convirtió en un gemido, ya que el Uchiha movía frenéticamente con su dedo mi cavidad vaginal. Me estimulaba más al tocar mis senos y moverlos violentamente.

Una ola de placer me invadió. Sasuke sacó su dedo de mí y comenzó a succionar todo mi líquido. Me abrió las piernas, bajó su cabeza y su lengua se encargo de chupar toda mi zona genital. Su aliento me brindaba sensaciones tan eróticas, el movimiento de sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo. Podía morir de placer en ese momento. Estaba ardiendo, jamás había gemido tanto en mi vida. Intercalaba su lengua, luego sus labios y sus manos apresaban mi trasero. Nuevamente me invadía esa sensación de llegar a las nubes.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- terminé relajando todo mi cuerpo hacia el colchón.

-¿Estás disfrutando?- mencionó sonoramente en mi oído y de paso mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja. Solo podía gemirle como respuesta… aún no superaba los espasmos que me había causado.

Dejó que me recuperara unos segundos mientras se quitaba su bóxer. Se acostó y yo inmediatamente posicioné encima de él. Bese sus labios, bajé a su cuello y mordí deliciosamente cada parte de esa zona, luego lamí cada parte que lastimaba. Respiraba yo profundamente para embriagarme de su aroma tan delicioso. Bajé una mano delineando su figura, sintiendo ese firme torso, metiendo el dedo en su ombligo. Y finalmente llegué a su miembro, lo tomé y acaricié lentamente, demasiado lento para el gusto de Sasuke.

-Más rápido-decía respirando algo alterado. Yo no lo hacía caso, las yemas de mis dedos tocaban su parte más sensible, necesitaba más, pero le quería desesperar. Bajé mis dedos hacia sus testículos, tocando de manera brusca haciendo que el pene del Uchiha se hiciera más erecto. Cuando conseguí eso… puse mis dedos nuevamente en la punta de su miembro y esta vez moviéndolos frenéticamente.

-¿Te gusta?- dije en su oído y deteniendo todo movimiento.

-Hmp, me gustaría mucho más si no te detienes cada dos minutos, ¡sigue!- mencionó autoritario y alterado.

-Ok.

Ya no eran mis dedos, sino mi boca que le estimulaba. Adentré su pene en mi boca y sin pensarlo dos veces comencé con mi labor. Mi boca embestía furiosamente su miembro, lamiendo, degustando de todo el suculento sabor que me propinaba, mordía y escuchaba sus sonoros quejidos, y me sentía el ritmo que quería marcar con sus manos en mi cabeza.

Tan erótica era la escena, que con mi mano derecha tuve que masturbarme, mi clítoris no dejaba de palpitar, todo era apasionante. Mis dedos se frotaban al mismo ritmo de las embestidas que propinaba en el miembro del chico ojinegro. Luego penetré mi dedo índice en mi cavidad vaginal, y gemía ahogadamente de placer.

Era como si te hubieses tanta comida a la boca. La tenías repleta, no sabía como acomodar tanta piel en mi boca, parecía un bastón de caramelo, chupando cada parte de tan delicioso dulce, y besarle aparte de dejarle marcas en ese lugar era como hacer un graffiti en una iglesia.

Después de esos instantes de placer, el orgasmo de ambos nos topó, yo me retorcí de piernas y saqué mi dedo. Mientras que él se dejaba caer en el colchón e intentaba contener la respiración.

Me levanté del piso y me subí a la cadera de él. Sentí como en un segundo, su miembro nuevamente despertaba. Tuve la necesidad de refregarme y rozar nuestros dos sexos, quería más, mucho más.

Quería erotizar más el momento y comencé a gimotear agudamente. Inmediatamente sentí la atención de Sasuke en mis senos, uno en su boca, mientras con el otro pellizcaba sin compasión. Todo mi cuerpo estaba en descontrol, se movía involuntariamente, todas las fricciones eran tan placenteras.

Mi humedad era demasiada, necesitaba que me penetrara de una buena vez, quería ser suya finalmente, aunque para el no significara nada. Entonces en vez de frotarme, ahora daba leves brincos, sintiendo más placer. Mis manos estaban aferradas en su pecho, y pellizqué sus pezones.

Gimiendo, retorciéndome del placer y la necesidad, sintiendo bajo de mí el cuerpo de Sasuke, igual que el mío perlado en sudor, nublada por el placer… el Uchiha me llamaba.

-¿Por fin dejarás que esto termine?- preguntó queriéndome hacer entender que igual que yo necesitaba penetrarme.

-No quiero que termine, pero si quiero tener sexo- dije intentando recoger aire.

-Hmp, yo no quiero que esto termine- confesó- y si, igual que tu necesito sexo.

- ¡Pues que esperas pendejo!- mencioné desesperada.

-Hmp.

-¡Dale!

Me levantó un poco y me abrió aún más de piernas, y finalmente se adentró en mí. La primera embestida fue demasiado dolorosa, nunca había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida. Sentí como un poco de sangre salía de mi interior, esperaba que todo ese dolor se convirtiera pronto en placer, pero era tanto el dolor que hasta me salieron unas cuantas lágrimas. No se como Sasuke se dio cuenta que me estaba doliendo mucho, pero se levantó un poco para acercarse a mi rostro y darme un beso en la frente.

-Tranquila…- pronunciaba levemente y acariciando mi rostro. No sabía por qué, pero me sentí como que demasiado feliz porque el Uchiha no era tan patán, y se estaba comportando muy bien conmigo. Y pues… más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos- dime cuando ya estés bien- terminó de decir.

No sabía como iba a estar bien, así que fui yo la que comenzó a moverse para sentirme más cómoda. Dolía y mucho, pero comencé de nuevo a calentarme al recordar todo lo que había pasado con Sasuke desde hacía ya ocho meses, recordar cada momento tan lleno de tensión y goce. Así que el dolor, de la nada desapareció, y mi ansiedad ya era demasiada. Bajé mi cabeza hacia donde estaba la del pelinegro y le besé con ternura, extrañamente, no sé por qué lo sentí, pero creía que había correspondido de la misma forma que yo lo hacía. Ese momento se había convertido en algo tan grato.

-Sé bueno conmigo… ¿si?- mencioné en un susurro.

-Jamás te haría más daño- dijo él de la misma manera.

-No sé si te importe, pero te amo, y me alegra tener mi primera vez con el hombre que más he amado- pronuncié con algo de temor. Y sí, tenía mucho que temer, porque no recibía ninguna respuesta física o verbal por parte de el.

-Yo igual te amo Sakura-sentí como sonreía y me besaba nuevamente.

Ya lo que quedaba era deseo. Sasuke me tomó de la cintura y me embestía ya sin mucho cuidado, y no me importaba, yo también quería más. Me movía a su merced, y nuestros cuerpos eran más y más alterados. Los gemidos y quejidos no dejaban de hacerse presentes y las penetraciones eran cada vez más fuertes y cálidas.

Sasuke se apoderaba de mis senos y yo le halaba el pelo intentando contener tantos espasmos. Recorrí su espalda y masajeaba esa área. Mis paredes vaginales parecían estrujar el miembro de Sasuke y propinar más y más deleite, no dejaba de gritar su nombre y de besarle, todo eso era tan diferente a lo que alguna vez había pensado. Me penetraba con tanta delicadez y fuerza a la vez, y yo comenzaba a tocar el cielo sin necesidad de morir.

Ya mi clítoris se salió de control y le envió espasmos de placer a todo mi cuerpo, y más apasionante era sentir como Sasuke se vaciaba en mí sin dejar de moverse. Y más delicioso aún era cuando su pene rozó sin querer mi área hinchada.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Desperté dando un brinco de la cama. Me senté incrédula, no podía ser verdad. ¡Eso no podía haber sido un sueño!, había sido tan real, tan excelente, como quería que ocurriera. Y el enojo me invadió. Estaba tan sudada, tan húmeda, y excitada. Pero no tenía ninguna intención de masturbarme, para nada, estaba molesta conmigo misma, cada sueño parecía cada vez más y más real, y cada vez que soñaba mejor, más herida me sentía. Me levanté de la cama y algo dificultosa caminé hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua. Ocupaba tranquilizarme. Miré el reloj de la cocina y marcaban las dos y media de la mañana.

Iba hacia la habitación de mis padres nuevamente, pero me detuve al ver la puerta de mi recámara, y me pregunté que estaría haciendo Sasuke en esos momentos. Sigilosamente me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí con sumo cuidado, y logré ver al Uchiha durmiendo tranquilamente. Quedé varios minutos observándole, se veía tan… ¿inocente? durmiendo.

Me enteré que estaba embobada viendo esa escena cuando él comenzó a moverse en la cama, toda la luz le pegaba en la cara. Así que me cerré la puerta apresuradamente y me fui de nuevo a mi lugar. No podía ser que todo lo que recién había soñado no hubiera pasado realmente. Y con un sonrojo en mis mejillas, volví a dormirme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke`s POV

Estaba dormido, pero escuché un ruido en la cocina que me despertaron de repente. Sakura estaba fuera de la habitación de sus padres, yo me quería divertir esa noche, así que iba a quitarme las cobijas para salir de la cama e ir a ver que pasaba con la chica.

Pero detuve todo movimiento al ver que la puerta se abría. Tocó hacerme el dormido. Pasé varios minutos intentando parecer dormido, pero la luz me molestaba mucho, e intenté acomodar mi rostro a un lugar que estuviera algo oscuro. Creí que por lo menos se acercaría a la cama, pero se fue, apagó la luz, y cerró la puerta. Bufé molesto, dejé que se fuera sin hacer nada.

Pues tocó volver a dormir, pero no lo conseguía, mil fantasías sexuales con Sakura me rodeaban en la cabeza, y no cumplirlas era algo molesto. Intenté contar ovejas, intenté hacerme la idea que estaba en la iglesia en misa, pretendí simular que estaba en las clases de Orochimaru-sensei y escuchar las aburridas explicaciones, y lo logré, mis párpados pesadamente caían, acomodé la almohada y me posicioné mejor para conciliar el sueño.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando el sonido de la puerta del otro cuarto se abría y escuchar los pasos de ella hacia la habitación en la cual yo estaba. Vi nuevamente la luz incómoda de la cocina.

-Uchiha…- decía con la voz algo alta para que supuestamente me despertara.

- ¿Hmp?- respondí frotándome los ojos, necesitaba acostumbrarme a la claridad.

-Necesito sexo, y es una orden- dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia la cama, aproximándose a mi cara, para terminar besándonos.

Comencé a calentarme al ver como se posicionaba encima de mí y comenzaba a quitarse el pijama. Solo miraba como el abrigo, una blusa, el pantalón y sus bragas desaparecían.

Me quitó la cobija, y desesperadamente me quitó el pantalón de dormir. Nuevamente se puso en mis caderas y se comenzó a tocar.

Tocaba sus senos, su mano derecha se concentraba en dar placer en la parte vaginal, sus dedos frotaban esa zona con un ritmo desenfrenado. Yo me prendía más y más. Jamás en mi vida le había visto tan atrevida. Metía sus dedos en su interior y sacaba su blanquecino líquido sensualmente, además de introducirlos atrevidamente en mi boca. Degustaba de ese riquísimo sabor, mientras observaba una escena porno delante de mí.

Gemía sonoramente mi nombre, y yo le sostenía las piernas. Su cuerpo se calentaba de una manera automática, contemplaba su reflejo perlado de sudor, sus movimientos eran muy ágiles, nunca había imaginado que supiera masturbarse tan bien.

Ya era hora que yo hiciera algo, empecé por masajear bruscamente sus senos, obteniendo de ella más quejidos y contacto con nuestros sexos, aunque yo seguía con los boxers puestos.

La posicioné bajo mi cuerpo y le miré lujuriosamente, jamás había recibido la misma mirada por parte de ella, me haló del pelo y me atrajo a su boca, uniéndonos en un beso completamente salvaje. Adentraba ella su lengua sin ninguna compasión, en tanto yo recorría su cuerpo. Todo eso era demasiado excitante, ver a la mujer que más deseas haciéndote pasar un buen rato.

Nos acercamos mucho más, al enredar ella sus piernas en mis caderas y rozando nuestros dos sexos palpitantes. La erección me dolía demasiado, necesitaba de una buena vez penetrarla. Me quería arrancar la piel, mordía salvajemente, hacía caminos de cortos besos en mi cuello, dejaba marcas donde ella quería mientras yo metía mi dedo índice en su interior y lo movía frenéticamente. Al primer contacto, Sakura se quedó quieta acostumbrándose a la invasión de mi dedo, no le di chance, y metí el dedo del centro, recibiendo de ella un grito espectacular.

Hacía yo movimientos circulares dentro de ella, además de entrar y salir simultáneamente. La pelirrosa solamente podía jadear e intentar contener la respiración, además de acariciar mi espalda con devoción, intentando aliviar las deliciosas embestidas que mis dedos le propinaba. Le masturbaba con mis dedos y junto con eso, posé mi lengua en el centro de su anatomía… su parte más débil.

Se retorció del placer al sentir el contacto húmedo de mi lengua, encima de su piel, era demasiado inspiradora esa acción, y cuando gritaba era mucho más placentero.

Sakura levantó su pelvis en señal que había llegado al orgasmo. Saqué mis dedos de su abertura y metí la lengua, absorbiendo sus flujos. No dejaba de jadear, no dejaba de sonreír de complacida.

-¿Estoy cumpliendo la orden?- pregunté en su oído para luego recorrer con saliva su cuello, oliendo todo el delicioso aroma que ella expandía.

-Claro…pero…necesito…mas-decía entrecortadamente-caliéntame más… no me digas que es lo único que tienes.

-Hmp- me levanté de la cama y me deshice de mi ropa interior, dejando ver a Sakura con los ojos bien abiertos, como siempre contemplaba al ver esa parte de mi cuerpo. Su sonrojo no era nada discreto, y mucho menos su mirada lujuriosa. Volví a acostarme en la cama, encima de ella, y sintiendo el gran suspiro que se dio

Presioné su cuerpo bajo el mío, teniendo yo contacto con sus senos, estrujándole, y sonreía ella pervertidamente al ver como mi miembro rozaba con su entrepierna.

La temperatura estaba a más de 100ºC, era demasiado el calor que sentía al ser besado atrevidamente por esa chica. Nunca había experimentado algo similar, algo tan encendido y que jamás le había correspondido a nadie más.

Guió ella con sus manos en mi cabeza con dirección a sus senos, abrí mi boca inmediatamente y volví nuevamente a succionar, estaba a punto de quedar sordo, y al parecer Sakura afónica, los gritos de ella no eran para nada suaves. Cada gemido me demostraba el placer que sentía, me demostraba que me deseaba al igual que yo, me demostraba que quería entregarse a mí… ¿eso tenía que importarme?

Masajeaba mi trasero delicadamente. Yo me aparté de ella y se posicionó cerca de mí pene, y acariciaba, retorcía y masturbaba esa parte que estaba tan erecta.

El contacto de su saliva en mi sexo hizo que yo gimiera roncamente, y que segundos después mi respiración se tornara entrecortada. No sabía cuales eran los objetivos de ella, hacerme llegar al orgasmo o no se qué mas, no comprendía porque dejó de chupar, y el porque me sonreía aún pervertidamente y sonrosada.

Hasta que consiguió que mi erección fuera demasiado abultada, se penetró ella misma encima de mí. Un quejido enorme salió de su boca y ya me había enterado el porqué.

Había traspasado la barrera de su virginidad.

Sonreí y especté el momento en el que ella se quejaba e intentaba producir rápidamente el placer. Miré hacia donde estaba su vagina y contemplé que había un pequeño hilo de sangre ahí. Mi sonrisa se torció más.

Finalmente era mía.

Comencé a moverme despacio para que se acostumbrara a las embestidas. Iba relajado, sin prisa, por que sabía que le dolía mucho. Cerré mis ojos extasiado del placer y sentí como ella misma se movía para intentar conseguir el placer que tanto anhelábamos. Tomé su cadera y la guié a un ritmo algo más rápido, mi frente ya estaba repleta de gotas de sudor. Los rechinidos de la cama se escuchaban al ritmo de las penetraciones, se escuchaba fascinante oírla gemir mi nombre.

Entraba y salía de manera consecutiva y escuchando por parte de ella "más" y "mas". Así que me adentraba en ella cada centímetro más profundo y me hundía en un mar de sensaciones eróticas.

- ¡SASUKE-KUN!- gritó cayendo encima de mí al sentir el orgasmo agolparle.

-Sakura…-suspiré roncamente.

Me desplomé varios segundos después. Sentía las contracciones de sus paredes comprimiendo mi miembro, y además de que mi líquido era completamente vaciado en ella.

Salí de ella, no sin antes que ella lamiera un poco del semen que quedaba. Después de varios instantes, ella se acomodó en la cama y se cobijaba. Hice lo mismo que ella, la apresé entre mis brazos y respiré hondamente oliendo de nuevo su cabello.

-Te amo Sasuke-kun- mencionó en un suspiro mientras dormía.

-Yo igual te amo Sakura- pronuncié cerrando los ojos esperando que el sueño me llevara.

Abrí los ojos desesperados al sentir húmedos los pantalones, incrédulo me salí de la cama y fui al baño, no podía creer que había sido un sueño, otro estúpido sueño. Me miré en ese espejo y seguidamente bajé la mirada a los pantalones. El bóxer y el pantalón estaban completamente mojados. ¿Cómo le haría para dormir sin ropa?, porque busqué en las ropas de la ojiverde, y no había absolutamente nada, y no podía buscar ropa masculina ya que ella estaba ahí dentro de la habitación de sus padres. Y mis pantalones, los que realmente eran míos, no estaban.

Chasquee mi lengua enojado. Tiré la ropa en una lavadora que había por ahí, y fui a acostarme. Tal vez cuando amaneciera podría conseguir ropa.

Volví a posicionarme para dormir, pero no podía, ese sueño había sido tan perfecto, como quería que sucediera… todo eso era lo que deseaba.

Un momento… ¿Yo había dicho en sueños que amaba a Sakura? Todo esto está fuera de control…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará:

Agradecimientos de reviews anónimos a:

sasusaku love: Holap!, seh seh... tarde mucho, pero aquí estoy :D, espero que el capi te haya gustado... hey no sabia que conocias a angel de luna n.n era de suponerse ambas me caen bien ^^ yo la saludo ;), te cuidas mucho, me encanto la posdata XD! bye! gracias por el review n.n

Citlallify: holap!, gracias por tu review es bueno saber que juegues los sims XD! no me siento sola en este mundo... hagamos un club! *.* asi hablamos de eso!, o que se yo, no me hagas caso XD, espero que este capi te haya gustado.

nanami: holap!, gracias por tu review, espero que estos lemons quiten la sed de perversion XD, tranqui, que toda persona que lee mi fic es por que es perver XD, el 70% del fic trata de cosas involuvradas con sexo XD, bueno te cuidas!

Sabi-chan: holap!, gracias por decir que mis capis son buenos ;), espero que este tambien te haya gustado, y si, ojala pronto dejen el orgullo de lado : D, te cuidas mucho!

ángel de luna: dice sasusaku love que te manda saludos :D, no fue nada linda para mi cada review es muy especial, luego nos hablamos espero que el capi te haya gustado : D, bye!

**Por favor disculpen si el capi pasado esperaban lime****… no tengo ni idea porque puse esa advertencia, si ni lime tenia ¬.¬ Siento ilusionarles, me di cuenta de eso… así que intenté recompensar al menos un poco con estos lemons ^^, espero ir mejorando… no sé yo, pero no quedan como los imagino… XD, de verdad que cuando los escribo se siente muy intenso, pero quien sabe… es criterio de ustedes.**

Gracias por haber leído, y por sus comentarios, de verdad que me hace feliz que les haga feliz ^^, ahora, díganme, ¿les gustó el capi?, ¿les gustaron los dos lemons?, ¿Cuál de los dos fue mejor?, ¿ninguno les gustó? Wuaaa! Me desespera, tengo tanta intriga, quisiera que por favor me lo hicieran saber con un review :D, no tengan miedo de mi ;) Súbanme please el ánimo, pasó algo muy triste… quisiera ser un poco feliz con ustedes… consideren que puse doble lemon 3. Y en el próximo tendrá lime :D, please, comenten *o* Se cuidan. ¡Les amo!

"un review es un justo pago para esta trabajadora sin salario"

*.*

lisseth96.


	23. Gracias y adiós

¡Hola!, bueno, aquí otro capi. Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que ustedes me alegran el día :), espero que me regalen uno de sus valiosos comentarios ^^. Bueno, capi que tiene lime ;-) así que disfrútenlo. Le quiero dedicar el capi a **Javier-EX **jojojo de verdad que gracias por ser un gran amigo y ayudarme con el fic ;-) te dedico el capi n.n, jojojo y agradezcanle XD yo se por qué se los digo ^w^ .Esta es una historia basada en hechos reales y que de vez en cuando la altero.

***Ninguno de los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen TwT.

Advertencia: Lime (;D)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Experiencias Colegiales**

**Cap. 23 Gracias y adiós**

Sakura`s POV

Estaba ya convencida que no dormiría esa noche. Así que logré resignarme y busqué una alternativa para pasar la noche: ver televisión, no tenía nada más que hacer, así que me decidí por encender la tele y ver alguna cosa, algún resumen deportivo, algún noticiero, algún reportaje de Nacional Geographic, o cualquier cosa. Todo, pero no salir de esa habitación.

Pasaba los canales de manera rápida, no me interesaba ningún programa en especial. Lo volví a apagar. ¿Para qué gastar luz si siquiera iba a ver nada?, intentaba nuevamente conciliar el sueño, pero no lo conseguía. Así que me puse a pensar, a reflexionar, a imaginar, a lo que fuera con gastar el tiempo.

Entonces… ahí fue donde recordé el sueño que horas antes había tenido. Suspiré pesadamente, realmente deseaba que ese no fuera otro producto de mi imaginación, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era claro, que Sasuke no me amaba, lo máximo que yo sentí por parte de él fue un poco de consideración y tal vez, como mucho, algo de aprecio. Mas nada, me demostraba que solo me quería como un juguete sexual, que si yo no le hubiera dicho que hubiera sido estúpido matarme, ya mi cuerpo soliera estar en putrefacción. Muerta, ahí de la nada, abandonando todos mis sueños, todos mis objetivos, decepcionando a muchas personas ¿y por qué?, todo por estar jugando de niña grande y metiéndome esperanzas a la cabeza. Ese tipo no me quería en lo más mínimo, ¿y me había atrevido a que se quedara a dormir?, tenía que salir corriendo a la delegación de la policía y acusarle por abuso sexual e intento de asesinato.

¿Por qué yo era un ser que daba demasiadas oportunidades?, ¿por qué era tan débil y dejaba que el hiciese lo que quisiera conmigo?, ¿qué tenía que hacer para ganarme por lo menos una gota de cariño por parte de él?, ¿por qué yo dejaba que el amor por ese tipo influyera tanto en mí?.

Miles de preguntas formulaba en mi cabeza, yo era una estúpida con todas las letras y en mayúscula. No sabía que era lo mejor para mí, no tenía ni idea de pensar en los planes de mi futuro.

Sonreí triste y dejando salir una rebelde lágrima amarga.

Futuro… ¿Con él?, reí sarcástica. Efectivamente era una estúpida. Vendiendo pájaros antes de casarlos, creando ideas inútiles en mi interior, hiriéndome más de lo que estaba.

Él, él siempre me logaba confundir _"no sé que sentir", _me había dicho hacía poco tiempo, dejándome ilusionar nuevamente, haciendo vagar mi imaginación con majaderas ilusiones.

Aún no comprendía por qué se interesó en ver las acuarelas que había pintado. Tal vez al ver tanto sadismo en cada una de ellas se pudo haber preguntado "¿qué le pasará a esta loca?", o cosas así, de él no podía esperar más.

Ya que lo había pensado mejor, tampoco comprendía por qué miraba tanto la foto en la que salía con mi ex novio. ¿Tenía que importarle o no que yo haya salido con alguien?, ¿sentiría algo? Mi cabeza formulaba miles de preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta salía para mi entendimiento.

¿Dé qué me servía tanta inteligencia?, ¿de qué servía que todos te aplaudieran y atribuyeran lo que hacías si a la persona que amas tanto no le importa?, ¿si todo lo bueno que hacía se borraba al yo contemplar su sonrisa arrogante?

Me escupí mentalmente. El amor realmente era una mierda. Una mierda que yo permitía que siguiera estorbando mi buen camino. Intentando buscar ser feliz. Pensé en un instante a mi familia, a mis amigos, a toda a gente que era cercana a mí, pero no logré clasificar en ninguna categoría a Sasuke, no podía, solo en una que era "los errores de mi vida". Yo podía ser feliz sin necesidad de él, yo no necesitaba a un tipo que todo el tiempo buscara de mí cosas triviales, yo nunca podía tener a alguien enlazado conmigo sentimentalmente. Por que yo era o soy Sakura, yo sola podía salir adelante, con las personas que verdaderamente me quieren.

Suspiré pesadamente y bruscamente limpié las lágrimas que ya recorrían en una buena cantidad. Tenía ya muy bien definido que era lo que haría en adelante: Decir "no más". Nuevamente lo intentaría, nuevamente iba a decir esa frase con la que siempre me debilitaba el decir, esa frase que a ese Uchiha le valió madre. La frase que iba a modificar y cambiarle el sentido, además, de agregarle más palabras, por ejemplo: "no más debilidad, no más pisoteos, no más humillaciones y decepciones, no más Uchiha".

Miré al techo que aún seguía oscuro. Me gustaba la nueva frase, pero claro, como todo inicio, tiene un final, y yo quería terminar con un final bueno para mí, quería disfrutar ya lo último del goce que ambos nos dábamos, eso implicara o no que el también disfrutara. Con tal de recibir mi satisfacción lo demás salía sobrando. Sería mi último disfrute, en toda mi vida, porque desde esos momentos me decidí no amar más.

Busqué en mi muñeca mi reloj y encendí su lucecita para ver que hora era. Las cuatro de la mañana, ya era poco tiempo para terminar con tanto sufrimiento.

Por instinto natural, me dieron ganas de ir al baño, seguramente ese Uchiha dormía tranquilamente, mientras que yo debatía en mi cabeza una lucha sinfín de sentimientos, derrumbando mis ilusiones, derrumbando planes que jamás existirían… de darme por fin cuenta y darle final a todas esas bobadas que no cabían en mi vida.

Caminé a oscuras hacia el servicio sanitario, faltaban dos pasos para llegar, pero tuve que detenerme y ahogar un grito de terror al escuchar la puerta de mi habitación abrirse. No pasaba nada, solo era él, así que le resté importancia a lo que hiciera o no, yo quería ir a hacer pipí.

-¿No puedes dormir verdad?- mencionó el con un tono algo somnoliento.

-No, así que busqué una solución al insomnio y veía porno- dije en un tono frío, intentando sonar segura.

-¿Porno?, ¿desde cuando los nerds ven porno?- sonreí en la oscuridad con autosuficiencia, en tiempo pasado me hubiera cortado las venas con ese argumento.

-Desde que tienen ganas de verla imbécil- volví a responderle con seguridad, sin titubear, realmente el comentario no me afectó en nada.

-Hmp, ¿de mal humor?- mencionó arrogante.

-¿Te importa?-inmediatamente le contesté- yo que sepa no.

-Hmp, tienes razón- se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada lo que dijo.

-Permiso-dije entrando al baño, haciendo mis necesidades, y luego de eso salir para dormir. Abrí la puerta y le contemplé recargado en la pared fuera del baño.

-¿Desde cuando tan frívola?- decía retorciendo su sonrisa, ya le podía ver, porque la luz estaba aún prendida.

-…- no respondí nada, y le ignoré olímpicamente. Algo que yo sabía muy bien que funcionaba con él, no soportaba ser ignorado.

-Hmp, no juegues de importante chica- intentó resignarse entrando al baño pero sin cerrar la puerta, esperando alguna respuesta por parte mía.

-No lo hago, tranquilo, tu tampoco lo hagas- fueron mis últimas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke`s POV

No sabía por qué tanta frialdad, no comprendía el porqué de su indiferencia, si cuando la última vez que la vi, cerró la puerta toda sonrojada. La tipa era tan bipolar, que hasta daba lástima, al verla luego contradecir sus palabras. Sin embargo, era una cualidad que me agradaba. Jugaba de importante.

Entré al baño y me senté en la taza, solo había salido para hablar con ella, hablar del sueño erótico que había tenido una hora antes, para intentar hacer plática y que por lo menos me la mamara, pero en fin, las mujeres son tan cambiantes, tienes que agarrarlas cuando están de buen humor, porque solo así funcionan.

Pero con la última vez que había hablado con ella, noté 100% neutralidad conmigo. Y lo peor de todo es que yo me preguntaba el porqué me interesaba tanto lo que ella pensara, actuara o hiciera.

Salí unos segundos después. Yo no me iba a quedar con las ganas de por lo menos tocarle los senos, yo era un Uchiha que merecía reverencias y respeto… y eso era lo que iba a imponerle, respeto.

Toqué la puerta levemente durante cuatro segundos. Y no recibí respuesta alguna. Apegué mi oreja contra la madera y logré escuchar jadeos de una pareja.

Era efectivo que estaba viendo porno. Algo que de ella no me esperaba que fuera cierto. Así que sonreí para mis adentros, iba a estar tan caliente que yo tendía que aliviarle la fiebre. Toqué nuevamente y vi como se abría la puerta.

-¿Qué?-pronunció ella- ahora estoy ocupada- vi como limpiaba sus manos con el pantalón de dormir.

-Ya sé que estás ocupada, así que yo vengo aquí a compartir ocupaciones- le dije burlón.

-Que divertido- contestó ella y noté como rodaba los ojos fastidiada.

-Si sigues rodando así los ojos se te saldrán- agregué.

-Si algún día quieres ser payaso… pues te aconsejo que no lo hagas… morirías de hambre- respondió aún indiferente. Algo que ya me estaba desesperando, iba a preguntar que le pasaba, pero me interrumpió- pasa, talvez alivies la calentura.

-Hmp.

-Entra ya o cierro- sentenció.

Entré a la habitación de sus padres, me acosté tranquilamente en la cama y contemplé que estaba viendo una película porno, no de la programación televisiva, sino que era una película, entonces me pregunté "¿De donde sacó esa película?".

-Hmp, ¿de donde la sacaste?, veo que no es de ningún canal.

-Mmm, de los tipos que venden discos piratas- sonrió de lado.

-No creo, eso es ilegal, que le vendan películas a una menor de edad- agregué intentando sacar alguna verdad como "se las quité a mi papá", o "las robé a las vecinas" o que se yo.

-Mmm, pues yo les amenazo "si no me venden películas… yo les digo a las autoridades que ustedes venden ilegalmente"- amplió su sonrisa- los chantajes siempre sirven, y más cuando miento diciendo que tengo familia con profesión de policía- vi como hacía un puchero "inocente"- ¿O creías que Sakurita tampoco tiene vida íntima?

Eso me cayó como balde de agua fría, era mucho mejor que las llamadas eróticas… hasta hizo que mi amigo despertara con solo decir esas palabras.

-Mmm… yo… ehhh…-no sabía que decir, me dejó mal parado, nunca me había llegado a preguntar si ella sola se daba sus alegrías… o que se satisfacía sola, o que no era tan inocente como digamos- no sabía que hacías eso.

-Pues tu no te interesas por saber nada- me escupió literalmente- crees que eres el único a una vida sexual, pues muérdete la pinga (N/A: Pinga= pene), porque yo también lo hago. Además… si todo este tiempo que hemos estado haciendo eso… ¿Cómo crees que no se me ocurriría aliviarme las ganas contigo?- sonrió, irritándome. Yo hacía lo mismo, no sabía ella que yo de igual manera hacía eso para no estar con nadie más, nunca supe porqué, pero no me daban ganas de hacerlo con nade más que no fuera ella.

-Hmp, comprendo- miré hacia la pantalla- pervertida.

-Gracias, a mucha honra- se defendió- prefiero atenderme sola a tener sexo con un estúpido hombre, que a lo mejor me deja embarazada, desgraciándome más la vida- suspiró cansadamente- como dice una amiga por ahí, "a quitarse las ganas con el dedo"-rió algo divertida, pero volvió a su posición rígida- Dejemos de hablar de mi vida, y veamos la película, ¿si a eso viniste no?, a complacer y a aliviar la calentura, a extasiar tu cuerpo y eliminar las tensiones, eso sí, te advierto, no quiero sexo coital, solo quiero saciarme un poco, como lo hago sola, solo que contigo.- advirtió.

-Hmp- intenté responderle despreocupadamente.

Me pregunté por unos segundos… ¿Me quiere utilizar como su juguete sexual?, ¿creía ella que yo solo servía para aliviar sus ganas? (N/A: ¡Toma Uchiha!, Sakura te las está devolviendo XD)

Comenzamos a ver la película nuevamente, era 90% sexo, 10% guión, todo era intenso, mujeres completamente candentes, hombres bien dotados para el gusto de las mujeres, lugares completamente egocéntricos, una completa película, de todo, orgías, lesbianas, gays, bisexuales, heterosexuales, personas solas complaciéndose solas. Era un paraíso del infierno, los pecados capitales más penados estaban ahí. Todo eso lo contemplé con cinco minutos de reproducción.

Giré mi mirada hacia la pelirrosa, que atentamente miraba la película, con los labios hechos sangre por mordérselos tanto, con gotas de sudor en su frente, pero lo que en verdad hizo que me levantara del todo, fue cuando bajé la mirada y vi que debajo de las cobijas se masturbaba. Tocaba con su mano izquierda sus senos y con la otra se encargaba de transmitir placer.

Me excitó verla como descaradamente se tocaba, me encantó verla con la sangre de sus labios, ya que sabía la magnitud de su deseo carnal, y verla sudar, era casi lo mismo que mis sueños húmedos.

Yo volví a la pantalla, y seguí viendo esa película, no lograba parpadear, estaba muy bien hecha, podía prender fuego en el hielo. No quise hacer nada para complacerme, estaba aguantándome las ganas para después. Cada escena era más encendida que la otra, y mi hombría no sabía si llegar a más del techo (N/A: que exagerado XD), pero ocupaba ya algo de atención.

Voltee a ver a la ojijade nuevamente, pero me encontré con una mirada muy diferente, llena de erotismo, lujuria, picardía, no encontraba a la niña que se sonrojaba por todo, por lo que le hiciera. Eso era muy diferente, un cambio que me gustaba, pero en cierta parte no mucho.

-Ven acá- dijo con un tono lascivo con sus brazos en mi cuello, me guió hasta su boca y logré degustar de su saliva.

No dejó que yo fuera el que controlara el beso, fue todo lo contrario, parecía yo un niño acosado, y no me gustaba para nada la actitud que estaba imponiendo. Ágilmente me despojó de mis boxers, levanté la mirada hacia ella, y tenía una cara extrañada.

-¿Qué?- pregunté.

-¿No te había dado pantalones para dormir?-pronunció cómica. Me di una leve idea que ya sabía el porqué estaba así.

-Larga historia- dije encogiéndome de ojos y viendo la pantalla, contemplando así a dos homosexuales follándose, cosa la que me importaba un rábano.

-Comprendo-miró mi anatomía con deseo- ¿sueño erótico otra vez?- preguntó algo burlona.

-¿Acaso tu no?-respondí defendiéndome.

-Casi dos años que yo no tengo sueños de niña, no recuerdo la última vez que dormí sin tener un sueño erótico- respondió seria- fantaseo hasta con Naruto- confesó extrañada.

-Hmp, cuando se entere-sonreí arrogante.

-No hace falta, ya lo sabe-me devolvió el gesto, pero su voz no cambiaba de neutro profundo.

-Hmp- quise intentar olvidar su comentario, así que la acerqué a mi boca. No llegué a besarla, sino a lamer sus labios rotos- que bien sabe tu sangre.

-¿Cumplido?, gracias entonces.

-¿No te duele besar con los labios rotos?-pregunté aún pasando mi lengua en la piel deteriorada.

-He tenido dolores muy grandes, uno más no es carga- terminó diciendo ella mordiendo bruscamente mi labio, sacando más sangre que ella, luego de eso lamiendo el líquido rojo que salía de mi boca- tu también tienes sangre deliciosa- pronunció sensualmente posicionándose encima mío y recorriendo con sus finas manos cada rincón de mi piel, alzando aún más mi erección- wow, nunca te la había visto tan parada- comentó riéndose divertida.

-Hmp- no entendía el porqué pero un sonrojo se pronunció en mis mejillas.

-Y han pasado ocho meses para que te sonrojaras- finalmente soltó una risotada, cosa la que hizo que frunciera el entrecejo- ¿Por qué te pones así?, dejar que yo esté disfrutando es parte de complacer mis fantasías.

-Hmp- aparté la vista hacia la televisión. Y nos quedamos varios minutos a un trío dos hombres y una vieja, los dos tipos follándose a la tipa por atrás y por adelante al mismo tiempo.

Sentí como Sakura bajaba hasta mi sexo y comenzaba a acariciar la extremidad de mi pene, sin dejar de ver la televisión, además de contemplar su mano izquierda en su interior, complaciéndose también. Por mi parte solo le acariciaba la espalda, aún cubierta por su abrigo.

-No sé como he llegado al punto de profanar la cama de mis padres.

-No te sientas mal… es parte de tus fantasías- logré decir, ya que estaba con la vista completamente nublada por el placer.

-Debes tener razón, además… esta es la última vez que vas a tener algún tipo de contacto conmigo- giró a verme fijamente, deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos.

-¿Última vez?-dije algo desconcertado y con la respiración atolondrada.

-Si, así que por lo menos de mi parte… lo aprovecharé al máximo- dijo mientras ponía mi miembro en su boca. Tomando con tanta calidez y lujuria esa parte de mí. Atragantándose por tanta piel dentro de su cavidad bucal. Hacía yo movimientos con mi pelvis simulando que estaba actuando dentro de ella. Moviéndome frenéticamente, y tomando con una mano su cabeza, guiándole la velocidad de mis movimientos.

A mí alrededor volví a ver la televisión y una pareja hacía lo mismo, vi como el tipo se acostaba encima de ella, aplastándola, sin parar de moverse y la tipa aún seguía chupando. Sonreí socarronamente e hice la misma escena. Abrió Sakura los ojos como plato al ver como todo mi peso estaba encima de ella, pero también sonrió al ver como yo equilibraba con mis brazos la altura para que moviera ella la cabeza.

Vi nuevamente la pantalla y el tipo movía su zona pélvica simulando sexo coital, así que yo imité los movimientos. Era tan, pero tan candente, ardiente, apasionante ver como ella se movía al compás de mis caderas, tocando mi torso y pellizcando mis pezones.

Estuvimos así por varios momentos y mi codiciado orgasmo llegó. Me desplomé, olvidando que ella estaba bajo mío, hasta escuchar la respiración alterada de ella me acordé y me aparté de ella. No dejaba ella de relamer en su boca la secreción de mi interior. Yo solo intentaba recuperar el aire, eso había sido realmente fascinante. Y aún no tenía fin.

Sakura no esperó a que intentara relajarme cuando comenzó a quitarse la ropa ella sola, dejándome finalmente contemplar todo su cuerpo, prendiéndome en demasía, pero lo más torturante fue cuando se subió en mi, rozando yo por primera vez su cuerpo desnudo con el mío. Tuve que preguntar algo, para no cortar la inspiración del momento.

-¿Esto no lo estoy soñando?-pronuncié sin dejar de tocar sus senos con la yema de los dedos.

-Eso mismo me he estado preguntando-respondió ella guiando un ritmo en los movimientos de mi mano, entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Será esto un sueño?-se cuestionó en voz baja.

-Hmp- le pellizqué levemente en el brazo.

-¡Auch!, Uchiha estúpido, ¿por qué demonios hiciste eso?-decía tocando su área lastimada.

-Quería que te aseguraras que estabas soñando- así que ella hizo lo mismo y me enterró las uñas de una manera salvaje. Yo solo atiné a fruncir el ceño.

-Pues también me doy cuenta que no estás soñando-respondió burlona.

-Hmp- le halé del cabello y la logré atraer para besarle, mis labios estaban lastimados, y era una gran sensación, el dolor y el placer iban muy bien. Ella estaba correspondiendo de lo más bien, dejaba que mi lengua entrara hasta su garganta, dejaba que yo le acariciara el trasero, también permitía que enlazara sus dedos con los míos.

Era una sensación tan agradable, tan hechizante, ver como suspiraba mientras le besaba. Hasta que el puto aire nos faltó. Se separó tan solo unos milímetros de mí, y rozaba lentamente su nariz con la mía, con sus ojos cerrados, frunciendo el ceño, intentando contener el dolor, o eso es lo que me demostraba, pero me formulé mentalmente "¿Dolor de qué?".

Cerré de igual manera los ojos y escuchaba la televisión, era lo único que lograba escucharse ahí, porque el resto estaba en silencio. Pensé por un momento que nos habíamos totalmente de la película y nos habíamos aferrado a nuestros propios actos.

Poco tiempo después sentí como Sakura se removía en mis piernas teniendo un plácido contacto de sexos, sintiendo el delicioso roce, además del sudor que en ambos surgía de manera descontrolada. Puse a la pelirrosa bajo mi cuerpo y obligué a que me mirara a los ojos. Esta me miraba atenta al sentir mi dedo en su barbilla, con un contacto electrizante en nuestros ojos.

-¿Qué?- decía ella como si acabara de cometer un delito. Yo no lograba responder nada, estaba tan excitado, y tan desconcentrado, no tenía ni idea lo que hacía, ¿para qué carajos quería yo verle a los ojos?

-Nada-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Ok...raro-respondió ella, pero parecía tener mi misma reacción, hacíamos cosas que no teníamos conciencia de ellas. No se movía ni yo me movía.

Menee un poco la cabeza y me dirigí a sus senos, a embriagarme, a extasiarme de ella. A puro instinto, volví a ver el televisor, y ambos vimos-ya que ella también se sorprendió por la escena de televisión- una buena manera de goce. Le miré y sonreí arrogantemente. Iba a hacer prácticamente lo que el tipo hacía.

Puse mi miembro entre sus senos, sintiendo como se estrujaban deliciosamente. Mientras Sakura lamía la punta del pene. Tocaba yo sus senos y simulaba embestidas, cosa la cual movía los senos de ella de una manera tan, pero tan ardiente, que mi miembro se abultaba cada vez más. Estrujaba ella mi trasero, acariciaba mi espalda y me encantaba como observaba mis reacciones, mientras yo escuchaba sus suplicantes gemidos, y yo de vez en cuando suspiraba roncamente.

Unos cuantos momentos así y llegué nuevamente al orgasmo, y al parecer ella también, ya que había metido un dedo dentro de ella, además de haberle masturbado como nunca, que por primera vez había dejado que tuviera contacto con su parte verdaderamente sensible, de frotar esa zona que la debilitó como nunca y estaba extasiada, además de darme cuenta que aún conservaba su virginidad.

Terminándome de desplomar en ella, y que ella bebiera el néctar de mi placer, me acosté en la cama, me cobijé un poco, y de una manera extraña enredé a Sakura entre mi brazo. También formando sorpresa en ella, pero debido a tanto placer no hacía nada más que permitir lo que hacía.

Busqué el control del televisor y lo apagué, además del DVD, y quedamos en otro profundo silencio. Había pensado en que sería la última vez que haría cosas como esas junto a ella. Di un largo suspiro y la apegué más a mi cuerpo. No podía dormirse, luego le agarraba los aires de muy importante y no terminaría de gozar. Cerré los ojos y no sabía más que hacer.

-Gracias-susurré en su oído. Sentí como se erizaba y su piel tensa me demostraba confusión. No tuve ni idea lo que dije, pero salió en esos momentos.

-Fue un placer… con todo el sentido de la palabra-pronunció separándose de mis brazos- A ti también gracias… por al menos interesarte en complacerte y complacerme, además de no ser tan desconsiderado a lo que a placer se refiere-se levantó de ese lugar y se situó encima de mi cuerpo- jamás imaginé que dirías algo como eso-todo lo que decía era con un tono neutro y controlado en sus palabras.

-Ni yo-apoyé-nuevamente el silencio se formó. No sabía yo que hacer o qué decir, así que lo primero que se me ocurrió era volver a calentar el asunto, era la única manera para sentir que Sakura correspondía lo que hacíamos.

La atraje a mi rostro y comencé besando de manera brusca sus labios. Me deleitaba tanto que nuestras lenguas seguían un protocolo para ser llevadas a transmitir tanto placer. Ambas bien sincronizadas, ambas hechas para complacer uno del otro, una manera tan grata de encenderme.

Luego, hice un camino de besos hasta su cuello, para dejar más marcas de propiedad, no quería que se le borraran jamás, entonces la mordí sin ninguna compasión, en tanto que ella halaba mi cabello, y pasaba sus frágiles dedos en él. Bajé a sus pechos y con más razón le lastimé cada parte de ahí, cargada de tanta lujuria y carnalísimo. Me apoderé de uno de sus pezones completamente erectos y chupaba, me embelesaba escucharla gemir mi nombre e intentar controlar sus emociones.

Luego de eso, di vueltas en la cama y me puse encima de ella, delineando su cuerpo, tocando sus piernas y apretando fuertemente su trasero, luego lamer desde el inicio de sus pechos hasta su vientre. Me detuve inmediatamente al llegar a esa zona, subí la vista y vi a la pelirrosa-ya que estaba amaneciendo- con un brazo en su frente intentando controlar las ganas de gritar y una de sus manos en su seno.

-¿Cuándo…carajos…vas a…a… continuar?-oí decir de ella entrecortadamente.

-Hmp.

Bajé sin pensarlo dos veces hasta su cavidad completamente húmeda, necesitada de penetración. Quise mil veces penetrarle, ¿pero para qué arruinar el momento?, si estaba por lo menos permitiéndome hacer cosas sucias en la cama de sus padres. Me conformaría solo con eso, luego me encargaría de quitarle su virginidad aunque no quisiera.

Recorrí sensualmente con mi lengua su centro, descubriendo una parte demasiado sensible en ella, el primer contacto… el primer brinco que daba. Me erotizaba sentir sus manos en mi cabeza para que continuara. Pasaba la lengua en ese centro tan deseado, de manera lenta, torturante, pero precisa, degustando de todo ese suculento sabor que solo ella podía brindar.

-Sa…sa…sasuke-suspiraba al sentir cada estocada cargada de tanta delicia, de sentirse extasiada- mas…más rápido.

Hice caso y mi lengua iba a una velocidad descontrolada, sintiendo mucho más hinchada la piel de la pelirrosa. Me aventuré a meterle un dedo en su orificio y sentir tantas contracciones. Mi dedo era aplastado por sus convulsiones, estrujado completamente, además que el movimiento de cadera de ella era demasiado tentadora.

Unos minutos más y aprecié el momento en el que llegaba de nuevo al orgasmo, sacando yo mi dedo e introduciendo en mi boca tan rico flujo. No pasaron ni dos segundos para verla volcándome en la cama y saboreando mi miembro, el cual necesitaba algo de atención.

-¡Sakura!-Sus movimientos eran descontrolados, parecía desesperada con cada envestida que simulaba, y en poco tiempo igualmente yo me regué en ella.

Vi como se acostaba, metiendo cada gota de mi secreción en la boca, y suspirando fuertemente, cerrando los ojos tapándose por la claridad de los rayos del sol.

-Ya te puedes largar- dijo secamente-dije que te quedaras conmigo, por lo menos esta noche, ya pasó, no tienes nada que hacer acá.

-Tienes razón- me levanté de la cama, busqué mi bóxer y me encaminé hacia la lavadora, viendo ya la ropa seca, no dudé en ponérmela y salir de la casa.

-Adiós Uchiha-escuché decir cuando ya cerraba la puerta principal.

-Hmp, como sea...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura`s POV

A penas cerró la puerta, me encamine hacia la ventana para ver que se fuera completamente. Cuando no hubo más rastros de presencia, volví a la cama de mis padres, y tirar toda la ropa de cama a la lavadora. Me fui a bañar tan temprano, estaba decidida en que no iría más al colegio, pero quedarme sola en la casa en esos momentos me daba malos momentos.

No podía creer que me había bañado con agua fría, soportando más el frío en el corazón. Lloré, lloré un poco, al ver como Sasuke se iba sin reclamar nada, sin decir nada más que "_tienes razón", _y bueno, no tenía por qué ser cortés.

Por que era Sasuke Uchiha.

Definitivamente había logrado deshacerme de él, pero no me sentía para nada contenta. El proceso del olvido tenía que comenzar de una buena vez.

Pero el problema era que no sabía como comenzar a desconocer el amor que sentía por él.

Con ese pensamiento, salí del baño, me vestí, logré comer un poco de cereal y me marché al colegio. Si no me daba prisa llegaría tarde. Tal vez conversaría con mi amiga Ino sobre la decisión que había tomado, y seguramente aplaudiría la nueva actitud de Sakura Haruno.

La manera tan seca de decir "Adiós".

Y la forma tan frívola que te contestaran algo como: "Hmp, como sea". Maldito Sasuke Uchiha... malditas hormonas... maldito corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Agradecimientos de reviews anónimos a:

landa320: hola! gracias por tu review n.n jojojo y claro trabajadora sin salario... ejemplo... el colegio XD! cuidate gracias!

sasusaku love: ¡holap! jojojo no te preocupes por los errores de ortografía créeme que ya estoy acostumbrada. Ahh con que no conocías a ángel de luna... jojojo de todos modos cae muy bien n.n, cuidate... espero que hayas disfrutado el capi de hoy ^^, vamos a ver como hacemos sufrir a Sasukín, ángel de luna te saluda, cuidate! bye!

anabel: holap!, gracias por tu review jojojo sirve de mucha ayudap cuidate espero hablar contigo.

Sakmiru: Gracias... ¡siempre intento dar lo mejor de mi!, cuidate mucho! jojojo espero que el capi de hoy también te haya gustado.

ángel de luna: holap! wow chica tu y yo que de verdad que no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo... T.T, bueno... te espero pronto, jojojo a mi también me gusto más la fantasía de Sasuke XD, cuidate y Sasusaku love te manda saludos, bye! yo también te quiero mucho n.n

MiladyYukie: holap! gracias... que dicha que te gustaron los lemmon... yo siempre creo que me quedan feos XD, ya veo que no... gracias, cuidate mucho :D

Sabina Uchiha: hola... -.- ¿cómo que desde que la empecé la lees y me mandas review hasta ahora?, jojojo, disculpa... pero siempre me dan ganas de saber quienes son las personas que leen el fic... jojo y luego de 22 capis me regalas uno XD, jojojo... si a veces los lemons decepcionan un poco por ser sueños...jojojo pero que sueños... gracias muchas gracias... los halagos me encantan! : D voy a ver que hago para que pasen a un lemmon real... intentaré escribir algo que ustedes se merezcan leer :D gracias por todo! cuidate! no sigas sin enviar review T.T que me subió el ánimo :D bye!

Gracias en verdad por sus comentarios ^^. ¿Les gustó el capi de hoy?, al menos a mi me gustó XD!, bueno… no duré mucho en subir esta vez, y hoy casi no actualizo... hahn de creerse que terminé el examen hora y media despues que mis compañeros T.T me quede de última, se que reprobaré TwT, así que no se asusten si no actualizo... me castigaran por largo tiempo... inetentaré escaparme de clases para actualizar la otra semana, wuaa, recien salía de un castigo me van a meter a otro... jojojo es que el otro fue que me escapé de noche de mi casa XD! bueno de verdad que espero sus reviews *.*, ¡por fa!, yo quiero saber que es lo que piensan n.n, entre más reviews dejen… más posibilidades de lemmon existen :D, aunque no sean tan buenos jojojo. Me despido ^^. ¡Saludes! ¡Se cuidan!

"Un review es un símbolo de aliento para esta pobre niña con aires de escritora"

*.*

lisseth96.


	24. ¿Será fácil olvidar?

¡Hola!, espero que les guste el capi. ¡Reviews please! *.* Jojojo les espero abajo… tengo algo que comunicarles ;D. Esta historia está basada en hechos reales y de vez en cuando la altero para que tome mi rumbo malvado.

***Ninguno de los personajes de la serie me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Experiencias colegiales**

**Cap. 24. ¿Sería fácil**** olvidar?**

Sasuke`s POV

-Hijo… ¿dónde estuviste ayer?- preguntaba mi mamá algo molesta.

-Hmp, con una perra- entré a mi habitación y di un portazo.

Me metí a la ducha lo más rápido que pude. No quería ver a absolutamente nadie, estaba enojado. De pronto me puse a pensar, ¿Por qué cambió esa actitud tan radicalmente?, ¿Por qué carajos era tan bipolar?, nunca le había visto tan convencida con lo que decía, ¿Realmente estaba conciente de lo que decía?

Todo eso daba vuelta en mi cabeza. Si ella no quería volver a hacer nada conmigo no la sometería a más. Hacía horas que yo le había dicho que yo desaparecería de su vida. Y así lo iba a cumplir. Salí de la ducha y amarré una toalla en mi cadera.

¿Pero por qué no quería seguir con eso?, sabía yo muy bien que casi la mataba, que todo el tiempo le lastimaba y que tenía muchas razones para siquiera verme a la cara, pero no me agradaba que ella fuera la que ¿cortara la relación?, o que sabía yo que era lo que teníamos.

En eso mi madre entró con comida. Sonreí para ella. Lo que necesitaba era algún consejo de mi madre. Tomé el desayuno y comencé a comer.

-¿Cómo que con una perra?-decía ella.

-Olvídalo, es que estoy algo molesto.

-¿Cuándo no?-decía ella burlesca- a ver… ¿que pasó?

-Hmp, ¿Qué pasa cuando una chica te dice que no quiere estar más conmigo?- dije sin pensarlo, no era precisamente lo que quería comentar.

-Hmp ¿es esa Sakura no?-decía con rencor.

-Hmp, no…-tenía que pensar en otra cosa para que diera un buen consejo-Asuka.

-¿Asuka?-decía ella abriendo sus ojos como plato- Hmp-puso un dedo en su barbilla de manera pensativa- Bueno, solo te sé decir algo, _las personas no saben lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden_- dio unas palmadas en la espalda- Sé muy bien que tu con Asuka no eran muy unidos ni cariñosos, bueno, por parte tuya… pero te sé decir que el amor es de dos, y todo el amor que ella te estaba dando, a cambio de tu frialdad… no podía mantener esa relación. Además, ¿qué chica le va a aguantar tanta frialdad al chico que ama?, solo piensa hijo, si ya la perdiste, pues intenta recuperarla, solo pon de tu parte, y te doy palabra de Uchiha que ella volverá a quererte- se puso de pie- pero dime… ¿Y esa Sakura qué?, ¿le piensas dejar?

-Hmp, creo-dije sin importancia- madre…

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Y que pasa si Asuka me quiere y solo me quiere alejar por que quiere?

-Pregúntaselo, e intenta arreglar las cosas, hmp, eso si… sin dejar el orgullo Uchiha de lado-sonrió- cualquier cosa estaré en la cocina.

-Hmp- ¿Ese sería un buen consejo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura`s POV

-Te digo que es una de las mejores decisiones que has tomado en tu corta vida-alentaba mi amiga Ino.

Estábamos en la hora del almuerzo, platicábamos en la cafetería y de un pronto a otro el tema sobre Sasuke surgió porque yo no tenía hambre. Y para que yo no tuviera hambre… era algo trágico.

-Lo sé puerca, pero para mí no es fácil-recriminé mientras me metía sin ganas una cucharada de sopa. Vi como mi amiga ponía una cara molesta-¿Qué?, al menos estoy comiendo.

-No es eso… ¿Para mí no es fácil?-arremedó igual a lo que dije, con una mueca fastidiada- ¡Por el amor de Dios!... ¿Crees que no te es fácil?, ¿Por qué putas tienes todas esas medallas?, ¿Por qué putas eres una de las chicas más inteligentes del colegio que no tiene que venir a hacer ningún examen? ¿Por qué carajos tienes cerebro para unas cosas y para las más estúpidas situaciones no?-apuntó con su cuchara en mi frente- creí que tenías esa frentezota por que tu cerebro era enorme.

-Tú no comprendes lo que me pasa-dije con disgusto.

-¡Pues por eso chica!, porque no he tenido ese tipo de experiencias te aconsejo, por que yo veo de manera diferente las cosas y además… yo jamás te mal aconsejaría.

-Mmm…-me dejó callada y esperé a que siguiera con su discurso.

-Mira Sakura… algo que tu me dijiste cuando éramos pequeñas… ¿recuerdas?, ¿recuerdas cuando en sexto grado de escuela le iba a decir a Naruto que estaba enamorada de él?- solo asentí sin importancia- bueno, yo recuerdo muy bien lo que me dijiste "_Nunca sigas a tu corazón ni a tus impulsos, porque tu corazón dicta decisiones erróneas, que muy pronto lamentarás"_- decía imitando las comillas con las manos.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con esto?

-Por tus putos impulsos te metiste con ese Uchiha, seguiste y seguiste haciendo una herida mucho más grande, sabías perfectamente que él no quería nada sentimental, y sin embargo tu corazón decía que talvez había una posibilidad que te amara… pues siento decírtelo amiga, pero hasta el momento ha demostrado lo contrario. Así que mírate, hace pocos segundos me dijiste "¿por qué demonios me siento tan mal?", respuesta: "por estar siguiendo tus impulsos"-respondió enojada.

-Odio que mis mismas palabras me contradigan-bufé molesta- sé muy bien que tienes razón puerca, pero… no lo sé, ¿crees que amarle durante tanto tiempo, y que de la noche a la mañana finalmente le diga que no quiero seguir haciendo esas cosas con él es fácil?

-Lo sé, pero para olvidar se necesitan severas maneras de ver la realidad-decía ella encogiéndose de hombros- y mejor cambiemos de tema por que vienen Tenten y Temari.

-Hola chicas-dijeron las dos compañeras antes mencionadas. Se sentaron junto a nosotras y comenzamos a hablar de cualquier tema.

-¿Y qué pasó con Sasuke?-pronunció Temari tranquila mientras tomaba un poco de su sopa. La puerca hizo una cara de "¿por qué carajos todos están en contra de Sakura?".

-¿Qué más va a pasar?-respondí yo intentando contener la tristeza.

-Mmm, cállate Temari, ya sabes que eso es tema olvidado-regañaba Tenten.

-Pues solo quería saber-decía algo ofendida-disculpa Sakura-chan.

-Tranquila… suele pasar-dije restando importancia al asunto.

-Hey Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué aún vienes a clases?, tu ya saliste hace un mes-preguntaba mi amiga de moñitos.

-Mmm, no tengo nada que hacer en casa, me aburro, mis padres en estos momentos están fuera de la ciudad y mi hermana… como tampoco tiene clases, se fue con ellos.

-¿Y por qué tu no?-esta vez preguntó Ino.

-Me da pereza ver a mis cuatro primos haciendo despiche (N/A: despiche= desorden) y estar cantando canciones infantiles, son tan fastidiosos, mi hermana juega con ellos, así que no hago falta ahí-respondí pesadamente.

-Comprendo-decía Ino.

-Vamonos Tenten, la comida de hoy no está tan buena-mencionó Temari.

-Tienes razón- ambas chicas se levantaron de la mesa- Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto- respondimos la puerca y yo. Cuando se fueron, mi amiga soltó un largo suspiro pesado- Ahí viene Naruto, será mejor que me vaya de aquí-dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ino-chan!-corría el rubio hasta llegar a nuestra mesa, la puerca se quedó de pie pero quieta al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?-respondí sonriente.

-¡Yo quiero comer con ustedes! ¡Datebayo!-decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿Dónde vas Ino?-volvió a ver a mi amiga que disimuladamente caminaba hacia la salida- ¡quédate aquí!-fue a buscarla y traerla de la muñeca.

La rubia estaba completamente sonrojada, pero al fin y al cabo se dejó llevar por el ojiazul hasta la mesa-nuevamente- y extrañamente mi amigo se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Para qué me quieres acá Naruto?-se quejaba la de ojos celeste.

-¡Para estar con mis amigos!- decía como un niño- ¡Vamos, canten conmigo!- tomó nuestras manos y las alzó- Te quiero yo- comenzó a cantar la canción de Barney y sus amigos inocentemente, además que gritaba como un loco, ella y yo solo espectábamos calladas lo que decía- y tu a mi, nuestra amistad es lo mejor, con un fuerte abrazo-vio que Ino era la única persona inmediata a él para darle un abrazo. Así que se lo dio, estrujando todo el cuerpo de mi amiga- y un beso te diré- no podía ser… Naruto le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, pero la puerca corría la cara para no ser besada, pero… se lo dio en los labios, cosa que a él ni le importó- ¡mi cariño yo te doy!- finalizó la canción con una sonrisa más ancha, además de ser contemplado por todos los alumnos que estaban en la cafetería.

Ino quedó completamente roja, además que mi rubio amigo no le soltaba.

-Naruto… me ahogo, me falta el aire.

-¡Oh!, lo siento Ino-chan-la soltó inmediatamente- ¿Y ustedes qué están viendo?- sentenció mi compañero a los demás, haciendo que el resto volviera a lo que habitualmente hacían- ahora sí… ¿qué cuentan?

-Nada-respondió Ino.

-Mmm… la vida de Ino-chan siempre es monótona, ¡siempre te pregunto y me dices que no ocurre nada!- comentaba triste mi rubio amigo.

-Pues si no pasa en mi vida, ¿tengo que inventar?-decía fastidiada.

-Como quieras, siempre estás de mal humor, ¿acaso tienes regla permanente?-preguntó como siempre casto.

-¿Acaso no "acabamos" de cantar la canción de Barney?-contestó ella de mala gana.

-¡Entonces si somos amigos!-decía feliz el ojiazul. La puerca bufó fastidiosa- ¿y tú Sakura-chan?, ¿cómo vas con el teme?- decía cordial, brindándome tranquilidad para hablar del tema.

-Emm… podemos decir que "rompimos", ya que el resto cree que "éramos" novios-dije yo algo desalentada. El chico rubio bajó la mirada algo triste.

-Mmm, ¿y eso es bueno o malo?-formuló.

-Eso mismo me cuestiono-apoyó Ino.

-No lo sé, yo creo que para mí eso es bueno… pero creo que es malo porque… ¡carajo!, no lo se.

-Mmm, espero que todo esté mejor, le preguntaré al teme para ver que me dice-dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-No le digas nada, mientras menos contacto mejor, antes el no me tomaba en cuenta, ni lo hizo, ni lo hará, ¿entendiste?-mencioné completamente frívola.

-¿Por qué no ha de decir nada?-masculló Ino-sería bueno saber que piensa ese pelele.

-Entre menos comunicación mejor-volví a decir- ni fue, ni es, ni será-suspiré convencida.

-¡Ok!, yo no digo nada, ¡Datebayo!- yo solo atiné a sonreír mientras que Ino corría de la cafetería-Nunca he comprendido porqué lleva tanta prisa-decía mientras veía a Ino desaparecer.

-Yo menos.

-¡Datebayo!, ¿ahora me contarás todo lo que pasó?-decía con ojos suplicantes.

-Después del colegio-concreté.

-¡Wii! ¡Iré a ver a tu mamá!, ¡para que me quite el hambre!- balbuceaba feliz.

-Ninguno de mis padres está, mucho menos mi hermana, se quedaron fuera de la cuidad.

-¿De verás?, ¡wii! ¡Entonces tú me cocinarás!-decía mucho más feliz.

-No dije que te invitaría a mi casa.

-Pues lo harás, ¡después de clases siempre tengo hambre!- respondió expresivo.

-De acuerdo.

Al poco tiempo, el timbre de entrada sonó y todos los estudiantes entraron a sus respectivas clases. Yo no quise entrar, me quedé sentada en una banca de los corredores pensativa, quería saber que era lo que podía estar pensando Sasuke.

-¿Otra vez fuera de clases Haruno?-levanté la cabeza y contemplé a la directora.

-Hola-saludé sin importancia.

-Sakura… si vas a venir al colegio que no sea solo porque no tienes nada que hacer en tu casa, sino ve y ayuda a tu amiga… por lo visto ella se está quedando en varias materias.

-Puerca esa que no puso atención en clases todo el año, ahora la que va a comer broncas soy yo, ayudándole para las materias en las que se va a quedar, porque ni aunque pase con cien en el examen pasa.

-Si… deberías también a ayudar a Naruto, ese chico no sabe ni que es fotosíntesis-sonrió- tu puedes, ahora ve, y ayúdales.

-Mmm, ok-me levanté de la banca.

-¿Y como vas con el Uchiha?-se aventuró a preguntar.

-Hace dos horas que todo se acabó- respondí con una actitud de dureza, yo no podía estar triste por eso.

-¿Estás bien Sakura?-decía un tanto preocupada.

-Claro, va a ver como poco a poco voy a olvidarle-sonreí- no tengo porqué estar mal.

-Si tu lo dices, cualquier cosa que necesites… me encuentras en mi oficina, eso sí, borracha o no… te ayudaré.

-De acuerdo Tsunade-sama- me dirigí hacia mi salón, mientras era espectada por todos, especialmente mi profesor, el cual estaba disgustado por haber entrado quince minutos tarde.

-¿Qué tan ocupada estaba para venir tarde a mi clase Haruno?-mencionaba retador Orochimaru.

-Hablando con la directora, además… yo no tengo porqué venir aquí, si vengo es por venir a ayudar con las clases a mis amigos-respondí algo fastidiada.

-Nadie te está pidiendo que vengas a ayudar a nadie-dijo severo.

-¡Pero yo le pedí a Sakura-chan que me ayudara a estudiar!-respondió Naruto.

-Estoy diciendo, alguien importante-regañó el hombre serpiente.

En eso entró Tsunade con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Era uno de los momentos en los que le gustaba regañar a los profesores por abuso de poder… eso lo hacía cuando recién se tomaba unos tragos de sake.

-¿Qué sucede Orochimaru?

-Esta chiquilla-dijo el hombre refiriéndose a mi- cree que va a venir a hacer lo que se le de la gana, no sé porqué aún viene al colegio, viene a interrumpir la lección-bufó molesto. Ella amplió su sonrisa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, yo a ella le dije que viniera a ayudar a varios estudiantes, ¿eso a usted le conviene?-preguntó ella con enojo. Orochimaru se quedó callado y volteó a verme.

-Tienes suerte pequeña, te salvaste de una boleta de escape-yo solo imité a mi directora: sonreí.

-Bueno Orochimaru, no creo que Sakura esté interrumpiendo la lección, veo que su clase es un desorden, mire a Rock Lee bailando encima del pupitre.

-¡Que no se apague la llama de la juventud! ¡Sakura-chan, el próximo año vas a perder contra mí!- decía el chico de cejas pobladas señalándome.

-Lee, bájate de ahí, vas con boleta-dijo el profesor.

-Muy bien, ¿algún otro inconveniente?- mi sensei movió la cabeza negativamente- me retiro, Haruno si puede salir del aula, porque yo lo autorizo.

-De acuerdo-bufó él molesto.

La rectora salió del aula algo mareada, yo no dejaba de pronunciar mi sonrisa con sorna al profesor, y este me observaba molesto.

-Excelente frentezota… le cerraron la geta-susurró Ino. Yo solo sonreía mientras le sacaba el dedo del centro al profesor, el cual estaba de espaldas.

-Haruno… firma tu boleta de conducta-mencionó el profesor enojado.

-No he hecho nada-me encogí de hombros- ¿verdad?-pregunté a la clase. Los demás decían que no.

-Crees que esto-el hombre mayor de ojos afilados hizo el mismo ademán vulgar con su dedo, mientras se acercaba a mí- no es suficiente justificación-decía hosco.

Lo mejor de todo fue cuando Tsunade entró al aula mientras veía la escena de mi profesor con su dedo levantado. Mostró una cara de disgusto.

-Ahora también faltándole el respeto a los alumnos…-decía ella muy enojada- a mi oficina Orochimaru.

Él enojadísimo, se movió hasta la puerta y desapareció con la directora. Mis compañeros comenzaron a reírse por lo que hice, además del buen resultado que dio ese gesto.

-¡Viva Sakura-chan!-mencionó feliz y en voz baja Naruto desde dos pupitres cerca de mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke`s POV

Relajado en mi casa, jugando video juegos, sin nadie que me acompañara y jodiera la vida. Lo decía porque en cuanto Naruto sabía que iba yo a sacar la consola de video juegos se venía tras de mí para luego comenzar a jugar conmigo. Prefería estar solo. Sonreí irónicamente. Solo. Todo el tiempo en mi vida he estado solo, sin nadie que me alegre el día, todo lo que los demás hacían a mi alrededor me valía, todo lo que los demás hacían me molestaba, sin embargo… eso no sucedía con Sakura.

Puse pausa al juego y miré hacia el techo. Sakura. Al principio una niña completamente indefensa, la cual no quería enredarse con ese tipo de situaciones, siempre estudiosa, siempre juiciosa, siempre sensata, hasta que llegué yo y le avivé sus ratos.

Era imposible dejar de recordar cada instante de placer que pasamos, era demasiado sensual con respecto a la hora de darme lo poco que quiso. Fruncí el ceño y seguí jugando.

¿Por qué demonios pensaba tanto en ella?, no me interesaba en lo mínimo, solo por lo que hacíamos… ¿o no?, además… la noche en la que dije en sueños que le amaba… ¡era una pesadilla!, lo más fijo era eso. Seguí con lo mío y le arranqué la cabeza a un soldado con la ametralladora, mientras mi mamá entraba a la habitación.

-Hmp… ¿no vas a almorzar Sasuke?-dijo ella sin importancia.

-Hmp, más tarde-respondí inmediatamente sin mirarle al rostro.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?, sueles jugar muchos videojuegos cuando te sientes confuso o estresado-se sentó en la cama, esperando a que le respondiera algo.

-Hmp.

-Sasuke… no me digas que es por lo de Asuka-dio unas palmadas alegre, no podía decir nada, no sabía a qué se refería.

-¿Qué le paso?-volví a verle al rostro.

-Nada, más bien… ¿qué te pasa a ti?, casi nunca te veo tan fastidiado, digo, siempre estás serio.

-Hmp, no lo sé.

-Hmp, a ver… yo se que tienes algo que preguntar, anda, yo te respondo de la manera más conveniente-sonrió cordial. ¿Cómo le formularía la pregunta?, ¿parecería un estúpido pensando que un sueño puede decirme lo que siento?

-Hmp, ¿qué pasa cuando tienes sueños eróticos y de un pronto a otro dices que amas a la persona con la que estás?-logré decir. Vi como rascaba sus sienes con cuidado y se acomodaba en la cama.

-Hay algo dentro de ti que no quieres reconocer-dijo seria- Sasuke…

-¿Qué mamá?

-¿Estás enamorado?, Porque pensarías en esconderlo…¿verdad?- decía con tono prudente.

-Ese es el problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Que aún no lo sé- puse la mano derecha en mi frente- y además… nunca me ha interesado saberlo- intenté decirme contradictoriamente.

-¿Y ahora te interesa?-mencionó de manera inmediatamente. Un enorme silencio inundó la habitación y comenzó a incomodar la manera en la que mi mamá me miraba, quería saber un si o un no, un no se, no la dejaría satisfecha.

-Hmp si, pero tampoco es que vaya a morir por no saberlo-respondí seco- tu ya sabes lo de que soy la el Polo Norte, completamente congelado, y frío.

Mi progenitora se levantó sin decir nada, se fue y cerró la puerta. Volví a ver al televisor para seguir jugando. Pero conté tres segundos para que volviera a abrir la puerta.

-Sasuke…-decía mi mama llamando la atención, giré a ver su rostro- recuérdate que ahora está el calentamiento global- me quedé con una ceja levantada… ¿a qué venía el tema?

-¿Eh?

-Lo que quiero decir es que tu Polo Norte puede derretirse debido al calentamiento global, así que ten cuidado hijo… que eso pasa tan rápido que ni nos damos cuenta- sonrió cordial y finalmente cerró la puerta.

Me quedé viendo al vacío: "_Tu Polo Norte puede derretirse debido al calentamiento global_". Sonreí divertido… mi mamá sacaba conclusiones tan graciosas. Quería darme a entender que una pelichicle iba a derretir el hielo de mi interior.

Carcajee levemente. Mi mamá comenzaba a volverse loca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura`s POV

Estaba realmente mal, la cabeza me daba vueltas, moría de sueño, debido a la noche de completo desvelo que había pasado. Mi cabeza estaba reposando en esa rígida madera que se le llamaba pupitre. Quería salir de clases, para mí oficialmente sería el último día de clases, no quería volver más, bueno… talvez para hacer los exámenes, para ayudar a cuidar el aula mientras los demás hacían examen o cosas así.

Miré mi reloj de mano, las 1:47 p.m. y moría por chocolate, debido a que el chocolate evitaba en mis momentos de tristeza… llorar, cuando tenía cerca de mí chocolate, era como el apoyo que necesitabas. Odiaba el momento en el que el me dijo que hiciéramos esas estupideces, odiaba el momento en el que insistía, y odié mucho más el momento en el que accedí, odié más cuando Ino me decía que eso iba a terminar mal e hiriéndome, y efectivamente era lo que estaba haciendo. No me arrepentía, pero si odiaba esos momentos.

Mis ojos estaban cristalinos. No quería derramar lágrimas, pero mis ojos lo demandaban, mis lágrimas querían salir al exterior para decirle al resto como me sentía, pero no podía, ni quería. Nadie me tenía que ver llorando. Me sentí usada, ya que al decirle al Uchiha que no más… se lo tomó tan bien que se fue sin decir nada. El objetivo era que se fuera sin decir nada, lo hizo, pero a mi por dentro me mataba, abominaba cuando el me ignoraba. Además quería llorar por que me sentía estúpida, estúpida al pensar en ese tipo sin corazón, me sentía mucho más imbécil al recordar que me había ilusionado, que talvez yo hubiera entrado en su vida, mucho más idiota aún, estar pensando en lo que ya pasó.

Aún así mis ganas de llorar no se iban. Como tenía el permiso de Tsunade, decidí salir lo más rápido que mis piernas daban para llegar al baño. Me encerré en uno de ellos y me fui resbalando hasta sentarme en el piso.

Inmediatamente todas las lágrimas que pude llorar las lloré, quería que todo eso que había pasado fuera una mentira, que fuera un sueño erótico junto con pesadilla como esos que tenía en las noches. Intentaba llorar en silencio, por si entraba alguien, que no se diera cuenta. No lograba ver, eran tantas lágrimas acumuladas deseosas de salir, y que no dejé reprimir.

Si tenía a Sasuke como quería, sin que se propasara directo al sexo coital, ¿por qué había dejado que se fuera así como si nada?, y lograr ver su inexpresión, su neutralidad y su maldita frialdad, además del puto orgullo que tenía. Lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era liberar toda mi tristeza en las mangas de mi abrigo.

-Frentona…-decía Ino a lo lejos- ¡ya déjate de masturbar en el colegio que eso no es bueno! ¡Para eso tienes tu cama!- le escuché mas de cerca. Me sonrojé cuando dijo eso, la idiota lo había gritado- Vamos… que no quiero botar la puerta como la última vez- decía con tono burlesco- Frentona…-sonreí tristemente, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza lo que estaba haciendo.

-No me estoy masturbando estúpida y deja de gritarlo- dije desde el otro lado de la puerta, intentando que no se me quebrara la voz.

-Sakura…-escuché el abrupto cambio de tono de su voz por uno mucho más serio- ¿acaso estás llorando? mocosa ¿acaso estás llorando?

-Emm, yo…-no sabía si comenzar a trepar los baños para salir por la puerta, o si abrir y salir corriendo. Y en mis mejillas comenzaba un arisco secado de lágrimas. Me quedé ahí tirada, porque sabía muy bien que iba a tirar la puerta.

Y efectivamente, la puerca con una patada karateca abrió la puerta. Le miré a los ojos seria, al recibir la misma expresión por parte de ella.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre llorar por los buenos para nada?-comentó algo enojada.

-No estoy llorando por el bueno para nada, estoy llorando por que soy una estúpida.

-Vamos Sakura… si el mundo llorara por eso… todos estuvieran sin lágrimas-sonrió- no hay por qué sentirse mal por cometer un error, hay que sentirse bien por que sucedió y lo corregirás, así como sacas cien en los exámenes, al menos no repruebes el examen del amor- me acompañó sentándose en el piso junto a mí.

-Sabes puerca…-si un largo suspiro- aquí estuvo él conmigo, haciendo cosas de lo más fascinantes- sonreí triste, mientras ella veía extraño el baño- no puedo creer que haya aceptado a hacer de mi vida algo tan estúpido.

-Olvídalo frentona, eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer… con el simple hecho que no te haya protestado al irse… basta para decir que- calló por unos segundos- sonará brusco, pero no te quiere.

-Eso ya lo sé, ayer me quiso asfixiar porque no quería hacerlo con él-solté de pronto y sin pensar. Abrí los ojos en cuanto dije eso, en realidad no era muy buena idea comentarle eso a Ino. El silencio fue muy incómodo, hasta que la de ojos celestes decidió hablar.

-¿Qué?, no creí que ese imbécil fuera tan… tan…

-¿Tan?

-¡BAKA! ¿Y qué esperas para decirle a tus padres y tomen medidas?, si yo no hubiera sabido la verdad del conflicto de tu hermana, te juro que yo pienso que es un agresor estúpido de lo más peor. ¡Sin embargo es un estúpido!- hizo que volteara a verla- ¡y tú también lo eres!-me dio una cachetada demasiado fuerte. No me moví, solo sentía como el dolor se concentraba en mi mejilla- ¿Qué putas te pasa a ti?-pronunciaba molesta- ¡estoy harta que le aguantes tanto a ese estúpido!, y por tu bien, y me vale un comino lo que digas o lo que hagas, ¡pero yo voy donde Tsunade a decirle inmediatamente esto!, no tiene nada que ver con el colegio, pero voy a hundir a ese Uchiha, porque Tsunade te quiere como una hija- se levantó rápidamente y cerró la puerta principal del baño.

-¡NO INO, YO SÉ COMO CONTROLAR ESTO!-grité.

Yo me reincorporé de inmediato, secando las lágrimas de mi rostro y correr hacia la oficina de la directora. Vi como Ino buscaba de un lado para otro, no estaba en la oficina. Vi como el profesor de matemáticas Ibiki iba hacia donde ella estaba.

-Yamanaka… ¡hace diez minutos que está en el baño!-gritaba molesto.

-¡Bueno, tengo diarrea!, ¡debería ser considerado!- Parecía que la conversación estaba en un tono muy alto, ya que en las aulas se escuchaba gente riéndose.

- ¿Y qué demonios hace en la oficina de Tsunade-sama?

-¡Pues pidiéndole papel higiénico!-respondió enojada, se estaba llevando una vergüenza tan grande… ¡todo por mi maldita culpa!

-Vamos… ¡eso no se lo cree un evangélico!-dijo enojado.

-Bueno, ¿le importa con qué me limpio el culo?-respondió de la misma manera y levantando la voz. Las aulas estaban soltadas en risotadas. A mi amiga parecía no importarle, y yo me sentía muy mal.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo Tsunade llegando al lugar en el que estaban ellos dos. Y por cierto, muy borracha.

-Pues que esta alumna se fue más de cinco minutos al baño, y luego apareció buscándola a usted en su oficina-respondió Ibiki. La directora solo sonrió.

-¿Y eso qué?, hay personas que duran mucho tiempo en el baño, ¿usted qué sabe si tiene problemas renales?-decía arrastrando la voz, y defendiéndola. El solo guardó silencio, e Ino sonreía- ¿Para qué me buscabas Yamanaka?-preguntaba cordial.

-Para buscar papel higiénico-decía ella guiñándole un ojo, esa era la señal cuando Ino o yo queríamos hablar en privado con ella.

-Mmm…-sonrió la mayor como cómplice- bueno… creo que aún me queda un poco, vamos-le tomó de la mano y se adentraron a la oficina.

-¡Señorita Yamanaka!- decía el profesor- tengo una pregunta…- no recibía respuesta- si estaba buscando papel higiénico… ¿con qué se limpió para venir hasta acá?-preguntaba en gritos, haciendo que todo, hasta yo, se rieran. Finalmente se dio por vencido y entró al salón, yo le imité, pero segundos después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ino`s POV (N/A: wow, por fin alguien que no es ni Sasuke ni Sakura XD)

Me ofreció cordial sentarme en la silla. Así lo hice, veía como media mareada iba hacia su asiento. Pero aún así… se veía que estaba conciente de lo que hacía.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Ino? ¿Sobre lo de la muerte de tu madre?

-No señora, es de…-respiré enojada- Sakura y del baka del Uchiha- vi como sorprendida abría los ojos.

-¿Te gusta Sasuke?-sonrió divertida. Me persigné delante de ella, como símbolo de desapruebo con su pregunta.

-¡Dios me libre!, ¡no vuelva a decir eso en su vida!-mencioné con asco.

-Ah no… ¿entonces?- apoyó sus codos en el escritorio y puso su barbilla encima de sus manos.

-Vea… podrán decir en el colegio que soy muy chismosa, pero esta vez, voy a decir algo que es muy importante, y aunque esté en estado de ebriedad sé que está conciente de lo que sucede- asintió con algo de confusión… parecía que tenía ganas de saber lo que pasa- no hay por qué hablar en secreto, Sakura ya se enterará. Es por el bien de ella.

-Ve al grano por favor, estoy pensando es cosas abrumantes-dijo con algo de temor.

-No está equivocada- arrugó su ceño en señal de sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Le voy a decir toda la verdad-tomé aire- Sakura ayer casi muere asfixiada por parte de ese Uchiha- pronuncié con algo de dolor, odiaba que a mi amiga le pasara algo así de trágico. Tsunade hizo una mueca de horror, sacó su botella de vodka y bebió un poco.

-¿CÓMO?-dijo sorprendida- ¿y por qué Haruno no me ha dicho nada?-se levantó de la silla sorprendida- yo sabía que ese Uchiha era un delincuente, ¡no comprendo porqué ella lo calle!- dijo con enojo.

-Por favor baje el tono de voz… no quiero que nadie más se entere- intenté calmarle, no quería que el resto del colegio se enterara de eso. Asintió volviéndose a sentar- ¿En qué yo puedo ayudar a Sakura?-pregunté.

-Con lo que has dicho, has ayudado bastante, tráela-me ordenó.

-Si señora- me dispuse a salir de la oficina y entrar al aula, miré el reloj de mi muñeca, ¡mierda! faltaban diez minutos para salir de clases, pero sin embargo, no me importara cuanto tiempo me quedara en ese reclusorio, a mi amiga la iba a ayudar. El profesor no se encontraba en el aula, eso era bueno… no me atrasaría más, y no tenía yo que pasar otra vergüenza, ya me imaginaba lo que me esperaba. Busqué con la mirada a mi amiga y la encontré acostada en el pupitre, sigilosamente me acerqué hacia su escritorio y le menee un poco la cabeza.

Estaba ella con los ojos rojos, además era observada por todos mis compañeros, suerte que Naruto se había escapado de clases, así no la veía llorar.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó triste.

-Vamos, Tsunade te llama, y pronto.

-No voy a ir-se volvió a recostar en el pupitre- ni aunque ella venga.

-Te vas a poner en esos planes maricona, vamos- como pude la levanté y la llevé a rastras, sin exagerar la idea. No decía nada mientras yo la llevaba cargada en los hombros, la miraba apagada, pero era por su propio bien.

-No voy a entrar puerca.

-Maldita terca, vas a entrar ya- dije mientras tiraba la puerta y la botaba en el piso. Al menos ya estaba dentro de la oficina. Entré yo y cerré la puerta. Al levantar la mirada contemplé a mi directora con una ceja levantada, además que pedía con su mirada explicaciones de la manera tan brusca que entró mi amiga- Emm… disculpe por favor… ¡Sakura no quería entrar!

-Tranquila…-quitó importancia al asunto y se acercó a mi amiga que estaba tirada en el suelo, ignorándonos- A ver Haruno levántate-dijo severa. Vi que la borrachera que tenía era terrible, pero hacía ella esfuerzos para mantener su equilibrio y no caer. Mi pelirrosa amiga no se dignaba a levantarse.

-El piso está rico-dijo Sakura en un suspiro. Tsunade se iba acercando a ella, la levantó y la tiró en el sillón más cercano. Como odiaba sus ataques de depresión… eso era… mas bien… ¡no era Sakura!, ella siempre era alegre, bromista e inmadura.

-Y me dicen a mi que estoy loca- sonrió de lado- muy bien, Haruno quiero explicaciones, Yamanaka ya me comentó todo, y no creo que esté inventando cosas-la ojiverde volteaba a ver hacia otro lado. Ya me estaba cansando su actitud, así que me acerqué a las dos.

-¿Me permite un momento Tsunade-sama?-dije.

-Claro- me aproximé hacia mi amiga y le volé tres cachetadas- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, ¡vamos carajo!, deja de actuar como esas esposas mártires que aguantan los golpes de sus esposos imbéciles. Odio que te la pases todo el tiempo hablando de que las mujeres no tenemos que estarle aguantando nada a los hombres, y vienes, pedazo de frente de marquesina y te dejas casi matar por ese estúpido que sabes muy bien que no te quiere, maldición Sakura, ¡te desconozco!-mencioné enojada. Y vi como me ignoraba- ¡No puedo creer que tengo que llamar a la súper niñera para que te controle!- (N/A: Solo en discovery home & health XD!) El timbre de salida sonó y salí corriendo a llevar mis pertenencias y las de Sakura hasta la oficina- ya regreso- mencioné mientras corría al aula no duré ni treinta segundos. Volví a entrar, y logré observar a la rectora abrazando a mi amiga

-No comprendo Sakura… no comprendo que tú le aguantaras eso-decía la autoridad. Quedé en silencio, se formó en mí una pequeña sonrisa, la directora podía ser regañona, borracha, necia, pero tenía su lado amable, y quería demasiado a la pelirrosa.

-Yo ya terminé todo con él, se lo juro, lo reflexioné, no veo el problema, _arranqué los problemas de la raíz, _ya no hagamos más grande este problema-rogó, literalmente la pelirrosa.

-Sakura… no sabes que callar es malo… dale una lección a ese estúpido y verás que aprenderá-respondió la mujer ebria.

-Tsunade-sama… a eso no se le llamaría "aprender la lección", como lo dice usted es una venganza, y creo que con solo que cuide a esos ancianos va a ver que vendrá el próximo año con una mejor cara-intentó sonreír optimista. Simplemente yo creía que le encantaba camuflarle las mierdas a ese tipo. La mayor frunció el ceño… mi amiga tenía mucha razón… era tan compasiva que le perdonaba eso que le hizo.

-Haruno… podrás tener razón, pero esto no se quedará así-se dio ella por vencida- ¿Qué crees tu Ino?-preguntó.

-Sakura tiene razón, pero ese estúpido se merece que lo violen en la cárcel, ¡maldito!- me encabroné- ¡le ha hecho demasiado daño a mi amiga y tu le quieres dejar pasar eso!- mis palabras eran para la ojiverde, la cual guardo un gran silencio.

-Ino…Tsunade-sama…yo…de verdad gracias por preocuparse por mi, pero les juro que ese enclenque pagará… por el mismo destino, además… ese hombre no me va a volver a agredir en su jodida vida- derramó unas lágrimas al decir eso. Pero por primera vez en tanto tiempo sabía que ella estaba convencida finalmente de olvidarle.

-Me parece genial niña- se sentó junto a ella y le abrazó- eres dueña de tus decisiones, y te las respeto… cualquier cosa que necesites y yo estaré aquí para lo que sea- decía con un gran instinto maternal- tu también Yamanaka, lo que necesites…-sonreí cínicamente y ella sabía que era- menos para dejarte pasar el año sin hacer los exámenes-sonrió divertida.

-Si señora, muchas gracias-respondí cordial.

-Bueno Sakura… debes estar ahogada por el olor a vodka, mejor me quito-se apartó de ella- luego tu madre pensará que estuviste bebiendo.

-No se preocupe-aunque mi amiga estuviera más calmada, no dejaba de llorar, yo ni sabía ya por qué lloraba, pero al contemplar una amplia sonrisa me devolvió la tranquilidad. Hizo una señal como que me acercara a ella, hice caso y me senté a la par de ella- y tu…-sonrió triste-gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero ya… no hay más problemas… no habrá nada, ni el aire lo compartiré con él- me abrazó y sentí como mi blusa comenzaba a mojarse de lágrimas-gracias de verdad… hay gente que muere por personas como tú.

-Bah… no es nada frentezota, no quiero verte sufrir nunca-di unas palmaditas en su espalda con signo de alivio.

-Bien Sakura… si es tu decisión que apartes a ese Uchiha como creas conveniente, así que hagamos como que no escuché nada de lo que dijeron ustedes, porque me atormentará- se dirigió la directora hacia su escritorio- ¿y qué mejor manera de olvidar que mezclando vodka y sake?-hice cara de fastidio junto con Sakura. Tomaba cualquier excusa para emborracharse.

-Ok, nosotras le dejamos sola-se levantó Sakura… sin dejar de correr lágrimas en las mejillas. Odiaba que llorara por un estúpido que no la valoraba-Vamos puerca- me tomó del brazo y me haló hacia la puerta-Gracias por todo, de verdad a ustedes les agradezco mucho, les juro que decepcionarles es lo último que haría en mi vida-dijo con mirada alegre- es hermoso sentirse querida-terminó de decir.

-Con gusto-respondimos Tsunade y yo. Salimos de la oficina y me despedí de ella.

-Nos vemos puerca… no te vuelvo a ver hasta los exámenes- yo asentí y agité mi mano en forma de despedida mientras me alejaba del reclusorio, digo, colegio.

Me preguntaba por qué Sakura lloraba tanto, ni cuando se murió su conejito, que era lo que más amaba en este mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura`s POV

Le agradecía al cielo que no pasara a más este problema, lo que menos quería ver era a ese Uchiha desgraciado, ¡si le veía le escupía en la cara y le pateaba en las bolas!, jamás Ino me había dado tantos golpes y regaños en su vida.

Ya me valía mierda si era el chico que en toda mi vida había amado, tenía yo ya miles de razones por qué odiarle, estúpida era yo por darme cuenta tan tarde. ¡Me odiaba eternamente!, ¿Por qué demonios intentaría cambiar lo que no se puede remediar?, ¿Por qué demonios acepté toda estupidez?

Iba de regreso a mi casa. Desde hacía ya casi una hora que mi llanto no paraba de cesar. El camino era silencioso e incómodo aunque estuviese sola, me sentía terrible… pero ese era el comienzo de lo que sería mi nueva felicidad.

Si las personas no te quieren… no las quieras… no puedes obligar a alguien que te quiera, si no lo desea. Pero lo que más me decepcionaba de mí era que… le cubrí en varias ocasiones, y el imbécil ese aunque me dijera "por favor", no bastaba, esas palabras… sin presumir… no eran suficientes para mí.

Menee la cabeza y vi como la lluvia caía intensamente. Genial… el resto de la semana en la que mis padres no estarían me la pasaría enferma tomando sopa de pollo. Me detuve al cruzar la calle, el tránsito se congestionaba mucho más, y no lograba yo encontrar algún momento para cruzar la calle. El agua caía libremente y se confundía con mis lágrimas, eso era bueno… era mas disimulable el dolor.

Comencé a estornudar, no me extrañaba, a penas tuviera contacto con el agua de la lluvia me resfriaba. ¡Y aún no cruzaba la maldita calle!, el destino se ponía en mi contra: enferma, sola, triste y con el corazón mucho más roto de cómo lo tenía.

Tuve la sensación la cual dejé de percibir el agua que caía sobre mi cuerpo, y era cubierta por una sombrilla. Quería saber quien era la persona que me cubría con mi paraguas.

-Sakura-chan… te vas a resfriar si estás bajo la lluvia-decía algo serio.

-Lo sé, pero no traje paraguas-me sentí algo tonta, pero miré la sombrilla que mi amigo tenía, y justamente era la que me pertenecía- ¿De dónde sacaste mi paraguas?-dije enojada.

-Es que… antes de escaparme de matemáticas vi que una tormenta se avecinaba, busqué en tu mochila y la encontré-se encogió de hombros de manera divertida. Yo atiné a fruncirle el ceño intentando enojo pero no podía.

-Comprendo…

-Pero por dios, mejor crucemos la calle-se rascaba la nuca con su mano desocupada. Se puso en el centro de la calle e imitó a un oficial de tránsito- ¡DEJEN DE MANEJAR QUE SAKURA-CHAN VA A CRUZAR!- (N/A: como si a los demás le importaran a Saku… XD) los autos frenaron al ver a un psicópata con aires de oficial, la gente comenzaba a quejarse y a sonar el claxon de sus autos- Vamos Sakura… pasa ¡datebayo! -decía cordial.

No me moví… solo me quedé viendo el bello gesto que me demostraba. Tuve que reaccionar y cruzar la calle. Inmediatamente el cruzó y todo el mundo decía cosas como: "qué tortolitos" o "hacen linda pareja", y escuché el comentario de una muchacha en su auto que decía "cómo quisiera que mi novio fuera así".

Ya caminando hacia mi destino, levanté mi mirada a Naruto. Contemplaba su rostro algo ruborizado, y una sonrisa de tontuelo… de que era tonto lo era… pero de verdad que era un chico muy lindo. Hasta ese momento lo noté.

-¿Por qué estás sonrojado?-intenté romper el silencio que había en el camino.

-Eeee-hizo sonrisa de tonto-olvídalo yo me comprendo.

-Dime… hace un momento no estabas así- le tomé del brazo para no mojarme tanto.

-Como te dije… no lo comprenderías-ahora cambió su expresión a triste- vamos, cruza rápido- otra calle que divisar… esta vez sin problemas. Caminamos diez metros más y nos encontramos en el portón de mi casa.

Miré sin querer el cuerpo de mi amigo y en realidad… olvídenlo… vi que estaba completamente empapado igual que yo… ni con diez paraguas nos hubiéramos salvado de esa tormenta.

-Entra… te vas a resfriar-dije mientras abría el portón, el no reaccionaba-entra…-reiteré.

-Primero las damas-sonrió, ya al ver que el no ingresaría sin que yo lo hiciera primero… pues me tocó pasar.

Entramos a mi casa y lo primero que hice fue encender un incienso, necesitaba paz. Busqué unas toallas y se las di a Naruto. Parecía una estúpida viendo como inocentemente se quitaba la blusa del colegio… y lograba yo ver el torso descubierto. Dejé los instintos de lado y me fui rápidamente a cambiar mi ropa empapada por pijama holgada y comodita.

Busqué un pantalón de pijama para Naruto, con los míos bastaban… eran como para gente que usa esos pantalones enormes… los que les gusta el rap. Enseguida volví a la entrada de mi casa y se los extendí.

-Toma, es mejor a que estés con ese pantalón mojado- asintió.

Sin ningún morbo se sacó los pantalones y corrió hacia la lavadora y los echó. Yo entré a la cocina a preparar algo caliente… los huesos se me iban a congelar. Tomé leche y chocolate para Naruto tomé un vaso y lo metí al microondas, y mi bebida iba a ser algo que se le llamaba "pinolillo" y hacerlo "tibio" (N/A: ¡yeah!, el pinolillo es lo máximo), encendí la cocina y puse una olla para calentar agua, además, saqué de una caja unas cuantas galletas… por no decir que el 95% de la caja.

Tomé la olla que comenzaba a hervir cuando vi que el ojiazul se sentaba encima del comedor y aspiraba el olor de mi casa. Dio un largo suspiro.

-Wow Sakura-chan… tanto tiempo de no venir acá… el teme dice que tu casa es muy cómoda y huele a incienso.

Casi, por impulso botaba la olla con el agua casi hirviendo, pero logré dejarla en el disco de la cocina. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era hablar de ese patán. Él, al no recibir respuesta me quedó viendo incógnito.

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun, todo está bien.

-No es cierto…vi como arrugabas la cara cuando dije "teme"-por instinto mi ceño se volvió a fruncir- ¡lo ves! ¿Qué hizo el teme?, yo lo que se es que ayer te viniste con él para acá.

-Olvídalo, no quiero hablar de eso- vi como se enojaba el también.

-¿Qué lo olvide?, ¿Qué lo olvide?-pronunciaba irónico- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- entrecerró los ojos- ¡si te hizo algo malo te juro que lo mato!

-Tranquilízate- tomé el chocolate del microondas y se lo di- ya te diré… espera a que esté el pinolillo y hablamos.

-Humm-me miró con sus ojos entrecerrados aún- ok… ¡gracias por el chocolate!- decía feliz.

Solo me dediqué a verle con una amplia sonrisa… tenía el una de las auras más limpias en las cuales te irradias de ellas. Pero el calor de la cocina me decía que el "tibio" se estaba rebalsando. Así que volví a la realidad y comencé a sacar la deliciosa bebida humeante.

Pensé ahí en una oferta que Naruto me había propuesto desde hacía mucho tiempo… y que estaba comenzando a analizar.

¿Sería fácil olvidar a Sasuke Uchiha?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Agradecimientos de reviews anónimos a:

Sasusaku love: Hola chica! gracias por tu review... jojojo... todos se confunden por que son sueños XD, veremos que pasa... habrá un lemmon real? jojojo ya veremos! bueno... mi amigo Javier EX te devuelve el saludo! besos y abrazos el fic se esta haciendo cada vez mas interesante! asi que no te despegues ^^ nos leemos, bye!

Sabi-chan: Hola! jaja si es cierto que dan un paso para adelante y veinte para atrás... ¿pero quién les entiende? XD!, bueno... veras que pasara en el otro capi! cuidate muchisimo y gracias ^^ (PD: que te vaya bien en tus estudios y pasate por aqui para desestrezarte! n.n)

angel de luna: holap! de nuevo yo... jojojo sasusaku love te manda saludos (wii esto es divertido) y bueno... desde luego gracias por tu review ^^ jajaja eso del control de sakura sobre sasu-kun no lo creo XD, cuidate hermanita! besos!

Gracias por leer y también comentar, de verdad que me hace feliz :D. Emm… estuve analizando… y es que… no lo sé… en la historia real… "Naruto", tiene demasiado que ver, y es que… no pensaba hacer Narusaku… pero las circunstancias me obligan… así que disculpen si pongo algo de Narusaku… es parte del fic :D, pero les juro que eso no va a importar mucho… XD ya verán por qué. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?, yo creo que algo triste… combinado con su ratito de risa XD!, les pido reviews… de verdad que necesito muchos u.u… y aquí va una amenaza… **si no hay al menos dieciocho reviews... no actualizaré u.u** Esto debido a que más de quinientas personas visitan semanalmente este fic, y no puede ser que me lleguen solo diez reviews mínimo u.u No es que esté siendo inconforme… me encanta y me alegran demasiado los reviews que me llegan, les adoro!… pero creo algo injusto que muchas personas lean el fic y no me comenten… siempre muero por saber sus reacciones y cuatrocientas noventa personas… aproximadamente… ¡me dejan con la intriga! De verdad que les pido unos… Ya están advertidas (os). Además… si hay más reviews… prometería actualizar dos veces por semana. Bueno… se cuidan mucho… ya saben que pasa si no comentan ^^ jojojo. Hasta pronto… les quiero un montón n.n

lisseth96.


	25. ¿Me gusta Naruto?

¡Hola!, gracias por leer el fic ^^. Ya saben… reviews please, se les agradece mucho *.* Este fic está basado en hechos reales y de vez en cuando lo altero para que tome el rumbo que tengo planeado.

***Los personajes no me pertenecen… son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero el fic es de mi total propiedad.

Advertencia:

Lime (mmm jojojo no creo que a todos les guste u.u)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Experiencias Colegiales**

**Cap.25. ¿Me gusta Naruto****?**

Sasuke`s POV

Contemplaba aburrido el paisaje desde la ventana. Completamente lluvioso. Los truenos comenzaron a sonar. Lo primero que pensé fue: "Sakura debe estar aterrada por los rayos", y seguidamente mi entrecejo se marcó. ¿Por qué putas siempre tenía que hablar de ella?

Volví a ver de nuevo el lluvioso paisaje y escuché a mi madre entrar. No le volví a ver… sabía ella muy bien que le estaba prestando atención.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?, pareces muy atento a la nada.

-Hmp, de hecho si, madre… estoy algo confuso-reflexioné mientras ella se acercaba y adoptaba la posición en la que yo estaba: sentado, con las manos en mi barbilla y la cara algo fruncida.

-¿Confuso tú?, vamos hombre… eres un Uchiha, _debes saber lo que quieres sin titubear_-dijo tranquila. Volví a verle inmediatamente… no sabía como… pero ella en realidad era la persona más parecida a Sakura… completamente comprensiva. ¡Mierda! ahí iba nuevamente la pelirrosa en mi narración. Mi madre era demasiado sabia… y una que otra vez le seguía sus consejos.

-Hmp-intenté de evadir las palabras que dijo.

-¿Te tiene tan mal una chica?-sonrió arrogante ella- jamás me lo esperé de ti… de tu hermano sí, pero de ti no.

-Hmp… no es una chica.

-Ves… _evades lo que te preocupa -_pronunciaba sin dejar de ver a la ventana- Sabes hijo… yo una vez fui adolescente… y yo sentía cosas como la confusión… y la confusión… quiere decir que estás intentando ignorar las cosas que realmente quieres-¡Desde luego!, evadía a Sakura, o sea… evadía lo que quería de ella… un poco de sexo oral…

-Hmp- se encargó ella de dar un largo suspiro- deberías hablar con ella, tal vez con diálogo puedes despejar y aclarar la situación- no respondí nada, pasaron varios minutos y ella no recibía respuesta- bueno te dejo… voy a visitar a una amiga… solo te sé decir algo, _no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, _y creo que por el momento lo perdiste-salió de mi cuarto y al poco tiempo la vi desaparecer en el sendero.

¿Ella tendría razón?, ¿O sólo lo decía por que creía que hablaba de Asuka?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura`s POV

Simplemente Naruto era una de las mejores personas que existían en este mundo. Completamente comprensivo, lindo, inocente, con el gran talento de hacerte reír, gentil, además que… me quería tal cual era. Estábamos precisamente hablando de lo que había pasado esa madrugada, le conté exactamente todo lo que pasó y el parecía no juzgarme por lo que hacía, y mucho menos estar maldiciendo que yo estuviera enamorada de ese imbécil de Sasuke. Más bien parecía analizar todo para darme mejores palabras de aliento.

-Mmm… ya bajó la lluvia-decía el viendo la ventana, yo no quería decir nada, porque seguramente el se iba a marchar, y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era estar sola. Ocupaba a alguien que me ayudara con un simple pero molesto problema: olvidar- ¿Estás bien Sakura-chan?-preguntó preocupado.

-Es que…-miraba yo hacia la ventana- no quiero que te marches-mencioné algo triste. El solo me miraba sereno, sin borrar la sonrisilla que siempre tenía.

-¿Me quedo entonces?-preguntó tontamente. Solo me atreví a asentir con pena - ¡qué bien! ¿Me cocinarás ramen?

-Claro Naruto-kun-sonreí mientras el estornudaba- si ya los dos estamos enfermos, te lo mereces por haberme acompañado hasta acá.

-¡Wii!, por mientras yo enciendo el tele- decía feliz- ¿puedo entrar a la recámara de tus padres?, es que como no tengo camisa creo que cobijarme me iría bien.

-Claro, no pidas permiso-respondí despreocupada. Busqué las cosas para hacer un buen ramen. Iba a comenzar a picar cuando escuché un grito de espanto por parte de mi rubio amigo. Me acerqué hasta la habitación y lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡DATEBAYO! ¿QUÉ ES ESO?

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté algo preocupada, parecía que Naruto se le iban a salir los ojos.

-¿Esas son chicas follándose?-preguntó sorprendido y sin dejar de ver la televisión, pues yo me acerqué a ver el tele para confirmarle.

-Obviamente… me vas a decir que son dos tomates que se van a meter en una olla-dije irónica. El solo atinaba a no dejar de ver la tele. Pasé mi mano de arriba hacia abajo para yo tener su atención, estaba embobado… naturaleza de los hombres.

-Wow… nunca he visto eso… es… es… ¿genial?-se preguntó a si mismo. Yo hice cara de WTF?, ¿cómo podía ser que nunca hubiera visto eso? Pausé la película… ya que cuando la tele se encendió era una reproducción automática, quería explicaciones del por qué Naruto era mucho más inocente que yo- ¡hey! ¿Por qué le pones pausa?-dijo algo desorientado.

-¡Cómo puede ser qué estés estupefacto y decir que nunca has visto porno!-pronuncié desesperada. Odiaba ser yo tan pervertida.

-Emmm… nunca la he visto… ¡y tú no ayudas! ¡Por fin la puedo ver y la pausas!-pronunciaba desesperado y completamente colorado. Me hacía tanta gracia… no todos los hombres hoy en día nunca han visto pornografía.

-Ok…-puse la reproducción con el control- solo te pido que no seas tan tonto y cállate los comentarios de novato-

-Cla…claro…-no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla.

Me carcajee al ver que no me prestaba atención, no hubo de otra que salir de la habitación a hacer el ramen, cerré la puerta y me quedé en silencio para escuchar a Naruto decir cosas como "qué muchachas más bonitas" o "wow, esto de la naturaleza es fascinante", entre muchas frases de sorpresa por parte de él.

Esperaba a que el ramen estuviera cocinado. Por mientras iba preparando los tazones y buscando unos palillos para comer. Serví todo y me apetecía estar bajo las cobijas comiendo ramen, era uno de los mejores consuelos cuando te comenzabas a enfermar.

No pensaba importunar a Naruto, ya que estaba viendo porno… no iba a entrar de pronto y ver si él estaba haciendo cosas o desconcentrarle, así que decidí llamarle a la puerta.

-Ya está la comida Naruto-kun-dije con un tono sigiloso para no interrumpir nada.

Me fui al comedor a comenzar a almorzar, y no duré dos minutos sola, para ver como el chico rubio se abalanzaba en el tazón de ramen.

-¡Wow! ¡Esto está delicioso Sakura-chan!, ahora si que no me voy a enfermar- no sabía por qué, pero no dejaba de verle el cuerpo, ¿qué demonios me pasaba?, yo a él le consideraba como solo un amigo, era casi mi hermano, pero no sabía por qué las hormonas me estaban jugando una broma.

No sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer… no sabía decir algo para romper el silencio que entre ambos se formaba, pero a Naruto parecía importarle poco, estaba muy concentrado en su comida.

-¿Cómo que nunca has visto porno?-pregunté intentando no parecer incrédula.

-No, nunca… mi abuelita dice que tengo que llegar puro y virgen hasta el matrimonio- casi escupí el caldo del ramen, me parecía algo lindo que siguiera los consejos de su abuelita, que pensara llegar virgen hasta el matrimonio… pero me pareció algo gracioso, ¿ahora qué hombre era puro a estas edades?, y yo que creía que la inocencia en la sonrisa de Naruto era solo por que lo transmitía naturalmente, no que fuera el 100% niño inocente. Solo me atreví a sonrojarme, ya que eso me parecía un lindo gesto. No comprendía por qué era el mejor amigo de ese estúpido de Sasuke- ¿te sucede algo Sakura-chan?

-No…na…nada… solo que eso me…me parece muy…muy… lindo de tu parte, lo… lo siento mucho por corromperte… la mente- decía yo intentando no verle a los ojos.

-¿Lindo?-se preguntaba extrañado-¡bah!, creo que ya era hora de ver algo de eso… ¿no lo crees?- me sonrió ladinamente, y yo le devolví el gesto asintiendo.

Vi como terminaba su plato y parecía inconforme, yo realmente tenía el estómago cerrado y le entregué mi taza y felizmente además de que de manera rápida se tragó la comida.

Terminamos de comer y me dispuse a ir lavando los platos, me puse de pie y me fui a la pila. Abrí el grifo y restregué los trastos con jabón. De repente sentí como había un contacto de mi trasero y las partes nobles de Naruto. Me sonrojé de sobremanera, era algo así como una posción para tener sexo… solo que teníamos ropa.

La parte baja de mi cuerpo comenzó a palpitar, y mi piel se erizó enormemente. Jamás creí que Naruto me hiciera sentir así.

-Yo lavo los platos Sakura-chan, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti- no me atrevía a verle a la cara, ya que la mía estaba completamente sonrojada. Quería escapar de ahí y no… solamente asentí y sin dirigirle mirada le di espacio.

Entré a la habitación de mis padres, y me acosté para ver la película porno. No acostumbraba ver televisión, pero ver películas pornográficas era una de mis pasiones, se comenzaba a hacer una gran adicción.

Vi como el rubio se dirigía hacia el cuarto. Pero se quedó en el marco de la puerta… cosa que me extrañó un poco… como si fuera nuevo. Yo siempre decía que mi casa era la de él, pero en fin…

-¿No vas a entrar?- pregunté, y mi mirada chocó con la de él, cosa la cual… y extrañamente, hacía sentirme anormal.

-No creo que sea bueno… veo un minuto más y me voy para mi casa… si llego a mi casa mi abuelita va a preguntar que hago… y no sé mentirle…-dijo viendo embobado la pantalla- y no quiero decepcionarla.

¡Kya! eso me parecía tan lindo de su parte, quería demasiado a su abuela, podría dar la vida por ella, le era demasiado obediente, en realidad… ese era el tipo de hombre que me gustaba. ¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando en eso?, no, verdaderamente me estaba volviendo loca. Quería llenar ese espacio más vacío que tenía desde la madrugada con ese hijo de… digo Sasuke, no, realmente no quería llenar ningún campo con Naruto, el era demasiado especial, yo no podía utilizarlo por más que él se había ofrecido, no, él solo era mi amigo, solo eso… nada más.

-Ah… está bien- intenté quitarle importancia a lo que decía- pero eso sí… una vez al año no hace daño- ¡no entendí por qué demonios le sonreí pícaramente!, el pobre solo atinó a sonrojarse y desviar la mirada a la pantalla.

-Es solo un minuto… ¡de veras!-comentaba algo nervioso.

Me estaba comportando como una zorra. No cabía duda, había recién salido del "problemita" de Sasuke y ya estaba intentando ligar sin querer con su mejor amigo. Aplaudí mentalmente para mí… el Uchiha tenía razón… ¡era una perra!

Intenté olvidar ese tema y me concentré en la película, no había nada más interesante que ver esas escenas en el tele, además de ver a Naruto recargado en el marco de la puerta con mirada embobada, y mejor aún… estaba el sin camisa, en mi casa, solos, además que yo le gustaba a él, y también me estaba comenzando a gustar… ¿o ya me gustaba?, en fin… empecé con mis suposiciones y aprobaciones con el rubio.

Sonreí al ver que llevaba la película quince minutos desde que el ojiazul me había dicho que se iba a ir catorce minutos antes. Todos los hombres por lo más dentro de su ser son iguales… todos pierden la cabeza cuando están presenciando un acto sexual, cuando lo van a ser, o cuando lo platican.

Así que me hice la idea que se iba él a quedar más tiempo viendo la película. Me deshice de las sábanas y caminé hacia el marco, y tuve la atención de Naruto al sentir el contacto de mi mano en su muñeca. Sentí como se erizaba y ruborizaba al tener un acercamiento conmigo.

-Un minuto…-comencé a reír, él solo se apenaba- vamos… acuéstate en la cama y termina de verla tranquilo, tu abuelita no se dará cuenta- ¿era yo o estaba haciendo lo posible porque se quedara?

-Etto…yo…Sakura-chan…-me quedé extrañada al ver que él contemplaba la zona en la que estaban mis senos. Creí sonrojarme… pero lo que logré fue que la calentura de mi cuerpo aumentara.

-Vamos Naruto- comencé a halarle de la muñeca, mientras se sujetaba de la perilla- ¡vas a divertirte!- juro que dije eso sin ninguna mala intención, pero él lo interpretó mal… porque hizo extrañamente una cara pervertida-vamos…-le sujeté más duro e hice que ambos cayéramos tumbados en la cama, él encima de mí, demasiado cerca, su respiración cerca de la mía, y lo más genial… el bulto resaltaba en los pantalones.

Jamás había sentido una sensación tan extraña en mi, pero en esos momentos quería hacer con mi amigo rubio lo que hacía con el Uchiha… y cerré los ojos… por el delicioso contacto que tenía, cabe mencionar que estaba demasiado cerca de mi boca… creí que me besaría, pero solo sentía yo la mirada de él encima de mí. Supuse que era tan inocente que no iba a hacer nada él por tener contacto con mis labios, y abrí mis jades para contemplarle. Su vista no estaba en mi cara… estaba en todo mi cuerpo, y una media sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Y no sabía por qué, pero era la primera vez que sentí que Naruto me veía con lujuria.

-Sakura-chan…de…de cerca eres más linda-decía turulato manteniendo su vista en mis senos.

-Emm… tu no te ves tan… tan mal desde aquí, hasta que… calientas- ¡mierda! ¡Eso no era lo que iba a decir!, había tenido pensado un: "gracias… ¿ahora te puedes acomodar mejor para ver la maldita película?", pero no… las malditas hormonas alborotadas de Sakura Haruno no se podían controlar ni con un encantador de serpientes.

Lo único que acompañaba el silencio de nosotros dos era la maldita película que se estaba reproduciendo, no podía concentrarme en algo que no fuera sexo… contacto… lujuria… ¡mi alrededor pedía a gritos besarle!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke`s POV

Acostado en el sofá… escuchando metal a todo volumen… con los ojos cerrados…solo… maldición… ¿esa era mi vida?, ¿era legal que la vida de las personas fuera tan aburrida?, todo el día en la ventana, jugando play station 3 por tanto estrés… solo en la casa… maldije en ese momento mi vida. Mi vida era completamente aburrida sino estaba cerca de Sakura… haciéndole la vida imposible.

Si… solo eso era… la vida imposible, yo no servía para hacerle feliz… pero… ¿ella si hacía feliz mi vida?, una de esas preguntas en las que te sientas a pensar varios momentos y no encuentras solución alguna… En esos momentos en casa de ella estuviera por lo menos comiendo alguno de sus postres… o esas cosas que a la gente le endulza la vida.

_Pero ni con toda la azúcar del mundo se endulzaría mi vida._ Me preguntaba que estaría haciendo ella… tal vez viendo en el refrigerador que chuchería (Chuchería= comida chatarra) se comía, o poniéndose sus anchas pijamas… o mejor aún… masturbándose en mi nombre...

***FLASH BACK***

Era uno de esos días en los que Sakura y yo hacíamos el trabajo del huevo… Ami era el nombre de "nuestra hija". Era algo gracioso trabajar con la Haruno, ya que siempre le lograba fastidiar con mis insinuaciones o discusiones sin sentido, además de los grandes sonrojos que se daba al yo hablarle al oído.

Nos encontrábamos sentados uno junto al otro en el pasto… mientras

-Hmp, ¿alguna otra pregunta incómoda sobre mi vida personal?-dije intentando sonar cordial… pero definitivamente no fue creíble, cosa la cual hizo apenarla un poco.

-No… por el momento no…- pretendía no sonar nerviosa e insegura… pero tampoco lo logró.

-Hmp, pues me toca a mi-sonreí ladinamente, mientras ella se sonrojaba hasta asemejarse a un tomate.

-¿Eh?

-Hmp, si tú puedes preguntar cosas incómodas… yo también-amplié la sonrisa y ya era oficial: era un tomate.

-Etto… pues… pues… no... no crees que eso es un poco… ¿personal?-pretendía convencerme con sus preguntitas.

-Hmp, no. Haber, ¿te masturbas?- pregunté despreocupado, como si hubiese hablado de comer caramelos, bueno… para mi era normal, quien sabe por parte de ella. Después de un largo silencio, de contemplar cada vez que su rostro tomaba miles de colores, además de la obviedad que me ofrecía, se digno a hablar.

-S…Si-respondió completamente roja.

-Hmp, ¿y cuantas veces lo haces al día?- no es que me importara, pero tenía que vengarme, porque yo siempre le contestaba todo, debido a que era una terca y no me dejaba en paz hasta que le respondiera.

-Nee…ahora sí que es personal.

-Hmp, contesta…-insistía, mientras que ella me daba la "cuna" del huevo y la dejaba yo en mis regazos.

-No me creerías-sonrió pícara… dejando que me intrigara mucho más.

-Hmp… ¿por qué has de mentir?

-Bueno… normalmente… necesito diez veces para dormir bien… el día en que no lo hago diez veces… el próximo día vengo al colegio de muy mal humor- hablaba aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas- ¿feliz?

Me quedé en shock. ¿Qué mujer lo hacía diez veces como mínimo?, ¿ya era un hábito tan usual en su vida?, ¿Cómo se masturbaba?, ¿en quién pensaba?, ¿Cómo le hacía para aguantar tanto y llegar al colegio como si nada?, ¿desde cuando los nerds hacían eso?, ¿no estaba en contra de las reglas de ellos?, ¿no conocía yo lo suficientemente bien a Sakura para no impresionarme con lo que acababa de decir?, wow, eran demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza.

-Hmp… y cuando lo haces, ¿en quién piensas cuando lo haces?- no entendía yo el por qué de mi curiosidad, pero realmente era cómico ver a la pelirrosa ruborizada… algo que últimamente no había hecho… me había enterado que eso le causaba una fatiga terrible.

-Etto…yo…veo pornografía… fantaseo… no lo sé… con lo que se me ocurra, pero lo que más frecuento es a…-yo le miraba fijo-a ti Sasuke… eres lo más inmediato que deseo, sin embargo algo que nunca podré tener, siempre menciono tu nombre en cada orgasmo, siempre muero porque me hagas gritar del placer dentro de mí, eres lo más erótico que me ha pasado- se levantó del césped y se encaminó hacia otro lugar, dejándome a mi con el huevo… además que en mi rostro una sonrisa cargada de ego y arrogancia.

***FIN FLASH BACK***

Sonreí ladinamente. Eso nunca se me olvidaría, sabía perfectamente que miles de chicas se fantaseaban conmigo, pero no había nada más placentero… que Sakura lo hiciera. Me la imaginaba montada encima de mí estimulándose y brindándome una grandiosa escena.

Pero eso ya era tiempo pasado. Yo mismo me dije que no buscaría como perro imbécil las sobras.

Aunque no se me salía de la cabeza el instante de adentrarme en ella. Hacerla llegar de un solo golpe, romper lo que le quedaba de su inocencia… que realmente era poca. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba, sensualidad, inteligencia, un eje de ternura interna, y mejor aún… me amaba. Significaba que se dejaría hacer lo que se me diera la gana. Odiaba como ponía a prueba su autocontrol y lo lograba, ni una sola puta vez pude tener sexo con ella. Aunque en ningún momento me quejo de lo que me permitió hacerle y hacerme ella a mí.

Ya en unos pocos días le volvería a ver en el colegio, ya que mi castigo sería levantado, y tendría que ir a hacer los exámenes. Estaba ya procesando un plan para… violarle. Ya era demasiada mi paciencia, si me tachaba como agresor… no sería en vano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura`s POV

Las malditas hormonas me estaban traicionando. Naruto solo era un amigo, no más, no más, pero al sentir ese contacto tan diferente, era más intenso, más calórico, pero claro, jamás comparado al de Sasuke. No quería yo abrir los ojos, perfectamente sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Y herir a Naruto era lo último que quería hacer en esta vida. No quería hacerle partícipe de los juegos en los que yo había caído, o que al menos se asemejaron. Pero... ¡carajo! estaba odiando los "pero" era una manera de contradicción enorme, pero me daban tantas ganas de tener sensaciones diferentes… experiencias diferentes…

O mis hormonas… o mi autocontrol. ¡Al demonio el autocontrol!

-Sa…Sakura…-decía asustado el rubio al ver como levantaba yo la cabeza para acercarme a su rostro. Era fijo que estaba aterrado, nunca hubiera creído el que yo quería besarle. Mis pensamientos no desistían, querían hacer cosas sucias con el, quería comparar que era algo como "sexo orla y placer", con "sexo oral, placer y cariño", porque no cabe duda que cariño entre el Uzumaki y yo era enorme. Abrí los ojos para ver la posición tan comprometedora en la qué estábamos, y me causaba algo de sonrojo ver a mi amigo en esa pose.

-Es algo que siempre quisiste… ¿o no es así?- ¡rayos! ¡Odiaba haber sonado tan zorra! No me podía creer que en cuanto dije esas palabras el miembro del Uzumaki se hizo mucho más abultado, y su rubor más pronunciado.

-Si…etto… yo… no quiero moverme de acá…-logró decir volteando a ver la película, fue un grave error por que devolvió su mirada a mí.

-Nee…yo…yo tampoco…-no sabía que decir, era lo que mis instintos articulaban. No quería hacer más largo el diálogo, así que me acerqué rápidamente hacia su rostro y le besé rápidamente. Se quedó estático y tocó sus labios con el dedo índice, junto con una sonrisa angelical.

-Sa…-no lo graba decir nada.

-¿No quieres más?- mencioné de manera pícara, cosa la cual el chico no se imaginaba que le diría eso.

-¿Por…por qué preguntas?- decía con pena. Era ahora o nunca poner en prueba las cosas que hice junto con Sasuke para enseñarle a mi rubio amigo.

-Cierto…pregunta tonta- sonreí maliciosamente y junté sus labios con los míos. La sensación inmediatamente intensificó mis palpitaciones, era tan diferente… pero no quiere decir que no me gustó. Degustaba de su saliva, dominando yo todos los movimientos.

Lo atraje más a mi cuerpo enrollando mis brazos a su cuello. Era un delicioso sabor, un exquisito aroma, una excelente sensación, que me erizaba todos los vellos del cuerpo. Torpemente sentí como envolvía sus brazos en mi cuerpo, y cada vez más prendiéndonos en deseo.

Ya cuando se me acabó el aliento, separé mi boca de él. Sin embargo en el primer suspiro de alivio, me volvió a llevar a su boca, siendo el esta vez que se encargara de invadir mi boca con su lengua. Sentí como su lengua llegaba hasta el galillo de mi garganta, o sea… no dejó lugar sin su saliva.

Comenzaba yo a delinear su firme torso, logrando escuchar suspiros roncos por parte del ojiazul. Tomé sus pezones y los pellizqué lentamente, de manera torturante y fuerte. Se dejaba hacer y al parecer sus sentidos no estaban bien, parecía que su mirada era nublada por la densa nube de placer que lográbamos hacer.

-Sa…Sakura… ¿no me he drogado?-preguntó algo preocupado en mi oído.

-Estás con tus cinco sentidos… no estás soñando nada…- le respondí cuando bajaba yo hacia su cuello a morderlo.

-Me alegra…

Adoraba que gimiera. Me sentía dominante, creía que él era una de mis presas, la timidez de sus acciones me lo demostraban, claro… que fuera tímido no significaba que no era bueno…

Se levantó de la cama y se acostó en una mejor lugar de la misma, jalándome de la muñeca y yo quedando encima de su cuerpo, específicamente… sobre su erecto miembro.

Me dediqué a mover lentamente mi parte pélvica para lograr una simulación de penetración… claro… con ropa… Además de poner mis manos encima de su torso para apoyarme con los movimientos. Ayudaba a sostenerme el duro aferramiento de sus manos en mi cadera.

Cerré los ojos por la sabrosa sensación. Percibí como su mano derecha bajaba el zipper de mi abrigo y se libraba de este tirándolo al piso. Abrí los ojos de par en par al sentir sus manos tocando mis senos aún con una playera que siempre andaba debajo del suéter.

-Na…Naruto…oh…-no podía imaginar la grandiosa sensación que tenía en esos momentos. Me excitaba más la idea que él fuera el quién me quitara la playera- ¿que esperas?… quítame la blusa- le alenté gimiendo más fuerte.

Dicho y hecho. Primero acarició mis senos debajo de la playera, segundos después me encontré sin rastros de la blusa, luego el desabrochó desesperadamente el broche del brasier, haciendo que mi piel se aterciopelara inmediatamente, al tener contacto entre su boca y mis senos… no pude evitar gemir más.

Sabía yo perfectamente que esa era la primera vez que él hacía algo como eso… pero para ser primerizo lo hacía demasiado bien. Algo que me excitaba más es que yo era la primera persona a la que le hacía eso, cosa la cual es única, ya que la que quedaría como experta sería yo.

Recorría yo su espalda con las manos, mientras que el no dejaba de succionar mi pecho izquierdo mientras que su mano derecha pellizcaba levemente mis pezones. No podía yo evitar mover mi zona pélvica contra su miembro.

Exasperada, le aventé nuevamente a la cama y mi cabeza bajó hasta su afilada cadera. Voltee a verle y sonreí maliciosamente, dejando ver el pronunciado sonrojo del rubio, la cual se convertía también en una sonrisa pervertida. Juguetee con el pantalón antes de quitárselo, pasando la lengua encima de la tela la cual cubría el miembro de Naruto, el cual sentía que tenía un tamaño parecido al de Sasuke, y me encendía más y más.

Mi lengua trazaba una camino de besos desde su miembro hasta su boca, al estar en su cuello sentí como me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Sakura-chan… de…detente…- pretendía controlarse- no… no quiero… que luego te lamentes…-pronunciaba intentando dejar de jadear.

-No he de lamentarme- me encogí de hombros e hice un gesto despreocupado.

-Pero…yo… bueno… pensé que…

-Shhh- puse mi dedo índice en sus labios- solo déjate llevar…-sellé lo que dije con un beso. Abrí los ojos y el rubio mantenía relajada las facciones de su cara. Eso significaba que se dejaría hacer- yo también me dejaré llevar por ti… así que no te preocupes…

-¿Eh?-respondió confuso- ¿tengo que yo hacer algo más?

-Un oral querido…-sonreí- yo te haré uno… lo que me hagas, te lo haré también… pero nada de sexo coital… ¿entendiste?, quiero dejarlo claro- respondí intentando controlar el aire.

-¡Wow! ¡Claro Sakura-chan! ¡Voy a hacer un oral! ¡Y alguien me lo va a hacer!-gritaba feliz mientras daba una fuerte palmada a mi trasero- ¡qué no sepa hacer nada de esto no significa que no lo haré bien!- se animó, solo atiné a sonreír y a nuevamente sellar el pacto con un apasionado beso.

Dejamos las palabras de lado y más a los sucesos. Quité con mis dientes el pantalón sacándolo ágilmente para luego quitar los boxers.

Abrí los ojos como platos. Jamás creí esperar que él hubiera tenido un pene tan grande, era casi del mismo tamaño que el de Sasuke… y eso que aún éramos adolescentes. Mi sexo al descubrí ese gran trozo de piel comenzó a latir velozmente, todo eso que estaba pasando no podía creérmelo.

De tanto tiempo que me quedé quieta mirando el miembro de Naruto, el chico parecía algo preocupado porque parecía yo una estúpida al quedarme embodada viéndole. Reaccioné, alcé mi vista hacia el y le sonreí amablemente… ambos iríamos a disfrutar eso.

-Nunca creí que la tuvieras tan grande- dije algo sorprendida.

-Será por que nunca habías pensado en mi miembro- respondió algo sonrojado.

-Tienes razón- cerré mis ojos y saqué la lengua de manera juguetona.

Volví a lo que estaba. No dejaba yo de verle a los ojos, cuando tomé la punta de su miembro y lo movía lenta y maliciosamente. El primer contacto de mis dedos con Naruto fue excepcional, salió de su boca un gemido tan espectacular que quería hacerme explotar del deseo.

Sonreía yo de lo preocupado que estaba el chico en soportar tanto placer cargado. No pude evitar más tiempo sin probar su miembro, así que lo tomé con ambas manos y me lo llevé a mi cavidad bucal.

-¡Sakura!-gimió roncamente el chico y dando un leve brinco.

La sensación era distinta, pero nada mal… nada mal… mis manos recorrían su torso y mi lengua se encargaba de ejercer movimientos placenteros y gozosos. Mi lengua ejercía un control total, escuchaba a Naruto gemir mi nombre como un niño perdido, acariciaba sus piernas, tomaba de sus manos y las apretaba fuertemente para que aliviara las sensaciones, pellizcaba sus testículos y mejor aún… sentí cuando su primer orgasmo llegó, después de varios minutos de estimulación.

Saboree su viscoso líquido y relamía mis labios para no dejar de percibir esa sensación tan sublime. Cabe aclarar que el sabor era más diferente, y debo admitirlo… mejor que el de Sasuke.

Pocos segundos pasaron para que se volviera a reincorporar, ¡necesitaba que me atendiera!, mi vagina palpitaba desesperada y mi amigo se tomaba su tiempo para recuperar el aire, sabía que antes no había experimentado cosas así, pero necesitaba que reaccionara.

Así que sin ningún preámbulo lo moví y lo posicioné encima de mí. Le miraba la frente algo perlada por el sudor. Tomó mis senos los movió bruscamente, mordiéndolos y succionándolos sin ninguna compasión. No podía yo dejar de reprimir los gemidos, era muy experto para que fuera su primera vez. Su miembro de vez en cuando rozaba con mi parte íntima de abajo, haciendo un delicioso cosquilleo en él.

Abandonó mis pechos para apoderarse de mi cuello. Repartía cortos besos en él y de vez en cuando subía a mis labios para besarlos y morderlos también, mis quejidos se intensificaban y quería más… mucho más.

-Sigue…así Naruto-kun…-pronunciaba yo con mis instintos.

Su camino de besos fue bajando hasta mi ingle aún con mi pantalón de dormir. Detuvo todos sus movimientos, levantó su mirada preguntando si podía seguir, yo asentí desesperadamente, además que el gesto tan amable de preguntar primero fue muy bonito.

-Sigue…-le respondí.

Su sonrisa se amplió enormemente y se dirigió a mis labios para besarme. Sentí como su mano se internaba en el interior de mi ropa y comenzaba a acariciar lentamente pasando rozando sus dedos en toda esa parte. Gemí suavemente en su oído mientras con mis manos delineaba la firme su espalda.

Cuando pasó ya varios instantes en esa posición, se dedicó a bajar las prendas que me molestaban, para terminar contemplándome desnuda. Un sonrojo pronunciado se reveló en mis mejillas, nunca creí que un amigo que quería como un hermano y yo estuviésemos en esa situación. Me llené de algo de pena, y el lo notó.

-Nee… Sakura-chan… que te sirva de consuelo… yo también estoy desnudo- dijo rascando su nuca con su mano izquierda.

No lo soporté más, me senté y lo llevé directamente a mi boca, degustando nuevamente de su sabor particular, atrayendo mi cuerpo con el suyo, refregándome y sintiendo un contacto único. Algo que en verdad me gustaba más que el Uchiha era que Naruto si gemía seguidamente, lo sentía vulnerable a mí.

Apoyé mis manos en su torso, luego las subí al cuello, para finalmente terminar revolviendo más el cabello del chico. El estimulaba mi clítoris con uno de sus dedos, dejándome tener sensaciones increíbles. Me reincorporó a la cama, bajó nuevamente y comenzó a estimular mi interior con su lengua.

-¡Naruto-kun!- el primer contacto fue espléndido, era como si fuera la primera vez que no pensaba en el Uchiha, hasta estos momentos en los que lo estoy narrando. Lo que sentía por Naruto era completamente diferente, no sentía esa lujuria inmensa en él, claro que la había, pero era mezclada con delicadeza… algo que Sasuke jamás comprendería.

Seguía removiendo su lengua, más y más rápido, mis fluidos salían descontroladamente, degustando al rubio. Unos instantes más, sentí como mis paredes internas se contraían y desataba un perfecto orgasmo.

No podía respirar, todo era demasiado descontrolado para mí, pero era, descontroladamente delicioso.

Había actuado como una perfecta puta, la cual hacía cosas con un chico que no le conocía bien, el cual era el mejor amigo del amigo rubio con el que acababa de estar.

Bien hecho Sakura… complicaría las cosas más de lo que ya estaban. Mi corazón iba a estallar por tantas emociones juntas. ¿Qué haría después?, ¿qué le diría a Naruto?, ¿era solo lo que mis instintos decían?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Agradecimientos de reviews anónimos a:

sasusaku love: gracias por tu review... que te vaya bien en los estudios! ponle ganas y veras que vas a tener tiempo para leer el fic n.n gracias y bye!

SaHnAoNnNiOmNa: Hola! muchas gracias por tu review... de verdad que me gustan los halagos porque me dicen "lisseth...sigue adelante" y de verdad que es muy bonito que sea mi historia una de las pocas que te quitan el aliento n.n espero seguir asi! cuidate mucho... y si... los reviews me encantan por que siempre me dan ganas de saber que piensan los demas. Bye!

angel de luna: Hola hermanita! gracias por tu review n.n espero poder hablar pronto contigo, bye!.

Citlalliiify: Holap!, gracias... mmm los celos vamos a ver si se dan n.n, cuidate un beso!

ana belen martinez amaro: holap! muchas gracias n.n espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado.

Sabi-chan: Holap! si... creo que es imposible que Sakura olvide al arrogante de Sasuke... veremos que sucede OwO jojojo bye!

Gracias, gracias, gracias por los reviews… ^^ eso fue una respuesta positiva a mi amenaza XD!, tarde un poco por que es que el martes fue el partido de España- Argentina… y no me lo iba a perder por nada del mundo… si les digo que me escape del colegio XD! luego no pude salir de mi casa porque hubo un aguacero… bueno… en fin. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. **Sin dieciocho reviews como mínimo no actualizo u.u. **Y ahora que están ya advertidas (os)… ¿Qué les pareció el capi de hoy? *.* Quiero saberlo. Jojojo no a todos les gusta el Narusaku… debo confesar que a mi no mucho… pero en fin… así es la historia original XD. ¡Oh! ¡Necesito aplausos! se preguntarán ¿qué me importa? o ¿por qué? Han de creer que el examen para el cual me quedé hora y media haciéndolo porque me costó un montón, saqué 90! (Eso es como un 9) jojojo! creí que iba a reprobar, Dios existe… y eso de "los últimos serán los primeros"… ya lo creo, fui la nota más alta… maldito Álgebra ¬.¬, jojojo en fin… felicítenme… jajaja y mis papas todos alegres por que ya se esperaban un ¡20! (un 2) jajaja en mi vida he reprobado un examen, y juro que creí que en ese reprobaría. Bueno… cuídense XD, váyanse por la sombrita, porque cuidado se me asolean n.n! ¡Nos leemos luego! =P

lisseth96.


	26. Patético a

**Disculpen lo del capi equivocado... aquí ya lo corregí gracias por avisar! :D pero lo subi bajo presión XD!**¡Hola! aquí con otro capi n.n Espero que lo disfruten jojojo espero desde ya con sus reviews y les agradezco los que me envían. Esta historia está basada en hechos reales y de vez en cuando lo altero.

***Ninguno de los personajes de la serie me pertenecen… son de Masashi Kishimoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Experiencias Colegiales**

**Cap 26. Patético (a)**

Sasuke`s POV

Ya estaba demasiado aburrido y confundido… hablar con Naruto hubiera sido una muy buena opción… Eso era lo que tenía que hacer… hablar con mi mejor amigo… ya estaba a los límites. Yo no podía ser tan delincuente al intentar abusar de Sakura, podía yo ser de todo menos abusador.

No entendía por qué demonios había pensado en eso, realmente no iba con mis principios, mucho menos con mi moral, pero verdaderamente me cabreaba el hecho que yo Sasuke Uchiha haya sido tratado como una porquería, y nadie lograba salir vivo si me faltaba el respeto.

Maldita Sakura…

Necesitaba acomodar mi cabeza… Tomé mi celular y rápidamente marqué al móvil de mi amigo. Algo extraño pasaba… que llevaba varios timbrazos sin responder a la llamada, cosa la cual era un timbre y ya salía su aturdidora voz para contestar.

-¡_Hola!, ¡habla Naruto!, en estos momentos no estoy disponible, deje u mensaje después del tono… yo intentaré contestar lo más pronto…viiippp- _Decía la contestadota.

Suspiré pesadamente y me dirigí a la cocina a buscar chocolate... no sabía porqué… pero ya tenía un leve presentimiento de hacerme diabético, necesitaba azúcar, no me agradaban mucho los dulces… pero quería comer chocolate y lo peor de todo es que nadie en mi casa se atrevía a comer ni una barra de chocolate. Mi hermano todo el día en la universidad, mi mamá decía que no quería hacerse diabética tan pronto y mi padre era más amargado… y hablemos de mí que eso no me hacía falta.

Ya al buscar en la refrigeradora, la lacena, la despensa, bajo el tarro de galletas que siempre estaba vacío y en varios lugares más, decidí ir a buscarlo al supermercado. Ocupaba algo de distracción.

Salí de mi casa, dejando el volumen del equipo al máximo, escuchando Korn, seguramente que los vecinos se quejarían por eso… todos eran demasiado silenciosos, pero me valía una mierda.

Me encaminé hacia el supermercado, me fijé para cruzar la calle, y varios minutos después me hallé en él. Entré y tomé un cesto para comprar cualquier golosina. A partir de ese momento haría todo lo contrario a lo que solía ser.

Tomé miles de barras de chocolate, galones de helado de chocolate, caramelo, napolitano y vainilla, fui a otro pasillo y metí en el cesto varios empaques de browny… también mezcla para pasteles… miles de caramelos de sabor a menta con chocolate, bombones, malvaviscos, chicles… y varias cosas más.

Recordé que mi madre me había dicho que para hacer un pastel se necesitaba leche… así que tomé tres cajas. De un momento a otro, una persona chocó conmigo y parecía haber caído al suelo. Voltee a ver quien era, y era mi ex novia la que me miraba extrañadamente.

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Desde cuando con tantas golosinas?-preguntó señalando las compras desde el piso.

Me sentí estúpido.

-Hmp, te ayudo a levantar- estreché mi mano y la levanté rápidamente. Quería evadir la pregunta que ni yo podía contestarme.

-Gracias- sonrió y sacudió un poco su ropa, para luego acariciar por unos segundos su vientre, el cual se hacía levemente hinchado, realmente poco, pero ya se veía que estaba embarazada.

-Hmp.

-Ahora sí… ¿desde cuando compras tantas golosinas?- reiteró su pregunta. Era igual de preguntona que Sakura.

-Hmp…-sonreí irónicamente- no lo sé- logró soltar una pequeña risa.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo entre Sakura-san y tu?, no es normal que estés comprando dulces, a veces cuando los hombres tienen problemas… hacen lo contrario a lo que acostumbran- decía mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

Mujeres y su sexto sentido…

-Hmp, se puede decir que terminamos- no quise imitar las comillas con mis manos porque yo corría algo de peligro.

-Wow- puso su mano en los labios sorprendida- no lo sabía… lo siento.

-Hmp.

-¡Ya se que vas a hacer!-gritó feliz- ¡vas a pedirle perdón cocinándole postres deliciosos!- dijo eufórica- en verdad que lástima que nunca hayas sido así conmigo- esta vez su voz sonó algo triste.

-Mmm no, nunca haría esa estupidez-me encogí de hombros despreocupado.

-Ah ya… ya me parecía el Apocalipsis- bufó irónica- Sasuke-kun… nunca vas a cambiar.

-Hmp, menos tu… siempre ilusionándote- respondí igual que ella- ¿tú que haces aquí?

-Pues compro cosas que hacen falta en mi casa… ya que no estoy estudiando… pues le ayudo mucho a mi madre con las labores del hogar… bueno una parte de ellas.

-Hmp… ¿y tu embarazo?- pregunté.

-Por el momento bien… solo que a veces me dan dolores de espalda terribles, y estoy muy feliz… ya me imagino a mi hijo o hija creciendo, sé que no es muy bueno tener hijos a esta edad, pero no hay nada que me impida estar feliz- sonrió ampliamente.

-Has madurado- dije directamente- ya no eres la niña fastidiosa que quiere que las cosas se hagan como ella dice… ni que tengas todas las cosas a tu merced.

Guardó silencio por un momento.

-Me imagino que sí- dio otra amplia sonrisa.

Llegamos a la caja, pagamos cada quien nuestras cosas. Y luego de miradas extrañas de la cajera la cual me conocía y sabía perfectamente que nadie de mi familia acostumbraba comprar dulces, salimos del súper.

-Hmp… ¿Shikamaru?

-Problemático porque no quiere hacerse responsable del bebé, pero me vale madre… Tsunade-sama es muy justa y ha hecho que si él no cumple con sus obligaciones… le hará más problemática la vida.

-Hmp, comprendo- me di cuenta que ya era momento que nos fuéramos despidiendo, ya que ella vivía al otro lado de la calle-adiós.

-Cuídate Sasuke-kun… y te doy un consejo… _deja tu maldito orgullo de lado_- agitó su mano en forma de despedida y desapareció en la acera.

Dejar lo que quedaba de mi orgullo… nunca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura`s POV

No podía creerme que ya pasaban las nueve de la noche, y Naruto y yo seguíamos con nuestras sesiones de sexo oral sin detenernos. Desde las cuatro y media que llegué a la casa… en una hora que comimos… ¡ya llevábamos nueve horas de candencia!

Estábamos recién recuperándonos de nuestro… ya no me acuerdo… orgasmo y necesitábamos más, porque de mi parte… yo siempre había sido insaciable… lo bueno es que el Uzumaki si sabía definir que era un oral… nada de penetraciones… cosa la cual el otro cavernícola nunca le entraba en la jupa (jupa=cabeza) que yo no quería perder la poca virginidad que me quedaba.

En lo que tomábamos aire, comenzó a sonar el móvil de Naruto, el chico no estuvo dos segundos en la cama cuando salió corriendo a contestar, pero se detuvo en cuando iba a apretar el botón verde para recibir la llamada.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?

-Es el teme-decía algo asustado.

-¿Y?, ¡contesta!- le animé a que respondiera, pero no lo hizo.

-No quiero en estos momentos- pronunció serio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es tu amigo en todo momento?

-No quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad Sakura-chan… ¡he rezado día y noche porqué sucediera algo de esto y ahora que lo consigo no quiero perderlo tan rápido!- dijo algo contento, a lo que yo le reconocí con una esplendorosa sonrisa, él era demasiado sincero y además tenía razón.

-¿Y si vuelve a llamar?, ¿Si es algo urgente?

-Que se las arregle solo… además… yo no soy la mejor ayuda que puede tener-decía sonriente- ¡no te preocupes… ese teme nunca tiene problemas!

-No me preocupo… lo sugiero- respondí enojada - me vale mierda sus jodidos problemas- el ojiazul sorprendido me observaba- vamos… continuemos con lo que hacíamos- dije atrayéndolo a la cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke`s POV

Me encontraba sentado en la silla del comedor mientras esperaba a que el "pastel" estuviera listo. No se me daba mucho la cocina… pero había visto algunas preparaciones de los queques de la ojiverde, así que talvez saldría bueno, además… leí todas las instrucciones para preparar un browny.

Volví a ver alrededor del comedor. No lo podía creer, me había comido los cuatro galones de helado que recién había comprado, observé el piso y contemplé varias envolturas de chocolate… levanté la mirada y observé el espejo que mi mamá siempre tenía en la cocina y miré mis rostro.

Era yo más vergüenza de lo normal

Tenía los labios llenos de chocolate, y alguna que otra mancha de malvavisco. No me había dado cuenta que no disfrutaba tanto comer caramelos desde que tenía cinco años y mi madre me llevaba al jardín de niños y en el camino le pedía miles de golosinas.

Escuché el pito del horno microondas indicando que el browny… o lo que sea que había hecho estuviera listo. Sonreí ladinamente y me dirigí hacia el aparato electrónico.

Olía muy bien… además que se parecía mucho al que había visto otras veces en la casa de la Haruno o en televisión. Al fin y al cabo no tenía mal talento para los postres (N/A: ¬.¬ Sasuke-kun… ¡un browny solo de mezclar no es nada!).

-¡Wow que delicioso olor! ¡Parece que Asuka está devuelta!- decía mi madre en cuanto apagó el equipo de sonido y se dirigía feliz hacia la cocina.

¡Mierda! había vuelto más rápido de lo que había planeado. Y para peores me había puesto uno de sus delantales con vaquitas y gallinas.

Cuando estuvo ya adentro del recinto, hizo cara de "WTF!" y dejó caer una caja de cosas… muy frágiles.

Odiaba los momentos en los que yo me lograba sonrojar. Voltee la cara inmediatamente mientras me quitaba el delantal rápidamente y además que iba hacia el cuarto a guardar las golosinas que había comprado.

Me hallaba en mi habitación ocultando mi pena… ¡Maldita Sakura que hace diabético a cualquiera! Pocos segundos después escuché como mi madre tocaba la puerta, y al no abrirle, buscó las llaves de la cerradura de mi puerta y la abrió. Le vi con un trozo del pastel que recién había hecho, y además con una sonrisa más amplia que el sol.

-Emm… Hola-dije para romper el silencio. Ella negaba con la cabeza.

-Le pusiste demasiada azúcar-respondió.

-Hmp.

-¿A qué se debe tanto… anti-Sasuke?- carcajeó- comprobé que tu ex novia no estaba aquí porque no soporta esa música infernal.

-Hmp- calladito mejor.

-Anda… no recuerdo que comas chocolate desde… el día de tu graduación de la escuela.

-Hmp… me antojé.

-No lo se… pero yo que tu voy preparando lo que me llevo para el cielo… ¡qué el Apocalipsis está cerca!- ¡y dale con el jodido Apocalipsis! decía en mis adentros yo.

-Hmp… busca la Biblia… yo no tengo nada que llevar- respondí sin importancia, ya que el puto browny olía descaradamente delicioso y quería probarlo. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

Seguidamente mi querida madre -irónicamente- me siguió hasta la cocina y se quedaba recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-Bueno… yo tampoco recuerdo desde cuando ninguno de nosotros comía dulces… ¡bien hecho hijo, estás demostrándome lo enamorado que estás!- pronunciaba muy feliz.

-Hmp, yo no estoy enamorado… solo quiero hacerme diabético que es diferente- dije dándole la espalda y cortando un trozo de queque completamente gigante, por no decir que dejé la bandeja casi vacía… lo hubiera hecho… pero mi madre tal vez hubiera querido un poco más.

-¡Es vara!-(N/A: ¡Es vara!= ¡Si claro! (irónicamente))- nunca me lo creerás… pero tu padre y yo comenzamos así… a el no le gustaban los dulces… una vez lo invité a mi casa, ¡comió de todo! y luego me enteré que en su casa… cuando no estaba ninguno de tus abuelos, él se ponía a cocinar sus dulces porque no se hallaba sin mí. Claro… el no hizo un browny tan rico como este… se le quemó el horno una vez- terminó riéndose.

Maldición… entonces esto era "de tal palo, tal astilla", solamente que yo no estaba enamorado de Sakura. (N/A: ¡es vara! ¬.¬)

-Hmp, papá y yo no somos iguales…

-Como quieras hijo- dijo recogiendo los envases de helado que había dejado tirados- Solo te sé decir que las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido… y que algo estoy presintiendo yo… ¡y tu cabeza hueca!- tiró levemente una motoneta de chocolate hacia mí- deja de ser tan… ¡bobo! y reconócelo… o al menos… cuando lo quieras reconocer… hazlo de inmediato… porque cuando te des cuenta _será demasiado tarde y ya luego no será suficiente lamentarse_- Salió de la cocina y me dejó solo- ¡y limpia ese desastre!-gritó a lo lejos.

Eso había sido más vergonzoso de lo que había pensado.

No limpié y me dirigí a mi habitación. Todo se me estaba haciendo más estúpido, y el maldito de Naruto nada que me contestaba el celular.

Vi el teléfono y pensé en el último intento de llamarle… tomé el aparato y marqué rápidamente. Además… le debía un tazón de ramen. Un timbrazo y escuché la voz chillona de mi amigo.

-_¡QUÉ PUTAS SUCEDE! ¡DATEBAYO! ¡OJALA QUE SEA URGENTE POR QUE ESTOY OCUPADO!_-pronunciaba algo… molesto.

-Hmp, ¿quieres ramen?

-_¡CLARO QUE SI!_ -muy bien… ya se le pasaría el enojo-_¡PERO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS NO POR QUE ESTOY DEMASIADO OCUPADO Y TENGO ALGO MEJOR QUE EL RAMEN!_

Estaba escuchando yo la conversación desde un metro de distancia… realmente estaba enojado... Ya era algo alarmante que estuviera ocupado… pero peor aún… que no quisiera ramen.

-Hmp, ¿se puede saber porqué tan atareado?- escuché un silencio… y uno que otro murmuro- dobe… ¿qué rayos haces?- pregunté al no recibir respuesta.

-_Es que estoy… con una chica… ¡así que deja de joder!_- ¿Una chica?, ¿eso era… insólito? ¿No era qué el quería llegar virgen al matrimonio?, mmm, he dicho demás.

-Wow, bien por ti, ahora dile que tienes que venir conmigo a hablar.

-¡_NO! ¡TEME DE MIERDA! NUNCA SIRVO PARA NADA… ¡Y CUANDO NO QUIERO SERVIR PARA NADA ME NECESITAS!-_Respondió alterado… y yo seguía escuchando murmullos.

-Así es la vida.

-_Además… SON LAS 10:30 p.m. ¡y no pienso ir hasta allá!_

-Hmp… si así tengo un amigo… ¿para qué quiero enemigos?- respondí sarcástico.

-_No es eso teme… es que en verdad intenta resolver tu problemita solo esta vez… ¡por favor! ¡Es que de verdad no creo que esto se vuelva a repetir en mi vida!_ –decía suplicante.

-Hmp… ni que fuera que estuvieras con el amor de tu vida- volví a decir irónico. El silencio tan incómodo que se hizo entre la conversación se intensificó a mil por hora… el rubio no respondía nada… y eso me estaba preocupando… el nunca cerraba la boca- ¿o sí?

-_¡TEME! ¡EL CABLE DEL TELÉFONO ME ESTÁ AHORCANDO! ¡QUIERE QUE CUELGUE O ME MATA! ¡CUÍDATE Y SUERTE!_- Y después de eso escuché el sonido de finalización de la llamada.

Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura`s POV

No tenía porqué sentirme culpable de nada. Si Naruto le decía que estaba conmigo haciendo lo que se nos diera la gana no era su problema… aunque tampoco quería que se enterara.

Eso sí, un escalofrío enorme me invadió cuando el rubio se atrevió a levantar el teléfono, aunque no hubiera querido admitirlo, a mi en realidad si me iba a interesar lo que le diría a mi amigo…

El Uzumaki contestó algo alterado… ya que nos encontrábamos en medio de la calentura… y llega Sasuke a llamar para sus tonterías de hombre imbécil y quién sabe que le decía… ya que el ojiazul le reiteraba que estaba ocupado. Me causaba gracia la situación, pero en parte me llegaba preocupación… no sabía que iba a pasar si Sasuke llegara a tener posesión sobre mí, que nadie me pudiera tocar… y que llegara su mejor amigo y lo hiciera… demonios… yo no sabía en realidad como era la faceta de un Uchiha celoso… pero a veces por su carácter me hacía una leve idea.

Había imaginado que se da cuenta y que el próximo día Naruto tenía que estar internado en el hospital por un golpe en el cráneo. Si Sasuke era un delincuente… eso creía yo… además… su manera brusca de hacer las cosas me causaba un poco de miedo.

Sin embargo… Salí de mis tontos pensamientos, ya al ver que Naruto alteraba su voz para simular que sucedía una tragedia o algo parecido… escuché su estúpida excusa para colgar… ¿Desde cuando los teléfonos celulares tienen cables como un teléfono residencial? aunque el pretexto era muy estúpido, me gustaba en cierta forma, ya que el pelinegro desgraciado se formularía más de mil preguntas en su cabecita… reí mentalmente al imaginarlo pensativo toda la noche… porque en verdad era algo paranoico que Naruto estuviera con una mujer.

Si… miles de chicas le habían pedido salir con él, sin embargo él decía que no… ya que… quería perder su virginidad cuando se casara… y que tendría su primera novia a los dieciocho años… y que le aseguraría el futuro para poder tener una familia y varias cosas más. Amaba esa perspectiva de chico-lindo-acata-órdenes-de-su-abuelita. Siempre le hacía caso a su abuelita. En verdad que era un chico que cualquiera quisiera tener.

¿Hoy en día que hombre quiere llegar virgen al matrimonio?, ya ni las mujeres piensan en eso… sin embargo su aura era tan inocente para poder decirlo con naturalidad.

En fin… Naruto colgó el teléfono y se me tiró encima para encender lo que se había disminuido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke`s POV

Ahora sí que los astros se ponían en mi contra. Hasta mi mejor amigo tenía algo mejor que hacer… más que yo. Yo como estúpido mirando el techo y terminándome de comer mi browny y escuchando los "razonables" consejos de mi mamá.

La mujer era demasiado pedante…quería que le dijera "si madre mía tienes toda la razón del mundo, ahora te haré una estatua en honor a tu sabios consejos que no sirven para ni mierda" o cosas así… con tal de darle la razón en algo se ponía feliz.

Pero yo sabía muy bien que siempre quería mi bien… y que en ningún momento me estaba mal aconsejando. Sin embargo me valía un rábano lo que aconsejara o no… ya que lo que comentaba no era mi caso. (N/A: Sasuke necio ¬.¬). Tenerla de cerca era como la única persona que se interesaba en lo que me pasaba.

Por que lo admito… de que me pasaba algo… me pasaba.

Estaba ella intentando jugar en el play station… digo intentando porque no tenía la más remota idea de utilizar el control, si… lo tenía al revés… y al hacer algún movimiento con el análogo se sentía incómoda por la posición de sus dedos.

No me iba a levantar a explicarle nada… porque sabía yo a la perfección que lo hacía a propósito para hacerme hablar y volverme con sus temas de comunicación asertiva. Pero con su presencia me bastaba. En realidad que era de mucha ayuda.

-Sasuke… hijo… creo que ya es hora que nos vayamos a dormir… mañana tendrás que ir al colegio porque la directora me dijo que te levantaba la suspensión… maldito el día en que te suspendieron… estás aquí sin hacer nada… en el colegio al menos te atrevías a leer algún libro de texto… pero aquí te la pasas encerrado jugando videojuegos o escuchando esa música infernal.

-Hmp… como quieras… buenas noches- Maldito el día en el que puse un pie en ese Instituto, tenía que volver... y volver a ese montón de chicas fastidiosas rogándome un momento de atención… al menos intentaría en lo posible estudiar y pasar el grado.

Sin perder mucho tiempo… guardé todas las golosinas en mi mochila y unos cuantos libros que tendría que usar en el colegio. Me duché rápidamente y me fui a dormir. Que al próximo día no llegara Sakura para que no viera mi crisis de ansiedad por chocolate.

Pasaban algunos minutos y sentí un movimiento incómodo en mi estómago. Lo que faltaba… por comer tanta chuchería se me revolvió todo lo que me había atragantado.

Con un dolor insoportable en la barriga, logré dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura`s POV

-¡Vamos Sakura-chan! ¡Vayamos mañana al colegio! ¡Necesito que me ayudes en matemáticas!-rogaba el chico rubio hincado de rodillas y sus manos tomadas entre sí, simulando suplica.

-No lo sé… me da como que pereza…-respondí cansada.

-¡Vamos!, mira, ¡le pido a mi abuela dinero y te invito a ramen!- hice una sonrisa amplia, solo a él se le ocurría de donde sacaría el dinero para invitar a una chica.

-Mmm… ok… solo porque tengo que ayudarte a ti y a Ino- le tomé de la mano.

Estábamos tirados en el piso de la sala, viendo MTV… no teníamos nada que hacer. Todo el ambiente era ameno… pero en mi interior era un tormento.

-¡También invitemos a Ino-chan! esa chica a veces es como si me odiara… no quiere ni que le de un abrazo- puso su dedo en la barbilla, pensativo- ¡pero un ramen será suficiente para contentarla!

-Emm… Naruto… ¿puedo cambiar abruptamente de tema?- pregunté algo temerosa… no quería saber que pasaría después.

-¡Claro!

-Etto… bueno… hoy lo que paso…- no tenía maneras de explicar nada.

-Lo entiendo… hoy no pasó nada, fue solo uno de tus impulsos de despecho- sonrió- no te preocupes que yo no te pido explicaciones de nada… con lo que sucedió… me ha hecho demasiado feliz-decía despreocupado mientras miraba el televisor- más bien te agradezco por...- tomó una pose algo incómoda, ya sabía que era lo que quería decir.

-¿Utilizarte?... no Naruto… yo no te he utilizado, tenlo presente… yo nunca he de herirte… ¿me entiendes?

-¿Eh?... ¿no ha sido por impulso?- ensanchó sus ojos sorprendido mientras se sentaba en el piso, acción la cual imité después de él.

-No… de verdad… me gustas- sonreí, mientras el ponía cara de bobo.

-Eh… etto… ¡esto lo estoy soñando!, ¡pellízcame!- puso su brazo cerca de mis manos, e hice caso… le enterré levemente la uña- ¡Gracias Dios!

-Entiende que no fue ningún impulso… a veces las cosas suceden inesperadamente.

-Pero tu tampoco tu te sientas con ningún compromiso, entiendo muy bien que no tengo que mezclar cosas que no van.

-¿Cómo qué?- me atreví a preguntar.

-No puedo mezclar placer con amor, porque sé que tú no lo tienes por mí-dijo natural.

-…-no dije nada… no sabía que responderle… ¡yo misma no sabía que responderme!, ni yo entendía el porqué tuve ese impulso.

-No tienes que contestar- acarició mi mejilla- me la pasé demasiado bien.

-Pe…pero… lo que quiero decir es que… ¿esta será la primera y última vez que hagamos eso?- ¡rayos! ¿Por qué demonios las hormonas se aprovechaban de la situación?

-…- Ahora fue él quien guardó silencio.

-Tú tampoco tienes que contestar-sonreí ampliamente.

-No es eso… solamente es que… no quiero que esto… vaya a perjudicar nuestra amistad… no quiero perder la amistad de toda una vida por esto… _por hacerle caso a los instintos_-En verdad jamás había visto a un Uzumaki tan seguro de lo que decía.

-¿Te confieso algo?

-¿Qué?

-Yo también tengo miedo de arruinar algo tan lindo solo por hacer caso a las hormonas-sonreí- dejemos que las cosas pasen por que pasen.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡Datebayo!-pronunciaba feliz mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba hacia la salida- ya es muy tarde… y mi abuelita debe estarme esperando, ¡cuídate mucho!

-¡Ok!, tú también- hice una señal de adiós y mi mirada se fijó en el televisor, cuando sentí que Naruto me daba un cariñoso abrazo.

-Adiós, ¡vamos juntos al colegio!

-No vengas tarde que luego no te espero- sonreí.

-¡Ok!, intentaré-cerró la puerta, dejé que se alejara… para apagar el televisor… ir al cuarto de mis padres… guardar la película y los CDS porno que tenía… además de ir directamente a lavar todas las cobijas. Tenía que estar prevenida. Mis padres a veces acostumbraban a darme muchas sorpresas.

Solté una carcajada completamente cargada de ironía. Era yo completamente estúpida, patética y además de eso… una completa zorra. Solamente faltaba que me uniera al grupito de Karin y sus amigas estúpidas.

No estaría mal… una estúpida más en el grupo no afectaría su círculo. Si yo era algo peor que ellas. Podían ellas estar con cuatro chicos la misma noche… pero yo era más zorra aún al intentar jugar con fuego. Y con Naruto no quería jugar, no quería, ¡no quería!

Me enojaba más conforme los segundos pasaban… Naruto sí que no se merecía que le trataran como basura, la cual reutilizar.

Sonreí amargamente mientras tendía las cobijas… Tenía que olvidar al Uchiha de una buena vez por todas, porque me sentía culpable por su causa. ¡Si yo era una mujer libre!

Me dirigí hacia la habitación y alisté lo que tenía que llevar al día siguiente. Cepillé mis dientes y me fui a acostar a mi cama. Sentí un frío descomunal… ¡ni las dos cobijas de mi hermana ni las dos que yo tenía me abrigaban! _Y aseguro que mi piel estaba ardiendo, pero tenía un frío interno. Seguramente era mi corazón el cual se estaba congelando…_

Solo una palabra necesitaba para describir a Sakura Haruno y esa era: patética.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke`s POV

Me encontraba incómodo dando vueltas en la cama… sin poder dormir ni un minuto… todo por el jodido dolor de barriga.

No pude soportarlo más, tiré las cobijas a un lado y me dirigí hacia el baño para vomitar. Todo por los malditos antojos que se me ocurrían de vez en cuando… prometí en ese momento no comer más dulces en mi vida.

Arrodillado cerca del retrete, dejé todo el revoltijo que había tragado horas antes. Mi estómago no soportaba nada más, sin embargo… todo lo que me había atarugado anteriormente… me había sabido a gloria.

No podía amanecer mal… tenía que ir al colegio… realmente los astros se alineaban en mi contra.

Después de varios momentos desagradables… me sentí algo más desahogado… me volví a lavar los dientes y me dirigí a la cama.

Y no tuve de otra que comenzar a buscar algo para lograr dormirme. Se me ocurría algo completamente efectivo para dormir plácidamente. Era mucho mejor que la morfina, que la anestesia y que la eutanasia junta.

Encendí la lámpara y rebusqué entre mi mochila. Saqué mi libro de texto de estudios sociales y abrí el capítulo de la revolución francesa… le di dos minutos de leída y ya estaba cabeceándome. Era lo único bueno que podía haber hecho en ese día: intentar dormir algo antes que me sucediera alguna u otra cosa extraña.

Había sido un día estupendo… primero… te largas humillado de la casa de una tipa que te gusta… todo el día te la pasas jugando play station estresado porque tu oportuno ataque de estrés se le antoja participar de mí desdicha, luego… mi madre con sus consejos para hacerme caer en cuenta en una nula realidad… te comportas completamente diferente a lo que eres y compras miles de golosinas porque te da una ansiedad tremenda… tu madre te encuentra con su delantal puesto y con brownys en las manos… y por último y no menos importante… todo el jodido día se reúne en tu contra para terminarlo vomitando. Vomitar todo lo estúpido que te atragantaste.

Solo una palabra podía describir como me sentía: patético.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Agradecimientos de reviews anónimos a:

**sasusaku love:** Holap! jojojo yosigo diciendo que nadie se esperaba lo del narusaku XD! sehhh... pues a Sakura se le salieron los instintos (nuevamente) y pues... jojojo narutin fue su victima... gracias por tu review y tu tiempo para leer y comentar ^^ nos vemos... ya casi me voy a clase de ciencias u.u, cuídate!

**anabeel:** Holap! gracias por tu review...ahí nos estamos hablando!

**vmi5:** gracias! jojojo no me espere que me felicitaran por eso XD! aunque fue un gran logro XD! y que dicha que te gustó el narusaku... (esa es la intención) OwO y sehhhh... sakura anda con aires de putita...ojala se la soporten, aunque creo que esta en todo su derecho. Jajaja lo de hechos reales... si... real... muuuuy real es este fic... y no... aun en la vida real no ha terminado, bueno... muchas gracias espero que estes disfrutando el fic ^w^, bye!

**ana belen martinez amaro:** Gracias...vamos a ver que lío se hara... ¿sasuke serà celoso? XD!

**angel de luna:** holap! gracias hermanitah! ahi nos estamos hablando... TKM!

**nanami:** muchas gracias ^^, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado! bye!

**Sabi-chan:** holap! gracias por lo de mi examen... me eleva el autoestima ^^ vamos a ver que sucede... si... aveces pienso que deberían dejar el orgullo de lado, y que dicha que el narusaku te gusto! porque esa es la idea XD! hasta pronto!

Gracias por sus lindos reviews, de verdad que me hace muy feliz saber que mi historia les gusta *.* Ya saben que **sin mínimo dieciocho reviews no actualizo u.u **Jojojo, este capi es algo diferente… para que Sasuke se sienta patético debe ser muy grave XD, además que… cosas más intensas se vienen, esto y más en su fic preferido XD!, bueno… me despido… ya que un dolor terrible en la columna me está matando T.T! Así que nos leemos pronto ^^, cuídense mucho y nunca se olviden de esta autora que ella nunca se olvida de ustedes :D (inner: cursi ¬.¬) Además... me dijeron que mandara comentarios sobre la otra historia que publico, bueno... el otro fic será actualizado en cuanto pueda... yo les avisaré ^^ y también le contestaré a cada personita amable la cual me deje un review tal como lo he hecho hasta ahora, gracias **DarkNina **por expresar tu opinión, de eso se trata! de comentar! sin más que decir me despido! jojojo, adiós.

(PD: Alejandroooo, alejandroooo, ale-alejandro, ale-alejandrooo, review, review, revieeew reviewww XD! estoy loca, hago lo que sea por sus comentarios *.*)

lisseth96.


	27. ¿Eh? ¿Eso hacen los amigos?

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?... pues yop aquí con un nuevo capítulo… ¡jojojo! parece que estamos en la parte… digamos que… mas enredada ¿no? vamos a ver que sucede, se les agradece sus bellos reviews y también se les implora por uno ^^. Disculpen el "relleno" pero es parte del fic. Este fic está basado en hechos reales.

***Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen… son de Masashi Kishimoto ©

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Experiencias Colegiales**

**Cap.27 ¿Eh? ¿Eso hacen los amigos?**

Sakura`s POV

Odiaba tener que ir al colegio. Pero Naruto me lo había pedido y pues me comprometí ir al estúpido colegio. Era ya noviembre… mis clases habían terminado desde tres días antes de noviembre… debido a que me había eximido de todas las materias. Iba solo por diversión. En el país… terminaban el 17 de diciembre… me daba tanta risa que yo salía un mes antes que los demás.

Abroché los últimos botones de la blusa celeste del instituto y luego me puse mi querido abrigo. Más frío en esa época no podía haber, podía congelarme al salir… me imaginaba como sería en los países que nevaba, y yo más enferma que una abuelita…

Naruto aún no llegaba y ya se estaba haciendo tarde, así que decidí salir a la calle para solo toparlo. Tomé las llaves… la mochila, y el reproductor y cerré la casa.

Me senté en la acera, saqué el reproductor, el cual tenía semanas de no usar, lo encendí y mi cara mostró un disgusto total. Mi hermana lo había tomado y le puso miles de canciones que no sabía que ni existían… ¡y tras de todo ver que me había eliminado mí querido metal! Las iba a pagar caro… moría por escuchar Him y ella lo había quitado.

Así que me resigné por escuchar las cancioncitas de ella… tal vez era el extremo que le hubiera puesto las de "patito feo" o cosas así. Pero dentro de todo me gustaba el pop… y había canciones más o menos. Pero encontré la mejor canción para el momento que estaba pasando.

Lo puse a todo volumen, parecía una vagabunda en media calle, cuando pensé lo de vagabunda…

Tenía siempre un espejo en un compartimiento de mi bolso… y lo encontré… al reflejarme… nos encontramos con una linda y despeinada Sakura. Genial, nunca me peinaba… era verdad… ¡pero nunca me dejaba los nudos de pelo que se me enredaban cuando me daba vuelta en la cama!

Ahora sí que parecía una vagabunda. Intenté con mis dedos deshacer los nudos con mis dedos. Tras varios gritos y quejidos de dolor, me quedó el cabello algo más decente.

Ya le quedaban al Uzumaki dos minutos para recogerme, sino me largaría, y seguía yo intentando comprender más esa canción… la cual solo me sabía el coro… Como era lo único lo que me sabía me puse a tararearla.

-_Porque siempre estuve equivocada… y no lo quise ver… porque yo por ti la vida daba… porque todo lo que empieza acaba, porque nunca tuve más razones… para estar sin él… porque cuesta tomar decisiones… porque sé que va a doler…y hoy pude entender que a esta mujer… siempre la hiciste… inmensamente triste -_¡Mierda yo no podía llorar en la vía pública! y mucho menos por él, pero carajo… ¡la maltita canción tenía toda la razón!- _Si así me sentía…no sé porqué seguía… apostándole mi vida a él… _

-Ejem… ¿buenos días?- decía una voz muy conocida para mí- ¿ya con los ojos llorosos desde buena mañana?- me voltee a ver a Naruto en la cara… y mierda… ya estaba llorando.

-Etto… yo…

-No me expliques nada… solo deja de llorar… y de cantar que eso a ti no te va- rió un poco, cosa la cual también hice.

-Nee… está bien-sonreí y apagué el reproductor, no quería llorar en el camino.

-¿Y que cuentas?- intentó el entablar conversación.

-Nada… aburrida ¿y tú?- pregunté sin interés.

-¡Feliz!, ¡ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida! ¡Jamás creí haber hecho semejantes cosas con Sakura!, digo… aburrido- cambió de tono drásticamente y un sonrojo enorme se pronunció en él. Yo solo me reía de lo transparente que solía ser- ¿Eso no se lo puedo contar al teme?, porque creo que no guardaré el secreto por mucho tiempo… no es que sea bocón… pero las cosas las digo de repente.

-No me importa… además… Sasuke no va a venir en un buen rato al colegio- dije confiada.

-Lo que tu digas…-respondió el sin importancia- ¿te llevo la mochila?- detuvo su andar para ofrecerme cargar mi bolso.

¡No me gustaba comparar… pero toda mi vida había deseado que Sasuke me hubiera preguntado algo tan simple y lindo como eso! Maldición… yo aún me cuestionaba el porqué eran amigos.

-Nee…claro…gracias-sonreí ampliamente.

El camino fue lleno de risas, bromas, y demás comentarios por parte del Uzumaki, su felicidad invadía la mía en cuestión de segundos, algo que no sentía igual con el Uchiha. ¡Diablos seguía comparando! Pocos minutos después llegamos al instituto y entramos diciéndole buenos días al guarda. Entramos al salón y ya era una de las mayores costumbres del mundo encontrarme con el maldito profesor Orochimaru.

-¡Buenos días sensei!- gritó Naruto yendo hacia el aludido para darle uno de sus abrazos de oso- ¡por fin vine temprano!

-Uzumaki… suélteme-le empujó.

-¡Alguien anda con la regla hoy!- dijo el rubio dirigiéndose al profesor.

-¡UZUMAKI!-gritó el profesor.

-¡Pero yo no le he dicho nada a usted! ¡Es a Ino a quién le estoy diciendo!- ¿para qué demonios dijo eso?, Ino entraba al salón tranquila, y el rubio para no ser regañado una vez más por el profesor hizo una mentirita piadosa.

-¡Y a ti que te pasa! ¿Se te soltó un tonillo imbécil?-dijo disgustada mi amiga y completamente sonrojada mientras le daba un cosco al chico y se sentaba junto a mí.

-¡Uzumaki! ¿Ya quiere boleta de conducta desde temprano?-preguntó disgustado el mayor.

-¡No! ya me voy a sentar-el rubio corrió a su lugar… el cuál era cerca de nosotras, a lo que la puerca hacía cara de disgusto.

-¿Escuchaste lo que me dijo?- susurraba la Yamanaka con llamas en los ojos.

-Si… pero era una mentirita piadosa… no para darle tremendo cosco-reí levemente.

-¡Ush! es que es tan… es tan…- creía que ya era hora de contarle a mi amiga lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-Ayer hice lo mismo con Naruto que lo que hacía con el Uchiha-dije seria y sin mirarle a los ojos.

Silencio. Por parte de ella era una mudez total, y de cierta forma me sentía mal… porque a ella le gustaba mucho… por no decir que estaba enamorada de él.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-preguntó incrédula, pero manteniendo discreción.

-Emmm… si…

-¡Wow! ¿Y cómo estuvo?-preguntó algo pícara… y cuando a ella se le salía la picardía en temas sexuales en las cuales se incluía un hombre… significaba que le interesaba… y mucho…

-Genial…-solo pronuncié eso para no alargar la conversión que me estaba comenzando a incomodar.

-¿Sólo genial? ¿Y los malditos detalles?-se cuestionaba.

-Una dama no tiene memoria-mencioné imitando la postura en la que los hombres dicen "un caballero no tiene memoria" esa en la que te pones erguida y te acomodas la corbata. Para luego reír un poco.

-Pero… pero…

-¡Oh mi dios! ¡Ino-chan por favor perdóname! ¡No era mi intención para utilizarte como conejillo de indias para mis planes malévolos!-decía un Naruto arrodillado a la puerca. Solo solté una carcajada… ¡podía ser tan tierno y bruto a la vez!- por favor perdóname… porque sino tengo tu perdón me iré al infierno porque cometí el pecado de la mentira y pues…

-Olvídalo Naruto… y madura de una buena vez… que si la gente se va al infierno por esa mentirita ya estaríamos todos asados- pronunció fastidiada.

-¡GRACIAS! ¡DATEBAYO! ¡VOY A IR AL CIELO!- decía el ojiazul abrazando a mi amiga… la cual se quedaba cada vez más sin aire… debido al abrazote de oso que le dio.

-No creo que vayas…-dijo confidencial…a lo que el chico se quedó con una "O" en la boca.

-¿Q…qu…qué estás…q..qu..queriendo de..decir?-preguntó preocupado. Yo me moría el brazo para evitar la risa… el chico era tan tonto.

-Se lo que hiciste ayer Uzumaki… y eso no tiene perdón de Dios- hacía las manos y brazos como "abracadabra" moviéndolas en ondas.

-Pe…pero… ¡yo no hice nada malo!

-Oh claro que lo hiciste- decía sería y haciendo pose de sultana.

- el chico salió del aula espantado- DIOS ME TIENE QUE PERDONAR-se escuchaba desde lejos… y luego los gritos de Tsunade llamándolo.

La de ojos celestes y yo solo podíamos reír, una escena tan pero tan graciosa, y una trampa para tontos… la cual cayó redondito.

-Que mala que eres-le dije.

-Idiota… me las debía…además… se ve muy lindo corriendo-sonrió- ahora sí… ¡ayúdame! ¡Tengo que hacer esta práctica ya!

-De acuerdo.

Pues empezamos a toda máquina a resolver esa práctica, la cual parecía la Biblia… inmensa… las hojas no se terminaban y las cosas estaban terriblemente aburridas, Ino medio entendía y yo me encontraba con la duda de saber donde estaba el rubio loco. Pero decidí seguir ayudando a la puerca con su práctica.

-¿Qué hace aquí Uchiha?-preguntó Orochimaru sin dejar de ver los papeles que revisaba. Con solo su presencia bastaba para saber que se trataba de Sasuke.

Un momento… ¿Sasuke? Parecía que ya comenzaba a pagar lo que había hecho el día anterior.

-Hmp, Tsunade me levantó la suspensión- se fue hacia su asiento… sin siquiera mirar a ningún presente.

-Levántese inmediatamente y vaya a la oficina de la directora, necesito una orden para recibirle-dijo serio el profesor.

-Hmp-sonrió arrogante-payaso.

-¿Quiere más problemas Sr. Uchiha?

-_Yo no tengo problemas…no me atormento por idioteces de la vida._

-Uchiha… a la dirección- el pelinegro no le hacía caso, sacó su libro y comenzó a llenar la práctica-Haruno… llama a Tsunade.

-¿Y el por favor?-bufé molesta mientras me encaminaba hacia la oficina de la directora- Buenos días Tsunade-sama… Orochimaru-sensei quiere que vaya hacia el salón…-dije tranquila.

-Buenos días Sakura… dile que ya voy para allá y dile que le haga a Naruto boleta de escape… el muy tonto quién sabe donde se escondió… creo que debemos pasarlo al colegio de personas con discapacidades mentales-pronunció seria, pero ebria.

-Hai Tsunade-sama- en sus sueños le iba a decir a Orochimaru que le hiciera boleta al rubio. Entré al salón y me senté tranquila… ayudando a Ino con la práctica, mientras que el profesor me miraba con odio. Ya sabíamos porqué era… pero me encantaba torturarle… yo era inmune en ese colegio. Poco a poco el hombre se fue acercando y sentía su mirada en mi cabeza, la cual estaba gacha escribiendo.

-¿Y diay? (N/A: diay= ¿qué? ¿Qué pasó?)-dijo enojado.

-¿Qué?- necesitaba que la directora entrara en esos instantes… por que dos infracciones más y lo sacaban del colegio.

-¿Qué dijo Tsunade?-decía más enojado.

-Ahhh… no lo sé… yo fui a tomar agua-sonreí natural, mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de mis compañeros- no se nada de ella.

-Haruno no estoy jugando-dijo serio.

-Yo tampoco, aquí donde me ve estoy escribiéndole un resumen a mi amiga… no veo las muñecas ni el balón de fútbol para que me diga que estoy chiroteando (N/A: chiroteando=jugar)-volví a sonreírle.

-¡HARUNO! ¡BOLETA!- se dirigió enojado a su escritorio, mientras sonreía más y más y el se cabreaba de mi felicidad.

-Orochimaru… ¿qué dijimos sobre los estudiantes? ¡No quiero que haga boletas a quién no se las merece!-pronunció mi heroína con tacos de plataforma: Tsunade.

-Pero…pero…-se resignó- olvídenlo, váyanse todos al diablo- se levantó fastidiado y salió del salón enojado.

Tsunade y el resto del salón, incluyendo a Sasuke… se rieron a carcajadas, la directora siempre hacía eso para cabrear a los profesores… claro… siempre y cuando estuviera borracha, o sea… siempre. Amaba a esa directora… ¡yo hacía mil travesuras y no me hacían nada!

Se sentó en el escritorio y se puso a cuidarnos el resto de la lección… explicando todo mejor que el profesor Orochimaru, y así llegamos al receso. Y yo con la idea de no volver a ver al Uchiha pero ni de reojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke`s POV

Salió completamente corriendo en cuanto tocaron el receso, y sabía muy bien que me estaba evitando. Iba a buscar a Naruto… pero se encontraba con la pelirrosa, la cual le miraba con… ¿picardía?, jajaja, estaba alucinado… a ella no le gustaba pero en lo más mínimo a mi mejor amigo… era al contrario.

Dejé que las ideas estúpidas se me salieran de la cabeza, y me dirigí a la cafetería… a buscar algo liviano… porque aún me dolía el estómago.

Maldita noche.

Malditos dulces.

Maldita Sakura.

Pero de inmediato vi como Naruto se quedaba en el pasillo solo y me acerqué a él.

-Dobe.

-¡Teme! ¡Que bien que estás aquí!-me saludó nervioso.

-¿Por qué no estabas en ciencias?-pregunté.

-Ehhh…yooo…no, no, me escapé solo eso… si solo eso-dijo precipitado.

-¿A quién mataste?-pregunté cínico… eso de sus respuestas precipitadas.

-¡NO! ¡Yo no hice nada te lo juro amigo!

-Hmp-le miré fijamente.

-¡DE VERAS!-gritó.

-Yo no estoy diciendo lo contrario-sonreí de lado- más bien dime con quién estabas ayer ocupado-intenté darle confianza para luego preguntar su extrañes- ¿por eso es que estás nervioso cochinillo?

-Nee… si fue por eso.

-Hmp- ya había sido mucho diálogo interrogatorio para mí, así que luego le preguntaría con quién estaba… talvez le daba pena decir que estaba con una chica horrible vecina de él que estaba enamorada de mi amigo hacía meses. Mejor no incomodar ni incomodarme, mejor yo hablar de la estupidez que había hecho el día anterior.

-¿Y para qué era la urgencia de ayer?-dijo más relajado.

-Hmp, largo de contar, te cuento en clases.

-De acuerdo, amigo… muero de hambre… y verás…

-No tengo dinero… corrección… no tengo dinero para ti- mencioné serio.

-¡Teme!

-Hmp.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido del timbre anunciando la entrada a clases. Nos tocaba clase de español, y si no nos dábamos prisa la tipa esa profesora nos iba a cerrar la puerta y luego llegarían muchos problemas los cuales a mi no me agradaban… ya estaba estresado… ¿para que quería más estrés?

Entramos al salón mi amigo y yo, no pude evitar no verle fijamente a los ojos, me encantaba cuando bajaba su mirada por tanta pena… pero esta vez no era igual… su mirada dictaba tranquilidad, confianza, seriedad y claro… me observaba desafiante. Me valió mierda y le guiñé un ojo… con eso si se podía derretir.

Maldita sea. Odié cuando me sonrió completamente irónica y pronto comenzaba a buscar entre las personas y se señalaba como incrédula. Para finalmente levantar su dedo del centro y levantarlo en mi contra. Voltee la cara enojado, a mi nadie me sacaba ese dedo, ni tampoco se burlaba de mi.

-¡Teme! tenemos que hacer esta práctica, apúrate para yo copiarla.

-Hmp-negué con la cabeza.

-¡Teme! por fa que me da pereza hacerlo, no entiendo si la palabra "necesidad" va con "P" como cuando dices "Psicólogo".

-Estúpido dobe… eso no tiene que ver nada con la "p" ve y busca un psiquiátrico que ya estás loco.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no?-dijo fastidiado. Cosa la cual me extrañó demasiado.

-No.

-Pues me voy donde Sakura-chan que ella se toma todo el tiempo del mundo en explicarme las cosas-sacó la lengua, recogió su cuaderno y se dirigió hacia el pupitre de esa revoltosa.

-¡Sakura-chan! vengo clamando a ti perdón por mi falta de dinero para invitarte a un ramen… ¡por favor! ¡Ocupo tus humildes, nobles y sublimes explicaciones de español! de nuevo- decía como payaso, bueno… como era él naturalmente.

-Desde luego Naruto-kun… siéntate-mencionó cordial.

-Pero no tengo donde sentarme-dijo preocupado- y el pupitre en el que estoy es muy incómodo para traerlo aquí estoy al otro lado de la clase.

-No importa, siéntate aquí-con sus manos dio palmadas en sus regazos para que mi amigo se sentara encima de ella.

¿Eh? ¿Eso hacen los amigos? Eso solo explicaba una cosa. Ella perra que ver con lo que había pasado el día pasado con lo de Naruto. No… eso era demasiado absurdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura`s POV

Si iba a quedar como una perra, zorra o puta o como quisieran llamar, quedaría como una puta con dignidad. Así que no me interesaba si el Uchiha se diera cuenta de que yo había hecho algo con su mejor amigo, me daba igual, el no tenía ningún derecho de decir ni hacer nada, sin embargo la mirada de odio que me dio en ese momento aumentó mi sonrisa.

Estaba celoso. En mi vida le había visto así porque era una mirada diferente, y era mucho más intensa si era yo que estaba con Naruto, su amigo de toda la vida.

En dos minutos lo había decidido, si esa podía ser una de las maneras para olvidarle…lo haría, _porque entre más rechazo reciba, me daría cuenta de que no me correspondería._ Tenía que aprender a odiarle, a aborrecerle, a olvidarle. Y Sakura podía hacerlo, costara lo que costara. Porque yo no quería que mis suspiros fueran para un patán como él.

Naruto me miraba con una sonrisa demasiado boba, y eso me comenzaba a gustar. Me comenzaba a gustar más de la cuenta, y eso no me lo iba a guardar, no… tenía que salir a flote que a mi me gustaba a alguien más que Sasuke.

-¡Claro Sakura-chan!- sentí como delicadamente se sentaba en mis piernas- Dios que piernas más fuertes…-dijo en un suspiro mientras las tocaba. Eso había sido demasiado… me comencé a prender…

-Gracias-dije con algo de picardía- Muy bien… comencemos, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes?

Hablamos, charlamos y completamos todos los ejercicios, la profesora, ella era la que me caía mejor de todos, pero esta vez me miraba con algo de asombro, pero una gran sonrisa.

Ella sabía perfectamente todo lo que yo había pasado con el Uchiha… un día en el que él y yo habíamos hecho cosas en el baño… ella se dio cuenta… y dos días después me había llamado para que le diera explicaciones para no meterme en un lío, pues me tocó contar todo y ella comprendió perfectamente, cuando yo no tenía consuelo de Ino ya que no estaba u otra cosa… ella me ayudaba y me aconsejaba. Realmente Kurenai-sensei era de esas personas con las cuales puedes confiar toda tu vida.

-¿Ya han terminado ustedes dos la práctica?, que los veo muy cómodos…-dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia nosotros… para que el resto del salón viera de que manera estábamos sentados.

-Hai sensei-respondimos los dos.

-Entonces Naruto ya no tienes motivos para estar sentado allí-sonrió maliciosa, ya que volvió a ver el lugar en el que estaba Sasuke, yo no quise ver para no hacer todo más obvio.

-Si… ya no tenemos nada que hacer… pero me encanta quedarme aquí-mencionó Naruto viéndome con una sonrisa.

-A mi igual sensei-dije después de él.

-No… no importa, quédense así que se ve bien juntos-finalizó ella.

-Hmp… ¿Y no es que en el artículo cinco, capítulo tres, y sección diecisiete, no permite las escenas amorosas, o roces entre los cuerpos, miembros de la comunidad educativa?-cuestionó Sasuke como un abogado, y de igual manera no le miraba a la cara para que notara que no le ponía atención.

-Si Uchiha… pero esta es mi clase y yo hago lo que me plazca en mi clase.

-Hmp-volteó la cara hacia su cuaderno.

-Sakura-chan… esto se está haciendo algo… peligroso-dijo algo preocupado.

-Esa es la idea… _mientras más peligroso sea esto… más placentero resultará_-pronuncié en su oído, y sentí como sus vellos se erizaban.

-Lo que digas Sakura-chan-dijo feliz- solo quería hacerte caer en cuenta que ahora sí que parece que hicimos algo… y no quiero meterte en problemas- susurró de la misma manera que yo.

-¿Problemas?, ¿por qué?, soy una muchacha libre y tu también, no hay nada ni nadie que me esté diciendo con quién estoy aparte de mis padres- ups… eso lo había dicho… ¿con un tono tan alto?... pues sí…

Ahora sí que todo el salón nos miraba raro, hasta pelo-de-zanahoria-Karin se quedó con la boca abierta. Pero me quedé con la boca abierta al ver que Ino estaba en la puerta contemplando la escena. Y me sentí extraña… ella no merecía ver esa escena. Tsunade la llamó desde lo lejos y se encaminó hacia la oficina de la directora.

-Sakura-chan… datebayo… te deben de doler las piernas-continuamos con nuestra conversación personal.

-En la otra lección yo me sentaré encima de ti... ¿Crees que esto era de gratis?-sonreí, de igual manera él- recuerda que sigue Orientación… ya sabes como es Jiraiya-sempai… de pervertido-reí un poco al ver como el ojiazul se sonrojaba.

-Mmm que bien… más diversión…-y volteó a ver hacia el lugar en el que estaba Sasuke- y creo que una paliza-tragó gordo.

-A ti tiene que valerte una mierda lo que él piense… tienes que aprender que Sasuke no es tu padre para que te esté diciendo lo que tiene que hacerte… y sé que es tu mejor amigo… pero si yo fuera él estuviera feliz porque por fin estás conmigo… así como siempre quisiste… pero sabes que no es el 100%, como te lo ofrecí.

-Si Sakura… no me digas que no sé que acepté para que le celaras, y soy conciente de eso, no me pasaré de lo debido-respondió serio y mirando a Sasuke.

-Muy bien… si todo está claro… anda… diviértete y diviérteme un poco y dame un beso- wow, jamás imaginé lo puta que podía haber logrado ser. Quería explicarle algunas cosas a Ino… pero sabía que ella intentaría hacerse la fuerte, y eso de la chica que le valía un rábano lo que hacía el tipo que le gustaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke`s POV

¡PUTA! ¡PUTA! ¡PUTA! ¡Y PUTA!, ¿cómo se le ocurría jugar así con mi mejor amigo?, yo ese cuento de luna de miel de noche a la mañana no se lo creía para nada, todo tenía explicaciones.

Maldito Naruto que me había salido con eso. Bueno… no me importaba que se revolcara con ella o que hicieran lo que se les diera la gana, pero no estaba de acuerdo con que mi amigo estuviese siendo un juguete para esa arpía cabello de chicle. ¿Quería ella enojarme?, pues no era muy fácil de conseguir, a mi me valía lo que hiciera, me valía si decidía convertirse en puta profesional, pero con mi amigo, que era como mi hermano no.

Pero tampoco haría nada para detener a Naruto de sus garras. Eso se veía más bien… divertido, quería jugar… tal como a mi me encantaba jugar. Con fuego.

Planeaba en esos segundos hacer un "a quién hierro mata, a hierro muere", pero no me creía yo capaz de enamorar a su amiga… era demasiado feminista y extraña para que pudiera ser al menos divertido de mi parte. Pero ya se me iba a ocurrir algo, yo ese clavo tenía que sacármelo.

Ella era la puta culpable que yo en esos momentos tuviera el estómago hecho una mierda. Y además era la culpable de todo lo que me pasaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero… mierda… ¿por qué demonios no me acostaba con otra persona y ya se terminaba el problema?, no era muy buena idea… por que yo no me iba a quedar con la intriga de lo delicioso que sería hundirme en ella y quitarle lo poco que le quedaba de virginidad. Era la mejor chica para tener sexo… eso yo ya lo sabía y por eso necesitaba experimentarlo.

El problema es que la tipa estaba enamorada de mí, y que se retiraba para contradecir sus sentimientos. A mi me valía mierda lo que sintiera, lo que me interesaba era acostarme con ella y punto, no la volvería ni a ver, no le volvería a insistir, pero la muy terca no se dejaba. Y lo que yo menos quería en este mundo era violarla… porque no sería lo mismo que ella me atendiera bien a que solo yo lo hiciera.

Tendía que esperar… pero no sabía cuanto…

Intenté mantenerme concentrado recuperando la materia que había perdido durante seis días, y los exámenes comenzaban en una semana, así que no podía estarme dando lujo de preocuparme por mis deberes sexuales. Aunque si tenía verdaderas ganas de follarme a alguien, esa noche lo conseguiría. No a Sakura… pero sería un tentempié.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura`s POV

-¡Puerca!, ¡puerca!-corría en los pasillos, y no lograba encontrar a mi amiga. Tenía ya dos horas de no estar en el aula, así que había decidido ir a buscarla.

Le iba a pedir a Naruto que me ayudara a buscarla, pero se había ido al dentista del instituto a que le pusieran un sello en las muelas. Busqué en todo el Instituto, y ella no estaba, yo quería hablar con ella para explicarle lo del Uzumaki y yo, seguramente hubiera estado algo triste por eso, ¡O se había escapado del instituto sin siquiera llevarse sus pertenencias!, me preocupaba demasiado… porque cuando se ponía muy triste por eso… buscaba… algo que… no era nada bueno para ella… y… ¡no quería que lo hiciera y mucho menos por mi causa! bueno… y además tenía que terminar de explicarle unas cuantas cosas de estudios sociales.

Se me logró encender el bombillo de mi cerebro, y caí en cuenta que había buscado por todos lados y no tomé en cuenta el dentista, podía ser eso… así que corrí olímpicamente hacia allá.

Era un lugar en el que tenías que guardar mucho silencio… por que la dentista se podía asustar con los gritos y taladrarte un diente sin querer.

Llegué a la puerta y noté que estaba abierta, me encontré allí en la sala de espera, la cual estaba vacía, así que pensé que los que recién iban a ser atendidos estuviesen en el consultorio de la dentista. No quería incomodar así que me acerqué silenciosamente hacia la puerta del consultorio, la cual estaba entreabierta.

Escuché el leve sonido de tal vez uno de los aparatos que usaban los odontólogos, y además de unos gritos de molestia por parte de mi amiga. Había dado en el blanco estaba ahí pero no quería importunarle, así que me senté en el sillón que estaba en la sala a esperar a que saliera.

-¡No! ¡No quiero que me taladren la muela!-gritó Ino desesperada.

-Claro que sí cariño… no a cualquier chica de quince años le nace la muela cordal tan mal colocada-decía la especialista.

-¡No! ¡Ustedes saben que me da pavor venir aquí!-pronunció aterrada.

-Ino…-insistía la dentista.

-¡NO! ¡Que me da miedo y punto!-escuché por parte de ella. Decidí acercarme a ver la escena, ya que me imaginaba que también Naruto se encontraba ahí, y tal vez no quería que él la viera llorar, porque enserio en eso si que era maricona.

Logré contemplar a Naruto abrazado con un peluche en forma de pollito, ya que también a él le daba miedo estar ahí, aunque no tuviera caries, pero no le gustaba el simple hecho de ver como a otros les dolía. Mientras que Ino estaba sentada en la silla especial, esa en la que te suben todo chistoso y te revisan. De repente noté como el chico de ojos azules se acercaba hacia la silla en la que se encontraba la puerca.

-Ino-chan… vamos… ¡mira que el dentista aquí es gratis!, además… la señora te dará un dulce si te portas bien.

-Soy dentista… no le doy dulces a los pacientes…-dijo la señora.

-Shhh… era para que no tuviera miedo-dijo él decepcionado- bueno…-acercó la silla en la que él estaba sentado y la guió hacia donde ellas estaban- me sentaré aquí para hacerte compañía, ¡no te dolerá!

-No Naruto… te digo que no me voy a…

-¡Que hagas caso datebayo!-dijo insistente, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir la rubia- ven…-acercó su mano a la de ella- no te va a doler-sonrió ampliamente- si te llega a doler… estruja mi mano, así todo el dolor irá hacia mi.

Me tocó la hora de no soltar una carcajada. Esto debido al tremendo sonrojo de mi amiga, me costaba mucho verla en ese estado, y además… se veía que por dentro disfrutaba de las atenciones del rubio.

-Na..Naru…to…pero…-no lograba a articular palabra alguna.

-Shhh… imagínate que son esos popis (N/A: popis=chupetas, dulces, bombón) que tienen esa sensación en tu boca la cual parece que te la están comiendo y… ¡que suena muy divertido!-decía feliz.

-Emm… ¡no! ¡Voy a llorar del dolor!-mencionó ella.

-¿Dónde está la Ino-chan mala que no le tiene nunca miedo a nada? te desconozco… el dentista no es nada-sonrió cálidamente.

-Bue..no.. Tienes mucha razón-sonrió finalmente ella- disculpe por la demora señora… pero sáqueme todas las muelas si es necesario.

-¡Esa es la actitud Ino-chan!

-Gracias por ayudarme con esto-admitió ella.

-¡Para eso estamos los amigos! ¡Ahora sin miedo!

La dentista pues… comenzó su labor y contemplé que ella una que otra vez gritaba del dolor, pero dentro de todo no fue una de esas típicas escenas de trauma al dentista que hacía cuando le tocaba ir conmigo. Todo resultó, al parecer, bueno para ella, luego se levantó y se lavó la boca, y al escupir sacó mucha sangre.

-Muy bien… Ino, no comas nada, hasta dentro de tres horas, ahora ve a tu salón-dijo la señora cordial.

-Gracias-dificultosamente habló.

-¡NOOOO! ahora ella me tiene que acompañar a mi, por que a mi también me dan miedo los dentistas-la señora lo miro como si la hubiera ofendido- no, no a usted, pero sí le tengo miedo a los aparatos macabros que usan para sus labores-especificó.

-Pues te toca estar solo, porque ella se está atrasando-mencionó la dentista.

-Nos vemos Naruto-dijo Ino. Así que corrí a sentarme al sillón y mantener una posición despreocupada, simulando que veía una de esas revistas de muelas y dentistas-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó.

-Nee… te estaba esperando, para hablar…-pronuncié desalentada.

-¿Hablar de qué?

-Vamos… caminemos.

-Ok-dijo ella.

Le notaba un semblante muy serio, pero tampoco molesto, y el problema es que no hablaba… ¿sería porque tenía un gran trozo de algodón en la boca?, pues me tocó llenarme de valor para hablar de lo que había pasado con Naruto.

-Nee…puerca… ¿cierto o no que viste lo de la escena de Naruto-kun y yo en clase de español?

-Si… ¿por?

-No lo se… es que… vi como quedabas con la boca abierta al ver eso… y con lo que te conté…pues no se-Ella rió. Rió y no sabía de qué putas se reía. Me sentía mal porque ella amaba al chico con el que comenzaba a hacer cosas sucias- hey… ¿de qué putas te ríes?-pregunté algo molesta.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?, ¿qué simule que estoy enojada?

-No… pero… creí que te iba a incomodar.

-Mira linda…se nota que no me conoces-detuvo su caminar- soy Ino Yamanaka, a mi no me tiene que importar ningún chico, y el hecho que esté enamorada de ese tontito, no significa que voy a hacer un cartel de restricción, ustedes dos son libres de hacer lo que quieran-sonrió- mira… a mi no me molesta… porque sé muy bien que un chico jamás debe interponerse en nuestra amistad, yo no soy así, además-movió un poco el algodón que tenía en la boca- si tu eres feliz haciendo esto a tu modo lo entenderé, pero luego… te lo repito, no quiero que te estés lamentando-eso sí que lo dijo seria.

-¿Entonces tu no estas enojada?-cuestioné tontamente.

-Enojada estuviera si vuelves a caer en los estúpidos juegos del Uchiha-rió.

-Me alegra eso-dije sonriendo.

-Abrí la boca porque me parecía insólito que hicieras eso en plena clase de Kurenai-sensei, nada más, no tienes de qué preocuparte… que a mi lo que me interesó fue ver la cara que hizo el Uchiha.

-Fue divertido…no me quejo-admití.

-Solo quiero saber algo frentona-puso una cara algo pensativa- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Naruto ahora?

Eso ni yo misma lo sabía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Agradecimientos de reviews anónimos a:

**Cexy:** holap! muchas gracias :D esperate! veremos cuando estos dos se dan tiempo para dejar su orgullo n.n es cuestion de tiempo jojojo van a ver que si habra!

**sasusaku love:** Holap!, como siempre agradeciéndote la asistencia n.n tienes razon naruto no tiene la culpa de nada y no tiene por que estar sufriendo... jojojo vamos a ver que sigue! hasta pronto!

**Anabel:** muchas gracias! ahi nos estamos hablandop!

**vmi5:** Holap! muchas gracias por tu review... estuvo muy divertido. En cuanto a lo de que quieres saber algop sobre la historia real... solamente busca en mi perfil mi primer correo y ahi puedes saber lo que quieras XD! yo con mucho gusto contestare :D jojojo, pero eso si... si me encuentran conectada del celular... pues es algo dificil :/ gracias de todos modos jajaja y lo del perro de las dos tortas estuvo buenisismo XD!, bueno... me despido, agradeciendo de nuevo :)

**Sabi-chan:** Holap! muchas gracias, jojojo que dicha que a la gente le esta gustando mi narusaku... no era mi intencion ponerlo pero ya que XD!, muchas muchas gracias hasta pronto!

**angel de luna:** holap hermanita! muchas gracias por tu review... ahi nos estamos hablando n.n, bye! Tkm!

Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen demasiado feliz, ya saben **sin dieciocho reviews no hay historia u.u. **Gracias… emm… una pequeña aclaración… pongo unas frasecitas en _cursiva _porque me parece conveniente ponerles atención… ya que son los sentimientos de los personajes, o algo así, jojojo, que les quede claro ^^. Bueno… me despido, porque el dolor de la columna me está matando, de nuevo… y los exámenes también hoy tuve sociales, ese estuvo facilísimo… mañana mate :S algebra noooooo! T.T! por que a mi! Deséenme suerte XD!. ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo?, estén pendientes :D, hasta la próxima.

"Un review es un justo pago a esta pequeñisima autora *.*"

lisseth96.


	28. Rencor

¡Hola! disculpen la demora... he estado algo ocupada, les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews y que también me hagan el favorcito de mandarme uno *.* ¡Hoy en verdad estoy demasiado enojada! y si… espero que afecte esto en el capítulo, allá abajo les cuento Ò.Ó!. Además que metimos a Narutín en el enredo jojojo, vamos a ver que sucede. Este fic está basado en hechos reales y de vez en cuando he de alterarla.

***Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Experiencias Colegiales**

**Cap.28 Rencor **

Sakura`s POV

Entré al salón junto con mi amiga la cual a veces hacía uno que otro gesto de dolor, nos sentamos y comenzábamos a ver las prácticas para el examen. Entretenidas las dos concentradas en la práctica mientras hablábamos de chicos y cosas de nuestra importancia, se nos estaba pasando el tiempo.

El profesor Asuma salió un momento del salón para hacer qué sabe que cosas con Anko-sensei, o con Kurenai, era un trío amoroso o al menos eso pensaba yo. O seguramente iba a hacer algo aburrido que hacían todos los profesores por vocación.

No le había yo dado mucha importancia al asunto, yo solo quería que mi amiga aprendiera los términos que le servirían para el examen y algunas cosas más. No quería que fuera a los exámenes de urgencia en los que tenías que hacerlos con toda la materia del año.

-Frentona… ya vengo… tengo unas ganas enormes de enjuagarme la boca-se levantó.

-¿Te acompaño?-pregunté.

-No… no es necesario amiga, también me quiero pasar por el retrete.

-De acuerdo- desapareció ella del salón también.

Nuevamente me sumí en las prácticas y ver que seguía para explicárselo a mi rubia amiga. Sin prestar atención, sentí como alguien se sentaba junto a mí, seguramente era Ino, así que no alcé la vista.

-¿Con qué mi mejor amigo? No te metes con mi hermano porque no lo conoces-dijo sarcásticamente Sasuke, la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

-No es asunto tuyo, _hago lo que quiero porque puedo _-literalmente se lo escupí en la cara.

-Yo también-dijo cortante. Solté una carcajada llena de ironía.

-Si claro… si pudieras ya hace meses hubieses terminado esto-respondí seca igual que él, no iba a caer de nuevo, no más.

-Nunca comenzó-decía mientras veía hacia el techo simulando discreción.

-Lo sé.

-Hmp.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-mi tono de voz sonaba algo molesto.

-¿Quién dijo que este pupitre es tuyo?-atacó el.

-¿Quién te dijo que tenías que violar el espejo de clase?-

-…-¡bien!, había conseguido dejarlo callado.

-Eso ya no importa, ¿desde cuando tú respetas las reglas de este colegio al pie de la letra?

-…-mierda… me había cerrado la boca- desde que Tsunade-sama me lo permite- ¡bien! Knock out

-Hmp, ¿quieres jugar sucio?

-No quiero, ya lo estoy haciendo-respondí altanera, pero el no bajaba su posición de "soy un chico rudo que no puedes vencer"

-Hmp, comprobaremos quien puede más-mencionó luego de un suspiro cansado.

-Yo no quiero comprobar nada, Naruto no es ningún juego para mí, no le haré daño… solo _quiero buscar la manera de ser feliz sin ti -_¡PUTA! ya se me había salido lo sentimental, a lo cual el respondió con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

-Hmp, ¿sin mi?-torció su sonrisa- ¿Y desde cuando yo he estado contigo?- ¡fuck! ¡Ya se me iban a salir las lágrimas de la impotencia!

-No es mi voluntad Uchiha, es lo que esta mierda- señalé la mano derecha hacia mi seno izquierdo queriendo decir que ahí estaba mi corazón-…esta mierda que tengo por corazón sienta, y dios que ocupo un transplante porque no quiero estar más enamorada de un infame como tú.

-…-¡excelente! lo había logrado silenciar-Hmp, ¿infame? ¿Quién hizo lo que hizo conmigo con su propia voluntad?

-…- odiaba los juegos de palabras, ¡siempre tenía que salir mal!, pero hacía lo posible por atacarlo.

-Hmp-torció su sonrisa.

-Eso no justifica nada-dije enojada.

-¿Y a mi qué?-jamás había visto que su mirada fuera tan pero tan fría.

-¿Y a mi qué me importa que no consigas lo que tanto buscas?-me defendí.

-Yo no busco nada, solamente dejo que se acerque poco a poco a mí- su voz me envenenaba, me quemaba.

-No soy otra de tus presas- mencioné imitando su voz.

-Ni yo soy otro de tus libros, crees que me dominas por el simple hecho de haberme leído- wow, jamás había escuchado que Sasuke hablara metafóricamente.

-Dejemos esto por favor no tiene ningún sentido-insistí algo más amable- que ninguno de los dos va a salir ganancioso.

-Yo no quiero que ninguno de los dos vaya a salir ganancioso, yo tiro para ganar- ¡qué se pudra! ¡el tipo no hablaba, pero ahora si que me tenía harta!

-Pues esta vez no vas a ganar ni mierda, prefiero perder este juego a seguir haciéndote caso.

-¿Qué vas a perder? ¿Algo que nunca ganaste?-respondió frívolo.

-Nunca lo he ganado, tienes razón, pero ya no me interesa conseguirlo, solo quiero vivir mi loca juventud como cualquier chica que le gustan los hombres, jugar con cada uno de ellos para que sientan lo que yo sentí-dije enojada.

-Hmp, como digas-se encogió de hombros- yo que tu comienzo a tomar pastillas anticonceptivas… no vaya a pasar que quedes embarazada cuando te tome quieras o no- sonrió altanero- ya pasaron las buenas, las malas y ahora vienen las peores, estás ya advertida- se levantó rápidamente y se fue a sentar a su lugar.

¡Sasuke era la persona más vil, asquerosa, repugnante, imbécil, maldita, inmunda, mal nacida, y cobarde que en mi vida hubiera conocido! No podía creer que yo estaba enamorada de ese monstruo, era un ser totalmente obsesivo capaz de violentar la integridad de cualquiera por sus estúpidos objetivos.

No pude evitar ponerme más pálida de lo que estaba, esa era una amenaza, no quería más problemas, pero si era necesario que toda la policía y los militares de . fueran a perseguirlo, ¡me había amenazado! ¿Qué podía esperar más de él?, ¿qué hubiera llegado a abrazarme y acurrucarme en su pechito?

¡SAKURA! ¡TENÍAS QUE SALIR DE LA REALIDAD! ¡Ese tipo no te quería ni para ser tu desconocida! Tenía demasiadas ganas de llorar, de correr, de huir de ahí y destruir lo que se me pasara en la cara. No estaba conciente de lo que podía hacer, solamente quería salir de ahí, esa aura era demasiado pesada para mí. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke`S POV

Notaba como empalidecía, había sido muy malo decirle mis planes… pero era mejor prevenir eso a que nueve meses después me estuvieran acusando que tenía un hijo varón cabello rosa y ojos negro tirado por allá. Si me iba a hacer responsable si sucedía, pero mejor prevenir algo no deseado.

Sentía como el pánico la dominaba, y que los nudillos de sus puños estaban completamente cerrados por tanta furia, la pobrecita iba a morirse de un infarto cardiaco, eso era seguro porque temblaba, y apretaba su seno izquierdo con fuerza.

Mi amigo Naruto entro al aula efusivamente como siempre, y se sentó junto a mí.

-¡Casi me sacan las veintiocho muelas que tengo!

-No tienes veintiocho muelas-respondí fastidiado.

-Ahhh, tienes razón…-sonrió y yo miré hacia cualquier lugar- me voy… voy a ver a Sakura-chan.

Hizo cara de espanto al ver a la pelirrosa en el estado en el que estaba, solía estar siempre con el rubor de sus mejillas, o con una posición relajada encima de su pupitre, pero esta vez la había encontrado en "pre infarto" o algo así, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ella y se pusieron a conversar.

Entonces entró el profesor Asuma, con una mirada también atónita. ¿Se ponía ella así y los demás se alarmaban solo porque le dije que le iba a violar? Fijo que era una "show woman" o algo así, yo no entendía porqué todo lo que hacía lograba que le creyeran y todos se preocuparan por ella.

-Sakura… ¿que te pasa?-preguntó el profesor.

-Nada… necesito salir de aquí-se removía desesperada.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¡Yo te acompaño! luego me dices que pasó.

-Ve anda… acompáñala Uzumaki-ordenó el maestro mientras veía como ambos adolescentes se alejaban- ¿alguno de ustedes sabe que le sucedió a Sakura?-cuestionó.

Los demás de mi salón hacían gestos como "yo que sé" o "no" o "y a mi que me importa lo que haga esa desgraciada nerda" y en fin… cosas como esas.

Bufé molesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura`s POV

No soportaba el dolor del corazón. No sabía si me dolía por un pre-infarto, o aunque suene demasiado cursi… no sabía si el corazón se me hacía añicos. Tras de todo sabía que el Uchiha debía estarse riendo internamente de lo que me sucedía, o mejor aún… pensaba en todo menos en mí.

Naruto me llevaba de la mano hacia el baño y decidió esperarme en la puerta. Me acerqué al lavabo para mojar mi rostro y milagrosamente observarme en el espejo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo para que determinara realmente como era mi rostro. Cansado, con ojeras demasiado grandes, parecía un sonámbulo, además de tener la mirada muy triste y desganada, esa imagen la veía de vez en cuando lograba verme en el espejo, que era tres días de por medio o semana de por medio, pero en realidad notaba mi descuidada imagen, aunque no me importara, pero me veía insana. Intenté sonreír, y vi una sonrisa amarga. Sonreí ampliamente, y notaba una mueca de espanto, con razón nadie me seguía la risa después de la mía.

Yo me había desgraciado sola mi vida. No era la culpa de Sasuke, para nada, era yo la verdadera estúpida por dejar que todo hubiera continuado así, por no poner límites mayores a lo que no podía o así, no permitir ahogarme en un vaso con agua.

Me odiaba a mi misma, yo era la autora de que mi vida se hiciera tan miserable, la verdad podía usar la cabeza para muchas cosas, pero para lo que era mi vida sentimental me podría morir de hambre, yo para eso no servia. No servía ni para amar y mucho menos para ser amada.

Miré por última vez mi cara antes de hacer una señal del dedo del centro a mi misma por llegar a los extremos en los que Sasuke tomaría posesión de todo su egocentrismo y además desatar su espíritu macabro en frente de mí.

Y yo las cosas no las quería a la fuerza. Sonreí estúpidamente, pensar que tal vez me quería al menos un poco. Salí de los baños y me encontré con el rubio. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Necesito hablar contigo-dije sin verle a la cara, dirigiéndome hacia la parte de atrás del baño donde el sedoso pasto me reconfortaría el trasero.

-¡Ok!- Nos sentamos y miraba yo hacia el césped, mientras que el ojiazul se acostaba y tarareaba una canción- ¿Tsunade no nos matará por esto? corrección… ¿Tsunade no me matará por esto?

-Cualquier cosa le digo que se me dio la gana sacarte de la clase- no sonreí, ¿para qué?, si ya había comprobado que mi sonrisa no era para nada buena.

-Sasuke planea hacer actos sexuales sin ser de mi voluntad-dije directamente, sin anestesia, como era la cruda realidad.

-¿QUÉ? ¡LO MATO! ¡LO MATO!- se tomaba los mechones de su cabello bruscamente- ¡dime que no está loco!

-Pues creo que lo esta por que si piensa hacer eso contra mi voluntad debe estar acercándose a los límites que puede un "Uchiha"- intenté mantener una postura rígida ante la situación- no hagas aún nada, que no te he contado el resto del plan.

-Claro-dijo el- acuéstate, el césped está por fin cómodo- extendió su brazo para que yo me arrimara en él- ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?-dijo calmo.

No lo pude evitar, no pude evitar intentar ocultar el dolor tan horrible que sentía, era infinito, _era peor que estar en el mismo infierno_, las lágrimas no paraban de salir, parecía una magdalena, no ganaba ni arreglaba nada con llorar, pero tampoco podía perder nada.

Me acurruqué más al torso de Naruto, el cual me abrazaba fraternalmente, manteniendo algo de serenidad, trabajo difícil para él, pero que le agradecía por tanta madurez que intentaba tener.

Llevaba minutos ahí. No iba a calmarme, quería que saliera toda la tristeza de mí, como la sangre que acababa de ser envenenada por una serpiente, que necesitaba esa sangre salir inmediatamente para no morir. El chico solamente callado esperaba a que dijera o hiciera algo.

Era ya el límite de la cursilería, pero para mí en esos momentos no lo era, pero comencé a cantar la canción que entonaba esa mañana.

-_Porque siempre estuve equivocada…y no lo quise ver… porque yo por ti la vida daba…porque todo lo que empieza acaba…porque nunca tuve más razones…para estar sin él… porque cuesta tomar decisiones… porque sé que va a doler…y hoy pude entender que a esta mujer… siempre la hiciste… inmensamente triste -_Esa canción era mi realidad, decía cada verso con un mar de nudos en la garganta- _si así me sentía… ¡no sé porqué seguía!_

-Shhh… no cantes eso porque te vas a poner más triste-dijo Naruto algo amargo.

-Esa es la verdad.

-Pues aún puedes retroceder todo y hacer como que él no existiese en tu vida-habló serio.

-Es muy difícil-parecía niñita contradiciendo lo que me convenía.

-Pero no imposible Sakura-chan no importa con quien quieras olvidarle, o de cualquier forma, solamente tienes que deshacerte del dolor que sientes.

-No entiendo porqué estoy enamorada de semejante imbécil-me recriminaba- No se como hacerlo, no puedo, _no quiero._

-¿Quieres que cambie?

-Quiero que sea el mismo Sasuke, exceptuando ese jodido carácter que tiene.

-No podrás… Sasuke ya ha cambiado, te lo juro, sé que no es lo suficiente, pero no creo que cambie más de lo que has hecho.

-No me interesa, quiero corregirlo a verga, quiero corregirlo sin chistar-respondí limpiando alguna de las lágrimas.

-Es difícil, pero no imposible, como te lo he dicho anteriormente querida Sakura-chan-tenía demasiada razón.

-Y tú me ayudarás-me senté y le tomé la mano- ¿dijiste que no mezclarías sentimientos junto con el placer?-miré hacia donde estaban nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Y también dije que no me dolerá cuando termines de utilizar…-le encaré enojada- termines de cumplir tus objetivos, ¡ya eso está claro!

-Muy bien, pero esto será más adelante Naru-kun… primero debo hacerme la idea que tu eres algo mas que mi amigo, es algo difícil de creer pero no imposible.

-¡Ves que bien aprendiste mi frase!-sonrió feliz- esperaré el tiempo que necesites, tu lo sabes bien.

-Si… yo espero que esto funcione… y te lo agradezco de antemano- dije cordial y me contagié de su sonrisa.

-No es nada, ahora… no quiero que sigas llorando por el teme, vamos al salón y terminemos el día como dios manda-se levantó feliz- además… no vayan a pensar los demás que tu y yo estábamos haciendo cosas- dijo apenado.

-Ya sabes que a mi no me interesa que piense la gente sobre mí, pero tienes razón… vamos- él me dio su mano para ayudar a levantarme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke`s POV

Hmp, ya se estaban tardando demasiado, quién sabe que cosas debían estar haciendo en el baño, me tenía harto su peliculita de "Sasuke mírame lo feliz que soy, no me hace falta que me estés buscando para recoger limosnas de mí", yo sabía perfectamente lo que pretendía ella, y no iba a dejar que se burlara de mí.

Esto era como una guerra interna, en la cual solo Naruto, Ino, Sakura y yo sabíamos lo que sucedía, no más, todos creían que era demasiado natural que de la noche a la mañana la pelirrosa y mi mejor amigo estuvieran demasiado acaramelados, no me tragaba ese cuento, sabía por que lo hacía. Era tan patética, quedaba como una zorra y a mí siquiera me importaba.

Sonreí en ese momento irónicamente. Ya al menos la tenía advertida. Sasuke Uchiha hacía lo que fuera para conseguir lo que se le daba la gana tomar. Y no me temblaban las manos para en ese momento tomarle a la fuerza delante de todos mis compañeros, para nada, solamente que me gustaba hacer las cosas interesantes, que ella comenzara a percibir pánico y que no lograra dormir en paz pensándome con ese miedo aterrorizante.

Me excitaba cuando se me venía a la imaginación una sesión de sexo repleto de masoquismo, para ella claro, que yo fuera quién la castigara, que yo le propinara heridas que jamás se le sanarían, ser el partícipe de su larga desgracia.

Me valía un carajo que toda la fuerza pública policíaca de este país me encerrara de por vida, _el placer está primero, _y yo no iba a romper la regla que desde hacía años me había plantado para mí.

Pude haberme follado a todas las chicas del barrio, las del bar al que iba, o al lugar en el que viera a una mujer tentadora, claro que sí, pero en el colegio no había ni una chica que me moviera tanto el piso como Sakura, todas las mujeres con las que me acostaba estaban rendidas ante mí, obedecían con los ojos vendados y por supuesto que se arrastraban ante mí.

_Pero ella era diferente. _Aunque no me costó mucho meterme con ella, me demostró realmente que era digna de mí, una chica inteligente, provocativa y además de caliente era lo que yo necesitaba. Su sensatez había hecho que mi cuerpo se calentara cada vez que la viera, que cada vez que ella pasara mirándome de reojo hiciera que mis vellos se estremecieran, y también que cada vez que estuviera haciéndome un oral, me dieran tantas ganas de penetrarla de una sola vez. _Se había vuelto una adicción._

Fui yo quien descubrió su atrevimiento, su lado sensual, y además… era demasiado apasionante ver que detrás de la chica más nerda del colegio, a esa mujer salvaje que lleva dentro.

Esa mujer tenía que ser probada primero por mí, luego me valía quien la tocara, quien le hiciera el amor, yo iba a calentar mi yerro y marcarla como mía, y que supiera que yo había sido la pesadilla que tenía cada noche.

Aunque también era un desperdicio utilizarla solo por una noche… En fin… dentro de mis planes estaba gozármela una noche y luego… ¿se terminaría todo? ¿Dejaría que la chica se fuera y que se acostara con otros, y estos disfrutaran del cuerpo que probé primero?

Era demasiado difícil decir que la usaría para una noche.

Las horas milagrosamente pasaron rápido y me hallé en unos instantes en el portón de la salida, y contemplé a la ojiverde acompañada nuevamente por Naruto y su amiga rubia feminista. Volteó un momento Sakura a verme para fruncir el ceño enojada y volver a su conversación habitual.

Rápidamente saqué mi móvil y de la misma manera marqué unos números que me sabía de memoria.

-¿_Aló?_

-Itachi, ¿dónde estás?-pregunté a mi hermano.

-_Pues voy camino a casa, ¿y eso que te preocupas que estoy haciendo?-_dijo burlón.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

-_¿Te pusiste sentimental después de la bella noche con chocolate?_

-¿Mi madre te contó?-dije enojado, no quería que supiera eso, se burlaría de por vida.

-_Sipi, a mi me tocó limpiar lo que quedaba del desastre de la cocina con mamá_-Sakura se alejaba y no tenía tiempo para charlas.

-Hmp, ven al colegio ya y recógeme-pronuncié mirando fijo al lugar en el que iban caminando Naruto y Sakura.

-_¿Qué te pasa? no soy tu jodido chofer y… -_El tono de colgado del teléfono se escuchó, había yo cortado la llamada. Comencé a esperar a que llegara mi hermano mayor. Minutos después me encontré con su auto negro y a toda velocidad.

-Hmp, ya era hora-me monté y ando el camino.

-¿Para qué querías que te recogiera?-dijo cortante.

-Hmp, vamos a hacer delitos menores-sonreí de lado.

-¿Cómo?, no hermano, yo no soy así de delincuente y abusador sexual como tú- le miré irónico- bueno… más o menos, pero hoy no quiero hacer nada con chicas, ya he tenido suficiente por el momento.

-No vamos a abusar de nadie, más bien… atropellar a alguien-mi sonrisa se situó a un lado de mi cara- anda, antes que llegue a la casa, es por acá-dije guiándole con un ademán el lado derecho, y el siguió el lugar. Saqué el celular y marqué el número de Naruto, no quería atropellar a mi amigo… (N/A: ¬.¬ aplausos Sasuke… tienes corazón, que considerado u.u)- dobe… ¿Dónde estás?-pregunté serio.

-_Estoy en el supermercado… tenía que hacerle unos mandados a mi abuela, y pues me vine para acá-mencionaba con la felicidad de siempre._

-Mmm… ¿no era que te ibas con Sakura?-dije intentando sonar despreocupado, y creí haberlo conseguido.

-_No… ella como camina tan lento debe estar algo cerca de su casa, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-_Se escuchaba de fondo el sonido de las cajas registradoras y los carritos de compra, era más que comprobado que no estaba con ella

-Hmp, nada, es que te iba a invitar a mi casa a jugar play station, pero como estás ocupado… te dejo-colgué sin que dijera nada.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó mi hermano.

-Dobla acá, chica bajita, blanca y cabello rosa-ordené y le señalé.

-Muy bien, ponte la capucha de la jacket y estos lentes, no quiero que esto se haga más largo-señaló las gafas ordenado a que me las pusiera, mientras el hacía lo mismo para camuflar su identidad.

-Hmp, ahí está- susurré al ver un punto rosa cruzándose de calle, tan lenta para caminar, iba por la mitad, mi hermano asintió.

-¿La mato?-preguntó.

-Solamente dale un susto, y hazle unas cuantas heridas… ¡pero ya!- mi hermano aceleró a mil… y no se por qué, pero el estómago se me había hecho un nudo.

-Ok.

Cerré los ojos y solamente escuché el grito de Sakura y sentí el impacto que chocó contra su cuerpo. Ahora si que me dio un escalofrío, mi hermano aceleró lo máximo y salimos completamente volando de ahí. Voltee a ver hacia atrás y ahí estaba, tirada en el piso y unos cuantos autos sonando el claxon.

-Itachi… detente, necesito bajar.

-¿Vas a huir hermanito?-dijo burlón.

-No… es parte del plan…-se detuvo, tomé mi mochila, me quité los lentes y me fui corriendo hacia donde estaba ella. Corría hasta donde mis pies daban, estaba algo lejos del lugar, la gente en este mundo si que no tiene compasión… nadie se atrevía a llamar a una ambulancia o algo… así que con más rapidez me acerqué.

Llegué y vi como estaba acostada, con algo de sangre en el brazo derecho y muchas heridas abiertas. Además, su mochila estaba situada lejos de ahí, tomé la mochila, la cargué en mis brazos, me dirigí a la acera, saqué el celular y ágilmente marqué al 911. La patrulla me avisó que estarían enseguida y me senté a esperar. La contemplé tan serena, como si estuviese durmiendo… así que la mire más fijo… y noté como se comenzaba a desangrar, mi hermano era una bestia, le había dicho que solo le diera un susto, no que le pasara el auto encima…

Tiempo después llegó la ambulancia y corrieron los paramédicos a auxiliarla, yo solo me quedaba observando lo que hacían, sacaban una camilla y me apartaron del lugar, no lograba entender lo que decían con su lenguaje médico, solo algunas palabras.

-Está inconciente-mencionó uno de ellos.

-¿Qué?-pregunté yo- no puede ser…

-Tenemos que trasladarla al hospital joven-dijo el hombre- ¿usted es familiar de ella?-preguntó.

-No, pero soy su compañero de clase.

-¿Le importaría si nos acompaña?-cuestionó cordial.

-Hmp, de acuerdo- nadie desperdició el tiempo y me subí junto con los tipos a la ambulancia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura`s POV

No sabía donde estaba, me encontraba mareada y el brazo derecho me dolía descomunalmente. Lo último que había recordado como un impacto me daba en el cuerpo, haciéndome caer, no tenía ni idea que había pasado luego de eso.

-Hmp, ¿te la pasas durmiendo todo el tiempo?- abrí los ojos de golpe y me removí muy incómoda en la cama, ¿Sasuke que carajos tenía que estar haciendo ahí? Voltee mi cara hacia el lado de la ventana, la tarde era demasiado lluviosa, y el sonido tranquilo del Uchiha era peor. Dejé que pasaran varios minutos demasiado fatigosos, al menos eso sentía. Suspiré fuertemente haciendo que se transmitiera lo molesto que me resultaba que estuviese él ahí.

-¿Vienes a violarme?, adelante…-dije irónica.

-Hmp, ya quisiera… pero no…

-¿Entonces que haces aquí estorbándome?-respondí fría y cortante. Volví a verle al rostro, el brazo me dolía, no estaba enyesado solo unas vendas rodeaban mi brazo. Su mirada era la misma de siempre. Ni una gota de compasión.

-¿Te estorbo?-sonrió arrogantemente.

-Demasiado, me duele el cuerpo…-me lamenté dejándome caer en la cama.

-No creo…

-Bueno Sasukín… ¿en realidad quieres saber que siento? ¿Quieres saber qué hay más allá de la simple expresión "me estorbas"?-imité las comillas con mis dedos mientras miraba al blanco cielo raso.

-No me interesa-escupió literalmente en mi rostro.

-Si no te importo… ¿qué demonios haces aquí?-creía que me iba a doler lo que dijera… ¡pues no!

-Los doctores me insistieron quedarme aquí por que tus padres están ausentes y tu abuela no puede venir acá a cuidarte- reí irónicamente- ¿de qué te ríes?

-Que estás aquí para "cuidarme"-reí más- por Dios, tu juegas de chico serio y no eres más que un payaso. Vete, no te necesito.

-Nadie te pide tu opinión, ahora calla y espera a que me dejen largarme de este lugar, y más te vale que tus padres vuelvan rápido, por que esto comienza a resultarme aburrido-respondió frívolo, ¡ush como lo odié en ese momento!

-Pues duerme, comete las uñas, sácate un moco, tírate un pedo a ver si te puedes "entretener", y lárgate en cuanto puedas-voltee de nuevo hacia la ventana y cerré los ojos con fuerza- _No necesito que estés acá para seguir torturándome._

-Ok-respondió sencillo.

-Ok-animé yo- solo quiero saber una cosa… ¿qué carajos haces aquí? ¿Qué acaso eres un espía para encontrarme en un momento justo? No… son dos preguntas… ¿por qué estoy acá?

-Hmp, iba hacia la casa de Naruto a decirle que se quedara a mi casa a dormir y a jugar play station, no, no soy espía, y estás acá porque te atropelló un carro, y yo iba caminando, te encontré y llamé al 911, yo me iba, pero el señor me dijo que te acompañara y acá estoy.

-Un momento… ¿llamaste al 911? ¿Qué acaso este es ya el infierno? ¡Sasuke Uchiha no puede tener la compasión de que su brazo de oro y su mano marquen al 911 y medio minuto gastado de su vida para llamar a la ambulancia y unas horas más perdidas para quedarse aquí de centinela!... ¿o talvez no?-hice cara de niña inocente para luego hacer una de cuestión- ¡eso es imposible! –grité irónica intenté levantarme de la cama, lo logré y me acerqué a él tomándole del cuello de su blusa con mi brazo medio bueno- ¡por que Sasuke Uchiha simplemente no tiene compasión de nada! lo se… tu estás acá por otra razón… no se cual… pero esto también me involucra. ¡Tu jamás podrías sentir compasión de nadie!- quité el agarre y le miré con fuego en los ojos, mientras que el solo me miraba con su sonrisa divertida- ¡si viniste acá para fastidiarme, si te viniste a burlar sobre lo que me acaba de pasar, pues te digo que una cosa es ser frívolo, y otra muy diferente es ser un cabrón que quiere joderle la vida a alguien quien no se la jode!

-¡Cállate! ¡Tu a mi no me conoces! solo miras lo que hago yo… ¿y tú qué? ¡Solo juzgas a los demás y no reflexionas quien eres! yo te lo diré- se levantó y se acercó a mí- ¿Crees que es bueno ver como putas te comes con la mirada a mi mejor amigo?

-Yo hago lo que quiera con Naruto porque así lo queremos-dije con el mismo tono de voz.

-Si… ¡pero te comportas como una perfecta puta! solo por que te has acostado con alguien crees que aún eres una santa- se arrimó más a mi- ¿qué no lo entiendes?-cerró los ojos alterado.

-No tengo que comprender nada.

-Lo ves… eres una terca y nunca reconoces lo que haces, en cambio yo sí, Sasuke siempre es el malo de la película…

-¿Y qué quieres que piense?-dije a la defensiva, reconozco que jamás vi al Uchiha tan alterado por mi causa.

-¡Solo quiero sexo y ya! no quiero que pienses nada.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Tu nunca QUIERES nada! ¡Eres un jodido egoísta!-lo empujé de mi y cayó sentado al asiento- ¿¡En todo este tiempo me has preguntado qué es lo que me interesa, qué pienso, qué siento! ¡Sasuke abre los ojos! ¡Tu solo piensas en que eres el centro del mundo!

-A mi no me importa nada de eso.

-¡Pues a mi menos me importa que te hayas ahogado en chocolate mí causa!- wow… lo había dejado callado… no sabía por qué, pero yo dije esas palabras por decirlas, para que se humillara o darle ironía al asunto, pero se calmó y bajo los ánimos- ¿qué? ¿Acaso hiciste eso?-dije extrañada, y me intrigaba más porque miraba hacia otro lado como si no hablara con él.

-No tengo que dar ninguna explicación así como lo haces tu- me reí al verle un leve sonrojo- me largo- se levantó del sillón para salir de ahí.

-Noooo, no, no, tu de acá no te mueves, este es el momento en el que puedo hablar contigo, no te me vas a ir tan fácil- lo agarré de su brazo fuertemente, pero estaba tan débil que no me logré sostener y caí junto con el al mueble, yo bajo el y Sasuke acostado de espaldas. Iba a gritar de dolor, pero sentí como sobaba mi pierna delicadamente con su mano.

-Yo también soy un ser humano Sakura, _yo también siento_-respondió más calmado- y siento que…

-¿qué?- pregunté ocultando las esperanzas e ilusiones de que me dijera algo bueno.

-Que puedo obsesionarme con cosas que son realmente difíciles de conseguir-dijo algo incómodo y levantándose del sillón, mejor dicho, de mí.

-Creí que dirías algo tan Uchiha como "también siento placer, y yo hago hasta lo último para conseguir lo que mi cuerpo demande"- mencioné imitando su voz tan varonil, simulando ser ronca.

-Contigo no se puede…-mencionó serio.

-¡Contigo tampoco! ¿¡Cuando putas vas a dejar tu jodido orgullo!

-Nunca, tengo ese don-sonrió egocéntrico- ¿acaso tu no eres una terca también?

-¿Terca? ¿Terca Uchiha? ¿De qué? ¡Solo porque no te doy lo que quieres! pues si es por eso… ¡soy una terca! necia pero no te daré el gusto que hagas conmigo lo que se te de la gana, no más, no más.

-Hmp- dijo cruzándose de brazos y sentándose nuevamente en el sofá mientras yo me senté en la cama y miré al piso algo triste, y sin querer los ojos se me cristalizaron, maldita sea, no quería llorar.

-Dime… ¿alguna vez no te has preguntado qué es lo que realmente siento por ti? yo te lo confesé ya, pero nunca te has cuestionado… ¿qué es lo que piensa de mí? ¿Por qué le gusto? o cosas así…

-No… pero aprovechando la pregunta… dilo- se acercó hacia mi y se afirmó a la camilla- anda, este es el momento para decir lo que sientes… te estoy poniendo atención.

-Nee… yo… Sasuke…

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Agradecimiento de reviews anónimos a:

Phio: Holap! muchas gracias por tu review jojojo espero que te siga gustando el fic y que sigas al tanto de lo que sucede y perdona la demora ¬.¬

sasusaku love: Hola aqui como siempre agradeciendo tu comentario... :D espero que este capi lo hayas disfrutado y perdon por la demora ¬.¬

anabel: Holap! gracias por tu comentario ^^ ahi nos estamos hablando jojojo

vmi5: Holap! oye gracias por tambien leer mi yuri :D y por leer este, de verdad que es bonito recibir reviews graciosos XD cuidate mucho!

angel de luna: holap hermanita! aqui actualizando jojojo! ahi no estamos hablando TKM!

LEGNA: holap! jojojo si... se que los celos estan todo el tiempo XD pero es parte del fic... a esta historia le falta demasiado, y creeme que te va a agradar cada vez màs

Gracias por sus reviews… me hacen muy feliz, me siento satisfecha con ustedes, cada semana con los reviews tan lindos :D Ush… pero hoy estoy muy enojada, miren… les voy a dejar una pregunta… si quieren la contestan… ¿qué pasaría si eres la chica más nerd de la clase, te ponen a hacer un trabajo de cuarenta hojas SOLA porque tu compañera de trabajo es una irresponsable? Haces el trabajo… ¿y qué harías si cuando le enseñas lo que tiene que exponer tu otra compañera y esta dice que soy una idiota por hacerle decir una hoja, cuando yo tengo que exponer las treinta y nueve restantes? MIERRRRRRRRRRRDAAAAAA JUEPUTA! ¡Siquiera me pagó por hacer los diez carteles que tuve que hacer! ¡Y tras de todo no llega tu maldita compañera para el día de la exposición! ¿Qué harías? ¿La mandarías a la mierda verdad? pues eso hice… ¡y llamó a mi casa a ponerle quejas a mi mama por haberle dicho las verdades en la cara! les agradecería si me dicen que se sentiría… o que se sintió… maltita… maldita! ¡Tras de todo el profesor me regañó por que lo hice todo yo, y ella se sacó el jodido 100 y yo no, me saqué un jueputa 98 porque no expuse dos cuestiones! la verdad la suerte tan linda de nosotros los nerdos u.u! Espero ponerme cursi para el próximo capítulo porque va a ser algo cursi :D, bueno, me despido **Sin más de dieciocho reviews no hay fic u.u jojojo me encantaría que me dieran la opinión sobre lo que me acaba de pasar, para así imprimirlo y hacérselo comer a esa tipa. **Dios les bendiga… ¡nos leemos!

lisseth96.


	29. ¿Esperanza?

Holap! gracias por esperar…he tardado mucho…mis razones allá abajo. Muy bien vamos a leer, agradezco de antemano sus reviews y les pido uno =D jojojo Este fic está basado en hechos reales.

***Los personajes del fic no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, y bla, bla, bla, ya sabemos el resto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Experiencias Colegiales**

**Cap. 29. ¿Esperanza?**

Sakura`s POV

-Nee... Sasuke… yo… no sé-respondí algo tímida, no era muy normal ver a Sasuke queriendo saber que es lo que siento o no… sabiendo que de igual manera a el le vale una mierda.

-Hmp, ves… que el problema lo tienes tú.

-No, no, lo tienes tu por salirme con esas cosas de pronto, ¿quién diría que a Sasuke Uchiha le prestara por un momento atención a su antigua marioneta?- respondí defendiéndome, a lo que recibí un silencio incómodo por varios segundos.

-Hmp, anda, ahora te escucho.

-Bueno…- sentí nuevamente un rubor en mis mejillas, era un logro que me preguntara sobre eso. Me miraba sereno, como siempre, pero entendía que tenía curiosidad, y claro, si yo era una chica 100% bipolar por su causa, y era de extrañarse… ¿o no? Me pasé tantos instantes pensando en cuan maravilloso sentirme como alguien "importante" para él.

-Va a dar navidad esperándote.

-No falta mucho-dije mirando mis uñas, intentando creer que era lo más importante del mundo.

-Hmp.

-Bueno… de verdad que… lo que sentía por ti era demasiado grande… podía morir por ti, no entiendo como fue que me enamoré locamente por alguien que ni siquiera me hablaba y no conocía bien. Cuando llegaste de pronto ese día en deporte… me quedé sin palabras, yo creí que para ti no era más que la chica que estaba en la tercera base ese día. Tenía tantos nervios que estuvieras cerca de mí, y tras de todo que me dijeras eso… no sabía que hacer, no podía decir nada, yo nunca había sabido que era que un chico te dijera eso.

-Hmp-sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Yo no quería en verdad que solo fuera alguien para aliviarte la calentura que hay siempre bajo tus pantalones, no quería que hicieras lo que se te viniera en gana conmigo, aunque suene cursi, me llegué a ilusionar que si accedía a hacer eso contigo te pudieras enamorar. Además… yo no quería estar con un chico que tuviera una relación, sin embargo tú y yo habíamos hecho cosas que jamás me imaginé. No quería involucrarme contigo solo por placer… tu en ningún momento preguntaste por mis sentimientos, nunca lo has hecho, tu no sabes todas las lágrimas que he derramado por tu causa, por saber que solo soy un instrumento para placer. No me quejo, todo lo que hemos hecho me he gustado, me ha encantado, pero no lo disfrutaría al cien, porque sé que después de tanto deseo que hay dentro de ti… no haya nada más.

-Hmp, no sabía que te sentías atada.

-Siempre lo he hecho por mi voluntad y lo seguiría haciendo, pero el motivo por el que jamás me quisiera acostar contigo es porque yo quiero estar con alguien que de verdad aprecie que le entrego en bandeja mi cuerpo, mi virginidad y además mi corazón. Por eso Sasuke-kun… yo jamás estaría contigo, _porque tú jamás me verás como yo lo hago._

-Tu tampoco preguntas nada de lo que siento-recriminó volteando la mirada.

-¿Tu sientes algo Uchiha?, yo la verdad pensé que Naruto te decía "trocito de hielo Uchiha" porque no sentías nada, nada podría derretir esa capa de hielo. Lo único que puedes sentir es frío.

-Tú no eres yo para saberlo-respondió fastidiado-¿nunca me has preguntado qué siento por ti?

-No, porque me hiere saber la respuesta, me lo dices todo con tus acciones.

-¿Aja? odio admitir cosas Sakura… pero últimamente me he sentido patético.

-Wow-fingí sorpresa- ¿El señor más neutro y egoísta del mundo se siente patético?-me burlé de él. No me gustaba que el intentara de hacerme caer en sus tontos juegos.

-Es en serio, ¿crees que estuviera confesando esto si fuese mentira?-miró enojado- estás chiflada. Y si lo estoy diciendo es porque….guardó por mucho tiempo el silencio.

-¿Por?

-Porque me he dado cuenta que el hecho que no esté cerca de ti, me den ganas de suponer que lo esté.

-¿Eh?- no entendía muy bien la explicación.

-Si Sakura… no lo sé, como que hay una parte de mí que quiere tenerte cerca, que si no lo hago… me sentiría como un idiota- ¡bingo! por fin había comprendido, o eso esperaba, porque si lo que había entendido era real… tenía que darle un premio por haberlo dicho.

-¿Me lo dices enserio?-dije yo algo incrédula- ¿no era que yo a ti te valía una mierda?

-Me vales una mierda… pero no comprendo por qué tengo la necesidad de tenerte cerca- y como que le estaba creyendo…

Se arrecostó a la camilla y puso su barbilla encima de mi cabeza, haciendo que me abrazara por la cintura. No sentí que fuera con malas intenciones, así que cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por tan grata sensación. Me volví con un poco de dolor y logré abrazarle con la parte sana.

No creía que Sasuke… bueno… no sabía si era real o no lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por mí realmente? ¿En verdad se estaba preocupando? ¿Qué hacía yo abrazándolo cuando tenía que mantenerlo lo más lejos de mí? No comprendía nada, ni jota, decía él que yo era bipolar… ¿pero qué había de él?, pero iba a aprovechar el hecho que se hubiera puesto comunicativo

-¿Y qué fue lo tan patético que hiciste para contármelo?-dije mientras yo acariciaba su brazo.

-Hmp, no lo creerías…

-A ver…-me puse dubitativa- no, no tengo idea.

-Sabes que no me gustan los dulces… ¿verdad?

-Si…

-Pues… tuve que comprar miles de golosinas y chocolates, y parecía un borracho en una taberna, pero claro, con confites y pasteles.

Abrí los ojos enormemente, ¿era capaz de eso?, no, no, no, era parte de la anestesia, pero se sentía tan real. El Sasuke malvado y serio que veía todos los días, todos los días desde que le conocía, ahora abrazándome y acariciándome el cabello, pegando su respiración a mi oreja.

-¿Tú?-mencioné incrédula- lo pudiste haber hecho, pero por puro capricho Uchiha-dije sentándome en la camilla.

-Hmp, pues me hacían falta tus pasteles… fue lo único inmediato que encontré-sonrió de lado- pero sabes… llevo demasiados días confuso Sakura-se levantó y se puso en la misma posición que yo.

-¿Confuso? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… mi madre dice que tu me tienes… ¿cambiado?, pero claro, ella cree que de quién hablo es de Asuka…

-¿Por qué no le dices que soy yo?-dije en tono sereno mientras chocábamos nuestras miradas.

-Hmp, porque sé que no me daría los consejos correctos.

-¿Qué diferencia habría entre ella y yo?, no veo porqué el problema.

-Ese no es el caso Sakura, todo lo que mi madre me dijo es verdad y a mi no se me da la gana admitirlo-respondió serio, demasiado serio para mi gusto.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho? No creo que estés confundido…-insistí.

De repente, se escuchó la manija de la puerta y los pasos de una persona aproximándose, para luego contemplar a un señor de bata blanca y unos expedientes.

-Permiso-entró el señor completamente- veo que se ha despertado rápido señorita Haruno-sonrió.

-Creo-le correspondí a la sonrisa.

-Ya su madre se encuentra en el hospital, así que usted-se refirió al pelinegro- puede retirarse en cualquier momento.

El Uchiha se veía algo desconcertado y solo se atrevió a salir de la habitación meneando con su cabeza una forma de "no" y cerraba la puerta. Luego me encontré con la sorpresa de que mi madre me visitara. Y cuando noté su presencia, lo primero que pensé fue: "Dios, las películas porno las dejé en el DVD, y el resto de los discos regados en la cama".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke`s POV

Yo no podía estar ayudando a la persona que recién había mandado a atropellar, no, me estaba volviendo loco, primero que nada ¿por qué demonios había hecho? Mis impulsos eran completamente crueles, y una cosa era ser orgulloso, pero otra delincuente y me estaba comportando como una persona sin moral.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? odiaba que las personas disfrutaran si yo no participaba del goce me caía mal. En cierta parte me sentí como mierda al ver que Sakura podía estar con otro chico sin importarle lo que yo pensara. Sabía muy bien que todo eso era una farsa, y si quería poner también a mi amigo en contra no me importaba, quería ver hasta donde eran los límites de ella. Pero yo me las cobraría, yo sacaría la mejor de las ventajas para eso.

Ahora contaba con que nunca se diera cuenta que había sido yo quién le proporcionó esas fracturas. Era un hipócrita. Había aparecido de la nada para socorrerla, pero en fin, mientras no se diera cuenta todo estaba bien.

Sin embargo eso no era lo que estaba en mi mente. Lo que pasaba en mi cabeza era el porqué estaba diciéndole a Sakura lo patético que me estaba sintiendo.

Vagaba por las calles, era ya de noche, miré el reloj y me dictaba las 8:15p.m. Estaba a más de diez kilómetros de mi casa y seguramente mi hermano no me recogería por que no era mi chofer, sin embargo lo haría.

-Quiero que vengas al Hospital Central de Konoha rápido-dije.

-_¿Y qué más desea jefe? ¿Qué esta vez le mate a su víctima? ¿O solo leche y galletas de chispas de chocolate en la camita?, que por cierto ya te relacionas muy bien con el chocolate hermanito _-Decía burlón.

-No me interesa que digas, solo ven acá.

-_Ok, ok, lo haré solo porque se me da la gana hermanito_-Escuché el tono ausente del teléfono y me senté en una acera a esperar a que llegara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura`s POV

Se me había arruinado el resto de la semana libre, con mi madre en casa ya se aguaba la fiesta, y yo tenía planeado invitar a Naruto para hacer cosas sucias, o a mi amiga para escuchar metal hasta que los vidrios se quebraran, o simplemente quedarme en la casa como si fuese la dueña absoluta de esa propiedad. Pero también me alegraba tener personas que se preocuparan por mí y que se hayan tomado la molestia de haber llegado desde la otra parte de la cuidad hacia el hospital para contemplar la obra de mi descuido para cruzar una calle.

Ahora que lo pensaba… Me preguntaba quién había podido ser la persona que me había atropellado. Llegué a pensar en un ebrio, en algún tipo con aires de "GTA San Andreas" o algo parecido. Pero yo recordé en ese momento que la calle estaba completamente vacía y que nadie podía ponerle tanto gas al acelerador para simplemente atropellarme sin querer.

Planteaba en ese momento quien podría ser capaz de querer atropellarme, yo no le había hecho a nadie absolutamente nada para que me cobraran una venganza.

Un momento… ¿venganza? ¿V-E-N-G-A-N-Z-A? Dios, ya me estaba comenzando a preocupar más de lo debido, solo había una persona la cual podía tener alguna incomodidad por mis actos, y ese era Sasuke.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Datebayo estás destrozada!-entró de repente Naruto con un gran ramo de flores y se me tiró a la cama, pero con sumo cuidado para no golpearme- ¡Gracias a dios no estás muerta!-dijo abrazándome con más fuerza- toma, esto es para ti-sonrió y los puso en mi mano.

-Hola…-me sonrojé un poco… ¡a mi nadie me regalaba flores!, no sabía que hacer, y mucho menos que decir-si…si… no me he muerto, hay Sakura para rato…-sonreí-pero no habrá Sakura si la sigues apretujando así-dije dificultosa.

-¡Oh discúlpame!- se soltó inmediatamente-pero de verdad que no me querían dejar entrar, los insensibles no vieron que estaba llorando y pues me fui a las palabras mayores… y al fin me dejaron pasar…-sonrió- ¡y aquí estoy! ¡Para lo que necesites!-eso al final lo dijo mucho más feliz.

-Ya terminó tu turno… ¡fuera!-mencionó Ino entrando a la habitación y empujando hacia la puerta al pobre Uzumaki.

-No, acabo de entrar, déjame un ratito más Ino-chan…-suplicaba el rubio de rodillas.

-Es algo importante Naruto… tengo que hablar con esta frentezota ya-mencionó seria.

-Comprendo… ya vengo Sakura-chan, no me iré de aquí hasta que tu salgas-decía gritando mientras cerraba la puerta.

Entonces mi amiga y yo quedamos solas en la habitación, ella con una cara demasiado seria, para ser ella tenía que ser algo grave y yo quería saber que era lo que tenía que ver conmigo. Tal vez ya habían encontrado al estúpido que me había atropellado, o seguramente que me iba a quedar más tiempo en ese hospital, pero no iba a seguir con preguntas en mi cabeza, le iba a preguntar de una vez.

-¿Qué sucede puerca?-sonreí.

-Primero que nada, le doy gracias al cielo que no te haya pasado nada-me abrazó-pero pasa algo que no quisiera que supieras… pero que tienes que saber.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es sobre tu "accidente"-decía simulando las comillas con sus dedos-no fue ningún accidente, yo sé muy bien quién lo hizo y te juro que es algo que no quisieras escuchar.

-Déjate de rodeos y dime quién fue y como lo sabes-me senté lentamente en la camilla.

-¿Recuerdas que iba a ir a casa de Naruto por el trabajo de Estudios Sociales?

-Si…-la miré pícaramente-algo se iba a cocinar ahí.

-Ese no es el punto Sakura, yo iba en dirección hacia la casa de él, yo iba a esperar a que llegara a su casa porque estaba en el supermercado comprando unas cosas, entonces iba yo con mucho tiempo a mi favor, entonces yo a lo lejos te miraba, hasta te grité para que me vieras e irnos juntas, pero tu de tonta en las calles escuchando metal a todo volumen no ibas a escuchar ni pío, entonces no me seguí preocupando por gritarte.

-Claro… continúa…-dije poniendo un dedo sobre mi barbilla en forma de misterio.

-En eso vi como un auto se acercaba a toda velocidad, y me encontré con la sorpresa de encontrarme dentro del auto a un chico mayor, parecido a Sasuke, y en el copiloto al mismo Uchiha-o no… se empezaba a poner feo.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Hermano? ¿Auto?-me decía como una estúpida.

-Si Sakura, entonces me llamó la atención verles por esas calles si ellos viven al otro lado de la ciudad, y Naruto me había dicho que solo íbamos a estar él y yo-se sonrojó un poco al recordarlo-así que descarté la idea. Cuando vi como el carro doblaba a la izquierda… me percaté que tu también habías doblado hacia esa dirección… entonces corrí lo más que pude… y bueno… vi como te atropellaban.

-…-el silencio respondió por mí, no me creía que ese hipócrita me había atropellado y luego socorrido- Y… ¿porqué no me buscaste tu antes qué el?

-Porque al ver como te llevaba en la ambulancia, preferí ir a la casa de Naruto a contarle todo lo que había pasado, ya que tú estabas fuera de peligro, además yo no tenía celular para llamar a la ambulancia.

-Mmm todo tiene sentido…-susurré yo- sabía que esto tenía mal plan…

-Si… pero lo mejor de todo es que tengo pruebas-sonrió perversa.

-¿Cómo si no tenías móvil?

-Lo sé… pero un chico ruso iba todo feliz por las calles filmando el paisaje, y grabó lo que sucedió, yo corrí a preguntarle si lo había grabado…

-¿Cómo le hiciste?-reí.

-Pues le pregunté en ingles idiota-me respondió enojada- entonces yo le dije que lo iba a asaltar-yo carcajee mucho más, me imaginaba la escena en la que el tipo se asustaba y tiraba la cámara.

-¿Y te hizo caso?

-Si… me dio la cámara y me dio muchos euros para que le perdonara la vida-rió ella también-solo espero que no me vaya a meter en problemas…

-Ladrona, ese será tu nuevo apodo-reí más.

-Y tu atropellada-me miró enojada-me tocó robar por ti mal agradecida-simuló enojo.

-No, no, te lo agradezco, por fin Sasuke me las va a pagar, las que me hizo a mí, y también a mi hermana-mencioné seria. ¿Entonces por que Naruto-kun está tan calmado? como lo conozco yo, ya debería estarlo buscando para golpearlo.

-Porque le dije que si hacía mucho más escándalo te diría a ti que no hicieras cosas sucias, y se asustó mucho más cuando le dije que sabía lo que había hecho contigo, así que se calmó-rió ella, mientras sacaba de su bolso una cámara y muchos billetes europeos-mira, esto es mitad y mitad-decía ella repartiendo billetes.

-¿Por qué mitad y mitad? eso es tuyo- mencioné devolviéndole el dinero- tu te lo "ganaste" con el sudor de tu hocico.

-Muy divertido frentona, pero lo pienso compartir, mi abuela se moriría si me ve con todos estos billetes, además, por ti fue que asalté a ese pobre chico… dios y estaba bien guapo-suspiró pesadamente.

-Bueno… te los acepto por que no son cualquier cosa-reí un poco- jamás había tenido en mis manos tantos billetes grandes y europeos.

-Para que veas, el Uchiha te hizo daño… pero mira…-decía señalando el dinero- te pagaron por ser tan mártir-yo solo me reía, la ley del karma era cierta, ahora lo iba a hundir.

-Ino… ahora sí que no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya… pero tienes que comenzar a inventarte un cuento de la cámara… porque solo a los turistas les interesa grabar el camino-ella me guiñó un ojo dándome la certeza que inventaría algo-y gracias… esta es una gran prueba para demostrarle a él que no se va a volver a burlar de mí.

-Odié tanto verle salir del hospital… y que suerte que tu amigovio no lo vio que lo hacía polvo-cambió las facciones de su cara- pero siento mucho que a la persona que más ames te haga sufrir tanto, ese chico no te merece, te lo digo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé Ino, pero no te preocupes, no me dejaré más… ahora si lo hundiré.

Se escuchaban los golpes de la puerta desesperados, pensamos inmediatamente que era cierto rubio, y lo confirmamos cuando comenzó a gritar para que le abriéramos, mi amiga guardó los billetes en mi mochila y abrió para ver al rubio correr nuevamente donde yo estaba, mientras Ino solo hacía cara de fastidio.

-Sakura-chan, dile a esta señorita que nos deje a solas un momento… ¿si?-decía en tono suplicante.

-Si puerca… espérate ahí que el me trajo flores-mencioné sonriente. Ino bufó molesta y egresaba de la habitación.

El silencio en el cuarto entre el chico rubio y yo fue algo intenso, no entendía por qué esa incomodidad. El ojiazul se acercó a mí tranquilamente a revolver mi cabello.

-Ya Ino-chan te contó lo del teme… ¿verdad?-cambió su tono de voz a una algo apagada.

-Si…yo…-bajé la cabeza para que no viera las lágrimas que se salían y caían en la blanca sábana- no comprendo por qué es tan… cruel conmigo, juega de una manera tan horrible, y soy una imbécil por aún estar enamorada de él-decía con la voz quebrada. Naruto al ver que mi llanto no cesaba, se acercó a mí y me prestó su hombro para llenarlo de miles de lágrimas.

-Sakura-chan, el teme no es malo… pero cuando se obsesiona con algo o con alguien es un psicópata hasta conseguirlo-suspiró pesadamente pasando su mano por mis cabellos- Pero se está pasando contigo, no sé como no le volé un leñazo a ese imbécil, según el conseguirá las cosas a las malas, pero todo se le complicará, porque no creo que le perdones esta-decía algo triste.

-Yo…ya no pienso soportarle nada, no quiero que se me acerque, no necesito nada de él, no me interesa, así que no tengo porque estarle aguantando siquiera su respiración en este mundo.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras Sakura-chan?

-Por que me duele que ese idiota me haga caer tan fácilmente con sus mentiras, a veces creo que soy tan patética al estar cerca de él, me siento inferior, siento que soy tan débil ante él y el se burla y escupe en mi cara todo el desprecio que me tiene.

-Sasuke-teme no te odia, tenlo por seguro… el no es tan "especial" con las chicas-dijo algo irónico.

-Pues… ¿significa que es una suerte que me haya atropellado y no matado de una vez?-reí aún con el llanto en mi rostro-¡wow que suerte la que me tengo!-fingí felicidad-¡Sasuke Uchiha me adora!

-Si…Sakura-chan comprendo tu ironía, pero sé muy bien que en el fondo… Sasuke te quiere, bueno, algo más optimista, te tiene aprecio.

-¡Él no tiene puta idea sobre qué es aprecio! ¡Es un sádico que solo piensa en su puto bienestar! ¡Ya estoy cansada de tanta historia! ¿Por qué demonios no me deja en paz y todo termina de una buena vez?-me relajé un poco-y pensar que podría tener esperanzas de que me quisiera algún día, ¡todas son vanas ilusiones!-Naruto solo espectaba y fruncía el ceño sobre lo que decía.

-¡Cállate Sakura!-dijo enojado- ¡me tiene tan cansado que te la pases juzgando a Sasuke y no te juzgues a ti misma! ¡Sé muy bien que el Teme no es un caramelito, pero sé perfectamente que quería todo esto por las buenas! Él por lo menos no culpa a nadie sobre lo que pasa entre ustedes dos-bufó molesto- hazme el grandísimo favor de dejar de hablar tan mal de él…

-¿Y qué más voy a decir?-grité- ¿Qué es la persona más tierna, inocente, dulce y cordial que he conocido en mi vida?

-¡Pues sólo cállate y deja de echarle las culpas a él!-respondió de mala gana, jamás lo había visto tan enojado.

-¿¡Pues quién fue el idiota que armó este problema!-pregunté enojada.

-¿Y quién fue la que lo siguió?-me encaró terriblemente, y solo recibió mi sumisión-¡Lo ves! le hechas las culpas a todos sabiendo que tu eres partícipe de esto, dios Sakura… ¡compréndelo! el Teme hace todo esto para llamar tu atención.

-¡Deja de meterte en mi vida!-le grité-si no me vas a dar la razón sobre que Sasuke es un delincuente no me la des, pero te quiero lejos de aquí, odio que hayan tipos que aún crean en sus estupideces-mencioné empujándolo de la cama.

-¡Yo no estoy del lado de nadie! ¡Ni tampoco digo que él es un angelito! ¡Solo te estoy diciendo que le bajes a la intensidad con él, porque no soportarás nada de lo que se viene con eso de la denuncia!-se fue acercando a la salida- ¡Y le advierto que en su vida personal no me volveré a meter su majestad! ¡Hasta luego!-tiró la puerta con toda su fuerza.

Hasta mi propio amigo estaba en mi contra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Agradecimiento de reviews anónimos:

sasusaku love:Holap! muchas gracias por tu opinión y tu review ^^ y te cuento... a mi compañera abusiva le quitaron el porcentaje muajajajajaja XD asi que la venganza es duuuuulce como el chocolate, puta vieja esa :D cuidate y perdona la demora del capi...razones aca abajo.

anabel:Holap y gracias por tu review ^^ ahi nos estamos hablando...no he hablado mucho contigo por que no he estado muy bien que digamos, ya lo sabes :D cuidate bye!

vmi5: Holap! jajajajajajaja "POR QUE QUIEN OBRA MAL, SE LE PUDRE EL TAMAL" jajajajajaja no dejo de reirme XD, si te entendi XD... y si... sakura es una masoquista... en este fic creo que todos son masoquistas XD, tu tambien cuidate, disculpa la demora...razones abajo ^^.

saku-57: Holap y gracias... sasuke es un idiota -.- pero que se le va a hacer? es un terco... muchas gracias por tu review y disculpa la demora...razones abajo ^^ bye.

angel de luna:Holap! que tal chica? tenemos tiempo de no hablar... aqui esta el capi... y de una vez te cuento que a la puta zorra de mi compañera le quitaron el porcentaje jajaja me hubieras visto cuando me le rei en la cara y el profe me dejaba hacerlo XD bueno... te dejo, espero poder hablar contigo pronto =D TKM nos leemos!

LEGNA: holap! muchas gracias... aunque no comprendi tu review pasado...si me puedes explicar hazlo XD, gracias por leer el fic y disculpa la demora... nos leemos!

MiladyYukie: Hola... emm... fue comentario positivo o negativo?... emm... gracias por tu review ^^

vmi5: holap! gracias por tu review ^^ ya habia subido este capitulo pero es que ocurrio un problema u.u te dejo saludos y disculpa la demora.

Sabi-chan:Holap! gracias por tu review, solo te digo una cosa... tarde pero seguro XD asi que aqui esta el capi y tu me envaste tu review ^^cuidate y gracias!

Gracias por sus comentarios ^^ de una les pido un review. ¿Cómo estuvo el capi?, intentaré subir la próxima semana, es que de verdad que me han pasado situaciones tristes y alegres en todo este tiempo. Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que he estado sufriendo un gran bloqueo de ideas, resulta que mi abuela está en una condición inestable en el hospital y todos los días tengo que estarla yendo a ver, así que como que me la he pasado algo triste, un día llego y la veo feliz, y al próximo, los médicos me dicen que tengo que alejarme porque está muy mal. De verdad que intento escribir pero nada se me viene a la cabeza, discúlpenme de verdad, pero creo que en estos momentos necesito como que dedicarle más tiempo a ella, para mí es una de las personas más especiales que tengo en el mundo y no pienso dejarla en estos momentos, yo espero que lo comprendan, sé que tengo la responsabilidad de actualizar, pero prefiero hacer capítulos con inspiración que obligada a subir ^^, pero bueno, así como me la he pasado distraída también me han sucedido cosas maravillosas en mi vida, por eso he estado algo leva XD (leva=elevada, en las nubes) bueno, me despido, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. **Por favor comenten :D que son sus palabras de apoyo las que me permiten tener inspiración y felicidad ^^, dieciocho reviews mínimo para actualizar, ¡gracias! **Nos leeremos pronto, se cuidan.

lisseth96.


	30. Planes

Hola! De verdad no tengo cara para venir aquí pero más vale tarde que nunca de verdad perdónenme pero es que el colegio me tiene muerta! En verdad compréndanme aquí por fin estoy, pero todo lo que ha sucedido estos últimos meses con la historia real son tan impresionantes que ocupo que mi creatividad acomode buenas ideas para transmitírselos, cosas que nadie imagina sucederán, espero poder actualizar más seguido, y muchas gracias por esperarme todo este tiempo… No las atraso más, lean por favor ^.^. Por favor regálenme un review, madreándome lo que quieran, lo merezco y se los agradeceré =D. Este fic está basado en hechos reales.

***Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

ADVERTENCIA:

Lime. Si les pienso premiar no haber estado aquí casi un año jajajaja.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Experiencias Colegiales**

**Cap.30 Planes**

Sakura`s POV

¿Por qué Naruto estaba tan empeñado en defender a Sasuke?, todo el tiempo estaba dándome palabras de aliento y de repente sale con que deje de estarle echando carbón al Uchiha.

Ok, si tenía demasiada razón con lo que yo señalaba primero a todos antes de señalarme a mi… no se lo voy a negar, pero él ha llegado hasta el límite para casi matarme, o violarme, sin embargo yo he aguantado, callado, y actuado como una perfecta estúpida, pero ya me las cobraría todas, no quedaría impune todo lo que me había hecho, yo le había perdido todo el cariño que le tenía.

Sumida en mis pensamientos, no percibí que el doctor me examinaba. Cuando notó que le observaba, levanto su cabeza y me sonrió cálidamente, mientras volvía a su labor.

-Parece que no ha tenido un buen día señorita Haruno-dijo sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Es tan notable?-respondí algo apagada.

-Claro que sí, pero, también se escuchaban los gritos desde afuera-volvió a ver mi rostro- debería acomodar sus ideas y seguir consejos de sus amigos, no le caerían nada mal, sus amigos tienen otro punto de vista que puede ayudarle a comprender las cosas-yo solo miraba su cabello canoso mientras escuchaba lo que decía.

-La verdad lo he pensado, y sé que no estoy haciendo bien las cosas-por fin contesté.

-Permítale a sus amigos ayudarle con esto, o a sus familiares, son personas confiables, dese la oportunidad de tener certeza de sus acciones- yo solo le sonreía, sus consejos eran gentiles y bien intencionados.

-Muchas gracias doctor, usted debería recibir pago extra por buen consejero-comente con algo de alegría, sentí que por lo menos alguien era neutro en la situación.

-Con gusto señorita Haruno, debo retirarme, con permiso, ya le traeré sus diagnósticos para saber si hay que internarla o ya salir del hospital.

-Claro señor- otra sonrisa amena y vi como la puerta blanca se cerraba y me quedaba sola.

Me levanté de la cama y aún así con mis dolores me acerqué a la ventana. Pude contemplar muchos pabellones del hospital, uno que otro doctor caminando en la calle hacia la entrada del centro médico, algunas personas y niños. Era ya de noche, como las diez y media, y aún había gente cerca de allí. Estaba en un cuarto piso, altura considerable para ver todo desde arriba, aventurando a mis ojos a explorar más allá de lo que observé, y vi la plaza del lugar. Un bello paisaje nocturno lleno de árboles y bancas para contemplar el paisaje. En esa zona no había nadie, estaba desolada, sin embargo enfoqué mi vista en una cabeza rubia algo gacha.

-Naruto-kun…-dije algo desconcertada.

Estaba sentado en esa banca, observando el piso, como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo. Se notaba que se sentía mal, yo me sentí re estúpida en ese momento, era tan egoísta, voltee la cara de la ventana hacia la puerta.

Me disponía a ponerme en pie, camine un poco hacia la esquina cerca de la ventana, donde estaba una silla de ruedas eléctrica, al subirme en ella con el mando de dirección hacia la puerta, luego de abrirla salí de mi habitación y me encaminé a los ascensores, cuando estuve dentro de ellos marque hacia el primer piso, me sentía muy mal con lo que recién había sucedido, al cabo de unos minutos me encontré en la plaza del hospital y a mi lento andar llegué donde el rubio se encontraba.

Silenciosamente me dirigía, y podía verle aun con su cabeza viendo al piso.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?- mencioné con un tono suave para no sorprenderle, el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos era muy oscuro.

-Me pregunto… ¿qué haces aquí?- respondió sin mirarme a la cara.

-Te vi en la ventana y ya es tarde como para que estés en este lugar- dije algo frívola, pero la verdad no quería serlo.

-Pues la verdad pensaba en quedarme aquí para visitarte en la mañana- no me dejaba ver su rostro pero logré notar como se le formaba una sonrisa sincera.

-Y pues yo vine aquí para pedirte disculpas por actuar así de agresiva contigo- me acerqué más a él- todo esto que me pasa es difícil pero no es para estar echándole culpa a los demás.

-Hasta que por fin logras entender- levantó su cabeza y se recostó en el espaldar de la banca metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos- eso mismo le quiero hacer entender al teme.

-No me hables de ese tipo, lo escupiré en la cara cuando lo vea, podrá ser como tu hermano, pero esta vez seré yo quien lo hunda.

-Estás en tu derecho Sakura-chan, yo te hubiese ayudado, pero en realidad yo no vi nada de lo que pasó- veía él hacia arriba, buscando a las estrellas, yo hice lo mismo.

-No importa, a como sea lo veré morder el polvo.

-Nee… Sakura-chan, ¿no deberías estar ya en tu habitación?

-Sí, pero preferí venir aquí a pedirte disculpas-sonreí con algo de pena, porque por mi causa yo había hecho que se pusiera de mal humor.

-No pasa nada Sakura-chan-dijo sonriendo mientras ponía su mano en mi cabeza- solo entiende que debes tener paciencia con todo esto, comprendo que es desesperante, pero lo que menos hay que hacer en estos momentos es perder la paciencia- él se levantó de la banca y tomo los mangos de la silla de ruedas- ven, ya vamos a tu habitación, no debes estar aquí porque sabes que te causa alergia.

Yo solamente dejé que me llevara nuevamente a la torre, me llevó en silencio y llegamos hasta el ascensor, y había unos cuantos doctores allí dentro, el rubio tarareaba una canción infantil, creo que de Barney y sus amigos, y el silencio que hubo en la trayectoria hacia el piso al cual íbamos fue algo incómodo porque Naruto tarareaba a más no poder sus canciones, a mi me causaba risa, pero los médicos le observaban algo molestos. Cuando los doctores salieron del ascensor faltaban dos pisos más para llegar, se cerraron nuevamente las puertas y mi amigo se acostó en el piso del ascensor.

-El piso es divertido-decía viendo hacia arriba con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras dejaba ver sus ojos azules.

-Ya lo creo- respondí siguiéndole la corriente.

A los pocos segundos se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y vi ponerse en pie. Ya dentro de la habitación me ayudó a acostarme en mi camilla y el hizo lo mismo pero en el sofá y con su chaqueta se cobijó, no tenía la mínima idea de lo que hacía, ¿acaso planeaba dormir en el hospital?

-Buenas noches Sakura-chan- mencionó después de un largo bostezo- sueña con los angelitos.

-Buenas noches Naruto-kun-me limité a decirle.

Pasaron las horas y seguramente quedé dormida, pero las ganas de ir al baño se me hacían grandes, así que silenciosa y cuidadosamente me levanté de la cama para ir al baño, contemplando a un Naruto con los brazos y piernas bien extendidos además que se escuchaban sus ronquidos estruendosos y un hilo de saliva salía de sus labios.

Después de salir del baño, me disponía a ir directo hacia mi cama, pero al alzar la mirada hacia donde el Uzumaki, y contemple que tenía sus ojos abiertos, sereno y observando hacia la ventana.

-La Luna es tan linda como tú-soltó de la nada, haciendo que me ruborizara la naturalidad con lo que lo decía.

-Etto… gracias Naruto-kun- se evidenciaba que estaba apenada.

-Sakura-chan… -se escuchaba un tono diferente en su voz.

-Dime-mencioné mientras me sentaba en mi blanca camilla.

-Es que tengo mucho frio en este sofá, y te veo tan calentita con tus cobijas que… que… ¿puedo dormir contigo? –la última frase la dijo rápidamente.

-Ven aquí-sonreí mientras palmeaba las sábanas en invitación a que se acostara, cosa la cual acató rápidamente. Se posó al lado derecho de la cama.

-Me siento más cómodo, gracias- dijo algo nervioso.

-¿Qué te sucede Naruto-kun?- articulé mis palabras de una manera melosa, presintiendo su extrañez, ya que el bulto en sus pantalones se hacía cada vez más notorio, además que el chico no dejaba de ver hacia mis pechos.

-Etto… no sucede nada…-respondía de una manera nerviosa- no sé por qué lo dices Sakura-chan-

-Pues solo preguntaba… podía ser que pueda ayudar…

Y la noche fue muy interesante junto al rubio.

Dos días después me dieron de alta y me encontré en mi casa, aún con planes para hundir al Uchiha, yo ya no sentía nada por ese tipo, todo lo que me había hecho no lo podía seguir soportando.

Ese día no fui al colegio, pero a la hora de salida espere a que todos salieran, teniendo la precaución que mis amigos no me vieran, yo no quería recogerlos a ellos, quería recoger a Sasuke, tenía un intenso plan para que al principio no sospechara de lo que haría.

Continuará….

Hola! Miren primero que nada quiero disculparme por hacerles esperar tanto tiempo, créanme que he carecido de tiempo, realmente me siento muy mal que ustedes como lectoras tengan que esperar tanto tiempo para una actualización, pero tengo un gran problema, y esa es mi mamá, quien todo el día que me pongo a escribir en la compu (wiiii ya me compraron una genial para navidad jajajaja) ella ve televisión, anda jodiendome la vida y esas cosas, en mi casa todo esta muy caótico por asuntos familiares… de verdad juro que intentaré poner mucho mas esfuerzo para terminar este fic, que ya en la vida real termino.. y jajajajaja supieran de que manera.. de verdad pido tiempo por fa, ya casi salgo de vacaciones y me dedicaré a terminar el fic, de verdad agradezco que lean esto, este pequeño capitulo es para que no me borren el fic, yo juro que voy a hacer un capitulo muy extenso. Cuídense mucho yo nunca me olvido de ustedes… GRACIAS!

Lisseth96.


	31. He Regresado

Hola a todos! De veras disculpen la demora, escribo esta nota rápida para que sepan que SI VOY A CONTINUAR EL FANFICTION, he recibido muchas peticiones y presión además de amenazas de muerte (:D) para que lo continue. No tengo ni cara para venir a saludarles, es que sabrán, he crecido más, y con ello tengo muchísimas responsabilidades más en mi vida, no se preocupen, yo voy a continuar el fic pase lo que pase, depende de ustedes antiguos y nuevos fans de esta historia. Ustedes siempre me han motivado a seguir el fanfiction, y estare de nuevo con ustedes, de verdad que me hace feliz que recuerden mi historia, y ese es el motivo por el que me voy a esforzar para escribir mas.

Ahora quisiera contestar algunos reviews anónimos que me han llamado la atencion:

Anónimo: "Jajaja 1/16/13 . chapter 20

Metallica? Iron maiden? -_- mujer, apenas estoy leyendo, voy x el capi 20, esos grupos no son buenos, all that remains, lam of god, powerman 5000, bullet for my valentine y otros son mejores aunque se respeta XD cuando mensionaste lo de regueton (o cm se escriba que en realidad es un mierda, ¡puta! Mis disculpas a los seguidores de ese genero pero ¡mierda! Mae es una caca ese genero) te di la razon XD " mira amigo(a) compatriota, ¿Cómo demonios vas a comparar a Iron Maiden o Metallica con bullet for my valentine? Sinceramente no quiero comenzar una pelea, pero bullet for my valentine no llega ni a los talones a estas fresitas con los GENIOS y REVOLUCIONARIOS del heavy y thrash metal. Un saludo, espero que mi comentario no te moleste, cuando quieras una platica amplia de música me mandas un review.

Cleaner: 1/19/13 . chapter 30

"Elimina tu fic si no lo vas a continuar, era buena tu historia pero esperar ya no vale la pena. Deja espacio para las historias que si serán terminadas." Hola agradezco mucho tu opinión, yo deseo dedicar mi vida a escribir y dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, no solo en fanfictions, sino en la poesía, y en la música que son actividades que me van de maravilla, si tuviera mas tiempo con gusto estaría subiendo el fanfiction todo el dia, se que he colmado la paciencia de muchos, pero es como que le pidas a un pobre un Ferrari, sin embargo agradezco que leas mi obra, espero estar complaciéndote a ti y a todas (os) las (os) lectoras (es).

Tica O.o 1/16/13 . "chapter 18

Eres tica mujer! Reconosco esos dichos a kilometros! Chepito, jacha, jupa! Jajajaja XD eso es tico! Pura vida! Eso es de costa rica! Esta genial! Deberia incluir el "mae" " Claro que soy tica :D como te va? Me alegra mucho saber que lees mi fanfic, quisiera hacer la historia con todos los regionalismos, pero los amigos lectores se verían afectados en la comprensión de lectura, por más que se explique mucho, gracias por comentar!

Citlalliiify 12/14/12 . chapter 30

"¡Hola! Bueno, pues este fue uno de los primeros fics que leí y pues después de todo este tiempo aun lo recuerdo perfectamente... Me encanta de verdad, pero aun estoy frustrada porque no has actualizado... Y no se, quiero saber si lo vas a continuar o algo. Es que me encanta el fic. . " Saludos amiga, me lleno de ilusión tu comentario, me hace feliz que lo recuerdes, es lo que pretendo al escribir: dejar huella. Motivaciones asi harán que escriba muy pronto, no te decepciones amiga, es la vida y el tiempo que me están consumiento, un saludo y gracias por tu fidelidad!

SakuRa KiinOo 7/13/12 . chapter 1

"Me encanta simplemente es genial esta historia!" muchas gracias espero que te acuerdes de la historia y continues leyéndola estare muy pronto de vuelta

Diane Lan 5/10/12 . chapter 30

"Oye! La verdad es que eres muy malaa! Me dejas con la intrigaa! Y la ultima vez q actualizaste fue hace un año! No es justo *puchero* la verdad es que ME ENCANTA tu historia! :o estaa emmm... Como decirlo... Geniestupeincreible mente fantastistica! :D espero la actualizacion PRONTO! Bye! :p" lo siento muchísimo en verdad, el tiempo me vuela demasiado rápido, con costo duermo 4 horas al dia, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia vas a ver que quedaras extasiada muy pronto de sasusaku

sweetmaxi18 12/24/11 . chapter 30

"WOAO ''O'' m ha gustado la historia. d vdad está basada en hchos d la vida real? m cuesta creerlo? y como trmina todo este enredo? sasuke acptara q está enamorado d sakura? l pdirá perdón? sakura l hará sufrir un poco ants d perdonarlo y darl una oportunidad? trminarán juntos? mmm m muero x saberlo.

CONTI XFA '''' :) XD

FELIZ NAVIDAD" claro es basada en hechos reales, todas estas preguntas que quedaron hace tiempo en tu cabeza seran solventadas, confio en que volveras a leerla muchas gracias

Estos fueron unos comentarios que elegi al azar, muchas gracias de veras por confiar en mi, no tengo porque faltarles el respeto de esta manera, muy pronto me verán subiendo y respondiendo todas sus preguntas, verán que esta historia es mas sorpresiva de lo que pensaban, como le respondi a Diane Lan, con costo duermo 4 horas o menos o a veces nada, es cuestión de tener un rato y se los dedicare plenamente, gracias por su apoyo no se desmotiven que yo no lo haré confio en que ustedes me apoyan, ¡Y eso basta para que yo suba mas capítulos!

Esto seria todo por el momento, volveré, se los prometo. Algun comentario o duda con muchísimo gusto he de atenderles, tarde pero seguro. Se despide y les aprecia

**PD: Perdon mis faltas de ortografía, como borrare esto no me preocupo mucho, sin embargo lo siento! Gracias!**

**Lisseth96**


End file.
